Harry Potter: & the Legion of the White Court! Year's 1 & 2!
by Primus2021
Summary: In First Year Harry Potter saw a crying girl at Kings Cross, Join them as they board the train to a new life and watch as they save a Rare Stone, Learn of a Secret Chamber, Save an Innocent Man, Win a Tournament, Start an Army of their Own, and Win a War. Year 1 Done(All Chap's have been Edited)! Year 2 Begins Now!
1. Book 1: Chapter 0, The Prologue & Botan!

**Summery-** In his 1st Year; Harry James Daniel Potter saw a crying girl on Platforms 9 ¾, together they board the train arm in arm, to begin their new lives, and to save a Rare Stone from a Great & Powerful Evil!

**Main Pair-** HPxHG, JPxLEP SOBxVMW, NLxLL, and DMxGinW

**I will say this ONLY ONCE! ..."**_**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!"**_** If I did both Harry and Hermione would have been Boyfriend/Girlfriend when they meet, been Bedroom lovers the night of the Yule Ball, married before 7th year, AND after 800 years of being married, they would die in each others arms as they slept!**

**I also don't own... **

"**The Legend of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table", "G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero", "Cobra La", "Dracula", "FullMetal Alchemist" "Star Wars" "Gargoyles; the Goliath Chronicles" "James Bond 007" "The Lord of the Rings" "Rave Master" "Demons" "Trinity Blood" "DBZ" "Supernatural" "Yu Yu Hakusho" or "X-Men"**

**All I DO own is most of this fanfic, and my laptop.**

* * *

**This story is dedicated to 18 authors who inspired me to do this: **

**Upperpd, author of **_**"Harry potter and the New Neighbors"**_** (ALL of his fics are worth reading)**

**MissAnnThropic, author of **_**"Vox Corporis"**_

**Paladeus, Author of **_**"Death's Pride"and "Darkened Paths"**_

**Broomstick flyer, author of **_**"The marriage contract"**_** (A lot of his are Great!)**

**Seel'vor, author of **_**"Harry Potter and the Quantum Leap"**_

**Mionefan, author of **_**"Harry's Bond 1, 2 and 3"**_

**sapcegal 19, author of **_**"Harry Potter and the Darkness Year 1, 2, 3 and 4"**_

**penmon, author of **_**"Harry Potter and the Scarlet Beetle Incident"**_

**Witowsmp, author of **_**"More Important Then Any Broomstick"**_

**szordara, author of **_**"Harry Potter and the Harem of Honeys" **_

**potter8668, author of **_**"Inheritance"**_** and **_**"I Have To Say I Do"**_

**Sara Winters, author of **_**"Free Will and Fate" **_**and **_**"Closer"**_

**reptilia28, author of **_**"Memories In My Blood"**_** and **_**"Tabula Rasa"**_

**old-crow, author of **_**"No Thanks"**_

**GreenEvens, author of **_**"Dudley's Girlfriend**_**" and **_**"Lucky"**_

**Perfect Lionheart, author of **_**"Partially Kissed Hero"**_

**AndrewsQuill, author of **_**"Dark Lord Rising"**_

**ArCHiE 1up, author of **_**"The Potter Vs Granger Rivalry"**_

**Please read their fanfic's they are amazing, **

**This fic is also brought to you by way of 7 or more Challenges, I wont name them, but you are welcome to guess which once I've Merged into this one fic.  
**

* * *

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**. ... .  
**

**Harry Potter: And the Legion of the White Court! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 0: The Prologue, & The Grim Reaper!  
**

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "K+ to M" rated shit!**

Story, "Speech", _'Thought', "Parseltongue",_ "Spell" (More to come)

* * *

**Information-  
**

The Dursley's are ALL Squibs(of the Malfoy Family) and HATE magic simply because of their "blood status", Petunia is also a Squib she was Adopted by the Evans Family!

Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore and Minerva M. McGonagall are also Pure-bloods!

!- - -!

**Background/Timeline-**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore: born - July 31st 1880! Began Hogwarts at age 11 in 1891, Graduates at age 17 in 1897, The Grindelwald War officially begins on July 31st 1930 in the Wizarding World, before spreading out into the Muggle World by the Start of WWII, and Ends in 1948 when Albus(68) beat Gillert(70)!

Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr.: Born - July 31 1930! Began Hogwarts at age 11 in 1941, Graduates at age 17 in 1947, The Voldemort War officially begins on June 6th 1966!

Lily Rose Evans; born 9-19-1974, Remus John Lupin and Alice Joanne Lupin; born 10-13-1974, Velvet Minerva Watson; born 2-14-1975, Sirius Orion Black; born 4-1-1975, Severus Tobias Snape; born 5-5-1975, James Charlus Potter; born 7-30-1975, and Peter Paul Pettigrew; born 8-17-1975,

In 1978, 8 year old Romules Gawain Lupin (Remus' older Brother) was bitten by a Vampire, 10 years later he moved to Japan, where he met and Married Shirotsuki Tsukiyomi a Which who was 1/2 Veela and 1/2 High-Elder Elf!

In 1987, Remus is Bitten by the Werewolf, Alpha: Finrir Loki Greyback!

Lily, Severus, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Velvet, (all 13 years old) begin life at Hogwarts in Sept of 1988, (Albus is 108)!

In 1989 before his 3rd Year at Hogwarts, Sirius(15) moves in with James15) at Potter Mansion, Black Swore an Magical Oath of Loyalty to Lord Charlus Cygnus Potter; Earl of Hogsmeade, & Lady Dorea Bellatrix Black-Potter!

In 1991 at age 17, and before their 5th year at Hogwarts James & Sirius preform the Blood-Brothers Magical-Ritual in the presence of Lord and Lady Potter, Later during the year James, Sirius, Remus and Peter become Prongs Padfoot, Moony & Wormtail, near the end of 5th year Lily & Severus have a Falling Out!

In 1993 at age 19 during their 7th year at Hogwarts, Sirius almost kills Snape (accidentally/see Prank), James saves Snape's life which forms a Life-Debt, James starts dating Lily, and Sirius begins to date Velvet!

June 28th 1994 between the ages of 19 and 20, James and the Gang Graduate from Hogwarts, Snape Joins the Death Eaters(DE!) led by Voldemort(54), while James and the others Join the Order of the Phoenix(OP!) led by Albus(114)!

On October 31st 1995 at the age of 21 Lily and James are Married, Sirius stands as James' Best-Man and Swears a Magical Oath as Best Man to Protect Lily in the event of James death, Velvet does the same as Lily's Maid-of-Honor!

In 1996 Peter(22) becomes a Secret Death Eater Known only to Voldemort and Lucius Abraxius Malfoy!

In October of 1997 SPT(21) gives a Prophecy to APWBD(117) about the Dark Lord and a Chosen One, Snape(23) overhears half of it & gives it to Voldemort(57) later Snape turns Spy for the OP! and some time after that Sirius(23) swears the God-Father's Magical Oath to James(23) and Lily(24) for his Unborn God-Son Harry Potter!

At the age of 24 Lily Potter gives birth to Harry Potter at Midnight on July-31-1998, Later Lily's good friend gives birth to Hermione was was born at Noon on July-31-1998!

August 1st 1999: Emma Jean Granger, sister of Hermione Jane Granger is born!

10-29-1999 Harold & Rose Evans were Murdered in a Voldemort during a Raid on their Family home!

10-39-1999 Charlus & Dorea Potter were Murdered in a Voldemort during Raid on their Family Manor!

October 31st 1999: James(24) and Lily(25) Potter are killed by Voldemort(59), Albus(119) sends Harry to his Aunt Petunia(28) Violet Evans-Dursley!

September 1st 2011: Harry Potter, age 13, begins his first year at Hogwarts with his best friend Hermione!

* * *

**(# 12 Grimmwauld Place: 7:35p.m February 14, 1999, Age: 7 months)**

25 year old Sirius Black and his Fiancé; 25 year old Velvet Minerva Watson were sitting in the Black Family Study they had just finished a romantic dinner for two, these two people weren't exactly human, they were magical, one was a wizard the other a witch, put even more then that they were Animagus' one was a Grim called Padfoot the other a Kneezel called ThunderKat, right now they were in their human forms and in a heated argument,

"Shut-up Kat, and just _please_ listen too ME for once in your life!" Sirius said, and that did the trick, "Now…You WILL take our little girl and leave this world, you WILL flee to the Muggle world and you WILL LIVE as a Muggle, do you hear me."

"Yes… But why Paddy! Why must I leave with-out you, or telling anyone?!" she was crying now,

"Because my beloved Kitten, James, Frank and I were informed of a prophecy that names one of our kids as the 'One' to defeat Old Tom, and I for one will not let it be her, I'm sorry but if I have too I WILL Obliviate you of all your memories of me, if that's what it takes to keep you two safe!" Sirius said with a tone of finality,

"But Paddy I'm pre-…" She started but was interrupted by her lover,

"No "buts" my love, I know you're prepared to fight and die beside me in this damn war, however... right now all I want to hear from you, is that you're leaving this world." He said, she was a bit heart-broken but she nodded, her hand resting on her tummy,

"H-how long should I-I-I l-leave f-for?" She asked through her tears,

"I don't know love, if I'm…gone and Tom's not around in their 3rd year, then come back, if Tom's gone and I'm still around…I'll find you, I love you, both of you." Sirius was crying now too,

"What will I tell her if she asks about you?" Kat asked,

"You're the 2nd smartest witch of our year, I'm sure you can think of something…" He said to her, and she nodded her head,

"I love you Sirius, I just wish we could have gotten married like the others." She said as she dried her tears,

"I know love, I love you too my Black Velvet, Now please leave and take her with you, I have a meeting with the DMLE Head…Mad-Eye and the Boys, when I come home…you had best be gone, Good-bye, my love." Sirius said and with that he Fluu'd to the DMLE-HQ, and 3 hours later returned home to find only an old grumpy House Elf, and he cried himself to sleep that night and for many nights after that as well, Sirius Orion Black even knew of the Very Impotent letter sitting on the Desk in his study, for you see he moved out and into a 1 bedroom flat the next day.

….

**(The Shrieking Shack; Hogsmeade: October 24th, 1999, Age: 1)**

James, Lily and Harry Potter, as well as Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were standing in a circle…well Harry was sleeping in his mothers arms, but still let's see what's going on…

"Do you Peter Paul Pettigrew, Hear-by accept the Honor and Privilege of Being the Secret Keeper for the Potter Clan, and Vow to tell the secret location of the Potter Clan to only those who NEED to know, So Mote It Be!" Sirius asked,

"I Do!" Peter said nervously,

"And do you James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Evens-Potter accept Peter Paul Pettigrew as your Secret Keeper, Trusting in him…totally, only to tell the secret of your Clan and home to those who NEED to know, So Mote It Be!" Sirius said again,

"We Do!" they said as one, and they passed a slip of paper into Peter's left hand, as each of them now held their wand in their right,

"Please touch the tips of your wands as I cast the Fidelius Charm on the four of you!" Sirius said once more, and they did so, 5 minutes later the Spell Casting was finished and Peter was the Secret Keeper of the Potter Clan, "It is done, Peter if you will?" Peter just nodded sadly,

"The Potter's Live at Number 1, Godric Hill; in Godric's Hollow: England!" Peter said plainly, the location of the building popped into their minds and then the Potter's and Peter left the shack to return to their own homes,

Sirius left and went to the Hogshead Inn, got a bit tipsy, then he let it leek out that He: Sirius Black, was the Secret Keeper of the Potter's in Hopes that James' plan to lure Old Tom into a trap would work,

While Sirius was doing that James was Downloading another memory in to his Journal with the Extractum Memorium! spell.

….

**(Godric's Hollow: Halloween of 1999, 10:30 p.m. Age: 1 year)**

"Lily! HE'S here; Tom is right outside… that RAT Wormtail sold us out!" James said, Lily's eyes went as wide as a plate, she let out 1 word with her right hand over her mouth… that word was "no…"

"Listen Lily-pad you must get Harry out of here… go to Padfoot's, or Moony's, then tell Dumbledore." James said as he downloaded his final memory into his journal, and ordered Archimedes to take it to 'PFB' the owl nodded then left,

Just as the Defensive-Wards shattered, and Lily ran up to Harry's room, Lord Voldemort came in to the house, it took Voldemort no time at all to fire off 5 AK's, one hit James and the other hit Lily's cat; Salem, then he followed Lily up the stairs,

When he got there Lily had just finished a spell, what it was no-one knew, she turned to face the Dark Lord with tears in her eyes, she begged the mad man to Kill her and to let her son live, Voldemort made a mistake by agreeing to the begging of a desperate mother, and when he killed her… 'The Magic' took-over,

Voldemort turned his focus to Harry, who in turn looked at him,

"I jussst can't believe that you are the one prophesssizzzed to be my doom, my own Cousssin," Voldemort shook his head cackling madly "You're mother wasss a fool Harry Potter, you will die tonight… Avada Kedavra!"

As the spell hit him, Harry saw a life that WAS, yet at the same time NOT his own and it flashed by his tiny eyes in a matter of seconds…

_**Flash **_

_An 11 year old Harry was sitting across from a redhead named Ron when the door opened, _

"_Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one! By the way I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." A pretty little girl said to the two boys, _

_Ron gave a lopsided grin "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley!" he said as he shook her hand,_

"_Pleasure… and you are?" she asked, _

_Harry looked at the tiny Goddess and nervously replied "I-I'm H-Harry, Harry Potter." He prayed she wasn't going to turn into a raging Fan-girl like the other 5,000 other girls he had met,_

"_Are you really, I've read all about you, you're in…" She spoke…_

…_._

"_Hermione Move!" Harry Yelled as he grabbed the Troll's Club, "Ron, do something!"_

"_Like what!" he said stupidly,_

"_Swish and Flick!" Hermione finally said, and with that Ron used the Levitation charm and KO'd the Troll with its own club…_

…_._

"_Professor, what happened to the Stone, and Quirrell, and why did Voldemort come after me 10 years ago?" Harry asked a man that looked like Santa Claus,_

"_It has been destroyed, Nicholas and I believe it was too powerful to exist and besides if you live forever then you will never get to experience 'The Next Great Adventure,', Quirrell as you may have guessed by now is dead, a pile of ash and dust really, but as for why Lord Voldemort attacked you…I will tell you when you're older." The old man said,_

"_When will I be old enough?" Harry asked,_

"_I will tell you on your 17th birthday." The old one said, Harry just nodded and as the old man stood up everything went black,_

_**Flash**_

_Harry had just escaped from the 'Gay Book Writer', he had been accused of being GINNY WEASLEY'S boyfriend by Lucius Bloody Malfoy, and he was now reading "The G-B-W's" books, _

_Harry found that 3 of them happened AT THE SAME TIME IN 3 DIFFERENT PLACES, the 5th books started half way through the 4th and it ended three/fourths of the way through the 6th, the 7th book was 100 percent improbable, and the last book had NOTHING TO DO WITH DADA! Add to the fact that each book was worth 10Gallions x 8 books = Harry volunteering to pay for Hermione's, Ron's, Gred's, and Forge's DADA Books as well as his own while giving Ginny the free books, that "The G-B-W" had forced on him, _

_School was a week away and Harry thought that the teacher was a fake! _

_To make matters worse Hermione didn't believe him, in fact the only ones that did was Ron and the boys even that Prick Malfoy agreed with him._

…_._

"_Don't Worry Mione; I swear on my life I'll stop what ever petrified you, so mote it be!" Harry said to the frozen girl he had a crush on, as he spoke a blue light engulfed him finalizing the Unbreakable Vow that the boy unknowingly took as the girl still frozen prayed he did, for if he didn't he would die and she would blame only herself for not being able to either help him or stop him… _

…_._

"_Harry! Look! its Hermione!" a pudgy boy said, Harry looked around the redhead and saw his Goddess, he stood up and so did Ron, as Hermione ran down the isle and hugged Harry tightly and in a way so that only Harry would know it happened she kissed his cheek, she then let go and awkwardly shook Ron's hand, and all went black,_

_**Flash**_

_A 13 year old Harry sat in the snow crying and hugging his legs to his chest, as the girl he loved hugged and comforted him, their other friend Ron had his back to them acting as a Constantly Vigilant Sentinel, for you see they had just learned that Sirius Black, Harry's godfather was a traitor and had sold out the Potter Clan to his master, the Dark Lord, as Harry calmed down Hermione kissed his neck, Ron never saw it…_

…_._

_Harry, Hermione, Ron, a man that looked like he was REALLY SICK, a sleeping 'Vampire', and a Crazy madman who was now holding Ron's pet rat were in a dusty old shack, after a few minutes the 'rat' turned into a 'rat-like-man', Harry and his friends learned that Peter was the real traitor of the Potter Clan…_

…_._

_Harry and Hermione had gone back in time to save the lives of many people, they had just saved Buckbeak, and distracted Moony the Werewolf, and were now watching Sirius and both of their younger selves being attacked by 100 Dementors, they looked a lot like the Muggles 'Grim Reaper', and were waiting for when Harry's 'Dad' would save them, that's when Harry kissed Hermione on the lips, ran to the shore, and yelled out 'Prongs' and a Silver Stag chased away all the Dementors, _

_Harry and Hermione started a 'secret' relationship on this night, and they also helped Sirius escape to safety, the world was black once more,_

_**Flash**_

_Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's had watched the Quidditch World Cup, and were now running from the DE's and the Dark Mark was Blazing in the sky, soon they were surrounded by the Auras…_

…_._

_Harry's name came out of a magical goblet, and he was forced to compete in a 3-School Tournament, and the only one who believed in him was Hermione, as Harry stepped into the arena to face the "First Task" only one thing was on his mind…_

…_._

_In order to keep their love a secret Hermione went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum and Harry went with Padma Patil…_

…_._

_As the Second Task was starting Harry realized that Hermione was missing and came to the conclusion that the mer-people had taken her, when he arrived at the village he had made his decision…he would save her…_

…_._

_After the Third Task Harry returned with the dead body of his good friend and the only brother-figure he'd ever had (aside from the Terror Twins that is) Cidrek Diggory, screaming "Voldemort's BACK!" over and over again, and once again everything went black,_

_**Flash**_

_Fifth year passed quickly bringing with it a 1 week romance between Harry and Cho Chang, the start of the DA, the Death of Lord Sirius Orion Black, the Official Return of Lord Voldemort, The Impeachment of M.O.M. Cornelius Fudge, and the Hidden Wedding of Lord Harry James, and Lady Hermione Jane Potter… _

_As Harry stepped onto the Hogwarts Express the world went Black,_

_**Flash**_

_Sixth year like the Fifth went by fast; Dumbledore gave a 16 year old Harry Potter "Private lessons", Prof Snape taught DADA, and Potions was taken over by Hoarse Slughorn…_

…_._

_Harry and Hermione secretly became friends with 7 Slytherin's including Draco Malfoy… _

…_._

_Harry took Luna Lovegood to the Slug Club Christmas Ball, while Hermione took Cormac McLaggen, to once again keep their relationship a secret, _

…_._

_Four Gryffindor's were doused with a Love Potion by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore… _

…_._

_And at the end of the year all of Hogwarts sat in front of a White Coffin, and then the world saw darkness, _

_**Flash**_

_It was going to be Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts, but that's not what happened, _

_During the flight from the Dursley's, Fred Weasley, Mad-Eye and Hedwig died… _

…_._

_Harry, Hermione, and Ron, had left to find the Horcruxes, after some time passed of not doing much of anything, Ron had left to help out with the War in other places and never returned; he was killed saving a group of 40 Muggle-born girls from a fate worse then death…_

…_._

_Over the course of the year, many died including Severus Snape, Ted Tonks, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, Aberforth Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, and SEEMINGLY the death of Voldemort, as well as the imprisonment of many DE's, And the end of the 7th Wizard World War,_

_**Flash**_

_September 1st 1998 came about and so did the news that Harry and Hermione were married,_

_However it also brought about the escape of 25 death eaters, and 5 months later the 3rd coming of Lord Voldemort,_

_**Flash**_

"_Harry look at them, they look just like you, and she looks like me!" a 21 year old Hermione said to her husband, she was holding 2 sleeping baby boys and a little girl, _

"_No… Mi-Harmony, that one… He has dark brown hair & blue eyes… Kind of like your dad's hair and my father's eyes." He replied, "And she had better look like you, after all, my little Princess better look like her mother; a true Aphrodite!" _

"_How many times do I have to tell you? …DON'T call me that! ...But you are right." She said_

"_Now only one thing could make this moment better." Harry said,_

"_And what pray tell would that be?" Hermione asked,_

"_Voldemort's Head on a Plaque, Mounted on my living room wall, right above the fireplace, back at Godric's Hollow." Harry said darkly, and everything went Black again,_

_**Flash**_

_It took 5 years to kill the evil Snake-Humper, and many good people died, including Cho, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Flitwick and McGonagall, after the 3rd Reign of Voldemort; Harry submerged himself in his studies, and only took breaks when Hermione told him to, _

…_._

_Four years after Tom's death Harry became the Head of the DMLE, the Aurors, the Hit-Wizards, and the Unspeakables, _

…_._

_2 years after that Harry was given the Titles of: Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Grand Sorcerer of the EUM, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, and Headmaster of Hogwarts,_

…_._

_Then 3 years latter Harry was sworn in as the 25th Minister of Magic, it was only a year later that Voldemort Returned for the 4th time, and 10 years latter Voldemort exposed the Magical World to 40 billion Muggles, before a 42 year old Harry Potter killed him again, _

_This War was by far the worst, the Muggles knew of them, and all that remained From his old life was his Wife, his 7 kids, his 33 god-children, and only 4 of his other friends, (Draco & Ginny Malfoy and Neville & Luna Longbottom.)_

…_._

_20 years later Ginny, Luna, and Neville had died in yet another pointless 5__th__ war with Voldemort._

_**Flash**_

"_Well, Well, Well look at thisss…It'sss my dear Cousssin Harry," a voice said to him on the Battle Field, known to all as Buckingham Palace, it was the tenth and last return of Voldemort, _

"_I've Killed your Mud-blood Whore…I mean 'Wife' as well as your VILE brats, and everyone else you've ever loved or cared for, & now…Now It's Your Turn!" A snake-like voice taunted him as it raised its own wand,_

"_No Tom, I'm Going to End you, simply because your too Evil to be PERMITTED too walk freely with the Living," a 145 year old Harry said calmly as he too raised his wand, "And besides I'm getting tired of this…"_

_They readied their wands and then yelled __'Avada Kedavra!'__ and 2 twin green beams of deadly light fused into 1 golden Arch, as soon as that happened Harry took out a second wand, his Father's wand, and yelled "Draco!...NOW!" Draco removed his DE Hood and Mask, as he pointed the Elder Wand and his own at Voldemort and together they said "This is the End! Take Another Tom! __'Avada Kedavra!'__ this time the beams of Death hit their mark, but they were joined by a White one; and when they hit the Dark Lord, there was a flash of Black Light and all was gone,_

_The last thing that Baby Harry saw, were 22 items of either doom and damnation, or hope and salvation._

**_Flash_**

_Harry woke up in his 21 year old body, floating in mid air, oh maybe 30,000 feet off the ground, and saw the oddest thing he had EVER seen in his 145 years of life in the wizarding world, what is that you ask, it's simple, she was a Japanese Woman in a Pink Yukata, Kimono, thing & wrapped around her waist was a White Obi along with a pair of red sandals, and she had Gorgeous Pinkish-Purple Eyes & Long Light-Sky-Blue hair that was tied up in a Pony-tail with a Red Ribbon, she has rather large tits, about a 34CC, she was sitting on a floating...Paddle?_

_"So, I'm dead, right." Harry asked,_

_"Bingo! Bingo! You win the Prize, although I didn't expect You to figure it out so fast." the Woman giggled, and Harry glared at her, and she giggled some more,_

_"Who the Hell are You!" Harry growled out at her,_

_"Well Harry, When people die so unexpectedly, as you just did, Often Times they can't except that, and so they turn into ghosts, you see..." the Mad Woman spoke, but Harry interrupted her,_

_"You're not answering my question!" Harry stated flatly,_

_"Botan's my Name: The Pilot of 'The River Styx', I take care of people like you, Harry, I believe that in your culture they also call me 'Death' or 'The Grim Reaper!' Does that ring any bells, Harry?" yep, that's what she said, and then Harry laughed at her, only to be hit up-side the head with the Paddle Of DOOM!_

_"What the Hell, Lady, What did ya do that for!? Harry yelled,_

_"Because It's not nice to laugh at a Lady." Botan replied, after a moment of thought Harry spoke again,_

_"Riiiight, A Pretty Girl like you, Is the Grim Reaper, Please, there is No way in Hell that You're the Grim Reaper." Harry scoffed,_

_"Well, I'm not sure if should take that as a compliment, or an Insult." Botan giggled, again!_

_"Plus, if you were a real 'Messenger of Death' you'd take this job far more seriously, I mean, How 'Grim' can you be, when you say things like 'Bingo!' and look like that!" Harry said and Botan's jaw dropped, Harry just continued his rant, "I mean, you're supposed to wear a 'Big Black Robe' carry around a 'Big Black Deathscythe' and look like a 10 foot tall Skeleton!" Harry said with a glare, at that moment you could see the light-bulb above Botan's head,_

_"Ah, Now I know what kind of person you are," she said as she pulled a book from inside her bra, "It's right here in my 'Death's Guide Book!' yes, here it is, a Gryffindor! Unafraid of Damn Near Anything, except Granger's Wrath of course, Extremely reckless, Brave, Rather stupid most of the _**Time**,_ and you scream out in Anger, Allot, Hardragon Jameson Daniel Potter: Age; 145, Personality; Stereotypical Gryffindor, Loyal, and... Oh, My! Damn, Your life really sucked..." Botan rattled off and the more she spoke the more Harry got annoyed with her,_

_"Okay. Death Lady, can you at least tell me what the Hell Happened to the world after I died, because, from my point of view it looks like Hell came to Earth." Harry stated,_

_"Well, Draco Malfoy used your death to create a world that you would have been proud of, a world of Peace and Equality, one that lasted for 345 years, that was when a new Dark Lord; named Erebus, rose up and in 3 years _**Time**_, he Vaporized every Living Thing on the Planet Earth." Botan said, and she said it as one would talk about the weather, Harry's eyes widened, then he turned 'Sirius', as he spoke to Botan once more,_

_"So, What do I do now, I mean, I'm dead, so am I going to Hell, Heaven, or what?" Harry asked,_

_"Well, Harry, I'm not here to take you the afterlife, actually, I'm here to offer you a deal, one that will return you to life in no _**Time**_ at all." Botan giggled, AGAIN!_

_"A deal, Really? ...What the Hell are you blabbering on about Now?!" Harry was getting irritated, that was the same type of Giggle as all of those 'Boy-Who-Lived-Fan-Girls', and Harry hated it,_

_"Well, It's rather funny Harry, You see, Non of us in the afterlife were expecting you to die today, You through us all for a loop, You were suppose to Kill Ol' Tom M. Riddle completely, sometime before you were 18, you were suppose Marry your Soul-Mate, that Granger Girl of yours, really soon after Tom's final death, live to be 2,000 years old with her, and then pass on the 3 Deathly Hallows to one of your Grandsons. No one expected you to die again so soon, and and quit frankly, we haven't even prepared a place for you just yet, although maybe we should have, I mean, this IS your 665th unplanned for Death, if you die 1 more _**Time**,_ before your scheduled _**Time**_ of Death, then 'The Gates of the Abyss' will open up and Kick-Start the Apocalypse 606,060 years ahead of _**Time**,_ which is bad," She said and at Harry's Horrified look she continued, "Of, cool your jets, you silly Head, I already told you that you'd get a 2nd chance at Life, don't you remember? just agree to the Deal and you'll be back to life in no Time at all, you know, you should feel honored, unexpected cases like yours only happen once every 500 years." Botan said with a smile on her face,_

_"So, What do I have to do, to return to life Botan?" Harry asked her,_

_"Well, all You have to do is sign this here contract, don't bother trying to read it, it's written in the language of the Shinigami, But first I have to tell you some things, Things that i know You're not going to like at all, so I think it's _**Time**_ to begin..."_

^"Pre-Hogwarts {Obliviated by Albus PWB Dumbledore 9,010,008,769,567,755 Times}

[90% of Obliviation is for Beatings that nearly killed one H. J. Potter, the last 10% is for running away from the Dursley's.]

[0] Killed 600 Times by The Dursley's: Method of Death. Beaten, Starvation, Stabbing, Gun-Shots, Drowned, Burned, Dismembered, Beheaded, Etc!

Hogwarts Years {Obliviated by Albus/Snape/Molly/Ron/Percy/&Peter 94,837,456,827,368,374 Times}

[53% of all Obliviation is for Romantic relations with Hermione, 22% for Romantic relations with any other girl than Ginny, 15% for overhearing Info that Albus didn't want known, 8% for any fights or time Harry didn't forgive Ron, 2% Various reasons 'For the Greater Good'.]

[Year 1] Killed 07 Times: 601st by Ron, he Pushed you into Fluffy to save himself! 602nd by Ron, he Pushed into the Troll's path to save himself, the Club killed you! 603rd by Quirrell, he Jinxed your Broom and you fell to you death! 604th by Quirrell a, he cast Cutting Curse at your neck in the Forest! 605th by Ron, he Sacrificed you to the White Queen, and she impaled you on her staff! 606th by Hermione, she Accidentally told you that one of the Poisons would get you to the last room! 607th by Quirrell, used the AK on you in the Stone Room!

[Year 2] Killed 02 Times: 608th by Ron, he Pushed into an Acromantula then it ate you! 609th by the Basilisk, the Venom killed you!

[Year 3] Killed 03 Times: 610th Kissed by a Dementor on the Hogwarts Express! 611th by Ron, he AK'ed you when he saw you Kissing Hermione! 612th Eaten by Moony the Werewolf!

[Year 4] Killed 13 Times: 613th to 618th Killed by the Dragon in Various ways! 619th AK'ed by Ron, after the 1st Task when he found you having sex with Hermione, He killed her too! 620th AK'ed by Ron, after the Yule Ball when he found you having sex with Hermione, He killed her too, Again! 621st & 623rd by Krum, he AK'ed you once in Lake & once in the Maze! 622nd by Ron, he AK'ed you and Hermione again, after the 2nd Task when he saw you and her having sex! 624th by Peter, the AK hit you instead of Cedric Diggory! 625th AK'ed by Ron, after you returned form that Graveyard, when he found you having sex with Hermione, and again, He killed her too!

[Year 5] Killed 09 Times: 626th You and Dudley were both kissed by the Dementors! 627th you were AK'ed by Umbridge before your Trial began! 628th you were AK'ed by Ron, after your Trial when he found you having sex with Hermione, He killed her too! 629th AK'ed by Ron, on Christmas Eve when he found you having sex with Hermione in the RoR, He killed her too! 630th by Umbridge, she AK'ed you in the back on Valentines Day before your interview with Skeeter! 631st by Umbridge, she AK'ed you when you lead her to Grawp! 632nd instead of a cutting curse Antonin used an AK and killed Hermione, then you killed EVERYONE in Britain when you Released all Blocks on your Magical Core! 633rd after Sirius fell into the Vail of Death, you ran in after him and died! 634th AK'ed by Ron, after you returned from the Dom, and learning of the Prophecy from Albus, he killed when he found you having snogging Hermione, This time he raped her, then he killed her!

[Year 6] Killed 12 Times: 635th-639th, 641st-643rd, and 646th by Molly, who overdosed you on Amortintia! 640th AK'ed by Ron, when he found you having sex with Hermione on her Birthday, He Raped her and then killed her too! 644th AK'ed by Ron, after you found Hermione in the abandoned Classroom, he found you there having sex with Hermione, both Lavender and Hermione hit him with unknown spells and killed him! 645th Albus Accidentally knocked you into the Infirius Lake!

[Year 7] Killed 18 Times: 647th AK'ed by Ron, when he found you having sex with Hermione on your Birthday at # 4! 648th AK'ed by Ron, when he found you having kissing Hermione at Bill's wedding before the Ministry Fell! 649th-651st, 643rd-645th, 647th, 652nd-663rd AK'ed by various Death Eaters! 652nd AK'ed by Ron, when he found you having sex with Hermione in Grimmwauld Place's Library the day before of broke into the Ministry to get the Locket! 646th AK'ed by Ron, when he found you having sex with Hermione on her Birthday, He Raped and Killed her too! 648th AK'ed by Ron, when he found you having sex with Hermione on Halloween, the day before he abandoned the Hunt! 649th-651st killed by Nagini's Venom! 664th by Tom, AK'ed in the Forest, allowed the destruction of 'Hourcrux Scar'!

Post-Hogwarts

[8] Killed 01 Time: 665th by Tom, Draco and Yourself with Multi AK's all at once!

Total Death's = 665!

Total Obliviate's = 103,847,464,596,936,129!

Note 1: Petunia Evens-Dursley (Squib of the Old and Minor House of Umbridge!)  
Note 2: Vernon Dursley (Squib of the Foreign[French] and Minor House of Malfoy!)"^

_"And there you have it, this is what I meant, before when I said that your life sucked Harry, are you going to be ok, remember you can pay them all back for what they've done to you at a later point in _**Time**_, and all you have to do is..." before Botan could finish talking, Harry grabbed the Contract, and the Blood Quill, signed his John Hancock, and all went Black for the last _**Time_! _**

_**End Flash.**_

**(Godric's Hollow: Halloween of 1999, 10:50 p.m. Age: 1 year)**

When the memories stopped, the AK spell left Harry and shot itself back at Voldemort, Voldemort soon found that his legs were bound by some unseen force, that combined with the Anti-Port-Key and Anti- Apparation wards were still in affect let Voldemort know that he couldn't escape and so in a desperate act to save himself Voldemort used the Horcrux Transfer Spell on Harry, and just before the spell hit him, He banished his wand to the Riddle Manor,

When the spell hit, his body was turned to dust but he was still 'Standing' if you can call it that, then he noticed that the building was collapsing and the voices of Sirius Black and that great-oaf Rubeus Hagrid were coming from downstairs, and so, the Dark Lord-turned-Wraith left to Albania, to plan his Revenge!

….

**(Godric's Hollow: Halloween of 1999, 11:00 p.m. Age: 1 year)**

It was 10 minutes after Hagrid and Sirius had found baby Harry they had removed Lily, James, and Salem from the house and ordered Legato the Head House-Elf of the Potter Clan to bury them in the Family Crypt at Potter Palace, after that Sirius picked up baby Harry who was looking up at a Star in the night sky "Hey Pup, what ya looking at…Oh yes that's me," Sirius said as he caught sight of 'the Dog Star' "...look at it always and know that I will always be watching over you." Sirius said, as Harry fell asleep Sirius moved over to his Custom built '1994 Harley Davidson FLHR Road King' Motorcycle but was stopped by Hagrid,

"I'm sorry Siri but Dumbledore ordered me ta take little 'Arry here ta him, so um... please give 'em ta me." Hagrid said,

"But I'm his godfather; with Lily and James gone I'M his Guardian, in both worlds it says so in their Will, Albus has no right to take Harry away from me!" Sirius yelled,

"I know Siri, but until the Will is officially read he must go to Dumbledore." Hagrid said,

"Fine then…Take my bike, it'll get ya there faster, NOTING is more important to me now then Harry's safety, you get him outta here before the Death Eaters show up to find out why Tom didn't return to them." Sirius said in defeated tone, Hagrid nodded his head, took Harry from Sirius, hopped on the bike and flew away, Sirius looked on as the 2 vanished into the night, soon he started looking for anything that Harry might need once the Will went through, and then he Apparated away himself, the only thing on his mind now, was the murder of a traitorous RAT!

_**TBC!**_

_**Spell Book****!**_

"Extractum Memorium!" It can extract a memory for a person's mind, Normally used silently for sue with a Penseive.

"Expecto Memorium!" The spell leaves a sort of personality imprint of the caster on an enchanted object, Like the Marauder's Map."

- . - . -

**Tell me what you think and I'll have a final say by Year 2,**

**See Ya Next Chapter, for the REAL Story!**


	2. B1: C1, Growing Up!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Court! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 1: Growing up on Privet Drive & Snakes!**

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "T to M" rated shit!**

**Main Pair-** EGxHPxHG, - **Later Pairings-** DMxGinW, RWxLL, NLxGD, and others still to come.

Story, "Speech", _'Thought', §Parseltongue§,_ "Spell" (More to come)

**(Number 4 Privet Drive: November-2-1999, Age: 1)**

**/For the most part this Chapter is just a Flashback of Harry's past!\**

It was currently sometime after midnight and a Wizard, a Witch, & a Half-Giant, who had just dropped off Harry Potter at his Aunts & Uncles house, where now heading to the park 2 blocks away to Apparate back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

"Albus…What kind of Protections did you cast on that…house?" a 78 year old Irish witch asked her life-mate,

The giant; Hagrid, wailed again as teardrops the size of pearls fell into his beard as he trailed behind the two people in-front of him

"Minnie…I-I-I…" he hung his head in defeat, "I placed a Blood-Ward, 12 Avian-Wards, 7 Wizards-Wards, 25 Witch-Wards, 200 Creature-Wards, 30 Anti-Apparation-Wards, 12 Anti-Fluu-Wards, 17 Anti-PortKey-Wards, 14 Notice-Me-Not-Wards, 9 Magic-Detection-Wards, 5 Invitation-Wards, 27 Intent-Wards, and a great many others…" a 161 year old man that looked like Santa replied with tears falling into his 4 foot long bread,

"Why…?" Minnie cried, "We'll never see him 'til he gets to Hogwarts!"

"And neither will any other witch, or wizard, or anyone else from our world…it's the only way to keep our surrogate grandson safe, there are still Death Eaters out there…and Black too," Albus said,

Minerva McGonagall was about to say something but the old man continued, "I know about the Dursley's, but Petunia is Lily's little sister, it is safest for him here…in the Muggle world…if you must just think of the Millions upon Millions of Fan-girls he'll have…if they find him he'd be a father by age 9…Neither of us want that… and if the Dursley's do try anything to hurt him, Madam Arabella Fig; a squib, will take him to us, she lives in Number 3, so we won't have to worry too much, in 12 years time…we will have him back, of that I promise you, my love!" he finished as more tears fell from his eyes, when they arrived at the park two apparition cracks, and the revving-up of a motorcycle were heard and the 3 visitors were gone,

Once they left a ghostly figure with blue hair and a Pink Kimono appeared, and started to sing,

_ϟ Hush Little Baby, Don't say a Word, _ϟ  
_ϟ Botan's gunna buy you a Mockingbird,_ ϟ  
_ϟ And if that Mockingbird Don't Sing,_ ϟ  
_ ϟ Botan's gunna buy you a Diamond Ring. ϟ_

The haunting Melody played out throughout the Night, looking away Harry's Memories of the future until they were needed, and gifting him with Mental Shields that were 100 times stronger than any Mortal Man's.

**(Grove Primary & Secondary School in Little Winging, Surrey: September 1st 2001, Age: 3)**

It was Harry James Potter's first day at Pre-K, his Aunt Petunia had FINALLY told him what his name was, not that she needed to, because Miss. Botan had told him a long time ago, she also told him that he would meet his first Human Friend today, and that she would be leaving him soon, as she had spent too much time in 'Man's World', his Aunt had also told him other important "facts of life" it was humiliating, and hurtful all at the same time,

**Humiliating:** "The thing between your legs goes inside the space between a girls legs, However, Freaks like YOU, don't deserve to become parents, EVER! so I had better not find out otherwise! Do you understand me You little Freak!"

**Hurtful:** "Your Mother, was a Whore, a Ho, a Slut, a Corner Girl, a Scarlet Woman! She was Pimped out by your Father, not even sure if he even was your real father, just so he could get his next fix, he was a Cocaine addict and an Alcoholic, and your Mother LOVED every secant of her sordid and Obscene Sexual Acts, I myself once saw her having Sex with the Tallest Deer Buck, that I'd ever Seen."

Botan had said that it was all lies.

Right Now, Harry was sitting in the front row of his very first class… right in front of the Teachers desk,

His teacher was Miss Helen Jane Collier, she was 28 years old with the body any women would KILL for, her bust size was about 36 DD, her hair was black and silky soft and went past her nice ass; her eyes were Emerald Green with Sapphire Blue highlights, her skin had a perfect tan, point is she is one HOT teacher…too bad she teaches 3 year olds,

Sitting next to Harry was a cute little girl with beaver-like buck-teeth, and bushy-hair that looked like a lions-main, She was his next-door Neighbor, Hermione Jane Granger, she lived in Number 2 Privet Drive, and today they had to walk to school together,

Harry walked to school because his Uncle HATES him and REFUSED to let a "Freak" in his new "baby", and Hermione because **A.** her parents left to go to work at 5a.m. **B.** even though she's a 3 year old bookworm… she likes to exercise, **C.** It was a "Zero-Crime" neighborhood, and **D.** the school is only 3 blocks away from her home, (A/n. Yes I could do that at age 3)

On the way to school the two 3 year olds became fast friends, they sat with each other the whole day, during breakfast, Lunch, class-time, and free-time, they even laid down and cuddled up next to each other at nap-time, they also walked home, and did their homework together, Harry however did not meet Hermione's Parents that day, because he had chores to do at #4.

**(Same School: Same Teacher: February 14th 2003, Age: 5)**

Harry and Hermione are now 5 years old and in the 1st grade, their only other friend was Hermione's little sister Emma, the three of them were the social outcasts of their school; mainly because Dudley ALWAYS picked on them, partly because they were "Bookworms" or "Know-it-alls", and partly because strange and "Bad" things happened when Harry was angry or afraid, one such time was happening right now; Let's have a look and see shall we!?

Emma was at home…she was sick with the flu, Ashley A. had chased Hermione up a tree, And Dudley was now in the process of beating the shit out of Harry, while Piers Polkiss, John Johnson, Henry Harrison, Miles Mills, and the only female member of Dudley's gang… as well as Mi's and Em's constant tormentor: Ashley Anderson, either watched or joined in on the beating,

All Hermione could do was watch in terror as her crush, who was her best and only friend got beaten, bruised, and bloodied up all because he had defended her from his Moby DICK of a Cousin and his gang,

As Dudley was about to land another blow to Harry's face, Harry vanished and Dudley's fist hit the asphalt, this of course had Dudley crying and running to the school Nurse, this had the added effect of making his gang scatter and forcing Hermione to cry and yell out "Herald… James… Daniel… Potter… Where are you!?"

Harry however was amazed at WHERE he WAS, he was on top the School roof, right across from Hermione, so he replied "Right here Mi." Hermione looked at him tears streaming down her pretty face, and once she saw him…her jaw dropped, and all he said was "Hi Mi."

"Don't you 'Hi Mi' me, How did you get up there? …Can you get down? …Can you get ME down? …" Hermione quizzed Harry at 1 million miles per second,

"Hey… Slow down Speedy, let's see all I was thinking was getting away and ended up here, so I think, if I think of where I want to be, then maybe I can get down…" and with that Harry melted in to the shadows on the roof, and disappeared, only to reappear right next to Hermione, which of course scared the life out of her, "Well I got here…do you still want me to help you down?"

"Yes!" she said briskly, then a bit timidly "How did it feel?" she asked as she looked into his eyes, Hermione always had a 'Strange' power of looking into someone's eyes and KNOWING if they were being truthful or lying to her,

"Well…Mi…You remember when your mom bathed the three of us in her Jacuzzi-Tub?" Harry asked, Hermione nodded and Harry yelled in excitement "It's 10 times better!" Hermione smiled and wrapped her tiny arms around Harry's lithe abdomen, and 3 seconds later they were back on the grass beneath the tree-branch they were on,

Before the bell for class rang Hermione told Harry that they should practice his new abilities that way he could be a real-life Superman, which of course Harry agreed to, mainly because if he didn't Hermione would be sad, and if she wasn't happy then he was down-right PISSED, and THAT was NOT a good thing at all.

**(The Park 2 blocks from Privet Drive: July 31****st**** 2004, Age: 6)**

The Dursley's had left Harry with Eric, Vel, Hermione and Emma Granger a month ago, they said that aunt Marge was sick and that Harry couldn't go because Marge disliked him for some reason that had to do with her dog being allergic to Harry, and they also said that they would return as fast as possible,

Eric was 35 years old, Vel was 31, they had just gotten married 2 weeks ago, Emma was going to be 5 tomorrow, and He & Hermione were 6 years old today, however all three kids were celebrating their birthday today at the Park,

Eric and Vel were currently preparing the Superman Birthday Cake,

The kids were in a 'Secret Grove' the kids didn't know that only animals and people capable of performing magic could see or even enter the Grove,

There were about 21 Holly trees surrounding the Grove, there was a crystal-clear pond in the center, the pond was 3 feet deep and 12 feet around, on the bottom of the pond were very smooth garnet stones instead of soft sand, in the center of the pond was a little island that was just big enough for the three kids to cuddle up on and take a nap,

However that wasn't going to happen just yet, the reason why is that Hermione and Emma had just stepped on a four of deadly Vipers,

As the vipers were about to bite the girls, Harry's eyes started glowing and then he started Hissing like a snake, the girls found it frightening yet soothing, in 5-10 years they would later agree that they were "DEAD WRONG" it was going to be Hot and Sexy, but let's get back to the present, Harry was talking to the snakes,

_§Ssstop, don't hurt them! § _Harry Hissed, the snakes stopped and turned to look at the boy who spoke their tongue,

_§Why? They hurtsss usss…§ _the first hissed; it was Emerald green with Black eyes, and the second one fallowed,_ §…Sssooo weee hurtsss them. §_ This one was Forest green it had a golden head and White eyes,

_§They didn't mean to, I know that they are sssorryyy, jussst pleassse don't bite them. § _Harry hissed again, the girls had questions but they didn't want to get bit so they stayed quiet,

_§Are you sssure ssspeaker? §, _the 3rd said she was Jade Green with Purple eyes, the 4th fallowed_ §…They really meansss usss no harm? § he was Dark Green with red eyes,  
_

_§I'm posssitive, and what do you mean by ssspeaker? § _Harry hissed once again, by now his hissing sounded like music to the two girls,

_§Veryyy well Massster…§ the _1st hissed, the 2nd fallowed again _§By Ssspeaker we'sss meansss that you are ssspeaking Parssseltongue; the Language of the Ssserpent, and thusss our New Lord and Massster. §_

_§What are your namesss? § _Harry hissed,

_§Baronesss. §,_ the 1st replied,

___§Ssserpentor! §,_ the 2nd fallowed,

_____§Pythona. §,_ the 3rd returned

_______§Nemesssisss Enforcccer! §_ the 4th stated,_  
_

_§Will you protect usss and our 'Sssecret Grove' pleassse? § _Harry hissed and the 2 snakes nodded their heads in the 'yes' fashion, Harry smiled and turned to the girls, he could tell they hadn't understood a word they said, so he told them,

"Mi, Em, the one with black eyes is a girl her name is Baroness…"at this he pointed to her, then he continued pointing at the other one "…the one with white eyes is Serpentor, the Purple eyed gal is Pythona, and the Red eyed guy over there is Nemesis Enforcer, they told me that they where only going to bite you because you stepped on them…" Harry was interrupted by twin shouts of…

"I'm So Sorry!" a few hisses came from the snakes, and Harry spoke to the girls again,

"They accept… and they have also agreed to protect us and this place as long as they live here…" Harry was interrupted once again by a squealing girl, it was Hermione,

"My Superman has a new power, and this time, it's a whole other language, Oh Harry we have to translate EVERY SINGLE WORD of that…what do they call it…?" she shot out as fast as lightning, her little sister nodding her head in TOTAL agreement,

"It's called Parseltongue; the Language of the Serpent's, and if that's what you both want for your next birthday presents I'll do my best…" Harry was again interrupted but this time it was by Mrs. Granger,

"Kids it's time for Cake!" she yelled, the 3 kids said good-bye to their 4 new friends and ran all the way back to the picnic-tables to blow-out the candles, eat the cake, and then move on to presents before returning home for the evening,

Harry got Sports stuff, Hermione and Emma got a TON of BOOKS, all three had gotten a book on Latin culture and language.

**(Number 2 Privet Drive: July 31st 2007, Age: 9)**

It has been 3 years since Harry, Hermione, and Emma, had meet Baroness and Serpentor & Pythona and Nemesis, all 7 had decided to keep the whole thing a secret, they had learned how to speak 7 different languages as well as learn proper etiquette,

Also today Harry had FINALLY finished all three books on Parseltongue there was one for each of them,

As always when they were at Number 2, the 3 kids were only wearing their underwear;

White Panties in the girls' cases, and in Harry's case…Black Boxers,

They were sitting on Harry's bed, yeah Harry has a bed at the Granger's home after all he does spend most of his days AND nights there,

Well anyways the 3 of them where thinking about the day before, and how Mr. Granger would take the news when Mrs. Granger told him later today, for you see…

-Flashback-

_Harry had asked Hermione to be his girlfriend, that of course led to a game of tug-of-war, Hermione on one side and Emma on the other, with Harry as the rope in the middle of it all, both girls were screaming "He's Mine!", or "No He's not He's Mine!",_

_That ended when Vel came in to tell the kids that dinner was done, then she saw her little girls trying to rip Harry in two, they were also all glowing a light gold, Vel just thought it was the light of the sun, she then turned to the kids and demanded "What Are You Two Doing? And how did THIS start?" it was Harry that answered,_

"_I-I-I…I asked Mione and Emma what they looked for in a Boyfriend…and…" he got cut off,_

"_I get the picture Harry, and I have a solution, you WILL date BOTH of my little Angels, after all 'Good sisters share everything' how does that sound to you three?" She said and before they could protest she spoke again "Good, now I'll tell Eric so don't worry about that, but there is 1 new rule that ALL 3 of you Will abide by; ALL of you WILL wear at the very LEAST a pair of underwear at ALL times from now on… do you understand me!" she only said that because the three kids slept in the nude,_

_They replied with "YES Mother!" yes even Harry, but only because Mrs. Granger was the closest thing he had to mother, so it came natural to them all,_

-End Flashback-

And now they were waiting for Mt. St. Eric to BLOW, surprisingly it never did, the party went on as it was meant to and so did life in general,

Harry, Hermione, and Emma only hugged and kissed each other on the cheeks, foreheads, hands & noses, never exploring their relationship any further than that, and that's how things were.

**(School Basketball court: February 29th 2008, Age: 9½)**

For the past 5 years Harry has dominated everything the school could offer, Horse Ridding, Art, Yoga, Archery, Fencing, Gymnastics, Dancing, Swimming, Basketball, Baseball, Football, Volleyball, Tennis, Croquet, Soccer, Bowling, Pool, Polo and Water Polo, the only thing that he wasn't the best at was singing; only because in his opinion Hermione and Emma sounded like ANGELS!,

Harry could also play the Guitar, Hermione LOVED the Flute, and Emma was partial to the Piano when playing with Harry and the Violin when she played with her sister,

….

Harry and Hermione were now in 6th Grade, and Emma while 'technically' as smart as her sister and fully capable of doing 6th Grade work, she was still a 5th grader but only because she was not old enough for the 6th Grade,

However right now they were at their school playing against their main 'School-Rival' Basketball-team, for the British Elementary Basketball Championship Trophy,

It was just like every other game really; Harry had dominated the court, and Hermione and Emma waved their pompoms, shook their asses left to right, and cheered for their man throughout the entire game, the final score was 150 to 65, and Harry had won his team the Cup,

Tonight however wasn't like any other night, tonight Eric's Boss called him about a promotion to 'Head-Surgeon' of their London Branch; it paid 10 times what he was making now AND he would get a House a block away from the office and a half a block away from THE best All-Girls School in London, Eric with 'Magically-glazed-eyes' didn't hesitate as he mechanically took the job, and then hung-up his cell-phone and decided he would tell his family at the Post-Game Dinner, he KNEW his girls would HATE him for a long time… but it was for the best, or **'the Greater Good'** as a wise OLD man he worked on a few times would say,

Eric looked up just in time to see Harry score a 3-pointer just as the timer hit 00:00.00, and he won the game… not for the team nor for himself, but for his girls,

As the crowd cheered and groaned, Eric smiled to himself thinking '_Whatever team picks up Harry will NEVER lose!'_ the smile saddened some _'I'm going to miss that kid, maybe We can gain custody somehow, no we've already tried 5 times before, maybe we can visit him every now and then!?'_ the smile was back as he saw his girls engulf Harry in a monster hug,

….

Eric drove down to Home Town Buffet, for dinner, and as predicted, after the meal and the announcement, ALL 3 Granger Girls DESPISED HIM, Harry God bliss his Soul, spoke up…

"Mum, Mi, Em, listen to me…Eric was just doing what he's suppose to do, as a Father and a Husband he has to look after you three first, himself second… and me last, it's the way things are, please don't be too hard on him, it'll be okay," he said,

Then he looked at Hermione and Emma "I promise both of you, I will only love the two of you no one else, and I'll wait for you if I have to, no matter how long it is or how far way we are from each other."

After talking to the girls he looked at Vel "If something happens I'll do my damndist to get to you and help out, you have done so much for me…it's the least I can do,"

Next he looked at Eric "Just please take good care of them," here he spoke in a half-Parseltongue and his eyes started glowing, Eric thought it was the lighting or maybe not, "…or elssse not even God will sssave you from my wrath and rage of that I sssware!"

Eric nodded his head, and said "let's head home!" and they did just that,

….

For the next month Harry helped the Granger's move to their new home it had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a HUGE kitchen, an even bigger Library/Study room, a nice sized Family/Living room, a Dining-room built for 8, the front porch was a gardeners DREAM, there was a 3 car garage, the backyard had a BBQ Grill with EVERYTHING needed for a BBQ-Party, and a standard 3 foot to 12 foot deep In-Door Swimming Pool!

Hermione and Emma started at 'Watford Grammar School for Girls' a week after they settled in to their new home,

Every two weeks Vel brought her girls back to Little Winging, and dropped them off at the park where they would meet Harry and have a great time until they had to leave again and wait another two weeks,

Harry's home-life took a down-ward turn, He hid all his things in the Grove, he was ignored and belittled, and given all the chores, but Harry never told anyone but the girls, and even then he made them promise not to tell anyone else, and again life went on like this for a long time.

**(The Park: August 1st 2009, Age: 11)**

Today Harry and the Granger's meet at the park for the birthday party for all 3 kids, it was amazing they spent the whole day together, just playing with each other and having a fun time,

At 6 in the evening the Granger's left, both girls had a bad feeling about leaving him behind this time, and they were right; the Granger Family wouldn't see Harry again until he was 14, the reason being is that after they had left him, Harry was pounded into the mud by Dudley and his Gang,

The only witness to the events of that day was a 36 year old woman with long black hair and Green Eyes, she watched in frozen HORROR, as Dudley and his gang nearly killed young Harry,

Once they left, she decided she would help him but before she could even move to help…a man who looked like a cannibal and stood at about 3 to 4 feet tall appeared out of NO-WHERE grabbed young Harry and vanished in a puff of smoke right before her very eyes and she knew that if she said ANYTHING to ANYONE about what she saw she would most likely end up in a Psych-Ward of some hospital never to see the light of day again, and so she said nothing to no-one,

Now you may wonder what had happened to our young hero well…he was taken to Gringotts by a Goblin that went by the name of Griphook Silverclaw.

_**TBC!**_

_.…._

**Authors Notes: **….

**1. **_** I have no idea where 'Grove P.A.S.S.' is, but it is somewhere in Surrey, England. Also Miss. Collier belongs to my friend "brigrove" the author of "The Harmony Bond"**_

Avian-Wards** (Repels fan-mail and 99.5% of all Post-Owls)**,

Wizards-Wards **(Repels Wizards above age 21)**,

Witch-Wards **(Repels Witches above age 15)**,

Creature-Wards **(Repels ALL "Dark" or "Dangerous" Creatures)**,

Notice-Me-Not-Wards **(the house is Invisible to ANY Magical being that wants to hurt Harry)**,

Magic-Detection-Wards **(Harry can use magic in the house and the Ministry will NEVER know)**,

Invitation-Wards **(No Magical Being can enter the house without permeation)**,

Intent-Wards **(People who try to enter the House with the intent to do harm literally gets his or her ASS FRIED! they will also piss and shit glass for a year.)**,


	3. B1: C2 pt1, Gringotts Bank History!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Court! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 2: Gringotts, ****Harry's Family History & Marriage Contracts! **

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "T to M" rated shit!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord, Dragon Age, Underworld or Assassins Creed! **

**Main Pair-** EGxHPxHG, **- Later Pairings- **DMxGinW, RWxLL, NLxGD and others still to come.

Story, "Speech",_ 'Thought', §Parseltongue§,_ "Spell" (More to come)

**(Gringotts Med-Lab; Hotsexx Silverclaw's Examination Room: August 2nd 2009, 10:15a.m, Age: 11)**

When Harry James Potter woke up and saw Griphook Silverclaw, he started shooting off questions faster then Hermione and Emma ever could, Griphook was NOT pleased at the questions of his young Lord Potter, and answered the boy,

"Well to answer you in order of your questions, First off questions 1 and 2. I'm Griphook Silverclaw; 2nd Heir of the Ragnarok Goblin Clan, I am the Senior Adviser and Accountant of the Most Ancient, Most Noble, and Most Royal House of Potter," Griphook looked at Harry who had a blank look on his face, it was a look that Griphook liked,

"3. You are in the Medical-Lab of the British Branch of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and yes that means You Are a Wizard!" Griphook looked at Harry again and saw the disbelief as he had expected, but he was still pissed,

"4. After those thugs who ganged up on you left, I brought you here," Griphook saw a look of gratefulness and something he had NEVER seen on a wizard before… it looked like…Hero-Worship, Griphook shivered at that, and it the the pleasant kind either...

"5. You are here to learn all that the Goblin Nation can offer YOU Lord Potter, you see, the Potter's co-Founded Every Branch of the Bank, and so that makes YOU my boss, but first you have to be taught what to do," Griphook saw a look of shock on Harry's face and that pissed him off even more,

"6. You won't be leaving here until you finish, which IF you're lucky the latest will be on August 31st 2011, that way you can attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as per your parents' wishes, the earliest would be August 30th 2010…so that you might go to DeerHounds Primary School of Magic, now, any more questions my Lord?" Griphook was again bombarded with questions, and answered accordingly,

"Your Muggle girlfriends…we will get you an owl to send mail back and forth, however you can't tell them where, nor what, you are until you are of marring age, the rest of your questions will be answered in due time, but for now, we have to get you healed up then we must go to Diagon Alley, the British Wizarding Shopping District, there we will get you your wand, owl, and robes," Harry nodded as Griphook continued,

Griphook then called in a Goblin-Healer, who turned out to be Griphook's "little" sister, she was 6'5 with Long Gold Hair and Silver eyes, her skin was a Coppery-Bronze Tan, she had a "Play-Boy Supermodel Movie-star" like Hour-Glass figure, with 48 DD maybe E cup breasts, and to top it all off she was nude, as was Goblin Custom… Women were ALWAYS nude, they Cooked, Cleaned, and Healed others, Men wore clothes and did everything else, poor Harry fainted at the sight of her, after Harry was healed the Healer, Hotsexx Silverclaw left the room,

******(****Gringotts Executive Account Offices; Griphook Silverclaw's Private Office: August 2nd 2009,** 10:25a.m, Age: 11)

"Now, my Lord Potter, I must now inform you of your heritage, I'll start with your mother's side first; Your 'Aunt' Petunia Daisy Evens-Dursley; 39 Years of Age, as well as your Uncle Vernon; 49 YoA, are Squibs as were ALL of your grandparents on that side of the family-tree, your 'Aunt' was born Petunia Daisy Umbridge, and she was adopted into the Evans Family, your mother was the first witch in her family since January 1st 1015 A.D., her name was Lily Rose Evens-Potter; 40, she was the daughter of Daniel Harold Evens and Emma Rose Corvinal-Evens, She was born in 1970 and married your father on May 16th 1992," Griphook stopped for a moment,

"Mr. Evens was the 1st Heir of Hufflepuff; Helga Hufflepuff was part Dryad and so all of her 'Magically Inclined' descendants are born with a knack for Geo-Magyck, Helga's husband was the Grandson of Antioch Peverell together they had 1 son, sadly though Madam Hephzibah Mary Smith was your last remaining relative of Hufflepuff's descendants…she was killed by her own House-Elf…I believe she was called Hokey, the only 'Relatives that Ms. Smith had was a daughter Myrtle Smith she died in a loo many years ago, and a son who just vanished shortly thereafter."

"Mr. Evens' 400 times Great-Grandmother was Sonia Sara Slytherin-Smyth, She was the 2nd Heir of Slytherin; Salazar and his wife Lucinda Marie Malfoy-Slytherin only had 3 daughters, Salazar gifted each a unique power, the 1st was given Self-Rejuvenation, the 2nd received Aqua-Magyck, and to the 3rd Parseltongue, they had no sons, and you are the last known survivor of the Slytherin lines,"

"Mrs. Evens was also the Last Heir of Queen Maeve a very Powerful Enchantress, her Family was cursed to bare only daughters until the day that 'The Chosen Son of Fate' was needed to vanquish 'The Darkest Lord Of All Time', she was also the 1st Heir of Ravenclaw; Rowena was the first of the Veela, thus her 'Magically Inclined' descendants had a knack at Aero-Magyck and Fire-spells, she had 2 daughters the youngest was Erma Eileen Ravenclaw-Prince, Not much is known about this side of your family other than about 40 some years ago when Eileen Irma Prince married a Muggle man named Tobias Alan Snape, they had 1 son Severus Tobias Snape, 41 YoA, he is currently unmarried with no kids of his own, he's also the Potions Master of Hogwarts,"

" The Eldest was Helena Helen Ravenclaw-Corvinal; who gave birth to fraternal Twins, the boy Ion Thorn Corvinal your ancestor was born first, making you the 1st Heir, the girl Daisy May Corvinal the 2nd Heir, she married a man named John-Paul Nicholas Delacour the I, you currently have 1 living cousin from Ion's line her name is Minerva Minnie McGonagall; 88, I believe she is your 47th cousin, Now from Daisy's line you have 4 living 68th cousins and they are…Monsieur John-Paul Nicholas Delacour the V; 45, he is The French Minister of Magic, Mademoiselle Apolline Fleur Ester-Delacour; 40, Fleur Dominique Delacour; 14, and Gabrielle Victoire Delacour; 10," Griphook took a moment to pause and let that sink in,

Harry was thankful that he stopped because, all that was going on in his head at the moment was that he DID have a family, as extended as it may be it was still a family, that also added 6 new names to his list of people to add to his 'Locater',

….

"Next your Father Born in 1970, he was James Charlus Potter; 41, son of Charlus Cygnus Potter and Dorea La' Fay Black-Potter they were married in 1966, Charlus was the son of Cygnus Arthur Potter and Gwendolyn Guinevere Grindewald-Potter they were wed in 1950, Cygnus and Gwen also had a Daughter named Anita Gwendolyn Potter-Moody, she was married in 1969 to Alaster 'Mad-Eye' Moody; 90, they had no children but they were your Fathers Godparents, Anita Moody was killed 14 years ago by Barty Crouch Jr. with the help of Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolphus LaStrange, on a side note Bella also rendered Mr. Moody 100 percent Sterile by using the Cruciatus on his 'Family Rubies' if you know what I mean,"

"Cygnus Potter was the son of Arthur Gryff Potter and Nichol Penny Flamel-Potter they wed in 1930, Nichol was the daughter of Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel who are World Renown Alchemists,"

"Arthur Gryff Potter was the son of Gryff Gabriel Potter and Salina Serena Pendragon-Potter, who wed in 1915; Salina's Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents were King Arthur's only magical son; Alexander Arthur Pendragon and Salazar Slytherin's 1st Heir; Silence Sakura Slytherin,"

"King Arthur was said to be the son of King Oberon and Queen Titania of Avalon, Arthur was sent to 'The Land of Man' to live among them, learn their ways, and Bring a Golden Age to the Muggles, Arthur had 2 wives the first was Queen Guinevere a Muggle who betrayed her vows with the traitor Lance "Lancelot" Eliot, they to my knowledge had one son James Pen he was the ancestor of the Current Kings and Queens of Britain, and the 2nt was a Sorceress who was born, raised, and died on Avalon they only had 1 son who the Muggles NEVER knew about, he was also the eldest and only magical son of King Arthur, granted that's all we know but at least we're still more informed on these matters."

"It was Gryff Potter that Co-Founded this Bank my Lord, Gryff also had a younger twin sister Athena Minerva Potter-McGonagall she was married to Count Shamus Duncan McGonagall in 1900, their son married Violet Rose Corvinal-McGonagall in 1918, who bared a daughter Minerva Minnie McGonagall in1921,"

"Anyways Gryff's Father was Gabriel Leon Potter who was descended from Gabriel Abraham Van-Hellsing 'the Left Hand of God' and Anna Kate Valerious-Van-Hellsing, Gryff's Grandparents on his mother's side were Leon Godric Gryffindor and Elena Anya King-Gryffindor, Gryff's Great-Grandparents on his mother's side were Godric Alexander Gryffindor and Lisa Vivian Peverell-Gryffindor, and on his father's side his Great-Grandparents were Abraham Van-Hellsing Potter and Dorothy Gabriela Prewett-Potter,"

"Lord Abraham Potter changed his family name from Van-Hellsing to Potter on January 1st 1898, when he married Dorothy Prewett, Abraham had 1 brother and 3 kids; they were triplets, the first was Demona Foxx Potter she married a wizard named Sir. David Alexander Weasley, the second sister was Elisa Marisa Potter she married a wizard named Count. Francis Reilly Longbottom, the 3rd and eldest of the 3 Married Marie Mary-Beth Malfoy, Abraham's Brother was called Gabriel, he too changed his name but instead of Von Potter he changed it to Von Rutherford, Gabriel has only one remaining Heir by the name of Luke Rutherford, on another note AlucarD Los Draku born 1825, also changed his name around the same time to Phineas Nigellus Black,"

"Lord Godric and his descendants have all had a knack for Pyro-Magyck, Godric's only recorded Ancestor was Alexander the Great, Lisa's only recorded Ancestors are her father Ignotus Peverell and his two Brothers they were said to be the 'Sons of Death', and on her mother's side, her Great-Great-Grandparents were Myrddin and Viviane Emrys, Myrddin was really Merlin 'The White', Merlin's Ancestor was Lord Gandalf 'The White'," Griphook stopped again so Harry could let all of that sink in,

"In 1013 Salazar, Godric, Rowena, and Helga Founded Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Land itself was owned by Gryffindor, and so did the Castle, Village, and the 100,000 square yards of land surrounding it, the "Forbidden Forest" was planted by Hufflepuff using Geo-Magyck, the "Black Lake" was filled by Slytherin using Aqua-Magyck, and the "Dark Mountain" was risen by Ravenclaw using Aero-Magyck, they were the first Co-Head-teachers of the school."

….

"Gwen was the only and secret daughter of the "Dark Lord" Gellert Guile Grindewald and Mora Merope Gaunt-Grindewald, Mora was the older sister of Marvolo Morfin Gaunt, they were descended from Salazar's 3rd Heir; Susan Serine Slytherin-Peverell and her husband Cadmus Peverell,"

"Marvolo Morfin Gaunt married his twin sister Marlene Marybeth Gaunt together they had 2 kids Morfin Morphine Gaunt, and Merope Monroe Gaunt-Riddle, Merope was barely even worthy of being called a Squib but she was a 'Goddess' in making potions, she married a Muggle; Baron Tom John Riddle, they had 1 son Tom Marvolo Riddle born in 1920, according to our records all the Riddle's and Gaunt's are dead, I'm sorry…that I must inform you of this but it is rather important…between the 15 and 18 hundreds the Riddle Clan were the main instigators of the 'Witch Hunts' that ravaged not only Europe but also North America," again Griphook paused for a mournful moment,

"Gellert's father Guile Gale Grindewald married Ambrosia Brianna Dumbledore-Grindewald; Ambrosia had a brother named Percival Albus Aberforth Dumbledore who married Kendra Dakota Kendrick-Dumbledore, they had 3 kids the youngest was Ariana Kendra Dumbledore she died when she was 16 when a stray spell hit and killed her, their 2nd son the middle child is Aberforth Plato William Brandon Dumbledore he is 169 years old, he's currently unmarried and has no kids of his own, the eldest; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is 171, he is not married exactly but he is 'Life-Bonded' to Minerva Minnie McGonagall who's 88, they had 1 child a daughter named Velvet Minerva Watson, they named her this way so that the Dark Lord Voldemort couldn't use her against either of them, records state that Ms. Watson was engaged to be married to your Godfather Sirius Black." Harry nodded,

….

"Next up is Dorea, she was the Daughter of Cygnus Carves Black I and his 2nd wife Dominique Josephine La' Fay, Dominique Josephine La' Fay, was descended from Morgana Circe 'y Cyfriniol the Founder and 1st Headmistress of Beauxbatoms Ladies Academe of Sorcery and Science, Morgana's only son was Mordred Darkas La' Fay, Morgana was also the Daughter of King Arthur's Mother; Queen Titania and the 'Dark Lord ArchMage' who was descended from Solomon 'The Black', and thus she was Arthur's Half-Sister,"

"Now 'y Cyfriniol is Welsh for 'the Mystic', Mordred changed his Family Surname to La' Fay when he turned 17, Morgan's Ancestor; Lord Solomon 'The Black' was Lord Gandalf's Cousin" Griphook waited a few minutes, this was after all a LOT to take in after all Harry Potter was just told he was a wizard 2 hours ago, and now he was just told that he was related to so many 'Mortal Enemies' and there was still a lot more to tell,

"Now this part of your family is just as Historic as the Potter's history but more detailed and recent, now let's Begin; Cygnus Carves Black I was the son of a Former Headmaster of Hogwarts: Phineas Nigellus Black I and Ursula Flint-Black, Phineas the I had a brother Sirius Black I, and 2 sisters Elladora Black, and Isla Black-Hitchens she married a Muggle named Robert Hitchens, Cygnus had 3 brothers Sirius Black the II who married Hester Gamp-Black, Phineas Black the II, & Arcturus Black I who married Lysandra Yexley-Black, and he had 1 sister Belvina Black-Burke who married Herbert Burke they had 3 kids all still-born." Griphook stopped for a minute,

….

"Cygnus Black I and his 1st wife Elaine Bulstrode-Black had 2 sons Pollux Black who married Irma Crabbe, and Marius Black who died at age 16, they also had 1 daughter Cassiopeia Black who never married nor had any kids, Elaine died in labor, and Cygnus married his best friend Dominique 5 months later, 8 and a half months after the wedding Dorea Black-Potter your Grandmother was born,"

"Pollux and Irma had 3 kids, 1 daughter Walburga Black-Black she married her Cousin Orion Sirius Black, they also had 2 sons Alphard Black & Cygnus Black the II who married Druella Rosier-Black,"

"Cygnus the II and Druella had 1 son a squib he was executed because of it."

….

"Arcturus Black I and Lysandra Yexley-Black had 3 daughters Callidora Black-Longbottom, Charis Black-Crouch, and Cedrella Black-Weasley, Charis Black-Crouch was the wife of Casper Crouch they were the parents Bartemius Crouch Sr.; 76, and the grandparents of Barty Crouch Jr.,"

"Cedrella Black-Weasley Married Septimus Arthur Weasley together they had Jarvis Bilious and Arthur Charlie Weasley who married Molly Prewett-Weasley, I'll tell you about the Weasley Clan later,"

"Callidora Black-Longbottom married Harfang Longbottom their they had 2 children, the youngest was a daughter named Enid Callidora Longbottom; she married Algernon Aragorn Croaker, these two had no children, Harfang's eldest and only son was Julius Harfang Longbottom; who married Augusta Bones-Longbottom; 79, they had a son Franklin Julius Longbottom; 40 he Married Alice Lupin-Longbottom; 39 they had 1 son Neville Frank Longbottom; 11,"

"Alice also has a twin brother Remus John Lupin; 39, and an older brother Romulus Jason Lupin; 42."

"Augusta Bones-Longbottom had 1 brother and 3 sisters, her brother was Edger Arthur Bones; 56, he married Jenny Mai Davis-Bones; 45 they had 1 daughter Susan Amelia Bones; 10 for now, Augusta's twin sister is Amelia Susan Bones; 79, her younger sister Hana Hannah Bones-Abbott; 47, married Jason Paul Abbott; 44, they had Hannah Jessie Abbott; 11, and her youngest sister was Daphne Astoria Bones-Greengrass; 39, who married Odin Boulder Greengrass; 42, together they had Daphne Venus; 11, and Astoria Juno Greengrass; 10,"

"The Black sisters of this line were disowned and stripped of ALL the abilities of the Clan of Black, for marrying 'Blood-Traitors' but they didn't care for they married the ones they loved."

….

"Sirius Black the II and Hester, his wife, had 3 sons, Lycoris Black, Regulus Black I, and Arcturus Black the II who married Melania MacMillan-Black they had 2 kids Lucetia Black-Prewett she was also disowned and stripped of ALL the abilities of the Clan of Black, for marrying a 'Blood-Traitor' she was the wife of Ignatius Prewett,"

"They also had Orion Sirius Black he married Walburga Rita Black-Black, they had 2 sons Sirius Orion Black the III, and Regulus Arcturus Black I, and 3 daughters, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa Black, Orion Black was killed when his eldest was 15, reasons unknown, and Walburga Black died 5 years ago in Azkaban, reasons for being their suspected murder of Lord Orion Black."

"Next their children, 1st Bellatrix Black-LaStrange; 38, was the 3rd born, she married Rodolphus LaStrange; 45, according to our records they had no kids, Rodolphus had 1 brother Rabastan; 44, who never married nor procreated,"

"2nd Andromeda Black-Tonks; 39 she was the 2nd born, she married a 'MudBlood' Ted Tonks; 40 and had a Daughter; Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, a Metamorphamagus like you, she is 18 now,"

"3rd Narcissa Black-Malfoy; 37, she was the last girl born, she is the wife of Lucius Sigma Malfoy; 43, and she is the mother of Draco Lucius Malfoy he'll be 11 in 3 days, Lucius had 1 brother Tony Jason Malfoy; 44, Tony's Life after Hogwarts is unknown, and 1 sister Saline Helen Malfoy-Lovegood; 40, she married 'Pure-Blood' Xenophilius Xanatos Lovegood; 41, they had 1 daughter Luna Athena Lovegood she is 10 now."

"4th the Eldest Child was your Godfather and current 'Lord of Black'; Sirius Orion Black the III; 40, your Godfather had a 'Pure-Blood' Fiancé her name was Velvet Minerva Watson they also had a daughter she would be 11 two days ago on July 31st, our records state that both females vanished 7 months after the girls birth, they are more than likely dead, Your Godfather is currently in Azkaban still awaiting his trial which will probably never come, the accusation, I repeat Accusation NOT Charges, are the betrayal of your parents to Voldemort, the death of 13 people, and the possible murder of his Fiancé and Daughter."

"Lastly Regulus Arcturus Black the II; 37, he was Narcissa's younger twin brother and the last child born to Orion and his wife, Regulus had no kids and no wife, he was killed by Voldemort himself when Regulus betrayed the Death Eaters."

"Lucetia Black-Prewett and Ignatius Prewett had 2 twin sons Fabian & Gideon Prewett: 45, and 2 Daughters Muriel Prewett a 47 year old Spinster and Molly Prewett-Weasley; 43, wife of Arthur Weasley; 44, these 2 had 6 sons William Arthur; 21, Charlie Frances; 19, Percival Ignatius; 15, twins Fredrick Fabian; 13, and George Gideon; 13, & finally Ronald Bilious Weasley; 11, they also had 1 daughter Ginerva Molly Weasley; she'll be 10 in a week, there is one odd thing about the last child it appears that she was born in your home of Godric's Hollow, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as well as Mr. Black were at your parents home, she also has no known medical records."

….

"Now the last thing about the Black's; their first Patriarch was Count Vladimir Lades-Los Draku, the Founder and 1st Headmaster of Durmstrang: the Magical Military University for Men in 1510 B.C., he was also known as Dracula the First Vampire, he and his 'Mate' Lilith Sahl wed in 1505 B.C. and had 3 children, 2 boys twins Cain and Able Knightroad in 1502 B.C., and 1 daughter Seth Knightroad in 1498 B.C., the 3 of them were known as Crusnik's,"

"Seth was the youngest of the 3, at 18 years of age she married an 18 year old Vampire by the name of Ion Fortuna in 1480 B.C., She was the mother of the Vampire sub-group known as the Methuselah's; they can live like a normal human, but they can't live in sunlight,"

"Cain was the eldest of the 3, at age 16 he married a 27 year old women by the name of Susanne Von Skorzeny in 1486 B.C., He was the Father of the Vampire sub-group known as the Nosferatu; they are the ones that all the Vampiric rumors are about, he was also the 2nd Headmaster of Durmstrang,"

"And lastly Abel; he was the middle sibling of the 3, when he was 26 he married a 16 year old witch by the name of Esther Blanchett in 1476 B.C., he is your ancestor, he was also the only one of the 3 to continue the Crusnik vampire line, very little is known about them except that they are impervious to magic and they can use magic if they so desire, they are the most powerful of the 3 sub-groups, and they also defy everything that is known about the other 2 vampire sub-groups,"

"Now the males within the Black Family a have a 85.9 percent chance of being a member of one of the previously mentioned Vampire sub-groups, by the time they turn 13, however the thirst of blood starts at 16, so I don't know if you'll be one or not, Females have a 5.3 percent chance at the age of 14, and the blood thirst at 17, and before you ask…NO…EVERYTHING you have ever heard about the Vampires are false, or rather somewhat backwards." After the LONG story that was his Family History Griphook finished off with "Finally we have reached the end of this tail… Because of your mum and dad mating, you are the Heir of The 4 Founders, the 1st Heir of the Houses of Emrys, Potter, Pendragon, La' Fay, Peverell, Gaunt, Flamel, Evens, King, Sahl, Knightroad, Corvinal, and Grindewald, and you're the 2nd Heir of the Dumbledore, Moody, Smyth, Black, Malfoy, Flint, and Prewett Families, that is a total of 22 plus some-odd Wizarding Clans that you are descended from," Harry nodded for him to continue and he did,

"Next you are currently signed up, under 16 Arranged Marriage Contracts and they are as fallows..."

_^"Wife. (Contract to Prime Family Line ONLY.)_  
_|House of Contract - (Condition for Bond) Witches Name.{Current and/or Most Likely Magical School or House}|_  
_(All Contract Holders must NOT be any more the 10 years older or younger then the other.)_  
_(Must be Soul-Mate to become LADY Potter, otherwise Wife is ONLY Mrs. Potter.)_  
_-_  
_01. Potter - (Soul-Mate[Book of Bonds]) Hermione Granger[11].{Unknown. Gryffindor?}_

_Courtesan. (Line Continuation Contracts For the Prime Family Line.)_  
_|House of Contract - (Condition for Bond) Witches Name.{Current and/or Most Likely Magical School or House}|_  
_(All Contract Holders must NOT be any more the 10 years older or younger then the other.)_  
_(PB. Must have at least 1 brother or Male Cousin.)_  
_(HB. Must have 1 B. or M-C. or from a Minor House.)_  
_(MB. No real requirement, unless Stated otherwise by Family Laws.)_  
_-_  
_02. Peverell - (Soul-Mate[Book of Bonds]) Emma Granger[10].{Unknown. Gryffindor?}_  
_03. Black - (Must be of Pure or Black Blood) Nymphadora Tonks[18].{Hufflepuff!}_  
_04. Le'Fay - (Must be French) Lisa Turpin[11].{Unknown. Ravenclaw?}_  
_05. Emrys - (Must be Welsh) Libia Moon[11].{Unknown. Slytherin?}_  
_06. Pendragon - (Must be British) Lavender Brown[11].{Unknown. Gryffindor?}_  
_07. Meave - (Must be 'White Mage'[Healer]) Padma Patil[11].{Unknown. Ravenclaw?}_  
_08. Hufflepuff - (Must embody the Virtues of HH) Hannah Abbott[11].{Unknown. Hufflepuff?}_  
_09. Ravenclaw - (Must embody the Virtues of RR) Su Li[11].{Unknown. Ravenclaw?}_  
_10. Gryffindor - (Must embody the Virtues of GG) Parvarti Patil[11].{Unknown. Gryffindor?}_  
_11. Slytherin - (Must embody the Virtues of SS) Tracy Davis[11].{Unknown. Slytherin?}_  
_12. Grindelwald - (Must be a 'Black Mage'[Warrior]) Victoria Krum[13].{Durmstrang!}_

_Consorts. (Line Continuation Contracts Not for Prime Family Line.)_  
_|House of Contract - (Condition for Bond) Witches Name.{Current and/or Most Likely Magical School or House}|_  
_(All Contract Holders must NOT be any more the 10 years older or younger then the other.)_  
_(Daughter of House Must wed Son of an A &/or N House)_  
_-_  
_13. Bones - Susan Bones[11].{Unknown. Hufflepuff?}_  
_14. Greengrass - Daphne[11] OR Astoria[10] Greengrass.{Unknown. Slytherin?}_  
_15. Lovegood - Luna Lovegood[11].{Unknown. Ravenclaw?}_  
_16. Delacour - Fleur[18] OR Gabrielle[10] Delacour.{Beauxbatons!}_

_Concubines. (Contracts to House Potter as a Whole)_  
_|House of Contract - (Condition for Bond) Witches Name.{Current and/or Most Likely Magical School or House}|_  
_(Various reasons, Mostly Debts of Life, Honor, or Money.)_  
_Weasley - (Multi Life-debts over 1000 years to House Potter[Not Needed, Unless House Weasley Poisons House Potter.]) Ginny Weasley[10].{Unknown. Gryffindor?}_  
_30 Others, Names Unknown.  
__=__  
__It should be noted that until age 30 ALL witch's under contract can Marry a Wizard of their choice, After age 31 Contracted Witch's MUST marry Lord or Heir Potter in accordance with the ICW Line Continuation Laws of 1313, contained within Section 600, Paragraph 60, Clause 6."^_

"You will receive your Signet Rings on the 25th of December of your 13th year of Life, by that time we will know whether or not you may inherit the Over-Lord, Lord, or Heir rings," Griphook stopped again and then continued

"If you get the "Over-Lord Ring" it means you are the last of that line, if you get the "Lord Ring" you have Distant but still living Relatives, if you get "The Ring of the Heir" that means you are the next in line for the Title of Clan Lord." Griphook stopped for Harry to digest everything that had been said, Harry nodded 4 minutes later, and Griphook spoke again.

**(End of Family history…Thank MERLIN!)**

**(Gringotts Executive Account Offices; Griphook Silverclaw's Private Office: August 2nd 2009, 10:45a.m, Age: 11)**

Griphook took out the "Pensieve Will" of James and Lily Potter, it was dated on 10-28-1999, and played it, and for the first time in his 'memory' Harry could see what his parents looked like, and what they sounded like as well, After the bequeaths, and Legalities, it finally got to the part that Harry Desperately wanted to here...

_^"In the event of the death of Both James and Lily Potter, Harry potter is to go to on of the following 37 people(s)!"_

_01. Lord Charlus Cygnus Potter(P-Grandfather) and Lady Dorea Bellatrix Black-Potter (P-Grandmother)  
02. Daniel Tom Harald Evans (M-Grandfather) and Emma Rosa Maria Corvinal-Evans (M-Grandmother)  
03. Sirius Orion Black (1st Godfather) and Velvet Minerva Watson(Sirius' Fiance & and Harry's 2nd God-mother)  
04. Alice Marie Lupin-Longbottum (1st God-mother) and Frank Hawthorn Longbottum.  
05. Nicholas Christopher and Perenelle Annabell Flamel (Great-Grandparents)  
06. Severus Tobias Prince-Snape (2nd God-father)  
07. Remus John Lupin (3rd God-father) [Werewolf]  
08. Emma Charlotte Watson-Radcliffe (3rd God-mother) and Daniel Jacob Radcliffe [both are muggle friends of Lily Potter)]  
09. Alaster 'Mad-Eye' Moody (James' 1st God-father)  
10. Augusta Martha Bones-Longbottum (James' 1st God-mother)  
11. Filius Fanghook Flitwick (James' 2nd God-father) [Half-Goblin]  
12. Minerva Minnie McGonagall (James' 2nd God-mother)  
13. Horus Raymond Slughorn (James' 3rd God-father)  
14. Amelia Susannah Bones (James' 3rd God-mother)  
15. Andromeda Cassiopeia Black-Tonks and Theodor Alexander Tonks (James' Cousins)  
16. Odin Zeus Greengrass and Daphne Astoria Bones-Greengrass (James' Cousins)  
17. Xenophillous Philateties Lovegood and Celeste Phoebe Malfoy-Lovegood (James' Cousins)  
18. John-Paul Piair Delacour (James' 47th some odd Cousin) {In France}  
19. Vladimir Viktor Krum (James' 64th some odd Cousin) {In Bulgaria}  
20. Dante Sephiroth McDermott (James' 82nd some odd Cousin) [Crusnik] {In The U.S.A.}  
21. Algernon 'Croaker' Longbottom of the MoM: DoM! (Lily's Boss at the Ministry of Magic)  
22. Aberforth Patrick William Bernard Dumbledore  
23. Tom Egor Deadman of the Leaky Cauldron  
24. Madam Rosetta Flora Rosemerta of the Three Broomsticks  
25. Madam Marybeth Maple Malkin  
26. Dr./Hr. Madam Poppy Paradisea Pomfrey  
27. Pomona Proboscidea Sprout  
28. Rubeus Cetus Hagred [Half-Giant]  
29. Aberforth Patrick William Bernard Dumbledore  
30. Legolas Greenleaf; the Potter Clan's Head Elf of Gondolin [High Elf] {Ireland}  
31. Alucard of the Hellsing Organization [Nosferatu]  
32. Ragnok Ragnarock of Gringotts Goblin Bank [Goblin]  
33. Moraghan the Centaur Chieftain [Centaur] {Hogwarts: Forbidden Forest]  
34. Romules Gawain Lupin [Vampire] {Japan}  
35. Lucius Abraxius Malfoy and Narcissa Virgo Black-Malfoy (James' Cousins)  
36. Bellatrix Nymphadora Libra Black-LeStrange (James' Cousin)  
37. Gillert Guile Grindelwald (James' ?xGreat-Grandfather) [In Prison] {Nurmengaurd; Pacific Cost of Russia]_

_"- UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE IS HARRY POTTER TO GO TO THE FOLLOWING 9 PEOPLE!"_

_01. Vernon Dudley Dursley and Petunia Pomegranate Evans-Dursley (Lily's Adopted Sister)_  
_02. Peter Paul Pettigrew (Potter Family Secret Keeper)_  
_03. Finrir Loki Greyback_  
_04. Maleficent Elphaba Prewett-Weasley_  
_05. Tom Marvolo Riddle_  
___06. ______Rita Repulsa Skeeter_  
_07. Gildaroy MoJo JoJo Lockhart_  
_08. _Dolores Jessiebella Umbridge  
09. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Fidilius Charm Caster)

_Executor of the Will! Headmaster: Sirius Orion Black.  
_

_Witnesses!_

_Minister of Magic: Madam Millicent Be-Atch Bagnold,_  
_DMLE Director: Mr. Bartimus Barnabas Crouch Sr._  
_Chief Warlock! Sir. Ernest Ernie McMillan Sr.^_

After the recording ended they then proceeded on to more important business, at least to a goblin,

"First off this is a Goblin Trunk-Watch, it was made by Liege Lord Ragnok and given to Gryff Potter it has been in your family for generations," Griphook showed Harry a gold Pocket-watch numbered 'I' to 'XII' on the front of the watch was the Potter Crest, and on the Back was the Gringotts Crest, "All you need to do is think the word 'Trunk' and it will turn into an Advanced Goblin-Made 12 compartment Trunk, think 'Watch' and it's a Water-proof Pocket-watch again," Harry nodded,

"The 1st compartment is a Self-Updating Library, it is a 25x150x250 (Height x Width x Length) square foot room, at the front is a book shelf with about 25 of your "Family Grimoire's" and about 20 to 25 tomes devoted to each and every subject in our world, these 45 to 50 books are library's all to themselves, there is also a Pensieve in the center of the library, and the rest of the Library is filled with thousands of common books from both worlds." Harry nodded again thinking that his girls were going to LOVE that Library,

"The 2nd compartment is a "Study-Room" it is already filled with Paper, Parchment, Pencils, Pens, Quills, and Ink-Bottles, there is also a work desk and an office chair in there as well, the 3rd compartment is a regulation sized Quidditch Pitch, complete with 2 Locker/Shower-rooms, 1 for males, the other for females," Harry nodded again, thinking that wizards had a new sport for him to dominate,

"The 4th compartment is a Complete Potions Laboratory, and a Fully Stocked Storage/Stasis-room, the 5th compartment is a Greenhouse the size of Hogsmeade, the 6th compartment is a Full-scale DADA Dueling Arena," and again Harry nodded thinking about Wizards Chemistry, Biology, and Martial-Arts,

"The 7th compartment is a filled with Stargazing and camping supplies, the 8th compartment is for sentimental things, such as Family Heirlooms and other such things, the 9th compartment is a Walk in Wardrobe, which we will fill up later," this time Harry nodded thinking about Wizarding Astronomy & Astrology, his Family, and New Clothes,

"The 10th compartment is a Muggle Olympic-style Gym complete with a pool, There is currently nothing in the 11th compartment but it is about the same size as compartments 10, 6 and 3 all combined into one huge space, so that just leaves the last one," Harry nodded thinking about how fit he was gonna be, and what he was going to do with all that empty space in number 11,

"The 12th compartment is a Completely furnished, 5 bedroom apartment, it has a Fully Stocked Kitchen, a Dining-room made for 8 fully-grown humans, a den and 6 bathrooms one for each bedroom and one in-between the Dining and Living rooms, the other 11 compartments can be accessed through the master bedroom as if they were walk in Closets." Griphook stopped so that Harry could catch up with all that was said, Harry was floored this time but nodded anyways,

"Next, the safety features, this is a Goblin made ring it's really the key to opening the trunk, just touch the Gringotts crest on the ring to the Gringotts crest on the trunk…next push a bit of magic into the ring and think of the compartment you wish to open, The Ring is also an emergency port-key to the Gringotts Medical-Bay, just channel some of your magic into the ring and think my sister's name, the ring will bring not only yourself here but also those you care about as long as they're touching you." Griphook began and Harry nodded and blushed as he thought of 'HER' then he slipped the ring onto right middle-finger, and motioned for Griphook to continue,

"Now, the next thing of note, is that the trunk can't be destroyed by any elemental, magical, or Muggle means, it becomes invisible when you are inside of it, and best of all, NO-ONE can even TOUCH it without your expressed, sober, conscious, and freely given permission."Harry nodded once more,

"Next, While you're inside any of the Rooms you should know that there is a 'Time-Displacement Enchantment' on it…this means that if you stay in the Trunk for a week, then only 7 minute will have passed outside of it, here in the real world, also while you are in there you will age but only by "Real World Time" an example would be if you stayed in the trunk for 1 year, only 1 hour, 47 minutes and 15 seconds, will have passed and you will age by only less than 2 hours instead of 1 whole year." Griphook stopped again for Harry to catch up, and then Griphook continued,

"On another note if you get a girl pregnant while in the Trunk, she must STAY in the trunk the full 9 months "Trunk Time", if she comes out before that, BOTH mother and child WILL die!" Harry's eyes went wide at that,

"The last feature on this watch is the 'Time' to 'Locator' feature, to check the time of day think 'Time', think 'Locate' and the numbers will change from I to Home, II to School, III to Work, IV to Traveling, V to Shopping, VI to Sports or Game, VII to Lost, VIII to Hospital, IX to Library, X to Prison, XI to Mortal Peril, and XII to …Dead," Griphook stopped for a moment then spoke again,

"You may add anyone to this watch, all you have to do is point your wand at the nose of the clock and say the full name of the person or persons you wish to add, you can even add Muggles and pets or familiars, if you wish, to do so you must think 'Locate Muggle' or 'Locate Pet' to know how they are doing." Griphook looked at Harry again and saw great joy on the boys face; it made a tiny smile appear on the goblin's face for half a second,

Harry was already working on a list of names so far he had 7, and even though he didn't have their full names Mr. and Mrs. Granger were on that list,

"Next on my list of things I must do… is to give you these, they are Goblin-Made Magical Contact lenses, once you put them on they will never come out, there have self-moistening and self-reflecting charms on them, so that your eyes are never dry or scratchy, and so that NOTHING EVER gets in your eyes, they have an anti-Legilimency Ward built into them, basically it means NO-ONE can read your mind, they can detect anything that is invisible, they can see Body-heat & underwater, it has Telescopic, Microscopic, & 360 degree vision, and 7 different versions of X-ray and Night Visions, we will teach you how to use them so put them in…NOW!" Griphook waited for Harry to put the things in his eyes before proceeding,

"Next Gift; this is a Gringotts Debit & Credit Card, you can use it in both the Muggle and Magical worlds, also take this, it is a Gringotts wallet, both items have many spells and charms on them that prevent theft, also here are the keys to your Family Vaults" he handed Harry a key-ring with about 50 keys on it, after Harry was given the keys he was told about the trust-fund that was lift to him by his patents, and that lead to the story of that 'Fateful All Hollows Eve' in which Lord Voldemort killed Harry's parents and vanished without a trace, also that the only 'bodies' found at Godric's Hallow were…his own, his mother's: Lily and her Black Kneezel/Cat: Salem, and his father's: James, he was also told that Voldemort's body and his wand were NEVER found.

After the LONG story that was his Family History Griphook finished off with "Finally we have reached the end of this tail… Because of your mum and dad mating, you are the Heir of The 4 Founders, the 1st Heir of the Houses of Emrys, Potter, Pendragon, La' Fay, Peverell, Gaunt, Flamel, Evens, King, Sahl, Knightroad, Corvinal, and Grindewald, and you're the 2nd Heir of the Dumbledore, Moody, Smyth, Black, Malfoy, Flint, and Prewett Families, that is a total of 26 plus some-odd Wizarding Clans that you are descended from," Harry nodded for him to continue and he did,

_^ 01. The Most Arcane and Most Royal House of Pendragon_  
_02. The Most Arcane and Royal House of Emrys_  
_03. The Most Arcane and Royal House of La' Fay_

_04. The Most Arcane and Most Regale House of Van-Hellsing_  
_05. The Most Arcane and Most Regale House of Dracula_  
_06. The Most Arcane and Regale House of Slytherin_  
_07. The Most Arcane and Regale House of Gryffindor_  
_08. The Most Arcane and Regale House of Ravenclaw_  
_09. The Most Arcane and Regale House of Hufflepuff_

_10. The Most Arcane and Most Nobel House of Peverell_  
_11. The Arcane and Nobel House of Corvinal_  
_12. The Arcane and Nobel House of Flamel_  
_13. The Arcane and Nobel House of Knightroad_  
_14. The Arcane and Most Nobel House of Sahl_

_15. The Most Ancient and Most Nobel House of Potter_  
_16. The Most Ancient and Most Nobel House of Black_  
_17. The Most Ancient and Most Nobel House of Evens_  
_18. The Most Ancient and Nobel House of King_  
_19. The Most Ancient and Nobel House of Gaunt_  
_20. The Most Ancient and Nobel House of Grindewald_

_21. The Ancient and Nobel House of Dumbledore_  
_22. The Ancient and Nobel House of Moody_  
_23. The Ancient and Nobel House of Smyth,_

_24. The Ancient and Minor House of Flint_  
_25. The Ancient and Minor House of Prewett_

_26. The Old and Foreign House of Malfoy^_

"You will receive your Signet Rings on the 25th of December of your 13th year of Life, by that time we will know whether or not you may inherit the Over-Lord, Lord, or Heir rings," Griphook stopped again and then continued

"If you get the "Over-Lord Ring" it means you are the last of that line, if you get the "Lord Ring" you have Distant but still living Relatives, if you get "The Ring of the Heir" that means you are the next in line for the Title of Clan Lord." Griphook stopped for Harry to digest everything that had been said,


	4. B1: C2 pt2, Gringotts Bank Vaults!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Court! - Book 1: the Sorcerer's Stone!**

**Chapter 2.5: ****Gringotts, Blood-Powers, ****Vaults, Wands, & Diagon!**  


**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "T to M" rated shit!**

**Main Pair-** EGxHPxHG, - **Later Pairings-** DMxGinW, RWxLL, NLxGD and others still to come.

**A. -** (1 Cred = 1 Pince ~ 1 Penny)

**B. -** (1 K'nut = 100 Cred's ~ 100 Pince/100 Pennies or 1 Pound/1 Dollar.)

**C. -** (1 Sickle = 100 K'nut's ~ 100 Pounds/100 Dollars.)

**D. -** (1 Galleon = 100 Sickle's ~ 10,000 Pounds/10,000 Dollars.)

-.-.-.-.-

**(Gringotts Executive Account Offices; Griphook Silverclaw's Private Office: August 2nd 2009, 11:14p.m, Age: 11)**

Harry nodded and Griphook spoke again.

"Now Lord Potter, we will discuss, your inherited 'Gifts', in the Pendragon, Emrys, Potter, Slytherin, and Gryffindor lines only Males can USE the 'Gifts' but Both can PASS-ON the 'Gifts', Now I think we will start with the Eldest Clans to the most resent, I will tell you which skill or skills you have, if you have any that is,"

"First: The Pendragon Clan; when it started was…well it Pre-Dates ALL Historical Records, but it started with King Oberon and Queen Titania of Avalon, but the man that started it in our world was King Arthur Pendragon(aka Rex Anglorum! Alfred "the Great" of Wessex: 849 – 26 October 899)!; he born in 849 A.D. Arthur was given '3 Gifts' to pass on to his descendants,"

"1st you can talk to and Control Dragons, and by extension use 'Dragyn-Magyck, you don't have this one, ...yet anyways,"

"2nd you can Absorb any form of 'Magical Energy' into your own 'Magical Core' however it does leave scars such as the one on your forehead… You already posses this skill," Harry was going to interrupt but Griphook saw the question coming and answered,

"I don't know why your dad didn't survive 'Lord Voldemort's' AK Curse even though you have this power, he may not have unlocked it or something…" Harry nodded,

"…Now 3rd if you hear a 'Human or Humanoid Creatures' language; even in passing just once, you will be able to speak, write, and read it all fluently." Harry nodded,

….

"Second: Merlin's Clan; started in 4500 B.C. with the 'Grand Nagus' Lord Gandalf 'The White', but Merlin was born in-between 600 to 800 A.D. members of this clan inherit '5 Gifts',"

"1st is the power over Light-Magyck, this leads to the 2nd, you will have the ability to control 'Creatures of the Light' such as the Phoenixes, Gryphon's and Unicorn's,"

"3rd you will gain 100 percent control of your 'Magical-Output', most can only control 25-58 percent of their 'M-O',"

"4th is the ability to remember Everything you learn and this leads to the 5th, which will make you read 10 times faster than normal, you also have both of these skills." Again Harry nodded

….

"Third: is Morgan's Clan; it started in 4495 B.C. with the 'Dark Grand Nagus' Lord Solomon 'The Black', but Morgan was born in 840 A.D. members of this clan have '4 Gifts',"

"1st every La' Fay is a Mystic, Seer, or a Prophet, we will need to put you in 'The Dream-Trance' to find out exactly which ability you have,"

"2nd you can control Shadow-Magyck, and 3rd you can Command 'The Creatures of the Dark' and I mean Dark Creatures like Cerberus', Acromantula, and Werewolves, You Can't control Evil, Demonic, or Undead Creatures. Evil creatures are Hags, Orcs, and Ogres, Demonic Creatures are Dementor's Lithifold's, and the 9 Bijuu, Undead Creatures are of course Vampire's Zombies and Inferi,"

"4th you also gain the power to use 'Dark-Magyck' without 'Being Seduced to the Dark Side' if you know what I mean," Harry laughed at that,

….

"Fourth: The Potter Clan; started in 1500 B.C. at that time it was the Van-Hellsing Clan and they were in a Blood-War with the Draku Clan that Later became the Black Clan, it's the reason why your Godfather was illegally Disinherited by his mother; who didn't have the right nor the power to do so, …Now members of this Clan have '4 Gifts',"

"1st the Potter's INVENTED Invisibility Cloaks, this is because Potters can turn themselves completely, 100 percent, Invisible,"

"2nd you can create AND bypass ANY 'Magical Ward' except for the 'Gate-Way to Avalon' only Lord Oberon can allow people through that 'Ward',"

"3rd is the power of 'Phasing' it lets you 'Phase-Out' of Point A. then travel through any shadow in sight to reach Point B., this also lets you travel IN the shadow of any person, place, or thing you see, You have this skill as well,"

"And 4th you are immune to all forms of Controlling, love and or lust Potions, Spells, and Charms, and because you're a Royal Veela; the Veela's Pheromones also have no effect on you, you also have this one too," Harry nodded,

….

"Fifth: The Black Clan; once called the Clan of Draku started by Count: Vladimir Ladis Laus Dracula, aka Count: Alucard Sual Sidal Rimidalv! in 1510 B.C. Members of this Clan have '2 Gifts' and a Curse which I have already explained,"

"1st the Metamorphamagus power allows you to change your looks to Whoever you want to look like, be it Male or Female, you will also be anatomically correct in any form you take, this means in a female body you CAN get pregnant," Griphook looked at Harry in the eye at this next statement,

"…You do know how women get pregnant don't you?" Harry had a flashback first to the talk Petunia gave him when he was 3 and asked what his parents did for a living and 2nd to when He and the Girls had 'The Talk' from Velma, both were horrifying, and coming from a GOBLIN he didn't need to be scared for life, so he nodded his head at what seemed to be 'light-speed'

"Good I REALLY didn't want to tell you that, so let's continue…this skill appears in every 1 of 25 Black's and is also WHY you are the Next Heir of Black, you also have this skill,"

"And the 2nd is called 'Mage-Sight' it lets you 'see' the Tri-Aura of a person, the first stage will show you a White to Black 7 level Rainbow of colors; white is 'Pure Good' and black is 'Pure Evil' then there are 5 shades of gray in-between the Black and White, the Purity Aura will surround their Heads,"

"Seeing the Red to Purple Rainbow spectrum is a person's 'Magical Power Level' (MPL) there are 7 levels to this one as well, Level 1; Red is the weakest which tops at a power level of 300, level 2; Orange at 600, Level 3; Yellow at 1800, Level 4; Green at 7200, Level 5; Blue at 36,000, Level 6; Purple is the Strongest for most Magical People, it tops off at 216,000, I've heard that Level 7; Gold is 'off the chart' as it were, the last recorded man to be Gold was the Dark Lord Sauron, who lived around and about... oh 5000 B.C."

"Now a comparison Merlin and Gandalf were a High Lv.6, Albus Dumbledore is a Medium to High Lv.4, Voldemort was a High Lv.3 to Low Lv.4 you are currently at a Power Level matching a Low Lv.4 or a Grand Mage you are also still only 13 and will only become even more powerful as you get older, the Power Aura will surround the Heart of the person being scanned, it will…in time and with practice…provide an accurate number to read as well,"

"Now…Seeing this last one only applies for women: Pink; the woman is pregnant with a girl, Brown: the woman is pregnant with a Boy, this will look like small orbs the size of your eye-ball on the girls stomach…well womb really, the number of orbs is equal to the number of kids she'll have, say there are 3 orbs… she'll have 3 kids, and this skill is ALWAYS accurate, all 3 stages of this power are ALWAYS Accurate, however the MPL is always changing because the older you are the more powerful you get." Griphook stated and Harry nodded,

….

"Sixth: The Slytherin Clan; it was started by a Naga called Sephiroth impregnating a Witch in 835 A.D. the Witch Gave birth to Salazar Slytherin who was given '3 gifts',"

"1st Self-Rejuvenation; you can heal most wounds, you can never be poisoned, and any potion that has a negative effect on your mind, body, spirit, soul, magic, or essence, does absolutely nothing to you, also you can NEVER get drunk, you have this skill,"

"2nd Aqua-Magyck which gives you control over any and all water-based things around you; it even lets you control people; who are 75 percent water, it was Salazar's Apprentice; Igor Krum who created the Imperious Curse…he was hoping to copy his teachers power that way he could gain enough favor from Salazar to marry one of Salazar's Daughters, it instead got Igor killed by Salazar himself,"

"And the 3rd was Parseltongue the 'Language of the Serpent' this also allows you to use Parsel-Magyck, you also have this skill." Again he just nodded,

….

"Seventh: The Gryffindor Clan; it was started by a High Elvin King named Elrond of Rivendell and a 'Pure-blooded' Witch, who was a descendant of Alexander the Great, in 838 A.D. they had Godric Gryffindor and gave him '4 Gifts'."

"1st Mastery of Pyro-Magyck this give him and you the power to contain, control, create, & Manipulate Normal-Fire, Dragon-Fire, Fiend-Fire AND all other forms of 'Plasmas-Energy' including Lightning,"

"2nd a 'Magical Core' of a High Elvin King; which is 250 times more power than Albus Dumbledore who is a Grand Mage that means the Power Level is 1,800,000 just so you know that is well above a Lv.7 Supreme-Nagus, the last one was or is Lord Oberon, you don't have this one and I doubt you ever will,"

"The third comes in two parts, it's called 'The Beast King' so 3rd is you can speak to all 4-legged creatures & all mammals including bats, & Dolphins, and 4th you MIGHT have 7 AnimaNagus Forms,"

"Now there are 3 levels to the AniMagi; 1st the AniMagus has 1-4 Muggle-Animal Forms, 2nd the AniMage has 1 or 2 Magical-Animal Forms, Lastly an AnimaNagus like you; can have a total of 7 Forms of ether magical or Muggle origins," again Harry just nodded,

….

"Eighth: The Ravenclaw Clan; it was started by A Mind Mage who fell for a Harpy, they had Rowena Ravenclaw in 840 A.D. she was the first of the Veela, unfortunately for her she could not control the Veela Pheromones, because of this she was raped and impregnated, but she carried to full term anyways and when the girl, Helen, was born Rowena couldn't part with her daughter, and spoiled her rotten, those descended from this line have '4 Gifts',"

"1st Mastery of the 'Mantle-Arts', this means you were born with the knowledge of Legilimency, Occlumency, and to always know when someone is lying to you or Not telling you the entire truth, you also get a Photographic Memory… you have this skill,"

"2nd you are a Telepath, meaning if you think hard enough, you can hear others thoughts, and with about 5 years of practice, they can hear yours as well,"

"3rd you are a master of 'Aero-Magyck', meaning you control the Wind, the gases around us, and the very air everyone breaths, that means you can stop people from breathing, kind of like 'Darth Vader' in that Muggle movie,"

"And 4th you are a Veela, a 'Dark Veela' to be practice, you are also the first MALE Veela in 263 years, you were born with this one." Harry nodded numbly,

….

"Ninth: the Hufflepuff Clan; it was started by a 'Pure-Blooded' Wizard named 'Darth Revan' and a Dryad or a Wood Nymph, in 843 A.D. Helga Hufflepuff was born, those descended of this clan have '3 Gifts',"

"1st all of your 5 senses are 10 to 20 times stronger than a normal wizard,"

"2nd you can talk to and control all Plant life, this means, if you take a up Wand-Forging, your wands will be 5 to 10 times better then the wands that Garrick Ollivander forges,"

"3rd you are a master of 'Geo-Magyck' meaning you can control the Earth, from the softest of sands to the hardest of Stones be it rocks, Mountains, or Diamonds,"

….

"Now you won't get all these powers all at once, you have to grow into them currently you have 10 of the 31 'Gifts', but I can tell you, that you will at the rate your gaining them, that by the end of your 5th or 7th year at Hogwarts, you will have all of them mastered my Lord" as Griphook wound down Harry did the only thing anyone in his place would do, except for Hermione, Emma, or Moldy-shorts…and that was to pass out from information overload,

**(Gringotts Executive Account Offices; Griphook Silverclaw's Private Office: August 2nd 2009, 2:14p.m, Age: 11)**

3 hours later Harry woke up thinking about the strange dream with that little man called Griphook, it wasn't the first time he had one either, Harry had been having at least 1 weird dream a year ever since his first birthday, and he was positive it wouldn't be the last, Harry was just about to go and make breakfast for his pathetic 'family' when…

"Ah, Good, Lord Potter you're awake, you've been asleep for 3 hours…" Griphook was interrupted by…

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE REAL!" Harry was in shock, then his Eyes went wider "WHERE YOU REALLY TELLING ME THE TRUTH!" he yelled, 'If he's real…I wonder if my other dreams were real too?!' Harry thought,

"Goblin's of the Ragnarok Clan are incapable of lying to their Goblin King, or to those of the Potter Clan my Lord," Harry nodded and Griphook continued "Lord Potter we have come to the part of your Family Assets, Money, Property, and other things…Now how much do you know about money, accounting, and mathematics?' Griphook asked,

"Myself and my girls were taking the AP Courses, so I'd say on a 1 to 10 scale; 8," Harry said and Griphook nodded,

"We Goblins have taken to using the American Money System, How much do you know about that?" Griphook asked,

"Not much...I'm sorry." Harry answered,

"That's okay, I'll explain, you see we Goblins convert U.S. Muggle money into Goblin Coin, 1st; $1.00 = 1 K'nut(₭), 2nd; 100 K'nuts or $100.00 = 1 Sickle(₴), and 3rd; 100 Sickles or $10,000.00 is 1 Galleon(₲), there are other coins of course that are worth Much Much more such as the Most valuable Coin the... the Wizarding Magicanium Magyk(₦); 1 Magyk(₦) = $100 Quintillion Dollars or ₲10 Quadrillion Galleons, but most Wizards don't use them very often as you will rarely, if ever need more then... oh 120 Galleons at any given time, except for the Hogwarts Rush in August." he stated,

"Now we Goblins use Bars of 100 lbs of whichever Metal that is in Question, be it Copper, Bronze, Silver, Gold or anything else, a 100 lbs Bar of Gold contains 1600oz of Gold, from those 1600oz of Gold we Goblins can create 320 5oz Coins called Galleons the most common and most used Wizarding form of currency." Griphook stopped to prepare for his next statement

"Next we have four different vaults the best is the Alpha Vault, which can contain 64,000 One-Hundred lbs Bars of Metal that would be ₲20,480,000 Galleons in 1 Alpha Vault, the 2nd best is the Beta Vault, which can contain 8,000 One-Hundred lbs Bars of Metal that would be ₲2,560,000 Galleons in 1 Beta Vault, the 3rd best is the Gamma Vault, which can contain 1000 One-Hundred lbs Bars of Metal that would be ₲320,000 Galleons in 1 Gamma Vault, and the last vault type is the Delta Vault, which can contain 125 One-Hundred lbs Bars of Metal that would be ₲40,000 Galleons in 1 Delta Vault," Harry was floored at that but Griphook continued,

"My Lord you have 30 of Alpha Vaults, 29 of your Alpha Vaults are exclusively filled to the brim with Galleons; that adds up to a total of ₲593,920,000 Galleons and the last one is in the 52 Millions and still Growing, you currently make ₲2.3 Million per month, from the Interest on your family Investments, all on their own," Harry's Jaw fell to the floor,

"You also own 3 other Alpha Vaults, however you CAN NOT access them, ever, you are allowed to deposit more money into them, but you can never take any money out, the vaults refill to maximum capacity on the 1st of September of every year, ...Now I'm sure you're wondering what these vaults are for, well about 2000 to 3000 years ago, the Muggle-Borns didn't have enough money to attend any Magical School at all, so an ancestor of yours set up this program, which later became these 3 vaults, their purpose, is to help the Muggle-Borns, and poor Magicals, to get them through school. In exchange for the money, the Muggle-Borns had to swear their loyalty to the Head of the Potter Family, which is you currently, until they Graduate and then serve a 7 year contract at a _**'Potter Place of Business'**_, all the Magicals had to do the same, but they also had to pay you 5 Galleons a month if they chose to work for the Ministry or Bequeath you 60% of any Business that they decided to set up, just like the founders of places like 'Zonko's Joke Shop', or _'Borgan's and Berk's Rare Finds'._ This program is called _'The Loyalty to Learning Foundation!'_ and it is currently supporting 3/10 of all the Magical students of Europe, these Muggle-Born students usually end up leaving Magical Britain or they just continue to work for one of your many businesses." Harry's head started spinning,

"Next… keep in mind you are Primary Hair to the top 20 Wizarding Clans of this world, now for every ₲100 Billion Galleons that you own, you can wed 1 wife, however that law stops at 1400 Billion which will only grant you the Right and Power to have 13 wives total at any given time and 65 female Concubines as well, you get 5 concubines per wife, for a grand total of 78 lovely ladies to please you, mind you, I would stop at 3 max, but it's your choice of course mi-lord, now the reason for the limit is because of the Dumbledore Clan; which is the 21st richest clan, and the Malfoy Clan; which is the 26th richest clan in our world, they barely have enough to wed 6 to 10 wives," Harry just about fainted…AGAIN,

"Next…you also have 12 Beta Vaults full of Books, 5 B. Vaults are 'Dark', the other 7 B. Vaults are 'Light' in origin, there are 4 more B. Vaults in your possession, 1 B. Vault is filled with Weapons of various types, Swords, Clubs, Axes, Bows, Lances, Daggers etc, 1 B. Vault is filled with full-body Armor, like those used by King Arthur & the Knights of the Round Table, 1 B. Vault is filled with Shields of many kinds - Wood, Iron, Bronze, Steal and even Mythril, and the last B. Vault filled with Wands, Staves and other magical foci, including Alucard's Gloves." Harry just nodded,

"You have 12 more Beta Vaults filled with old Family Heirlooms, on this note, the 'Dark Lord Voldemort' stole many of the Heirlooms of the Four Founders of Hogwarts, 20 of them in fact, and we haven't been able to locate them, we at Gringotts are deeply sorry about that, my lord, Also Your father hid many of his personal affects with the help from a person called P.F.B., unfortunately we don't know who this person is, neither Age, Gender nor Race, Dead or Alive, we don't even know where to start looking for this person, and I am sorry for that as well," Harry nodded,

"You have 13 Delta Vaults full of Gemstones 1 for January Garnets, 1 for February Amethysts, 1 for March Aquamarines, 1 for April Diamonds, 1 for May Emeralds, 1 for June Pearls, 1 for July Rubies, 1 for August Peridots, 1 for September Sapphires, 1 for October Opals, 1 for November Topazes, 1 for December Zircons, and 1 for various others gem-stones, in some countries they can be used as currency; they are also used almost everywhere as a wand's 'Channeling Stone' and they can be used as Runic Ward-Stones, as well as in most Rituals, that is if you know how to do it, also the Potter and Olivander Clans have a Trad agreement, They sell your family 'Olivander Wands' at Half price, that's about ₲7, in exchange for 1 chest of '366 Potter Gemstones' every 2 years," Harry nodded again,

"You also have a Trust Vault, this Vault is a Gamma Vault, however your parents told us to only put a total of ₲300,000 in the vault per year, at the 1st of September of every year, and right up until you graduate, it will get reset back to ₲300,000, once you do graduate this vault will be transferred to your first born son or daughter," Harry just nodded,

"The Potters had 3 of these Gamma Vaults set up, but the other 2 are inactive, the reason for this is that... when your mother was killed by Voldemort, she was 2 months pregnant," Harry was shocked and Enraged at that new bit of info, but he locked it away for future contemplation,

"You also own 1 other Delta Vault, over the last 11 years, ever since your parents went into hiding, this vault was commissioned to house 1 Daily Profit a day, and to accumulate more over time, that's 365 Profits a year times 11 years, plus 2 Feb 29th editions, and 6 Special Editions, totaling at 4023 Daily Profits contained in this Vault, I would recommend that you read them all to further understand your world My Lord, there are also over 20,000 'Fan-Mail' in there as well." Harry nodded at that, think that it was a good idea too,

"And lastly you have 12 more Alpha Vaults each filled to the brim with rare metals, 1st; the first four are for Goblin metals, 1 of 64,000 One-Hundred lbs Bars of Copper, 1 of 64,000 One-Hundred lbs Bars of Bronze, 1 of 64,000 One-Hundred lbs Bars of Silver, and 1 of 64,000 One-Hundred lbs Bars of Gold, 2nd; the next four are for Dwarven metals, 1 of 64,000 One-Hundred lbs Bars of Steel, 1 of 64,000 One-Hundred lbs Bars of Platinum, 1 of 64,000 One-Hundred lbs Bars of Titanium, and 1 of 64,000 One-Hundred lbs Bars of Mythril, and 3rd; the last four are for Elvin metals, 1 of 64,000 One-Hundred lbs Bars of Durilium, 1 of 64,000 One-Hundred lbs Bars of Arcanium, 1 of 64,000 One-Hundred lbs Bars of Lyrium, and 1 of 64,000 One-Hundred lbs Bars of Magicanium," at this Harry's eyes bugged out,

"Now on this Parchment is a List of the Rare Metals that, are in your 12 Vaults, and how much the Metals are worth, if turned into a 5oz. Coin." Griphook said as he passed the list to Harry,

_^Cred(_₡_), K'nut(_₭_), Sickle(_₴_), Galleon(_₲_)_, Starr(¥), Pike(₱_), Turk(_₮_), Mog(_₥_), Dirk(_฿_), Arch(_₩_______), Lyris(_₤_______), Magyk(_₦).

_Potter Metal Vault # - Type of Metal - Metal's Coloration. Worth Comperison! (ex. 100 Pennies = 1 Dollar ~ 100 Pince = 1 Pound.)  
_

_**01.** 5oz. Coin of Copper - Metallic Orange. 1 Pince/1 Penny = ₡1 Wizarding Copper Cred._  
_**02.** 5oz. Coin of Bronze - Metallic Brown. £1 UK Pound ~ $1 US Dollar ~ __₡100 _= ₭1 Wizarding Bronze K'nut.  
_**03.** 5oz. Coin of Silver - Metallic Light Gray. £100 ~ $100 ~ ₭100 = ₴1 Wizarding Silver Sickle._  
_**04.** 5oz. Coin of Gold - Metallic Yellow. £10,000 ~ $10,000 ~ 10,000 ₭'s ~ ₴100 = ₲1 Wizarding Gold Galleon._  
_**05.** 5oz. Coin of Steel - Metallic Gray. £1 __Million_ ~ $1 _Million_ ~ ₭1 _Million_ ~ ₴10,000 ~ ₲100 = ¥1 Wizarding Steel Starr.  
_**06.** 5oz. Coin of Platinum - Metallic Dark Gray. £100 __Million_ ~ $100 _Million_ ~ ₭100 _Million_ ~ ₴1 _Million_ ~ ₲10,000 ~ ¥100 = ₱1 Wizarding Platinum Pike.  
_**07.** 5oz. Coin of Titanium - Metallic Cool Gray. £10 __Billion_ ~ $10 _Billion_ ~ ₭10 Billion ~ ₴100 _Million_ ~ ₲1 _Million_ ~ ¥10,000 ~ ₱100 = ₮1 Wizarding Titanium Turk.  
_**08.** 5oz. Coin of Mythril - Metallic Warm Gray. £1 Trillion ~ $1 Trillion ~ ₭1 Trillion ~ ₴10 __Billion_ = ₲100 Million ~ ¥1 Million ~ ₱10,000 ~ ₮100 = ₥1 Wizarding Mythril Mog.  
_**09. **5oz. Coin of Durilium - Metallic White with a Angelic Yellow Glow. £100 __Trillion_ ~ $100 _Trillion_ ~ ₭100 _Trillion_ ~ ₴1 _Trillion_ ~ ₲10 Billion ~ ¥100 Million ~ ₱1 Million ~ ₮10,000 ~_ ₥1_00 = ฿1 Wizarding Durilium Dirk.  
_**10.** 5oz. Coin of Arcanium - Metallic Black with a Demonic Red Glow. £10 __Quadrillion_ ~ $10 _Quadrillion_ ~ ₭10 _Quadrillion_ ~ ₴100 Trillion ~ ₲1 Trillion ~ ¥10 Billion ~ ₱100 Million ~ ₮1 Million_ ~ __₥10,0_00 ~_ ฿100_ = ₩1 Wizarding Arcanium Arch.  
_**11.** 5oz. Coin of Lyrium - Marbleized Metallic Black & White with a Ethereal Blue Glow. £1 Quintillion ~ $1 __Quintillion_ ~ ₭1 _Quintillion _~ 10 _Quadrillion_ ~ ₲100 Trillion ~ ¥1 Trillion ~ ₱10 Billion ~ ₮100 Million___~ __₥1 Million____ ~__ ฿10,0_00 ~ _ ₩1_00 = ₤1 Wizarding Lyrium Lyris.  
_**12.** 5oz. Coin of Magicanium - Marbleized Metallic Gold and Silver with a effervescent Green Glow. £100 ____Quintillion_ ~ $100 ___Quintillion_ ~ ₭100 ___Quintillion_ ~ ₴1 ___Quintillion_ ~ ₲10 ___Quadrillion_ ~ ¥100 Trillion ~ ₱1 Trillion ~ ₮10 Billion ___~ __₥1_00___ Million ~__ ฿1_ Million_____ ~ __ ₩10,0_00 ~_ ₤1_00 = ₦1 Wizarding Magicanium Magyk.^

"In total you have 59 Vaults; you are the single most, richest young man in the world, both Muggle and Magical…" as Griphook was about to continue Harry past-out AGAIN,

….

**(Gringotts Executive Account Offices; Griphook Silverclaw's Private Office: August 2nd 2009, 3:41a.m, Age: 11)**

Again Harry awoke thinking that he was dreaming; that is until he saw Griphook sitting across from the chair he was in,

"Huh! Lord Potter you're awake again, that's good now we can talk about your properties," Harry nodded and Griphook continued

"First off from Merlin, Castle Myrddin or Camelot is currently in Wales, you also own Stonehenge, 2nd from La Fay you own 3 houses and Castle Beauxbatoms all in France, 3rd from Pendragon, you own 1/3 of Avalon, and 5 homes in England, 4th from the Potter's you own 1 Cottage that doubles as a Winery in Barbados, 7 Homes, 3 Mansions all in England and Potter Castle in Spain, 5th from the Black's, Castle Durmstrang in Bulgaria, Castle Dracula in Transylvania, Mt. Mordor, Black Island in the Bermuda-Triangle, and 4 homes in England," Griphook paused for a moment the continued,

"6th from Slytherin, you own 14 homes across the British Isles and Castle Naga in Norway Scandinavia, 7th from Gryffindor, 6 mansions in Rome, 3 houses, the Great Library of Alexandria, and Castle Aslan in England, 8th from Ravenclaw, 3 homes in Spain, 2 Mansions in France, and Castle Phoenix in Scotland, 9th from Hufflepuff, 8 homes in Germany and Castle Logan in Ireland," Griphook looked at Harry, and the boy just nodded his head again,

"10th from the Peverell's you own 1 castle, Castle Hades in Greece, 11th from the Gaunt's, you own 1 Mansion in Little Hangleten, 12th from the Grindewald's you own 2 Lodges in Sweden, and Castle Eclipse in Austria, you also own Half of this Bank, All of Azkaban Asylum: The Wizarding Prison, three/fourths of St. Mungo's, Nine/Tenths of the British Ministry Building, All of Castle Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, all of Hogsmeade and Godric's Hollow, 98 percent of Diagon Alley, 87 percent of Knockturn Alley, and 79 percent of Fay Alley," when Griphook finished Harry nodded once more, and Griphook started up again

"In total you own 34 Castles, 13 Mansions, 9 Houses, 46 Homes, 7 Cottages, 2 Lodges, 4 Privet Islands, over 10,000 businesses and 14 Magical Schools, All of your properties are under a Goblin version of the Fidelius Charm, the Keeper is Lord Ragnok himself, Lord Potter," Harry nodded AGAIN,

"Now as I said before you own a Large part of Gringotts, you also own roughly 3 million other businesses World Wide, including Microsoft, Sony, Nintendo, KFC, Disney, Bandai, Hasbro, Lucas Arts, AT&T, BIO-Ware, Victoria Secrets, at least 40 Blood Banks, 19 different Car Companies, and many others types of businesses as well, however the majority of that is in the British Isles, including Grunnings Drills."

"You own 2 Dragon Reserves in Greenland & Iceland Romania, 1 in Scotland, 3 in Mid-Western China, 4 in Northern Russia up in Asia, 1 in Brazil & 2 Argentina, down in South America, 1 in South Dakota & 2 in Texas over in the U.S. 1 Algeria in Africa, 2 in Western Australia, and 2 within the Trans-antarctic Mounties in Antarctica. You also own 14 of the 32 Pro-Quidditch Teams, including your Dad's favorite team; the all Ladies team "The Holyhead Harpies" they are the current Champions, and their home-town is in Paris."

"Next is the Full Moon Security Corps. it is a company of yours that provides Security Forces to the British Isles, and it only employs Lycans, not Werewolves, but true Lycans, "F.M.S.C.'s" General Manager is a 1300 year old Lycan named Lucian."

"Then there is the Virgin's Moon Institute of Technology, It is run by the Covinus Vampire Coven, Which is currently led by Michael & Selene Corvin, it's soul goal is to combine Muggle Technology and Wizarding Magic, and make them both work in harmony."

"Also there is the Mundane Magic Military Office of Law and Order, it is as the name says an office of Law, for Lawyers and other such people, as well a place for Veterans of War to find a place of work, it employs Squibs, Muggle-Borns and the Muggle Family Members of Muggle-Borns, it's 'GM' is a Squib-Woman by the name of Jessica Kelly Rowlings."

"The next one is The Happy Endings Brothel, It employs Veela, Succubi, Inccubi, Sirens, Yuki-Onna, Neko-Onna, and other Sex-Based Magical Beings, the Inccubi are the only Males employed at this Establishment, and is run by Lilith the Succubus Queen, for the last 4000 years they have been working For you, but With the Brotherhood of Assassins, to 'Pump' men and women for their Information."

"And lastly you own/Employ close to 500 Million House Elf's, Lastly this is a self-updating ledger that will inform you of all of your current holdings at any time YOU open it." Harry just nodded he was getting use to that by now,

"Now each elf is home-schooled in both Muggle and Magical Knowledge, they are given Holidays, 2 Sunday's and 1 Saturday off a month, "Basic or Cadet" Elf's are payed 4 Galleon's (₲) and 5 Sickle's (₴) a month, "Sub or Major" Elf's are payed 5 Galleon's (₲) and 6 Sickle's (₴) a month, and the "Head or General" Elf's are payed 6 Galleon's (₲) and 7 Sickle's (₴) a month, each elf wheres a uniform with one of your many family crests on the left breast pocket of the uniform, depending on the original owner of the domicile you're in at the time, each uniform is reminiscent of a 'Muggle" outfit be it a Chef, Gardener, Maid, Butler etc," Harry nodded again, (That's getting old!)

"Alright now that I've told you everything we can get to more pressing business in Diagon, so get yourself fixed-up and be ready to leave in 3 minutes…" and with that Griphook left the room,

**(Diagon Alley: August 2nd 1999, 5:35p.m, Age: 11)**

When Harry was ready they left the bank and entered Diagon Alley, they went to Madam Malkin's first to buy some Wizard clothes which were put in his trunk, the total cost of a completely new wardrobe was _₴42 or $4,200.00 U.S. Dollars_,

Then they went to Ollivander's to get a wand, and a 10-Wand, Wand-Holster with all kinds of protections, the first wand he got was a Holly-Wood with a Red-Fire-Phoenixes Tail-Feather for a Core, and a Diamond-Channeling Stone, the wand was 11 inches long it cost Harry ₲7 or $70,000 U.S. Dollars, the second wand was a Custom-Made Olivander Wand...

It was 12 1/2 inch's long, made of Elm Wood. the wand tip was a Blood Red Ruby(for Good luck). the Elm-Wood was Coated in Powdered Delphinium, with a White-Fire-Phoenixes Head-Crest-Feather as the Core, the Wood was also covered in 5 different Purple colored Runes, 1st: The Greek Zodiac Sign of Leo, 2nd: the Roman Symbol of the Sun, 3rd: The Japanese Kenji for Fire, 4th: the Viking Rune for Dear, and 5th The Celtic Crest for the number 31, this Wand was worth ₲17 or $170,000.00 US Dollars, but it was worth the cost.

The 2nd wand was to be kept hidden until 'The Most Opportune Moment!' so that Harry would have an 'Ace up hie sleeve' if ya know what I mean,

The 3rd shop was Eye-Lops Owl-Emporium, as soon as Harry stepped inside of the shop a small snow-white Athenian owl with orange/hazel/golden eyes landed on his right shoulder and hooted happily, needless to say Harry bought the little owl for ₴63 or $6,300.00 U.S. Dollars, and then he named her Hedwig,

The last store they went to was Flourish & Blot's, they got a few books on the basics it totaled at ₲1 or $10,000.00 U.S. Dollars,

After that they went back to the Bank, once there, Harry had the Book Vaults emptied and had all of his books put in the Library Compartment of his trunk, he also acquired 9 more wands that once belonged to his ancestors, he also asked Griphook to take him back to the park so he could get his most prized belongings, and two good friends,

After that he sent the Granger's a letter telling them that a man who knew his parents had picked him up, and that he'd be back in about 3 years, he also told Mi and Em that their two little friends were him, that he'd be fine, and that he'd see them again someday,

After he sent off the letter, Griphook told him that they would be training in the Trunk.

**(Ending A/N 1. Harry spent **₲26 Galleons** and **₴05 Sickles** in Diagon Alley, that's a Grand Total of **_$260,500.00 U.S Dollars,_** A typical 'Hogwarts Rush' has a student spending **₲4 to ₲10 Galleons, **And that is why I Made the Loyalty for Learning Foundation, not many people, let alone Parents will spend that PLUS Tuition Fees to Send their kids to a Place that they 1st Have never Heard of, 2nd they Can't See, and 3rd that they can NEVER visit.)**

**(Ending A/N 2. The Weasley's spend** ₲10 Galleons** [**_$100,000.00_**] per Student x 5 kids going to Hogwarts at 1 time = **₲50 Galleons**[**_$500,000.00_**********] **per Hogwarts Rush, Arthur only makes ₲5 Galleons******[**_$50,000.00_**********]** a month, as the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, that's ₲60 Galleons******[**_$600,000.00_**__********]** per year, so he is paid less then that of what he needs to not only pay the bills, but to also send his kids to school.)

**Gringotts Bank!**

**Full Moon Security Corporation!**

**Virgin's Moon Institute of Technology**

**Mundane Magic Military Office of Law and Order**

**The Happy Endings Brothel**

**All of these establishments were founded by the Potter Clan within the last 1500 years, at the Latest, each 'company' has programs and systems set up to educate, house, and employ the various Magical Beings that the Potters have tried to help out over the last 20 centuries, there are also others for the Dwarves, and Elves, and many others that the 'British; Ministry for Magic!' deems to be 'Creatures' these 'Companies' are for the most part in the Muggle World, but also has some ties to the Magical World as well, I Hope this helps you all out.**

_**TBC!**_


	5. B1: C3, Train Ride!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Court! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 3: Kings Cross Station, & the Train Ride!**

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "T to M" rated shit!**

**A/N I don't own the Animaniacs**

**Main Pair-** EGxHPxHG, - **Secondary Pairs-** DMxGinW, - **Later Pairings-** RWxLL, NLxGD and others still to come.

Story, "Speech", _'Thought', §Parseltongue§,_ "Spell" (More to come)

**(The Leakey Cauldron; London, England: Sunday. August, 31****st**** 2011, 7:00 p.m. Age: 13)**

A thirteen year old Harry Potter was relaxing and eating dinner in a booth in the front of "The Leaky Cauldron", he had just finished all of his shopping and was currently checking his list one more time,

"Hmmm…Let's see here _'Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1, by Miranda Goshawk'_ check, this one must be for 'Charms'_,"_

"Next_'A History of Magic: Britain Pre-0000 A.D., by Bathilda Bagshot'_ check, One guess for this class,"

"OK_ 'Magical Theory, by Adalbert Waffling' _check, must be a universal book,"

"Hum let's see _'Pure-blood Culture, by Abraxius Anthony Malfoy II'_ check, dude must be related to Dray…"

"Now_ 'A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration, by Emeric Switch' _check, and again only one guess,"

"Next up_ 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, by Phyllida Spore' _check, Herbology duh,"

"All righty than _'Magical Drafts and Potions, by Arsenius Jigger' c_heck, Potions by a Drunk Arsonist… cool but I'm gunna get a fire extinguisher just in case."

"Kay_ 'Fantastic Beast and Where to Find them, by_ _Newt Scamander' _check, Animals sweet."

"Next_ 'The Basic Cures to Magical Maladies by Hello Nurse' _check, medicine nice…and specking of nice, she is H.O.T. Hot, but I'm already taken."

"Okay than let's see_ 'The Moon and the Stars, by Lady Kaleido Scope' _check, one guess for this too."

"Next up, _'Hogwarts: A History' _and _'Hogwarts: Rule's of the School by Minerva McGonagall'_ check, I do believe She's the Deputy Headmistress, oh and my Cousin."

"Last Book_ 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, by Quentin Trimble'_ check, Great a Punk ass Berk writing defense."

"Okay next up 3 Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black), 1 Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear, 1 Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar), 1 Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings) I'm glad I bought the 'Potter Clan: Deluxe Dragon-Hide/Acromantula-Silk versions' of these 'Clothes/Uniforms', next... 1 wand! Fat Chance Asshole, 1; Size 2 Pewter Cauldron, fine, 1 set of brass Scales, got it, 3 full sets of Crystal Phials, done, 1 telescope and star-map check, next umm I guess I just won't tell anyone about Nemesis or Serpentor, so I'm done with this…Hay Tom I'll be back in an hour or 2, see ya later." And with that Harry finished his meal, paid, packed his things and left to buy a fire extinguisher.

**(Kings Cross Station: Platforms 9 ¾; Thursday. September, 1st 2011, 10:50 a.m. Age: 13)**

Harry had just left the restroom at Kings Cross; on Platforms 9 ¾, he was wearing his Hogwarts uniform, and had his owl Hedwig on his right shoulder, as he was shouldering his Bottomless-Book-bag on his left shoulder... when he saw a girl had hadn't seen in more then 2 years, she had beautiful bushy brown hair, and she was on her knees, crying over the books that were ALL over the ground,

Harry silently went over to her, he bent down to pick up the books, then he put them in her backpack, and then he picked her up off the ground before giving the book-bag back to her, when their eyes met it was 'like' love at first sight, as two old friends met again…

"Hello Hermione, it's good to see you again." he said still holding her hand,

"Harry… is it really you?" she asked shyly as she sobbed lightly,

"Yeah… it's really me, how's Em, mum, and Uncle Eric doing? What's it been 4 years since we last saw each other?" he asked her calmly,

"Their doing great, Baroness and Pythona really miss their mates thou, I can't wait to tell the others that I found you, and it's only been two years and one month, you big prat." She said slapping his left upper-arm with her free hand,

"Only that long, between fighting Goblins, Trolls, Orcs, and Ogres, as well as controlling a few dragons with Uncle Griphook, man it feels longer… um…Can I ask you something?" he said to her,

"You already did, but go ahead." She said as she smiled at him,

"Mione…Do you want to pick up where we were left off? …Will you be 'Mi-Love' again?" Harry stated,

Hermione's eyes widened "I-I-I, um… yes I would LOVE to, but I'm not worthy of you, not anymore, I'm sor..." he stopped her there,

"What do you mean not worthy?!" he asked,

"You're Harry Potter 'The Boy Who Lived' you're Wizarding ROYALTY, I'm just a Muggle-born I'm..." Again he stopped her,

"I. Don't. Care. If. You. Are. A. Muggle-born. Or. Not. …YOU have been my friend since we were 3, my best friend since WE were 5… YOU and Em were my Girlfriends when we were 9… the witches in the Wizarding world will only care about "The-Boy-Who-Didn't-Die-With-His-Parents" not ME… I Love You, and Em too, and _**I**_ want you back Mi-love!" and with that said he stole her 'first' kiss, it was short and sweet, she felt week in the knees, her right leg 'popped' up **(Like in those cheesy "Romance" movies/books)**, she felt her panties get a little moist and she didn't care what anyone thought, what no one saw however was the golden glow that engulfed them both sealing their "Fate" forever more,

A few minutes later the train whistle blew stating that the train was about to leave, they broke the soul-scorching kiss so that they could board the train arm in arm, Harry carried her trunk for her, because it was the "Gentlemanly" thing to do, and his was already around his neck, soon enough Harry was leading her to the Cart that held his friends, it was in one of the first years compartments, as they headed to Hogwarts, they also headed to their new and MUCH more pleasant and happier lives.

.….

**[A/N There's the Engine, the Coal Cart, 'the Teachers, Head Student and Prefect Cart', and then there's the 7th, 6th, 5th, 4th, 3rd, 2nd, and 1st year Carts, and at the end is the Caboose, also 70 students can fit in each cart.]**

**. ... .  
**

**(Hogwarts Express: 1st Years Cart; Thursday, September, 1st 2011, 11:00 a.m. Age: 13)**

"Harry we need to find a seat soon, the train's moving already." Hermione said as she walked down the aisle beside her man,

"Don't worry Mione; I'm taking us to see the guys." He said as he opened another door,

"What do you…? Potter about time you got here." a smug voice said as Harry & Hermione stepped into the cabin, his eyes lingered on Hermione for a moment, then he nodded at Harry,

"Yeah I thought you got left behind." a meek voice said as Harry placed His and Hermione's trunk next to his friends trunks,

"Yeah, and who's the dame on your arm… She your little Girlfriend?" a 3rd annoying voice asked as Harry & Hermione sat opposite of them,

"I almost was Nev, sorry to worry you, and yes Ron she is, or at least...1 of them, and she has been for 4 or 5 years, but I've known her since we were three, in Muggle Pre-K, back then she was my only friend." all 3 boys were wide eyed with their jaws on the floor,

"As long as she's not a Mud-Blood Potter, it should be fine." the first boy said, Hermione went stiff at the word, and Harry frowned at her reaction to a word that she shouldn't know of just yet,

"What if she is a Muggle-Born Draco?" Harry demanded,

"To me nothing, I have no problem with it at all, in fact...I'd say good luck, just DON'T knock her up, at least not in your first year at School…However in our world Harry… it's mainly the witches and the 'Old Pure-blooded Farts' like my _Father _they're the ones that will have a problem with you and her being together." Draco stated, he said the word father with disgust, disdain, hate, and loathing bitterness,

"Why?" Harry asked thou he had a good idea on why that was, that's when Hermione gave him the book called 'Pure-blood Culture!' and told him to read it for his answer; the book was a part of the History of Magic class with a man called Binns,

Harry took the book and opened it, that's when his eyes glowed, the whites were bronze, his iris' were Royal Blue and his pupils were "Hawk-Like", but no one saw this because his face was in the book, he read the WHOLE 12 inch thick tome in 6 seconds flat, Hermione however already knew, and has known for YEARS that Harry's eyes were… 5 different kinds of strange at times,

"Well that's a load of bull-shit, this whole "Blood Supremacy" thing is disgusting." all 3 of the boys were stunned,

"You read that whole book in like 6 Seconds, damn it, it took me a week Potter." Draco stated,

"I-I-it took me 19 days." Neville got out,

"I still haven't finished chapter 1." Ron whined,

"It took me 2 days, 8 hours, 4 minutes and 6 seconds, to finish." Mione said with stars in her eyes,

"But that is not what I meant, I meant, Why would they have a problem with ME choosing HER?!" Harry stated,

"Because the People of our world will expect you 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' to wed a Pure-blood bitch... I mean Witch, and I'm sorry but…Who are you anyways?" Draco said first to Harry then to Hermione,

"I'm Hermione Jane Granger, I'm…as you said… a Muggle-born and um… Harry's Girlfriend, I live with my parents; they're both Dentists, they're both very nice people…though at times my mum is a little strange and my dad is always going to strange conventions that I'm not allowed to go to or know what he does while he's there, I also have a little sister; her name is Emma Jean Granger, she'll be coming with us next year; she's Harry's other Girlfriend, oh and I plan on being a Teacher once I graduate." Hermione said all of that in one breath with no problems at all,

The three boys felt their jaws drop and their eyes bug-out because their friend Harry was dating a pair of sisters, Draco was the first to regain his composure,

"I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, I'm a Pure-blood, but I don't really care anymore, I HATE my father and my fag of a cousin Kane, I'm kind of Harry's God-brother, We have the same Godfather his name is Sirius Black, Black's my Uncle, mum says he's innocent of the crimes he was 'convicted' of, I believe her too, and no I don't know what he did, all I do know… is that he didn't even get a trial, I Hope to be an Auror one day, so that I can correct that miscarriage of Justice, oh, and I'm Dating Ronny's Sister Ginny!." The blond boy said, a short 'TMI' from Ron and then it was his turn,

"I'm Ronald Bilious Weasley, Pure-blood, but a blood-traitor to most, got 5 big bro's and a bossy and snotty little Sister, Nev here is my 28th cousin, and Harry's my best friend, I plan to play Quidditch for the Cannons." The redhead stated,

"Name's Neville Franklin Longbottom, I'm a Pure-blood too, I umm live with my Gran she nice I guess, oh Harry's also my friend, and umm I want to study plants." The brunette male stuttered out,

"As you all know I am Harry James Bloody Daniel Potter 'The-Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived', I'm a freaking' 'Pure-blood', I once lived with my…_**relatives**_…, they HATE me, and I WISH THEY WERE DEAD, the only people I like so far, are those in this cabin…also I like the Granger's, the Weasley's and the Longbottom's, as well as the Goblins, Mrs. Malfoy, and Hagrid, as for what I want to do, I don't really know at this point in time." The Raven Crowed, **(**_**never more, 'caw' Never more, 'caw-caw' **_**10 points to your favorite Hogwarts house to those who get that! )**

"How did the four of you meet?" Hermione asked,

"Well Mione, we met a year ago in Diagon Alley, at Madam Malkin's, Draco's Mum brought him; same for Ron, Nev's Gran took him, and Hagrid escorted me there, I would have gone alone, but he came into Gringotts for something and then Uncle Griphook asked him to help me out for a while…you'll meet Hagrid at school, he's the grounds keeper…anyways we got to know each other and we became best friends, Hagrid called us a gang of misfits because…well…The Malfoy's are rich Dark Wizards, The Weasley's are Poor & the Longbottom's are Upper-Middle-Class, but both are Light Wizards, and The Potter's are Royal Gray Wizards, all of our families have opposing views of the world…but…we still fit as friends, also we are all VERY distant cousins, after that, the four of us went to DeerHounds Primary School of Magic." Harry said to her, then he leaned down and whispered in her ear "I think Ron's little sister Ginny is doing more than Dating Draco, she was looking a little too far south of his belt-line." Hermione let out a sharp "EEEEP" with a small blush on her face,

"What did you tell her Potter?!" Draco asked his rival/friend,

"I told her…I can't wait to explore the broom-closets, when we get to Hogwarts, is that OK with you, Malfoy!" Harry strait out lied,

Ron and Draco paled and yelled at the same time "I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" at that point however Hermione & Neville had passed out, Hermione's head landed in Harry's lap, While Neville crash-landed on the floor.

.….

**(A/N DeerHounds Primary School of Magic, is a the Wizarding World equivalent of a Kindergarten type Magical School, the only way to get into it, is IF you are a 80 to 100 percent 'Pure-blood' and your parents don't want to home school you, or be rich out the ass, thus allowing the kids to start their magical training early, however it's only a 1 year course, **

**P.S. yes, I KNOW that is a form a bigotry and racism, but what do you expect from those assholes in the Wizarding Government.) **

**. ... .  
**

**(2 hours later)**

Once Hermione and Neville woke up and re-gained their bearings, Hermione asked "Harry, what do you mean by 'Opposing Views'?"

"The Malfoy's are for the most part 'Pure-blood Supremacists' and believe that all 'non-Pure-bloods' are trash," Draco said,

"The Weasley's believe that Muggles should have the same rights as Magicals," Ron stated,

"The Longbottom's believe that ALL things fall into ONLY 2 categories you are either 'good' which is 'White/Light' or 'evil' which is 'Black/Dark'... that there's NO in-between within the 2 sides of the Law, they also don't really like Muggles or Squibs all that much," Neville stuttered out,

"As for the Potter's, we see things in shades of Gray, we believe that 'Magic is Magic, that there is to good or evil, only power, and those too weak to use it right' and we believe that 'Freedom is the Right of All Sentient Beings!' as the phrase goes, I hope that helps love." Harry said to her and she nodded, it was at that time that someone knocked on the door,

"Anything from the Trolley Dearies?" on old Squib named Mary asked as she opened the door,

"No, my mum made me…something." Ron said dejectedly looking at…a…a…a sandwich?

"My Gram would have a fit if I did." Nev said sadly holding a homemade salad,

"I can't my parents would KILL ME!" Hermione said mock seriously,

Draco and Harry looked at each other, grinned, nodded, pulled out 4 Sickles each and said "We'll take the lot!" **(A/N. 8 Sickles is $800 U.S. dollars.) **

Ron and Neville said "Nice!" with very bright eyes,

Hermione just blushed at Harry for being so thoughtful and generous, then they were given well over HALF of the trolley, and the old lady left,

"Birty-Bots Every Flavored beans?" Hermione asked,

"Yeah, and when they say Every Flavor, they MEAN Every Flavor, my brother Percy still says Fred, or was it George, anyways one of the twins gave him a Dragon shit flavored bean."

"That's disgusting!" they all said,

"Yeah I know, and Penny Clearwater, Percy's girlfriend, she WOULDN'T kiss him for over a week and a half, she kept complaining about 'Dragon Breath' it really was nasty." Ron said, then he pulled out a mostly gray but still black rat, "By the way this is Scabbers… been in the family for…umm…12 years, Charlie found him in the back garden looking for food, took him to Hogwarts and when he Graduated he gave Scabbers to Percy, and when Percy became a Prefect, he gave Scabbers to me, a bit pathetic thou isn't he." a variation of yes came from the other four,

Covertly Harry narrowed his eyes at "the rat" then he said "I'm sorry Ron but, me… I kind of hate rats, my real home, when I was little, was Hermione's home, well anyways when I stayed at my relatives place, there were rats in my…umm…ah… my room, yeah in my room…Vernon put them in there…buggers had wicked teeth and nasty bits…" Harry said as he felt a chill go down his spine at that memory and of the cupboard under the stairs,

They were all appalled, but Ron just shrugged and continued "Fred gave me a spell that's supposed to turn him yellow, you want to see it?"

"The same Fred that told you we have to kill a troll before we can get sorted?" Harry asked,

"The same Fred that Transfigured Mr. Cuddles into a giant spider?" Neville asked,

"The same Fred that was talking to George about blowing-up a toilet," Draco paused for a sec then finished with "And then mailing the toilet-seat to your mother?" Draco asked

"Yes...? But do you want to see it?" Ron asked again and 4 OK's were heard after that, each were hoping that Ron would grow a brain soon, Ron cleared his throat and retrieved his wand,

"Sunshine, Daisies, Butter Mellow; Turn this Stupid-Fat-Rat, Yellow!" Ron incanted and a yellow beam hit "the rat" making it squeak, but other than that nothing happened,

"Are you sure that's a real spell? …Well it's not very good, now is it?" Hermione said, Ron just glared at her,

Trying to lighten the mood Neville took Trevor out of his cage, "This is Trevor, my uncle gave him to me for my birthday when I got my Hogwarts letter," at that moment the Toad jumped out the door and started hopping away, "TREVOR! Get back here."

Harry sighed and raised his wand, "Accio Trevor the Toad!" in about 5 seconds Trevor flew right into His hand,

"Harry! That was a 4th year level spell, how did you do it?" Hermione asked, Draco, Ron, & Neville all nodded dumb-foundedly, while awaiting his answer,

"I read it in a book, it seemed useful so I learned it, The Potter Family OWNS the largest Library on Earth, I read almost 15 percent of the Potter Wing in a month, there are 23 wings to my family Library, I've already gone through 10 Wings and working on the 11th one now, the Library is actually IN my Trunk, so it goes where I go, and best of all no one can even touch it with-out getting my permeation first." Harry said as Hermione's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she started whispering things into Harry's ear,

This time Ron spoke up "So umm Harry do…Do you really have a…a scar?" the others looked up at this, they had known Harry for a year now and they hadn't seen the scar either, only Hermione had seen it, that was when they thought it was from a car-crash that had killed his 'Lay-about drunk of a Father' and his 'Pole-Dancing whore of a Mother' or at least that's what Vernon had told him,

Harry smiled and lifted up his hair, the scar was NOT there, "Okay…now look at this, guys…Mione." Harry said and in 3 seconds the scar WAS there, "I'm a Metamorphamagus; this makes it easier for me to do things in our world…I just remove the bolt from my head, change the color of my hair, and my eyes, and I can go anywhere, unnoticed by anyone, just the way I like it."

This was followed by a shout of 'COOL!' or 'Wicked!' after a moment Harry spoke again,

"Now we should be there in a few Hours, so guys…Get Out, Mione you get dressed first, the guys here will take their turns by who has the longest to shortest Wand!" Hermione blushed at that, "Oh, Mione get your brain out of my pants…at least for now." Hermione blushed some more and the boys just laughed, as they stepped out Harry jokingly said to her "You only love my books and my 'Wand' don't you!"

Hermione blushed but shook her head in a way of saying "That's NOT True!" Harry then shut the door to give her some privacy while he was still laughing.

**(5 ½ hours later)**

Harry awoke to the 'Giggle of Botan in his mind' and shook his head, then looked around…

Neville was sleeping on the ground,

Draco was sleeping against the wall near the Door,

Ron was sleeping against the window,

And Hermione's head was on his lap, her body was sprawled on the bench,

'_Not again, never again, I won't lose you again!'_ Harry thought to himself as he petted her head and gently stroked her hair, feeling the softness and incredible silkiness of it, and then he looked up and said, "Wake up all, we'll be there in 2 minutes." everyone got up and looked out the window they saw Hogsmeade Station just ahead; they straightened out their robes and prepared to leave.

When they got there it was 6:40, and it was DARK, "Firs' years, Firs' Years, Over here, this way please, come on now firs' years don' be shy" a BIG man was saying as the students were getting off the train, when Harry and his friends got off the train, he led them over to Hagrid, "Ello 'Arry." The Half-Giant said with a smile

"Hi Hagrid, you already know Draco, Ron, and Neville from Diagon Alley, well this lovely witch to my right is Hermione Granger, my girlfriend and best-friend since I was a kid." Harry said placing an arm around her back, and a hand on her hip,

"Ah, that's a good idea Harry, without a girl at yer side all but the teachers would be after ya, either for da fame, or yer money, but this 'un Looks and Smells, like the type to love books and honesty more than fame and fortune, an' she's a real cutie too, word to da wise don't let 'er read yer 'Family Grimoire's' least ya end up married at a young age..." Hagrid paused at the dejected look on Hermione's face, and understanding dawned on him,"I di' Not mean anythin' by tha' 'Ermi'ne, ya see me nose can Smell thin's about people, ya smell like Honesty an' Books ta me," at her nod of understanding Hagrid spoke again, "Well come on, dis way, to da boats." Hagrid called out and with that Hagrid lead the first years to the docks and by extension to the boats as well.

_**TBC!**_


	6. B1: C4, The Sorting Hat!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Court! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat! And Thunderstorms!**

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "T to M" rated shit!**

**A/N you'll hate me for the sorting.**

**Main Pair -**HPxHG, - **Secondary Pairs -**DMxGinW, - **Later Pairings **-RWxLL, NLxGD and others still to come.

Aurora Sinistra - Prof. of: Astronomy - Played By: Holly Berry

Charity Burbage - Prof. of: Muggle Studies - Played By: Ashley Benson

Bathsheda Babbling - Prof. of: Ancient Runes - Played By: Kaya Scodelario

Septima Vector - Prof. of: Arthimacy - Played By: Lyndsy Fonseca

Irma Pince - Hogwarts Librarian - Played By: Sally Mortemore

Cuthbert Binns - Prof. of: History of Magic - Played by: Binn Stain

Silvanus Kettleburn - Prof. of: Care of Magical Creatures - Played By: Jim Carrey

Dum Azz Ol'Man - Prof. of 1st Year Mundane Academics - Played By: Gene Hackman

. ... .

Story, "Speech", _'Thought', §Parseltongue§,_ "Spell" (More to come)

**(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, On the Wales/Scotland Boarder: Thursday. September, 1st 2011, 6:50p.m. Age: 13) **

Harry and his friends got in a boat and crossed 'The Black Lake' they were right behind Hagrid, they rounded a bend, sailed beneath an out-cropping of Vines, then, when they finally got to the Magnificent castle, they were able to get a good look at it, then they were led to a under-ground docking cave for the small boats, they were told to get out which of course they did, then Hagrid lead them up a few flights of stairs before stopping inside of a side-chamber that lead to the Great Hall, and that's when Prof. Minerva McGonagall appeared out of no where and spoke to them, Harry noticed that she had a white aura around her,

"Welcome to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in a few moments you will be walking threw these doors to be sorted into your Houses, there are 4 Houses, by the names of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw… and Slytherin, during your time here your House will be considered something like your family, your triumphs will earn your House points, any rule braking and you will lose points, at the end of the year the House with the most points will be awarded… 'The House Cup', Now then the Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily, please wait here and clean yourselves up for the presentation." and with that said she left the students to prepare themselves for the Ceremony,

As soon as she left, a boy who looked a lot like Draco but with long blond hair, black eyes, and 'the Rich Prick' attitude spoke and when he did Hermione tried to hide her face in Harry's chest,

"So it's true then, what they said on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." many people started whispering Harry's name at that, "This is Vincent Crabbe, & Gregory Goyle, and I… I am Malfoy, Kane R. Malfoy."

Harry did nothing at first, Draco narrowed his eyes in anger, Neville shivered, Hermione tried to become invisible, and Ron giggled a bit before he stopped,

"You think my name is funny do you, Red hair, Blue eyes, Freckles, 3rd rate hand-me-down robes, you must be a Weasley, honestly you people go at it like rabid rabbits don't you," He turned back to Harry and continued,

"You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better then others Potter, you don't want to align yourself with the wrong sort…" as he said this, a gray tabby cat sat at Hermione's feet, "I can help you there, I do advise you to lose the blood-traitors, my worthless cousin, and that Mud-Blood WHORE, Pure-bloods: that's the way to go in this world." with that said he stuck out his hand waiting for Harry to take it,

To all in attendance the following shocked them all; Harry did 'the Malfoy smirk', nodded his head, and took Kane's hand, "I knew you were on my side Pott…"

Before Kane could finish Harry togged Kane forward as his left fist connected with the assholes nose, right eye, and upper lip, and Harry's steel-toed right boot then hit him dead center, Kane landed on the ground holding himself, and the cat just stood up and walked away looking very pleased,

"I think I can see for myself who 'the wrong sort' is already, Boy! Next time you insult Hermione in front of me, you will lose your left nut or maybe both!" Harry said as Kane nodded his head and fixed himself, it was then that Prof. McGonagall re-appeared in the hallway and spoke again, "We are ready for you now, follow me please."

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Great Hall- Welcoming Feast; Thursday. September, 1st 2011, 7:00p.m.)**

McGonagall turned around and led the new first year students through the HUGE double doors that led to the Great Hall, there was a long White horizontal table at the end with 19 thrones, most of the teachers had a white or gray aura, the one with a turban had a sinister black aura, only one of the thrones was empty, the center throne was the most extravagant and sitting on it was…umm…Santa Claus he had an extremely light gray aura,

There were 4 long vertical tables, the one on the far right was green with silver seats, the mid-right one was blue with bronze seats, the mid-left one was red with gold seats and the far left one was yellow with seats made of black marble, after looking at the tables everyone looked at the ceiling, it was amazing the ceiling was a velvety black with 'star-like' dots all over the place, in fact it looked like the night…

"It's not really the night sky, the ceiling was bewitched to look that way, I read about it in 'Hogwarts; A History'." Mione said to Harry,

"I read about it in 'Ravenclaw's Diary; Chapter 20; Bewitching your Palace'." Harry replied "And yes it's the real deal, I'm her Great-some-odd-grandson but please keep that quiet." Hermione just nodded her head she had 'hearts' in her eyes, soon they came to a stop in front of the head table, and there was a 3-legged stool and an OLD hat between it and them,

"I want you all to wait along here please, now before we begin, Prof. Dumbledore would like to say a few words to you all." McGonagall said, and the old man with the 4 foot long white beard stood up,

"Hello and good evening to each and every single one of you here tonight, I have a few start of term notices I would like to announce, First; I would like to welcome back all of our old students, and to give a hearty Hello and Welcome to Hogwarts to the First years, Second; As always The Forbidden Forest is of course _Forbidden _to all students, thus the term Forbidden, Third; our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the right side of the 3rd floor corridor on the east side of the Castle is also forbidden, to all who do NOT wish to DIE a most PAINFUL and HORRIFYING death, he has also asked me to tell you that the list of contraband items will be posted in his office for all who wish to check it out, it will also be posted on the Notice Boards in your Common-Rooms, Forth; Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is Quirinus Quirrell, and Lastly for those of you wish to join your House Quidditch Team, Go to Madam Hooch, two weeks from this Saturday, as for any other House team that you may wish to join, please speak to your Head of House during your free-time, The Quidditch Pitch will be open for practice Drills every Saturday except for the 1st Saturday of each month starting in October, Thank you, all of you." then he sat down again, and the old hat began to sing…

. ... . ... .

_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge by what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black, and your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, and I can top them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your mind, The Sorting Hat can't find, so try me on and I will tell you where you belong.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor; in their den, dwell the brave of heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry, Set Gryffindor's apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, those patient little Hufflepuff's are true, And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you have a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin, You'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands, though I have none, for I'm a Thinking Cap! **_

"When I call your name please come up here and sit on the stool to be sorted." Prof. McGonagall said,

The first to be sorted was Hannah Abbott (Played by Charlotte Skeoch), a pink-faced girl with blond pigtails and blue eyes; she went to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Next was Susan Bones (Played by Eleanor Columbus), a girl with shoulder length red-orange hair, she also went to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Then Terrance 'Tarry' Boot (Played by Blake Mawson), a handsome boy with black hair, he went to "RAVENCLAW!"

Then Miranda 'Mandy' Brocklehurst (Played by Katie Stuart), a thin girl with a red pony-tail, she went to "RAVENCLAW!"

Next came Lavender Brown (Played by Jessie Cave), a white girl with long brown hair, she went to "GRYFFINDOR!"

Next was Millicent Bulstrode (Played by Helen Stuart), a HUGE muscular girl with black hair, she went to "SLYTHERIN!"

After her was Edward 'Eddie' Carichal (Played by Daniel Cudmore), a boy with slick black hair, he went to "RAVENCLAW!"

Next was Alexia Carrow **(an OC played by Ellen Page), **she had Shadow-Black hair and a Sinfully Sexy Body she went to "SLYTHERIN!"

Then Michael Corner (Played by Layke Anderson), a boy with short black hair, he went to "RAVENCLAW!"

Then Stephen Cornfoot (Played by Bryce Hodgson), a boy with short brown hair, he also went to "RAVENCLAW!"

Next Vincent Crabbe (Played by Jamie Waylett), a Big boy with a buzz cut, he went to "SLYTHERIN!"

After him was Tracey Davis (played by Brenna O'Brien), a girl with wavy black hair and a Porn-stars Body, she also went to "SLYTHERIN!"

After Davis, was a boy named Herman Hector Dagworth (Alexander Chris Watson), he had Short Brown hair and Black Eyes, he was placed in "GRYFFINDOR!"** (A/N. Alex Watson is the Brother of Emma Watson and often played as an 'Extra' in the HP Movies, so while he's not an OC, he was never given an Official Name in the Films, so I gave him one.)**

Next was a girl Fay Dunbar (Played by Shauna Kain), she had long strait Brown hair and Navy Blue Eyes, she went to "GRYFFINDOR!"

Then Kevin Entwhistle (Played by Shawn Roberts), a boy with short black hair, he went to "RAVENCLAW!"

After him was Sara Fawcett (Played by Shaina Tianne Unger), a blond-bombshell with brains she landed in "RAVENCLAW!"

Then Justin Finch-Fletchley (Played by Edward Randell), a boy with brown eyes & hair, he went to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Then Seamus Finnigan (Played by Devon Murray), a boy with brown hair, he went to "GRYFFINDOR!"

Next was Anthony 'Tony' Goldstein (Played by Alex Burton), a boy with short brown hair, he also went to "RAVENCLAW!"

Then Gregory Goyle (Played by Josh Herdman), a Large boy with curly brown hair, he went to "SLYTHERIN!"

When Hermione Granger (Played by Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson), was called up the hat spoke out loud again but only just enough for her to hear him, _**"Well, well, well, what do we have here? You my dear are a lost daughter of Noble Blood, yet you do not 'KNOW' who you are, now where to put you, let's see here plenty of brains that's for sure, extremely cunning and ambitious too, but oh so loyal and hardworking, but your Courage and Bravery far outweigh the others, but where to put you...Oh yes, I know I'll put you in 'his' old house…**_**GRYFFINDOR!" **Hermione got up and went to sit at Gryffindor table, wondering what the hat meant by all that! Albus discreetly smiled at her,

After her was Daphne Greengrass (Played by Anna Paquin), a girl with a Viking Goddess/Valkary-like body and beauty, & golden hair that went passed her ass, she was placed in "SLYTHERIN!"

Next was Wayne Hopkins (Played by Hayden Christensen,) a boy with short red hair, he went to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Then Megan Jones (Played by Natalie Portman), a girl with black hair was called, she also went to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Then Su Li (Played by Kea Wong,) a hot Asian girl with long silky black hair came up, she went to "RAVENCLAW!" she sat next to Cho Chang her cousin, they started planning on how they were going to bed "The-Boy-Who-Lived",

Then Neville Longbottom (Played by Matthew Lewis), was called it took 3 seconds until he was sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!" only because he kept on chanting the name over and over again,

After him was Katherine MacDougal (Played by Jade Ramsey), a Red-head with Hazel eyes she went to "RAVENCLAW!"

Next was her green eyed twin Isabel-Morag MacDougal (Played by Nikita Ramsey), who went to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Then Ernest 'Ernie' MacMillan (Played by Louis Doyle), a blond haired boy went to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

When Draco Malfoy (Played by Tom Felton), was called upon he went up, sat down thinking '_Not SLYTHERIN'_,

_**"Not SLYTHERIN you say, why? Your whole family has been in it for 100 generations?"**_

"Because I HATE MY 'FAMILY' all but my mum, they're all bastards and bitches!" he yelled for all to hear,

_**"Very well then, just to piss off your daddy, I'll put you in **_**GRYFFINDOR!"**

After Draco, was his cousin Kane Malfoy **(another OC played by Shawn Robert Ashmore)**, but before he could even take ONE step towards the hat… "SLYTHERIN!" was yelled out, everyone got a bad feeling about that,

Next was Marcus Montague **(a third OC Played by ****Aaron Stanford**) he looked just like his big bro, and went to the same house…"SLYTHERIN!"

Next was Libra Moon (Played by Tahyna Tozzi), a girl with a supermodels' body and 2 long silver pony-tails and gold colored eyes, she was sorted into "SLYTHERIN!" **(A/N; in the book she is only noted as Miss. Moon, a 1st year girl in Harry's year.)**

Next was Theodore 'Theo' Nott (Played by Daniel Magder, a boy with Black hair, he went to "SLYTHERIN!"

After him was Pansy Parkinson (Played by Scarlett Byrne), a girl with dark brown hair that was in a bowl-cut, she was put in "SLYTHERIN!"

Then Padma Patil (Played by Afshan Azad), & Parvati Patil (Played by Shefali Chowdhury), they are twin sisters from India; one went to "RAVENCLAW!" the other went to "GRYFFINDOR!"

Next was Sally-Anne Perks (Played by Alexandra Davies), a girl with black hair, she went to "GRYFFINDOR!" **(A/N she's also only mentioned as a 1st year girl in Harry's year.)**

Then Raymond 'Ray' Peters (Played by Tim Pocock), was called up he had tan-ish colored hair and went to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

When Harry Potter (Played by Daniel Jacob Radcliffe), was called he just nodded and walked forth, and when he sat down a rainbow of red, green, blue, yellow, gold, silver, copper, & black lights engulfed him everyone was shocked and/or amazed, the only ones that weren't were Albus, Hagrid, McGonagall, and Snape, and the Hat spoke again but only loud enough for Harry to hear, _**"My Lord if there is ANYTHING you need to know at ANYTIME, day or night just call on me, OK."**_

"And just how do I do that Mr. Hat?" Harry asked,

_**"First off my name is Xavier NOT 'Mr. Hat, and Second, Just think of me as the combined Minds, Hearts, and Souls of the 4 Founders, all you have to do is to think of 1 of their name's and say 'I need help' and I will help you in the same way that that founder would have helped someone, but I will not help you if you're taking a test, not even Lord Slytherin will help you with that… well we've held up the sorting long enough…"**_ And with that the light faded,

_**"My Lord where do you wish to be, you are as Brave, daring, & chivalrous as Lord Gryffindor, Like Lady Hufflepuff you are Loyal, honest, fair, patient and unafraid of ANYTHING, Like Lady Ravenclaw you are wise beyond your years, with a ready mind and a quick wit for learning, AND Just like Lord Slytherin you make REAL friends, your cunning is unmatched, you're resourceful, determined, Ambitious and you will do anything to achieve your goals, I CAN'T PLACE YOU , You must place YOURSELF!"**_

When the hat finished his speech everyone even Dumbledore was bug-eyed, & jaw-dropped in shock, aw, and fear, finally after 2 minutes of Harry looking at everyone who in turn were looking at him, he looked at Hermione and nodded his head and then the hat said,

_**"By your command my Lord you're a," **_the hat paused 'making people wait on you, It feels soooo good to have that power over these fools' it thought, then it yelled, _**"**_**GRYFFINDOR!" **This time the name reverberated all over the Castle, Harry stood up and sat next to his girl, while every woman under 25 said to themselves _'that's gonna be MY husband!'_,

Fred and George were chanting "We Got Potter!" over and over, and over again, Albus was beyond pleased and he smiled at the two kids in a mix of pride and sadness,

The sorting continued with Zacharias 'Zack' Smith (Played by Nick Shirm), a boy with short blond hair, he went to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Next was Dean Thomas (Played by Alfie Enoch), a black kid with short black hair, he went to "GRYFFINDOR!"

Then Benjamin 'Bem' Thorn (Played by Ekow Quartey), a big black boy with short black hair, he went to "GRYFFINDOR!" **(A/N. (A/N. first seen in movie 3, [The says that he's a 'Nigerian wizard' whatever the hell that means], ****in the DVD of HP:atPoA he is listed only as Bem**.)  


Next was Alice Tolipan (Played by Emma Jayne-Corboz), a girl with Blue eyes, and had her brown hair in a pair of Pig-Tails went to "GRYFFINDOR!"

After her was Lisa Turpin (Played by Kristin Stewart), a beautiful girl with blue eyes and Golden hair that stopped just above her ass, she went to "RAVENCLAW!"

Next was Ronald 'Ron' Weasley (Rupert Grint), _**"WHAT! ANOTHER WEASLEY, how many more of you ARE THERE? …Wait! NO. Do. Not. Answer. That. I DON'T want to know, now let's see hear… I KNOW **__**just**__** what to do with **__**you**__**…**_**GRYFFINDOR!" **Ron let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and went to sit with Harry, Neville, & Draco, Albus smiled at this development all the pawns were in place, Harry would definitely be a part of the light side in the war to come,

The last person to be called was Blaise Zabini (Played by Louis Cordice), a thin boy who looked to be African/Italian/British mix; he had short black hair, and went to "SLYTHERIN!"

….

After Blaise sat down at the Slytherin table, Dumbledore snapped his fingers causing the Sorting Hat and Stool to vanish as Minerva sat to his left,

McGonagall clanged her fork to her goblet, and asked for everyone to pay attention, then Dumbledore stood up again, he spread his arms wide and said "This year we received 47 new students, 14 of them are in Gryffindor **(Boys: 8, Girls: 6.)**, 12 of them were placed in Slytherin **(Boys: 6, Girls: 6.)**, Hufflepuff received 10 **(Boys: 6, Girls: 4.)**, and the last 11 went to Ravenclaw **(Boys: 5, Girls: 6.)**, yes this is a good year," Everyone cheered at that,

"Now I would like to inform you all that the 5th Year Prefects are Percy Weasly and Jenny Johnson of Gryffindor, Penelope Clearwater and Jeremy Stretton of Ravenclaw, Bonny Dustan and Graham Montague of Slytherin, & Claus MacTaggert and Sammy Spungen of Hufflepuff," those who were called stood and people cheered for their own Prefects,

"The 6th year Prefects are Elaine Ketteridge and Nagus McClivert of Gryffindor, Eve Lynch and Brad Webber of Ravenclaw, Lucian Bole and Patty Stimpson of Slytherin, & Miles O'Keefe and Nina Voelker of Hufflepuff," again those who were called stood and people cheered for their own Prefects,

"The 7th year Perfects are Freddie Stroma and Mia Conners of Gryffindor, Randy Burrow and Emily Dobbs of Ravenclaw, Eliza Burke and Paul Ritter of Slytherin, and Arthur and Marilyn Stone of Hufflepuff," again those who were called stood and people cheered for their own Prefects, after that all the Perfects sat down again,

"This Year's Quidditch Captains are 5th year Oliver Wood of Gryffindor, 3rd year Roger Davis of Ravenclaw, 4th year Marcus Flint of Slytherin, and finally 4th year Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff!" and again those who were called stood and people cheered for their own House Captains, after that all the Captains sat down again,

"And finally it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you all this year's Head Boy and Head Girl… both hale from Gryffindor, the Head boy is…Gary Oldmen, and our Head Girl is… Nymphadora Tonks...," a high pitched scream of _**"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!"**_ made everyone laugh as the Head Students stood and people cheered for them, after a minute or so they sat down too,

"That is all for now so…Let the Feast begin!" and then as Albus sat down for the 3rd time that evening every single plate on every table were piled with food, and the goblets filled with Pumpkin-juice.

**(A/N.** I always thought it was stupid to announce Mortal Peril, but not announce the name of the Prefects, the kids that are supposed to help the younger years and keep the others in Line.)

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Great Hall- Gryffindor table; 7:40p.m.) **

"I'm Half and Half, me da's a Muggle, mum's a witch, bit of a nasty shock fer him when he foun' ou'." Seamus said to Dean, Neville and Ben,

"…Then there's Professor Quirrell he's the new D.A.D.A. Teacher, 2 years ago he was the Muggle Studies Professor, he took off to Austria for vacation and was almost killed by a Vampire…" Percy was saying to any First Year that would listen to him,

Harry felt a slight pain in his Scar and looked around and saw both Snape and Quirrell starring at him, "Say Percy, Who's that talking to Prof. Quirrell?" Harry asked,

"That is Prof. Severus T. Snape, The Head of Slytherin House." he replied,

'_That's Snape; I'll have to talk with him.' _Harry thought, then asked "What does he teach?"

Percy looked at Harry and thought _'This boy is ether stupid or crazy!' _but said "Potions, but what he really wants to teach is D.A.D.A. He knows a ton about it; people say he either once worked for or spied on You-Know-Who!"

"You mean to tell me Snape worked for Voldemort?" everyone stopped eating and looked at him,

"Don't say his name!" almost everyone said,

"What, it's just a name, it's not like saying it will bring him here see watch this... Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort! Wow look at that I said his name 3 times and he's not here…so grow up you spineless, dickless, pussies!" Harry stated everyone went wide-eyed then went back to eating their dinner; Harry just shook his head muttering "Fear of the Name only increases the Fear of the Thing itself!"** (10 points to your favorite Hogwarts House, if you know the 2 references in Harry's statement.)**

….

5 minutes later Ron was reaching for another chicken leg when a ghostly head appeared and said "Ello, how are you, and welcome to Gryffindor." just then more of them appeared, most notably 'Helena The Gray Lady of Ravenclaw', 'The Bloody Baron of Slytherin', 'The Fat Friar/Friar Tuck of Hufflepuff' & 'Peeves the Poltergeist',

"Hello Sir. Nicholas, how was your summer?" Percy asked the first ghost,

"Dismal, as always, my request to join the Headless hunt has yet again been denied." Nick Answered,

"Oh, I know you; you're Nearly-Head-less Nick." Ron said,

"I would prefer Nick, or Sir. Nicholas, if you don't mind." Nick said

"Nearly Head-less, how can you be Nearly Head-less?" Hermione asked,

"Like this!" Nick said as he grabbed his head and pulled it to the right revealing that only a centimeter of 'ghost-skin' connected his head to his body, this of course made many firsties puke, and Hermione hid her face in Harry's chest, Harry however was different,

"Have you ever thought about cutting it all off?" Harry asked,

"Why yes, Yes I have, but the only one with a sword around here is The Bloody Baron, And he won't do it, He doesn't help anyone, at least not anymore." Nick said,

"Call him over here I'd like to ask him something." Harry requested,

"Umm, OK… BLOOD, A FIRST YEAR WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO US." Nick shouted, Blood came over followed by Tuck, Peeves, and Helena,

Once Blood was floating by Nick, he asked "Which one?"

"Me, I am Harry Potter, and I have a request for you."

"Potter, as in, the son of James & Lily?" the 5 ghosts looked at each other and said "Oh shit!"

"I see you know what that means I can do to you?" they all nodded, "Good now Baron Brutus Bors Blood, I Harry James Potter, Here-by ORDER you to finish the Beheading of Sir. Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, at midnight tonight… and don't let anyone of the living see you do it."

"Yes my Lord." he said as they all flew away, the only people who saw this were Neville, Draco, Hermione, and the Weasley's who were all shocked but decided to ask Harry later on, about what the HELL/FUCK/EXACTLY just happened,

Hermione just smiled, her Superman had a new gift, she would have to ask him what else he could do now after almost 3 years, after that the rest of dinner went rather smoothly,

After dinner Dumbledore had a few last minute words to say to the students, he then led them in the 'School Song' after that he smiled a grandfatherly smile at Harry and Hermione, then Profs. McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, & Flitwick handed out the Class schedules and school maps for the year and told their Prefects to take the first year students to the dorms for the evening.

**(Hogwarts Gryffindor Tower: The Fat Ladies Painting; Thursday. September, 1st 10:15p.m.)**

After a long walk up to the 7th floor towards the North-East Tower…the one that over looked the Forest, the North-West one looked out over the Lake, the Gryffindor's stopped before a painting of a fat lady in a pink-silk dress who asked, "Password?"

To which Percy answered "Caput Draconis." and the portrait swung open,

"Follow me everyone," he said as the door opened, "…keep up now," he said as all the first years entered the Common Room, "…come on now gather 'round here…" he said as they all circled a round table, Jenny the other 5th year prefect stood to his right,

"Welcome to Gryffindor Tower… this is our Common Room," Percy said as he gestured to the room they were in, then he pointed to a set of stairs,

"The Boys Dorms are up & down the stairs to the left, Girls the same, but to the right, the door across from your dorm-rooms, is your 'break room' within it, is your bathroom, study, and mini-kitchen, the Prefects rooms are at the top of the tower, Tomorrow you will find a map on your nightstand, it will help you get to your classes, oh and before I forget, and unless you what to be in detention, then I suggest you ALL, yes Ron you too, all of you should read the Rule Book you got this past Summer." Percy continued on the pointed behind himself and spoke again,

"Behind me is a Painting of Godric Gryffindor, St. Mangos, and another of a Lion, the one in the middle, of Godric Gryffindor, leads to the Head-Boy's & Head-Girl's Common Room, and only those two, the Headmaster, & our Head of House, can open it, the One on the right, of the Lion, leads to the Office of our current Head of Gryffindor House, the password is always 'Gryffindor's Charge Ahead' and the one on the left of St. Mangos leads to the Hospital Wing the password is 'Medical Help', Next, The Fat Lady's Portrait will change it's Password every 28 days, so your best bet is to look at the Notice Board every day just in case she gets prissy." Percy spoke then he narrowed his eyes at the new first years before giving a pointed glare at the boys then continued,

"Now boy's you're forbidden from ever going into the Girls-dorm, however girls with a boy's permission may enter the Boys-dorm, next you'll find that all your things have already been brought up to your rooms already, so go to bed and…good night, all of you." And with that Percy and Jenny left, and the 1st years went to their dorm rooms to sleep the night away, Harry did however pull Hermione aside to give her permission to enter his room whenever she wanted to see him.

**(Hogwarts Gryffindor Tower: The Dorms; Friday. September, 2nd 1:30a.m.)**

Three hours later a loud BOOM sounded off, and Hermione was jerked awake by the loud booming of thunder. She whimpered slightly and pulled the covers up above her head. She could see the flash of lightning through her blankets, and she shivered as she heard the thunder,

She hated thunderstorms with a fiery passion, she always had, ever since she was 2 years old, they were just so dreary and depressing and _**frightening**_, and not to mention deadly and dangerous if you get struck by the lightning!

She had always preferred starry nights with a full and beautiful moon; it was just so much more beautiful and romantic too, and so much more…quieter and peaceful,

There was another loud boom and Hermione whimpered again, she started biting her bottom lip, she was now debating with herself whether or not she should leave the comfort of her warm bed and go up to the comfort of _her_ Superman, _her _Harry, he had always held her AND her sister tightly during the storms when they were younger,

At the sound of another boom, she jumped out of her bed and made her way quietly up to Harry's dorm, she opened the door slightly and looked through, everyone was in their beds, snoring or muttering quietly in their sleep…except for one person…_Harry_.

Hermione saw that Harry was sitting on his bed, looking out the window, watching the thunderstorm with great fascination and wonder, he grinned slightly every time he saw the grounds light up suddenly, Harry had always loved the storms, and Hermione idly thought it was because he could hold 2 cute girls at the same time in his bed and not get into any trouble at all with their parents,

"Harry," Hermione whispered as she entered the room and closed the door behind her,

He looked over at her; he was only a tiny bit surprise to see her there, "Mione? What's wrong?" He asked, then he took in her appearance and grinned all she was warring was a pair of pink panties and a blanket, but the image was ruined because she was trembling in fear, her cheeks stained with tears and her eyes were red and puffy,

She pouted at him and said, "The thunderstorm…" Then she jumped and squeaked again as another BOOM sounded off,

He smiled slightly and slid out of his bed and walked over to her, her eyes went wide at seeing him in the nude for the first time in what felt like 5 years,

"It can't hurt you Mi… It's just bright flashes of light and loud bangs…that's all that it is." He said to the girl,

"I'm still scared of it…" she said, still pouting at him, Harry smiled and pulled her into a hug then led her to his bed, "Thank you Harry…" She mumbled as they tucked-in and covered-up in the quilt,

"No problem Mi, it reminds me of the old times, the ones that I spent at your place." He said smiling at her,

She smiled at him too and asked, "What was DeerHounds like?"

"It was just a place that most Pure-bloods and Half-bloods sent their kids to get use to leaving home, I guess you could say, it's as the name implies…it is a primary school like Grove P.A.S.S. but for children with magical parents, the school only has 6 classes 5 days a week and lasts from 6 in the morning to 5 in the evening then the kids go home, just like our old primary school, the only difference is, we got our wands early," Harry said,

"Did you learn…any spells while… you were there and what… classes did…you have?" she asked with a yawn as the thunder BOOMED once more,

"Yes we did…we learned the basic household cleaning spells and charms…as for the other classes, Period 1; was Latin, P2; was math, P3; Wizarding Word Government, Economics and History, P4; was Quidditch, P5; was Basic Magic, and P6; was 'Free Time'... now G' night Mi." He said to her,

"Night Harry…I love you." She yawned, as she kissed his cheek,

"I love you too Mi." he said and kissed her brow, and then they both went to sleep,

Hermione was the first to awaken the next morning and so she woke him up with a loving kiss, she was also long gone before anyone else even knew she was there.

_**TBC!**_

Sorry no Lemon until the Yule Ball. (Full-blown graphic sex 'Condoms Optional')


	7. B1: C5, First Day!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Court! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 5: First day of School!**

**Note: I don't own Teen Titans' Raven or her home world, **

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "T to M" rated shit!**

Aurora Sinistra - Prof. of: Astronomy - Played By: Holly Berry

Charity Burbage - Prof. of: Muggle Studies - Played By: Ashley Benson

Bathsheda Babbling - Prof. of: Ancient Runes - Played By: Kaya Scodelario

Septima Vector - Prof. of: Arthimacy - Played By: Lyndsy Fonseca

Irma Pince - Hogwarts Librarian - Played By: Sally Mortemore

Cuthbert Binns - Prof. of: History of Magic - Played by: Binn Stain

Silvanus Kettleburn - Prof. of: Care of Magical Creatures - Played By: Jim Carrey

Dum Azz Ol'Man - Prof. of 1st Year Mundane Academics - Played By: Gene Hackman

Au-Ag Copperfield - Prof. of: Economics - Played By: Sir. Ian McKellen

. ... .

**Main Pair-** HPxHG - **Secondary Pair-** DMxGinW - **Later Pairings-** RWxLL, NLxGD & others still to come

Story, "Speech",_ ^Scroll Text^,_ ϟ _Singing_ ϟ _"Telepathy",_ _'Thought', "Parseltongue",_ "Spell", ***Harry talking to Animals*** (More to come)

**(Hogwarts: Great Hall; Friday. September, 2nd 2011, 6:00a.m)**

Harry and Hermione had just finished with their morning meal, when they received their class Schedules from McGonagall, they read Harry's first then Hermione's and learned they both had Same classes, needless to say they were both very happy,**  
**

**... .  
**

_^[Class List for: Mr. Harry Potter Year(1st-7th)! Please Note that 'The Map' from your Nightstand has your Classes Marked, and is charmed to lead you to the Proper Class.]_

_All 1st to 3rd year's must to be in their Common Rooms by 8:00pm & by 10pm in bed with all the lights OUT!_

_1st year! Monday, Wednesday, & Friday! Core Classes!_

_**-. 5:10-7:10am!** Breakfast!_  
_**1. 7:20-8:20am!** Transfiguration with Prof Minerva McGonagall!_  
**_2. 8:30-9:30am! _**_Potions with Prof. Severus Snape!_  
**_3. 9:40-10:40am! _**_Charms with Prof. Filius Flitwick!_  
_**4. 10:50-11:50am!** Free Time!_  
_-. 12:00-1:00pm! Lunch!_  
_**5. 1:10-2:10pm!** History of Magic with prof Cuthbert Binns!_  
_**6. 2:20-3:20pm!** Herbology with Prof. Pomona Sprout!_  
_**7. 3:30-4:30pm!** DADA with Prof. Quirinus Quirrell!_  
_**-. 5:00-8:00pm!** Dinner!_  
_**8. 11:00-12:00am(Wednesday)!** Astronomy, & Astrology, with Prof. Aurora Sinistra!_

_1st year! Tuesday! Elective Classes! (Classes 1-5 available for 3rd-7th years)_

_**-. 5:10-7:10am!** Breakfast!_  
_**1. 7:20-8:20am!** Arithmancy with Prof. Septima Vector!_  
_**2. 8:30-9:30am!** Divination with Prof. Sybill Trelawney!_  
_**3. 9:40-10:40am!** Economics with Prof. Au-Ag Copperfield!_  
_**4. 10:50-11:50am!** Ancient Runes with Prof. Bathsheda Babbling!_  
_**-. 12:00-1:00pm!** Lunch!_  
_**5. 1:10-2:10pm!** Muggle Studies with Prof. Charity Burbage!_  
_**6. 2:20-3:20pm!** Care of Magical Creatures with either Prof. Kettleburn! (Mandatory for 1st and 2nd Year Students)_  
_**7. 3:30-4:30pm!** Healing with Madam Pomfrey! (Mandatory for 1st and 2nd Year Students)_  
_**-. 5:00-8:00pm!** Dinner!_

_1st year! Thursday! All classes with Prof. Dum Azz Ol'Man! (Mandatory for Muggle-Born or Raised, Students)_

_**-. 5:00-6:00am!** Breakfast!_  
_**1. 6:10-7:10am!** "Mundane Schooling Time 1-A. Reading & Writing"!_  
_**2. 7:20-8:20am!** "Mundane Schooling Time 1-B. Math"!_  
_**3. 8:20-9:20am!** "Mundane Schooling Time 1-C. Muggle Science"!_  
_**4. 9:30-10:30am!** "Mundane Schooling Time 1-D. Foreign Languages"!_  
_**5. 10:40-11:40am!** "Mundane Schooling Time 1-E. Home Room/Study Hall"!_  
_**-. 12:00-1:00pm!** Lunch !_  
_**6. 1:10-2:10pm!** "Mundane Schooling Time 1-F. Economics & Government"!_  
_**7. 2:20-3:20pm!** "Mundane Schooling Time 1-G. History British & World"!_  
_**8. 3:30-4:30pm!** "Mundane Schooling Time 1-H. Muggle P.E."!_  
_**9. 4:40-5-40pm!** "Mundane Schooling Time 1-I. Arts and Craft"!_  
_**-. 6:00-8:00pm!** Dinner!_

_1st year! Saturday! QPT and HMW!_  
_(1st Saturday of each month Flying class with Madam Hooch; 6:00-11:00am! all other Saturday's are Free Day's.)_

_**-. 5:10-10:50am!** Breakfast!_  
_**1. 6:00-7:00am!** Hufflepuff Teams Quidditch Practice Time!_  
_**2. 7:10-8:10am!** Slytherin Teams Quidditch Practice Time!_  
_**3. 8:20-9:20am!** Ravenclaw Teams Quidditch Practice Time!_  
_**4. 9:30-10:30am!** Gryffindor Teams Quidditch Practice Time!_  
**_-. 10:00-12:00am! _**_Lunch!_  
**_-. 12:00-1:00pm! _**_Free Time/Study-Hall!_  
_**5. 1:10-2:10pm!** Hogsmeade weekend! (Optional for 3rd to 7th Year Students)_  
_**6. 2:20-3:20pm!** Hogsmeade weekend! (Optional for 3rd to 7th Year Students)_  
_**7. 3:30-4:30pm!** Hogsmeade weekend! (Optional for 3rd to 7th Year Students)_  
_**8. 4:40-5:00pm!** Hogsmeade weekend! (Optional for 3rd to 7th Year Students)_  
_**-. 5:30-8:30pm!** Dinner!_

_1st year! Sunday! (Optional) Club Day! _

_**-. 5:10-10:50am!** Breakfast!_  
_**1. 6:00-8:00am!** "Religious Practice Time" (All students)_  
_**2. 8:20-9:20am!** Photography Club!_  
_**3. 9:30-10:30am!** Music Club!_  
_**4. 10:40-11:55am!** Counseling with your Head of House!_  
_**-. 12:00-1:00pm!** Lunch!_  
_**5. 1:10-2:10pm!** Gobstone Club!_ _(Optional for 3rd to 7th Year Students)_  
_**6. 2:20-3:20pm!** Dueling Club!_ _(Optional for 3rd to 7th Year Students)_  
_**7. 3:30-4:30pm!** Charms Club!_ _(Optional for 3rd to 7th Year Students)_  
_**8. 4:40-5:40pm!** Chess Club!_ _(Optional for 3rd to 7th Year Students)_  
_**-. 6:00-8:00pm!** Dinner!^_

After reading the Morning paper and packing up, Harry and Hermione took out their maps and made their was to the 1st Floor, and then to Room 101 for Transfiguration with McGonagall.

**(Hogwarts 1st Floor: Room 101- Transfiguration; Friday. September, 2nd 2011, 7:30a.m)**

Later that very morning at 7:30 a.m. found Ron, Neville, & Draco running to their first Transfiguration class, when they got there they saw that same gray tabby cat that was sitting next to Hermione when Harry Punched & Kicked Kane yesterday, it was now sitting on McGonagall's desk and it was SMILING at Harry and Hermione,

Harry and Hermione were oblivious to the cat as they were sitting VERY close together working hard on their first assignment each writing down what was on the Black-Board in a 'Red Note-Book', with an picture of a woman turning into a cat on the front, and the word _'Transfiguration'_ on the Spine, the books were enchanted to never run out of pages, and had privacy & anti-theft charms on them, both of them also had a Muggle pen that was enchanted to never break or run out of ink, everyone else were using Quills, Ink-pots, and Parchment rolls, and next to the couple there was one empty desk left for them,

"Thank MERLIN! We made it, could you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late." Ron said,

"I don't want to think about it she's almost as scary as my Grams." Nev said,

"I agree with you both, I'd rather let father use the Cruciatus on me...then...face..._her_." Draco whispered, just as the cat jumped off the desk and turned into McGonagall,

Yes, they were shocked, but Ron just had to say... "That was Bloody Brilliant." Ron stated,

Harry watched thinking _'I can't wait to do that!'_

"Why thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasly, Perhaps I should transfigure one of you into a watch that way at least one of you would be on time." she said,

"Sorry ma'am...Ron wouldn't stop eating, and then we got lost." Draco said,

"What happened to the maps I gave you last night?" McGonagall asked her left eyebrow rising, while her right one twitched a bit,

"We…umm…we left them in the common-room in Gryffindor tower and…" Ron started to explain but stopped at the look in her glaring eyes,

"I trust you don't need one to find your seats." She stated as she turned around, and went back to her desk to sat down,

"No Ma'am!" they said as one, and then they sat down at the desk next to Harry and Hermione,

"Now I am Prof. McGonagall, First: As of Today you are all First year Students here at Hogwarts, for those of you, born or raised Muggle, you may think of Hogwarts as an 'Alternative School" after you finish your 5th year here, you will receive your O.W.L. Diploma Plaque, which is basically a High School or Secondary School; Diploma, and after you finish your 7th year, you will receive your N.E.W.T Diploma Shield, witch is our equivalent of a Collage or University Bachelors Degree," she looked at her students and saw the hope and aw on many young faces, they were obviously either born or raised Muggle,

"Second: Today; Friday, is normally your 'Test Day' however, today is your First day here and so, we, that is to say; the Professors, will resume normal routines next week, …Transfiguration is one of, if not, the most complex and most dangerous of all the magical practices that you will learn here at Hogwarts," She stopped and looked at the Slytherin's,

"Third; If I find ANY of you slacking or goofing off, Ditching my class, Hexing ME or your peers, failing to obey instructions, or simply not turning in your assignments on time, you will find yourself expelled from my class, and you will NOT be allowed back in," she paused for a moment, "I will however give you 3 chances, in the form of Class Suspension, before I kick you out of my class forever,"

She turned back to the rest of the class "Now your first class assignment will be to TRY, to turn a match-stick into a needle," She paused then continued, "I said try because I don't expect all… or any of you for that matter, to do it on your first go…let alone on your first day, but first I want you to write down the notes I wrote on the blackboard for all of you, now begin." McGonagall said,

30 minutes later, after the class wrote down their notes, McGonagall passed out the matches, then showed them the spell and wand motions, 5 minutes later Harry waved his wand said "Metallica Transfigurous" over the match and it turned into a 6ft long metal Javelin, everyone just stared at him, the Slytherin's in hate, the Hufflepuff's in aw, the Ravenclaw's in curiosity, the Gryffindor's in Respect, and the Girls in infatuation,

Hermione gave him a kiss on his jaw-line, and McGonagall gave him 50 points (pts from here on), She then asked, "How did you do that?"

"I think I over juiced the spell Professor." Harry replied, and the class went on.

**(Hogwarts Dungeons: Room **_**666**_**- Potions; Friday. September, 2nd 2011, 8:30a.m)**

After Charm's was Potion's at 8:30 a.m. and Prof. Snape was late, so while everyone was talking or Goofing off, Harry and Hermione however were writing down the notes that were on the Black-Board, this time in a 'Green Note-book' on the front was a softly simmering cauldron with shimmering fumes, the word _'Potions'_ on the Spine,

What no one knew was that Snape was in a side room with a One-Way-Police-Mirror, he was spying on his class to see which were Dunderheads, and which might be good enough for his O.W.L. classes, to him, not one of them deserved to be in his N.E.W.T. Classes, except the one that reminded him of Lily of course, she would be a Potions Mistress if she worked hard enough,

On one half of the Board was 'The Periodic Table of Elements' for both 'Muggle Chemistry' and 'Wizarding Potions' it detailed how both were "ABSOLUTELY ESSENTIAL IN POTION MAKING!" there were also other bits of info detailing the differences between a 'Potion', an 'Elixir', an 'Ether', a 'Draft', a 'Drought' a 'Brew' and other different types of potions, On the Other side of the Board was... the '101 Rules of Safe Potion Making' it detailed things like...

"#004 ONLY clean your Cauldron the Muggle Way, Doing so otherwise will get _YOU_ and _**OTHERS** **KILLED!",**_

"#027 Never use Self-Steering Rods, Doing so otherwise will get _YOU_ and _**OTHERS** **KILLED!",**_

"#054 Always wear a 'Gas-Mask' when brewing a Potion, Doing so otherwise will get _YOU_ and _**OTHERS** **KILLED!",**_

"#101 Never stray from the given Potions Recipe, Doing so otherwise will get _YOU_ and _**OTHERS** **KILLED!",**_

Anyways all of the '101 Rules' ended with getting _**KILLED!**_ so all the kids that bothered to copy it down, let alone read it were hoping to get out of the class VERY soon.

On the White-Board, right next to the Black-Board, was today's assignment, at 8:35, Snape walked in looking like the Vampire that he IS, and went straight to his desk, then called out the names on his newest list of dunderhead-ed squibs, that would never be truly be worthy of being taught by him, after the roll-call Snape started preaching to the useless little dunderheads, that endlessly plagued him,

"First: I am 'Grand Potion Master: Prince' in this classroom I am called Prof. Severus Snape!" Snape started, "Second: The only way to get out of my class is to either A. kill someone or B. Fail your O.W.L.s so welcome to the Dungeon of Hell."

"Third: There will be NO foolish wand waving OR incantations in MY class, as such many of you will hardly believe this to be magic, I don't expect many of you to appreciate or understand the subtle Science and exact Art that is Potion Making, nor comprehend the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes and hypnotizing scents, nor the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, and ensnaring the senses, however for those VERY rare, and select FEW, who poses the predisposition, I can teach you how to bottle Fame, brew Glory and even put a stopper… in… Death, that is of course…_only_ as long as you lot are _smarter_ than all the other _dunderheads _that I'm forced to waste my very valuable time on… then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you're confident enough…TO NOT PAY ATTENTION!" Snape said, at this Hermione stopped writing in her note-book and nudged Harry's arm with her elbow, causing him to stop writing in his book as well and look up at Snape,

"Mr. Potter… our… newest… Celebrity, Tell me boy… What potion would I get if I added Powered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" Snape asked confident that any spawn of James Potter would never look at a book until class started,

Harry smiled and answered. "Depending on the amounts involved, Professor, too little and you get a stink bomb that could leave this room uninhabitable for at least a year, too much and you get an explosion potentially large enough to destroy Hogwarts, maybe even all of Hogsmeade as well," He smiled. "However, if you were to add a stabilizing agent to the infusion, such as crystallized belladonna, or Granulated Scarlet Beetle Dung** (SBD belongs to penmon)**, or maybe even powdered moonstone, you would have the most powerful sleeping potion known to our kind, it is called 'the Drought of Living Death', sir, it's a 6th year Potion."

Snape frowned inwardly; he was rather shocked that the son of James Potter, could ever know that much and so, he pushed forward in his questioning, "Where would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?"

Harry answered with, "The stomach of a Magical Mountain goat, although there are probably a few in your cabinet just in case someone gets poisoned in your class, Sir. So I would look in there first." There were several chuckles at that comment,

Snape's ears went red and he 'Glared' at Harry, "And… What is the difference between Monkshood and WolfsBain?"

"Nothing but the name and the Season in which they are picked, sir, it also goes by the name of aconite," Harry answered again, and then he continued "It is also the key ingredient to the NEWT Level Potion, that is used as a vaccine to Lycanthropy also known as Werewolf Syndrome, I believe it was you, that invented that potion, sir."

Snape was pissed by now, and he turned to the other students. "WELL, why aren't you all copying this down? And 30 points to you Mr. Potter, for reading ahead!"

"Thank you, Uncle Sever!" Harry said calmly, EVERYONE gasped and stared at him,

Snape however was so pissed he turned back to Harry grabbed him by the collar of his robes and spat, "What Did You Call ME POTTER?"

"I called you Uncle Sever, sir." Harry said politely,

"I AM NOT YOUR UNCLE!" Snape said in Outrage,

"That isn't what Mother's Diary said." Harry said sadly,

"Lily?" Snape stuttered, he was stunned _'That's how he knew! He's not the son of James Potter, he's Lily's little boy…' _Snape thought to himself,

"Yes, That's right, In my mum's Diary, even to her last entry on the night she…died, she states that YOU were the CLOSEST thing that she had to a brother, that's why she refused your offer back in your 5th year here, it also said that she wished to make amends with you, so that HER son, could get to know her BROTHER, but… that didn't happen… now did it!" Harry said,

Snape's eyes widened, his jaw dropped, he let go of Harry's robes, turned around, and shakily said "Get to work, the assignment is on the blackboard, at 9:25 I will return, and ALL of you had better have the Hangover Relief Potion Complete, and bottled, if done properly I will award you 20 pts, Draco, Kane, …Harry, if you 3, have ONE, even ONE mistake in your potion, I will deduct 150 pts from your house and I will give you a month of Detentions with me, doing various things in the dungeons!" and with that he stalked over to his office, and slammed his door,

….

At exactly 9:25, Snape came out of his office, and everyone was done with their potion, "I expect to see a thick red liquid in your vials." Snape said as he walked around the class inspecting the phials for any mistake he was particularly cruel when inspecting the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff potions,

After the inspection Snape gave 60 pts to Gryffindor, 100 pts to Slytherin, 40 pts to Ravenclaw, and -20 pts to Hufflepuff because Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley's potion was coal black and could have KILLED someone if they drank it, oddly enough this potion was so EASY to make that it can be made by a Drunken Bimbo, afterwords he dismissed the class and returned to his office.

**.**…**.**

**(A/N. Snape WILL still be a 'Greasy Git' just not a big Greasy Git, He will see Harry as the son of Lily, not the son of James, He will also still HATE 98 percent of the Gryffindor's. P.S. I **_HATE_** Justin F-F!)**

**.**...**.**

**(Hogwarts 2nd Floor: Room 222- Charms; Friday. September, 2nd 2011, 9:40a.m)**

The next class was at 9:40a.m. it was Charms Class, and all were there, "Hello children I am Prof. Filius Flitwick your Charms teacher, Charms is the most Basic form of magic, and it's the focal point of every type of spell you well ever learn, please remember you are first year students and many of you are new to all of this so I'll give you two pieces of advice 1; don't try to be perfect and get everything right on the first go, because you will never learn anything, without learning from your own mistakes, and 2; never be afraid to ask a question, even it you think it's a dumb one, for after all, it's better to be a fool for a moment and learn what you need to know, then to be a fool for life, by not asking a question whose answer, just might save someone's life!" Flitwick's speech was passionate and filled with the wisdom of a true Ravenclaw,

"Now this year is special, this year students will be allowed to use first year charms and spells at home, as long as there are no Muggles around, for those of you that are Muggle-Borns or raised then you may only do so in front of your family, or in your bed or restrooms when a Muggle guest is visiting." Flitwick continued,

The entire class went crazy, all except for Harry and Hermione who were taking notes this time in a 'Blue Note-Book' on the front of the books was the image of two wand crossed over each other in an _**"X" **_formation each wand was shooting stars, 7 the word _'Charms'_ on the spine, both kids were glancing at each other with bright smiles, as they thought of showing the Granger family what they had learned that year,

"Now the first spell is 'Lumos' this spell will produce a small beam of light at the end of your wand, I will also teach you the spell 'Nox' this spell will turn off the light produced by Lumos, Now let's begin." Flitwick finished,

5 minutes later, after Flitwick showed them the spells and wand movements; they were ALL blinded by Harry's 'Sun Powered Lumos' He quickly said 'Nox' and the whole room went pitch-black until Flitwick turned the lights back on,

"Sorry sir, this also happened in Transfiguration too, I keep over-powering the spells." Harry said, it had then dawned on him that he had just unlocked another 'blood-power' one of Godric's, the 2nd to be more precise,

"Don't worry my boy; don't worry, many witches and wizards would kill to have the kind of power you have." Flitwick complemented, and everyone went back to work.

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Center Quad- Break/Free-Time; Friday. September, 2nd 2011, 10:50a.m)**

Harry was sitting on the grass with a Large, American-Made, Magically-Enhanced & Empowered, Muggle Boom-Box sitting at his side, and a guitar slung over his shoulder, he was playing a soothing melody with it, the guitar was black with ruby red and emerald green fire-like designs on the body, the neck had Sapphire Blue and Topaz Yellow Lightning-like designs, while the head looked like like a Dragons Skull, Hermione was sitting next to him playing a flute with him in perfect harmony, it was silver and littered in quarter Karat; Rubies, Sapphires, Emeralds, Topazes, and Diamonds, at the other end of the Flute was the head of a Basilisk,

Sitting in front of them was a book with hundreds of squiggly lines and marks, (music notes) the book was Copper, on its Spine was the word '_Music'_, and on its front was Harry's Guitar, Hermione's Flute, and a White Violin with the same designs as Harry's Guitar but it had a Phoenixes head instead,

Draco, Ron and Neville were all sitting around them, many first years were gathering around them as well, all of them were attracted to the music, like a man to the sinfully sensual voice of the sirens, a few of the teachers that didn't teach on Fridays and were chosen to 'watch' the younger students, were awed at that sound that the 2 first years made together, and all promised to inform Filius of this miraculous find, Harry hit a small Green button, the one RIGHT next to the Big Red Button, and music filtered out of the sides of the Box while the two singers started to sing a song that their Primary School Music Teacher, Mr. Heather Alexander James Adams had taught them, Idly Harry thought about asking Seamus if he played the Bag-Pipes as it started to sound off, Hermione sang the first line of their favorite song...

**(Heather Alexander - March of Cambreadth - Knights & Dragons [check it out on Youtube])**

_ ϟ Axes flash, and Broadsword swing, ϟ _Hermione Sang,_  
ϟ Shining armor's piercing ring, ϟ _Harry Sang,_  
ϟ Horses run with polished shield, ϟ _Hermione Sang,_  
ϟ Fight Those Bastards till They Yield, ϟ _Harry Sang,_  
ϟ Midnight-Mare and Blood-Red-Roan, ϟ _Hermione Sang,_  
ϟ Fight to Keep this Land Your Own, ϟ _Harry Sang,_  
ϟ Sound the horn and call the cry, ϟ _Hermione Sang,_  
ϟ How Many of Them Can We Make Die! ϟ _Harry Sang,_  
____ϟ _

Seamus thought about running back to the Tower to grab his Bag-Pipes, but he wanted to here the song being played a lot more as the song sang to Irish Wizards Heart, the other listening in were moved by the melody too, as Harry and Hermione continued to sing and play...

_________ϟ _  
ϟ Follow orders as you're told, ϟ Hermione Sang,_  
ϟ Make Their Yellow Blood Run Cold, ϟ _Harry Sang,_  
ϟ Fight until you die or drop, ϟ _Hermione Sang,_  
ϟ A Force Like Ours, is Hard to Stop, ϟ _Harry Sang,_  
ϟ Close your mind to Stress and Pain, ϟ _Hermione Sang,_  
ϟ Fight till You're No Longer Sane, ϟ _Harry Sang,_  
ϟ Let not One Damn Cur pass by, ϟ _Hermione Sang,_  
ϟ How Many of Them Can We Make Die! ϟ _Harry Sang,_  
__ ϟ _

All of the Slytherin's hearing this song feared that the two Gryffindorks were singing directly About them! _  
_

_______ϟ _  
ϟ Guard your Women and Children well, ϟ Hermione Sang,_  
ϟ Send These Bastards Back to Hell, ϟ _Harry Sang,_  
ϟ We'll teach them the ways of war, ϟ _Hermione Sang,_  
ϟ They Won't Come Back Here Any More, ϟ _Harry Sang,_  
ϟ Use your Shield and use your Head, ϟ _Hermione Sang,_  
ϟ Fight till Every One is Dead, ϟ _Harry Sang,_  
ϟ Raise the Flag up to the Sky, ϟ _Hermione Sang,_  
ϟ How Many of Them Can We Make Die! ϟ _Harry Sang,_  
__ ϟ _  
ϟ Dawn has Broke, the Time has Come, ϟ Hermione Sang,_  
ϟ Move Your Feet to a Marching Drum, ϟ _Harry Sang,_  
ϟ We'll Win the War and Pay the Toll, ϟ _Hermione Sang,_  
ϟ We'll Fight as One in Heart and Soul, ϟ _Harry Sang,_  
ϟ Midnight-Mare and Blood-Red-Roan, ϟ _Hermione Sang,_  
ϟ Fight to Keep this Land Your Own, ϟ _Harry Sang,_  
ϟ Sound the horn and call the cry, ϟ _Hermione Sang,_  
ϟ How Many of Them Can We Make Die! ϟ_ Harry Sang,  
_ϟ_

Neville Really wanted his Total Drummers Set and play with his friends, Draco also wanted to retrieve his Violin or his Piano he was sure he could fit it in there somewhere, and Ron too wished that he could get his Granddad's old Bodhrán & cipín so that he could join in on this little gig that his friend and Hermione were doing,

_ϟ_  
_ϟ Axes flash, and Broadsword swing, ϟ _Hermione Sang,  
_ϟ Shining armor's piercing ring, ϟ _Harry Sang,  
_ϟ Horses run with polished shield, ϟ _Hermione Sang,  
_ϟ Fight Those Bastards till They Yield, ϟ _Harry Sang,  
_ϟ Midnight-Mare and Blood-Red-Roan, ϟ _Hermione Sang,  
_ϟ Fight to Keep this Land Your Own, ϟ _Harry Sang,  
_ϟ Sound the horn and call the cry, ϟ _Hermione Sang,

_ϟ How Many of Them Can We Make Die! ϟ_ Harry and Hermione Sang,  
_ϟ_

As the hunting melody came to an end, the bell for lunch rang, no-one could believe that they had spent 50 to 60 minutes, listening to two first years, that could be professional musicians, and who sang for a living, Harry and Hermione were Just. That. Damn. Good.

...

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Great Hall- Lunch; Friday. September, 2nd 2011, Noon!)**

At lunch that day the entire school was talking about Prof. Snape's 1st year's potions class, while others…well let's just have a look and see,

At the Gryffindor Table Harry was sitting with his friends Ron was to his left, Hermione to his Right, Draco was across from him, to Draco's left was Ben, to Draco's right was Neville, and next to Neville was Seamus across from him sitting next to Hermione was Lavender Brown,

"Eye of Rabbit, Hoofring whoom, Turn this water into Ruum!" Seamus said as he waved his wand everywhere, he then looked in the goblet, then sat back down and started again,

"What is Seamus trying to do with that glass of water?" Harry asked Ron,

"Oh, turn it to Rum; He managed to turn it into tea this morning at breakfast…right before…" Ron was interrupted by a soft boom, they looked at Seamus and his face was a mess, then everyone started laughing and pointing at him, soon after that the sound of owls took their attention to the sky,

"Oh! Sweet… the mail's here." Ron said as the owls came in dropping their parcels, including a Howler for Draco, a Remember-all for Neville and a 'Daily Profit' for Ron,

"Can I borrow this?" Harry asked, Ron just said OK, and Draco opened his Howler, It was his father,

_**^Draco Lucius Malfoy!**_

_**Kane owled me last night and told us of his Slytherin Green status, by the way Kane my boy the "Family" is VERY proud of you,**__ (A/N. Think "The Godfather" Mafia type "Family")_

_**As for you Draco, HOW IN THE NAME'S OF MERLIN, MORGANA AND MAEVE! DID YOU LAND YOUR DISGRACEFULLY SORRY ASS IN GRYFFINDOR RED! **_

_**DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE,**_

_**No! **_

_**Then I'll tell you, you little shit-stain, you put ANOTHER BLACK STAIN on the "Family" Name, just like that bastard Godfather of yours, and his niece 'the Nymph' **_

_**You No Longer Have A Home In MY HOUSE. You Have Been Disowned.**_

_**Good-Bye**_**_!^_**

The Howler burned to ash in seconds, everyone was stunned silent, Draco was the first to speak, and it was not what many expected…

"YES. I'M FREE, I'M FREE OF THAT BASTARD, THANK YOU MERLIN…I'M FREE!" and then he passed out with a happy grin on his face,

As he did a BLACK owl with RUBY HORNS and RED eyes flew strait at Harry and Hermione it had 2 letters in his beak, Harry took his letter, and Hermione took the other, but the owl stayed, and Harry read his first,

_^Hello Harry,_

_Your father was an old friend of mine & I'm sorry this letter didn't reach you 'til now, but I didn't know where you lived and I still don't, more than likely you're at a magical school, which once again I don't know which school you're at, but as long as you're safe that is all that matters, _

_Now…the owl is my first gift to you, His name is Archimedes and he was at one time your dad's owl, he has been your Family Owl for well over 8000 years,_ _He is a VERY RARE Japanese bird, called an Azarath Owl, take good care of him, and talk to a guy at Hogwarts called Hagrid about Archimedes and your family if ya want, also try to get in touch with a man called Remus Lupin,_

_I'm currently gathering all of your dad's and mum's things, by way of the only wandless spell I know, I'll have them all soon, I did hide them after all, expect them on Christmas Morning,_ _If you don't receive my gift find Harmony, for she will receive it if you do not, _

_Now before you tell Archimedes to bring me ANYTHING I have ordered him to NEVER come back to me, and again I am sorry._

_With Love,_

_P. F. B.^_

When Harry finished reading the letter he said "Strange, guy disappears for over a decade and now this…I wonder who Harmony is? Hay Mione read yours!" And she did,

_^Dearest Harmony,^_

The two teens looked at each other, and then Hermione continued to read her letter,

_^I'm a… Relative of yours, and yes this letter is yours, this letter as well as the other is keyed so that ONLY YOU and Harry Potter, can open them, I'm sorry this letter didn't reach you 'til now, but I didn't know where you lived either,_

_Now the owl is a gift to Harry Potter, I'm an old friend of his parents, The owl's name is Archimedes, He's a VERY RARE Magical bird, he's an Azarath Owl, take good care of him, he has orders to stay with you, if Harry can't be found,_

_I'm currently gathering all of Harry's dad's and mum's things threw a spell I know, (Yes I know Magic & I am related to you), I'll have them all soon, expect them on Christmas Morning, they will come to you if Harry can't be found, if you know him, give the box to him (Tell him it's from you, Wink-Wink), I'm also gathering some things for you too,_

_Now before you tell Archimedes to bring me ANYTHING, I have ordered him to NEVER come back to me, and to find Harry after he gives you this letter, and again I am sorry._

_With all my Love,_

_P. F. B._

_P.S. Please tell my Kitten that I still love her!^_

When Hermione was done she said, "Your right Harry, this is strange, do you think he or she spelled my name wrong on purpose, or by mistake?"

"I don't know, but I think I could get use to calling you My Harmony, Hermione." Harry said,

"Don't you DARE?" She yelled, "Now read me the Profit _honey_." she demanded,

"Yes, _Dear_." he joked, then looked at the morning paper,

"Hay, listen to this, someone broke into Gringotts on my birthday." he said, then read aloud,

_**Break-In at Gringotts!**_

_By Reeta Skeeter,_

_^Early on the morning of July the 31__st__ someone tried and failed to break into a Gringotts Vault, but wasn't caught by neither Goblin nor Wizard! _

_Believed to be the work of Dark Witches or Wizards unknown, Gringotts Goblins High Chieftain Ragnok Ragnarok is acknowledging the breach in their security but is insisting that nothing was taken from the Vault!_

_For the past 30 days the Goblins have been examining the Vault for any forms of weakness but have found none at all it would appear that the thief only made it to the Vault before the safe-guards activated and forced the thief to flee the scene before being discovered!_

_The Vault in question Number 713 had in fact been emptied earlier that very same day by Rubeus Wrex Hagrid "The Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" by order of the Chief Warlock: Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore, and the Grand Alchemical Master: Nicolas Edward Alphonse Elrick Flamel, in order to take it to a Highly Secret location, that's even more secure then a Gringotts Goblin Alpha Vault!_

_More on Rubeus W. Hagrid, Page 2._

_More on Headmaster Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore, Page 4._

_More on Alchemical Master Nicolas E.A.E. Flamel, Page 10._

_More on High Chieftain Ragnok Ragnarok, Page 14._

_Information on Wizarding Business, Page 16._

_Information on Wizarding Sports, Page 20.^_

"…That's odd, that was the Vault that I escorted Hagrid too." Harry said, the guy's just shrugged while Hermione narrowed her eyes, and then looked around with a suspicious eye lingering on each person in the Great Hall,

"Hey Harry what were those things you and Hermione were using in class?" Ron asked trying to change the subject,

"They were just a few things that I received in my Mothers Will; they are really just a Muggle pen and a Note-Book…" Harry saw the perplexed look on not only Ron's face but also on Draco's and Neville's so he explained to them what they were before continuing,

"A Pen is something you write with, it's like a quill, but the ink is inside it, so you don't need to keep refilling it, the Note-book is just that, a book that you jot down your notes on, ours are color coded with the subjects picture on the front and the name of the Class on the books spine," after he saw the looks of understanding, he explained the magical half of the items in question,

"My mum was a Mistress in Charms, Runes, Arithmancy, Transfiguration's, Enchantments, and Potions, she combined all of her skills to create spells and potions to make the note-books have an unlimited amount of pages to write in and to give it added protections, it's also easier to keep track of your work this way as well, as for the pen she made it so that they were unbreakable, and by soaking it in a potion once every month it can never run out of ink, as a side affect much to the Ministry's delight, the potion creates an anti-Cheating ward on anything that is soaked in the potion, during O.W.L.s & N.E.W.T.s the Ministry hands out Quills and Parchment soaked in the 'Lily Anti-Cheating Potion' to the examinees, I have 30 more pens and about 3000 more color-coded note-Books, if you want some I can get them to you tomorrow?" Harry stated,

The boys and girls in Harry's year from Gryffindor nodded and said "Yes Harry, Please!" in a rather bagging type of voice,

Unknown to all, Albus was NOT happy, that new owl could very well ruin over 10 years of his infallible plans, it's ironic that a fowl could foul-up carefully laid out plans, now isn't it?

**(Hogwarts 3rd Floor: Room 393- History of Magic; Friday. September, 2nd 2011, 1:10p.m.)**

It was some time after lunch, at around 2p.m. it was time for History of Magic with Prof. Binns, the only teacher that was a ghost, also the only ghost whose voice is so dull & boring it can put a Chronic Insomniac to sleep for a week, on the Black-Board behind the Teachers Desk was...

**Before the 1st Age.**  
_Battle of the Powers, fought by the Valar against Melkor. Utumno destroyed and Melkor imprisoned._  
_ First Battle of Beleriand, fought by the Sindar before the Return of the Ñoldor to Middle-earth._  
_ Dagor-nuin-Giliath, Battle under the Stars._

**11,094 B.C. the Rise of the 1st Age.**  
_75 - Dagor Aglareb, Glorious Battle_  
_ 455 - Dagor Bragollach, Battle of Sudden Flame, which ended the Siege of Angband_  
_ 473 - Nirnaeth Arnoediad, Battle of Tears Unnumbered_  
_ 583 - War of Wrath, Morgoth is defeated_  
10,505 B.C. the End of the 1st Age.

**10,504 B.C. the Rise of the 2nd Age.**  
_ 1700 - Battle of the Gwathló_  
_ 3434 - Battle of Dagorlad_  
7064 B.C. the End of the 2nd Age.

**7063 B.C. the Rise of the 3rd Age.**  
_Year 2 - Battle of the Gladden Fields_  
_ 1447 - Battle of Erui_  
_ 1975 - Battle of Fornost_  
_ 2509 - Battle at the Field of Celebrant_  
_ 2799 - Battle of Azanulbizar (part of the War of the Dwarves and Orcs)_  
_ 2941 - Battle of the Five Armies_  
_ 3019 - Battle of the Hornburg_  
_ March 11, 3019 - First Assault on Lórien_  
_ March 15, 3019 - Battle of Mirkwood_  
_ March 15, 3019 - Second Assault on Lórien_  
_ March 15, 3019 - Battle of the Pelennor Fields_  
_ March 17, 3019 - Battle of Dale_  
_ March 25, 3019 - Battle of the Morannon_  
4042 B.C. the End of the 3rd Age.

**4041 B.C. the Rise of the 4th age**

0001 B.C. the end of the 4th Age.

**0001 A.D. the Rise of the 5th Age.**

1891 A.D. the End of the 5th Age.

**1892 A.D. the Rise of the 6th Age.**

1945 A.D. the End of the 6th Age.

**1946 A.D. the Rise of the 7th Age.**

. ... .

"Good afternoon class, ... I'm Prof. Cuthbert Binns, ... and I will be the teacher for your History of Magic classes, ... for the next 7 years, ... this year we will be studying the years between, ... 14,000 B.C. to 2,500 B.C. once a month we will discuss, ... today's current culture for those of you who are less, ... informed then others younger then yourselves." The old ghost droned out,

His first class was on the First two Recorded Grand-Nagus', Gandalf the White, and Solomon the Black, they were cousins and the best of friends for 450 years, that is until Solomon teamed up with his father; the First Dark Lord in Magical History: the Dark Lord Souron, and tried and failed to Kill Gandalf in 4000 something B.C. just to gain enough power to rule the World with the help of the 20 Rings of Power,

In this class Harry and Hermione were the only two people to stay awake…Yes even the Ravenclaw's were so board that they too went to sleep,

Harry and Hermione also were the only two people to write down any notes at all, this time using 'Gray Note-Books' that had a Grandfather Clock on the front, and yes it actually kept time, on the spine, were the words _'History of Magic'_,

They also soon discovered that, by ignoring Binns & his lecture, and that by reading on their own, they could learn 3 times more than the Professor was currently teaching, granted it took Harry 15 minutes to convince Hermione to Ignore! A Teacher! But in the end, it worked,

Overall nothing weird happened in this class.

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Green Houses 1 thru 12- Herbology; Friday. September, 2nd 2011, 2:20p.m.)**

At 2:20p.m. Harry and his class were in 'Green House 9' for Herbology with Prof. Sprout,

"Hello everyone, I am Prof. Pomona Sprout, and today I would like to introduce you all, to the Wonderful World of Herbology, Herbology is a very important segment of magic, now I'm sure Severus gave you a speech about potions, wands, and magic, just as I'm sure Minerva preached about the dangerous magic's that you will one day learn in her class, well the same can be said for Herbology wands and spells aren't the focus in this class, and the danger is very real, in this class, it's the plants that are dangerous, in this class I will teach you which plants are friendly or deadly, which plants are edible, medicinal, or toxic, I will teach you the difference between a plant used in the kitchen, in a potions lab, and in both places as well, one thing you should all remember is to _**'Respect the FLORA!'**_ or it may very well be the last mistake you will ever make, if you don't do as I say, there are plants out there in the REAL world called 'Man-Eaters' they will kill you and eat you, some will eat you then kill you, and so I will repeat myself _**'Respect the FLORA!'**_ now let's begin our lesson." all Harry could think about was that Crazy Ass-hole that Yelled _**"****Constant Vigilance!"**_ wherever he went,

In this class Harry and Mione had written their notes in a 'Yellow Note-Book' it had an image of the Wamping Willow on the front and on the spine was the word _'Herbology'_,

Prof. Sprout was giving the class an introduction to the tools required for her class, so for the most part this class was boring until Draco's cousin; Kane Malfoy decided to poke some of the Devil's Snare with his wand, and it started to strangle him to death, that is until Prof. Sprout burned the stupid plant…and yelled _**"Respect the FLORA!"**_ to the little death nibbler,

And then the class was boring again.

**(Hogwarts 4th Floor: Room 468– Defense Against the Dark Arts; Friday. September, 2nd 2011, 3:30p.m.)**

The Last class of the day was D.A.D.A. it started at 3:30p.m. and ended at 4:30p.m. a half-hour before dinner,

Everyone was looking forward to it, that was until they got actually there, the place smelled like garlic, and they never wanted to return to the class,

"I-I-I-it's t-to k-k-keep th-the V-Va-Vamp-pires a-aw-way." Prof. Quirrell said, then said something like "I-it mu-must w-wo-work be-because S-Sn-Snape ne-never c-comes ANYWHERE n-near h-here."

Little did the punk know thou that, 99 percent of the Vampire Nation LOVES Italian foods with tons of Garlic, nor did ANYONE know that to Vampires, Garlic is a Sexual aphrodisiac,

Indeed Quirrell is a fool, one that would most likely end up getting Ass-raped by an extremely HORNY Vampire,

Harry also took notice that the pain in his scar was also back, but just a little bit stronger especially when Pro. Quirrell had his back to the whole class.

After Quirrell drank some sort of potion _**(all it really was, was colored water.)**_ he started his own lecture, "I am Prof. Quirinus Quirrell and I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, this year I will teach you how to 'defend' yourself next year if I'm still here I will teach you offense magic, in third year I will teach you about 'Dark Creatures' and in forth I will show you how to recognize dark curses, hexes, and other dark spells, in fifth year I will begin teaching you other forms of defense as well as silent casting, in sixth year we will continue practicing silent casting and begin Occlumency, and lastly in your last year here I will teach you wandless magic and continue to teach you as much as I can on any of the previously mentioned topics."

After that they were given their first assignment, he had for them was to read Ch. 1: the Portigo Shield charm; in 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection' by Quentin Trimble, then write a 2 scroll summery of the chapter for Dormwork, once again Harry and Hermione had written down notes for the class, but this time in a 'Golden Note-Book' that two swords clashing together in an _**"X" **_formation over the Hogwarts coat of arms, on the Spine of the book were the words _'__Defense Against the Dark Arts'_,

And that was the line up every Friday for those in Harry's year group.

.….

Every one had Saturday off 'For Quidditch' & Sunday off for 'Religious Reasons' so these were the days for Dormwork, and Club Activities, and the 1st & 2nd years had Tuesdays off as well except for Healing and Care in the Afternoon, these days were free days, and were mostly used to do Dormwork or to just have fun, but Harry found them great for his training, in meditation, yoga, katana and guitar practice, Martial-Arts Kata training, taking a 13 mile run around the Black Lake or just swimming in it, and all around exercise, these were just a few of the things that he did,

Hermione joined him in his training routine after about a week of watching him do all of that work, plus still have time to study and also still have time for her as well,

Soon after that most of the girls from each of the 4 Houses, joined in on some of Harry's training too, although the 3rd years and up were hardly there on Tuesday as they had classes but they were always there on Sunday,

All the girls in 1st to 4th year were there except for Pansy, Milicent was REALLY benefiting from the 'class', About half the girls in 5th and 6th year, and just about one third of the girls from the 7th year as well,

They were all mostly there to take part in the yoga & swimming activities, that Harry's training provided, and of course the "Harry-Watching" was a good reason for going too especially since all Harry wore was a pair of black swimming trunks, and a white wife beater with the Potter coat of arms over his heart, it was 'drool-worthy' as some of the girls were often heard to say,

There were also quite a few boys there as well, they all saw that Harry had a "fan-club" that consisted of most of the girls of Hogwarts from all the years and Houses, and they decided that they would take up Harry Potter's 'Challenge' and try to out run and out train him to get the hot girls to pay some attention to them instead of the Potter boy, however only one of them was able to keep up with Harry in his training and that boy was Draco Malfoy, or was it now Draco Black since he'd been disowned, Disavowed, and disinherited,

By the end of September, Albus and the 4 House Heads were very 'Siriusly' considering starting up a new class, the 'Potter Gym Class' named after it's founder, Harry Potter...No...Seriously they were! they were planing to hold it on Saturday After Lunch an Hour before the older kids went to Hogsmeade.

_**TBC!**_


	8. B1: C6, On the Team!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Court! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 6: Welcome to the team, Creature Care, Happy Healing, and Star Gazing!**

**Note: I don't own Marry Poppins, Disney, or Family Guy.**

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "T to M" rated shit!**

**Main Pair-** HPxHG, - **Secondary Pair-** DMxGinW, - **Miner Pairings-** FWxAS, GeWxAJ, and OWxKB, - **Later Pairings-** RWxLL, NLxGD, CDxDG, & others still to come.

Story, "Speech",_ Scroll Text,_ _"Telepathy",_ _'Thought', §Parseltongue§,_ "Spell",

***Harry talking to Animals*** (More to come)

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Courtyard, Center Quad– Gym or Flying class; Saturday. September, 3rd 2011, 6:00a.m.)**

In Madam Hooch's first class, all 46 1st years lined up in 2 rows of 23 all of them were standing behind a broom, they were all waiting in the courtyard, for Madam Hooch to arrive,

"Good Morning class." She said as she arrived,

"Good Morning Madam Hooch." They all replied,

"Well, welcome to your 1st Flying Class of the year, it is mandatory for all witches and wizards to know how to fly a broom; this is a 1 year class, only because when you reach your 2nd year you can try out for your house teams if you so wish, if not you are done until your O.W.L.s and then again at N.E.W.T.s, until then I will do my best to train you all in the fine art of flying, Now step over to the left side of your broom, place your Wand hand over your broom, and say 'UP'… Well… what are you lot waiting for."

Everyone did as she said, Harry's, Draco's, and Kane's brooms all went up automatically, Ron's hit him in the face, many others like, Neville's just twitched, and some like Hermione's, didn't do ANYTHING at all, after 3 minutes of seeing his girl struggle with the broom Harry turned towards her,

"…Hermione?" Harry said softly,

"Yes…_Harry?" _Hermione said tersely,

"When you moved, did you ever have a dog, or ride a bike or a horse?"

"Yes all 3, Gram, Evanna Luna Granger… she has a Golden Retriever, it does all kinds of things, she lives in America with Grandpa, Rupert Ronald Grander," Hermione smiled at the memory of Rex, the Golden Retriever,

"Granny, Emma Hermione Watson owns Pegasus Ranch over in Kent, she lives there with her Lover of 60 or so years, they don't believe in marriage, something about Tax's, and not needing a 'Bleeding Piece of Parchment' to say they love each other, …now that I'm thinking about it she looks like a Muggle version of Prof. McGonagall, but she's more fun and rebellious…anyways people go there all the time to ride the horses," She smiled remembering her favorite horse, the 'Black Beauty',

"Grampy, Dan Harold Radcliffe, he looks a lot like a Muggle version of the Headmaster; fun-loving and oh so Jolly, but he doesn't have a beard that makes him look like Santa, however he does have the 'bowl full of jelly' unlike the Headmaster…anyways, he gave me my very own Black Beauty; like the one from the movie, And Grandpa Granger got me a bike, about a month or two after you vanished…Why? …What does that have to do with brooms?"

"Well…The broom is a puppy, you are its master, the broom is your bike or horse, you are the rider, it can only do as you command or allow, and just like a horse it can feel your fear." Everyone was listening to Harry right now,

"What?" she asked,

"Watch this… Down boy!" the broom went down, "Sit Boy!" the broom took a 45 degree angle, "Stand boy!" the broom was now vertical, "Down, Up, Roll over!" the broom went flat to the ground, then floated up to waist level, and started rolling around in mid-air, Harry smiled when Hermione squealed "It Really IS a Puppy!" they were interrupted by loud clapping form all around,

"Well done Mr. Potter, you taught ME something, and I've been teaching this class for 35 years, and I think you've earned 40 pts Potter, good job," she turned back to the class and everyone had a broom in their little hands,

.….

"Now I want you all to mount your brooms… grip it tightly you don't want to be falling off in the air… Now when I blow the whistle I want you all to kick off the ground, hard… keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly, and then touch back down, on my whistle 3…2…1." And then the whistle blew, soon they were all in the air, but poor Neville just kept going up,

"Mr. Longbottom, mi-mis-mister Longbottom, MR. LONGBOTTOM!" and the broom took off "Get back here, this instant."

The broom looked possessed as it took poor Neville for a joyride strait into a wall, then it spiraled to the ground, leveled off, and barrel-rolled towards the class, next it went down a hall, then back into the air, and over a statue, the statue's spear snagged Neville's robes, giving him a super wedgie, then the robe ripped and Neville fell to the ground but was saved by a torch, Neville's arms unfortunately slid out of the robe and he hit the hard, hard earth,

"Move out of my way." Madam Hooch said to the crowd of people surrounding Neville, she got down on her knees to inspect the damage,

"Is he going to be alright?" Hermione asked Harry,

"He should be… Madam Pomfrey is said to have once been the head of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies; that is before she retired and started working here 65 years ago." He answered

"Oh dear, you've got a broken wrist." Hooch said to Neville, "Come on let's get you to Poppy." As she said this Kane took Neville's Remember-all, "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground, while I take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing, understand! …If I see a single broom in the air, the ones riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can even say 'Super-cali-fragilistic-expi-ali-docious'**(A/N. see Marry Poppins.)**, do you here me!" And then she was gone,

.….

"Did you see his face, maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze he might have remembered to fall on his fat ass?" Kane said tossing the ball into the air, then catching it in his hand a couple of times,

"Leave him alone Malfoy!" one of the Patil twins said, she was blushing madly,

"Oh sticking up for Longbottom are we," Pansy said "I never thought you would like that Fat-ass-cry-baby."

Harry stepped up before the girl could answer to which she was VERY grateful for, "Give that to ME right NOW Malfoy." He said, Kane turned around and said,

"NO! I think I'll leave it some place for Bigass, I mean Longbottom to find it," Then he flew off on his broom, "How about on the roof?" then he flew up higher into the air "What's the matter Potter, this a bit beyond your reach?"

Harry smirked and mounted the broom; Hermione grabbed him around the waist and said, "No Harry! No way! You heard what Madam Hooch said, and besides we don't even know how to fly yet."

"You know Mione, you just made a big mistake?" he said,

"What do you mean?" she asked fearing he was going to dump her in front of everyone, and they only just gotten back together too, she started crying, and then she heard him say,

"You didn't let go… UP!" and up they BOTH went,

Harry was driving the broom and Hermione was holding him tightly from behind as Harry flew strait at Kane, she was mumbling things like "We're gonna die." "If we get Expelled YOU…ARE…SO…DEAD!", "I'll kill you if I die." And "I'm too young to die!"

"Give it to me NOW Malfoy or I'll Hex you off your broom." Harry stated,

"Is that so, you know Potter you shouldn't bring your pet to a Sky Fight, IT might get hurt." Harry glared at Kane and stealthily took out one of his wands, "Have it your way then, I'm bored of this anyways." Kane said as he threw the ball way over Harry's head, "Go Fetch it Potter."

Harry's eyes narrowed then he fired off 6 spells at Kane, and then flew off,

Kane knew he was in trouble when he heard Harry incant "Incendio, Reducto, Rictusempra, Petrificus Totalus, Muffliato, Langlock, See you on ground Malfoy!"

In order of what happened to him, Kane's Hair was set on Fire, his broom blew up beneath his nuts splinters were shot right into his ass and his balls, He started laughing uncontrollably while crying in pain and falling to the ground 15ft below him, his entire body was petrified, he then went deaf to the world, And before he hit the ground he became a mute,

Meanwhile Harry took off at break-neck speeds, Hermione who was sitting behind him thought she was on 'Son of Beast' an American Roller-Costar Ride, and she was screaming her little lungs out,

.….

**(A/N Son of Beast is in the Kings Island theme Park in Mason, Ohio, and it has set a great many World Records.)**

.….

Harry flew strait at Prof. McGonagall's window and grabbed the see-threw ball out of mid-air, he hovered outside of her window for a moment to turn around and look at Hermione, she was hugging him firmly with a big smile on her face, and he kissed the top of her head saying "I got it.", and then flew back down to the ground, as he left McGonagall, who was having a meeting with Snape, had gotten up to see who was outside her office window, and was now on her way out of her room to fetch Mr. Wood,

Snape just smirked as he watched his boss leave and shook his head muttering "Only a Potter!" over and over again,

When Harry got back down to the ground, all the boys were talking about the sweet catch, and the girls were gossiping about 'The Romantic & Exciting broom ride' that Hermione had had with 'their Harry', after 5 more minutes of this McGonagall and a tall boy came up to them and she said,

"Mr. Potter this is Oliver Wood; the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain, Mr. Wood this is Harry Potter; your new Seeker!" Her voice was full of pride for her surrogate grandson as she made that little announcement,

Wood was too stunned to talk…in fact, he passed out,

Harry was smirking as if he KNEW this would happen,

Hermione was bouncing up and down thinking '_My Boyfriend, My Superman, My Harry, must be the youngest Seeker in at least 100 years; I have to do some research!'_

The Gryffindor's were cheering for their new Seeker,

The Slytherin's… well they were PISSED,

The Ravenclaw's were calculating his chances of living passed his 1st match,

The Hufflepuff's didn't know WHAT to think or HOW to react,

All the girls had stars or hearts in their eyes, each wondering what it would be like to 'ride' Harry's 'broom' or even 'use' his 'wand',

And as for Kane… well he was laying on the grass, forgotten by all; his long hair was now shoulder in length, to everyone around he looked like he was sleeping peacefully, in reality he was wide awake, and he felt like HELL.

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Great Hall–Lunch; Saturday. September, 3rd 2011, 12:55p.m.)**

Lunch that day was weird, for one; Harry was sitting between Hermione and Draco at the end of the Table near the Great Hall's Huge Door's, Neville was still with Pomfrey, sitting across from Harry was Ron who was sitting between his big bro's Fred & George,

"Congratulations Harry, Wood…" Fred said,

"…Just told us…" George continued,

"…That you are our new…" F.

"…Teammate and Seeker…" G.

"…We're on the team too and…" F.

"…We are called Beaters…" G.

"…And our job is to…" F.

"…Make sure that you…" G.

"…Don't get bloodied up…" F.

"…Too badly, though…" G.

"…We can't promise…" F.

"…Anything mate, it's a rough Game…" G.

"…Brutal really…" F.

"…But no one has died…" G.

"…In years, someone will…" F.

"…Vanish occasionally, but…" G.

"…They'll turn up…" F.

"…in a Month…" G.

"…or even two…" F.

"…at the most." G.

When they finished talking in 'Twin-Speech', 3 beautiful girls came up to Harry and tapped his shoulder, Harry stood up and turned around,

"Hello Mr. Potter." the 3 said as one, "May we three call you Harry?"

"Um…OK." He replied, "Why?"

The girl in the middle was a 'White' Girl, with brown hair and blue eyes, she stood about 5'4, she said "I'm Katie Bell, just call me Kat," she leaned in, and kissed his forehead, "I'm the lead Chaser, and Oliver's Girlfriend." She then sat next to Hermione,

The girl on Harry's left was African, with short black hair and brown eyes she was 5'6, she said "I'm Angelina Johnson, call me Ann," she leaned in, and kissed his left cheek, "I'm the second best Chaser on the team, & George's Girlfriend." She sat next to her man of choice,

The girl on Harry's right was Hispanic with brown hair and Honey/Hazel colored eyes she was 5'5, "I'm Alicia Spinet, call me Ali," she leaned in, and kissed his right cheek, "I'm the third best Chaser on the team, & Fred's Girlfriend." She sat next to her man of choice,

After they all sat down all three girl's spoke in unison again and said "Good Luck Harry, and welcome to the Team."

After that Harry got an invitation to Hagrid's for tea and cake, Fred and George warned him not to eat the Rock Cakes if he did decide to go,

….

**(5 minutes later)**

"Oh Harry, I Need you to come with me after lunch!" Hermione said, blushing a little bit,

The Twins took that the wrong way "Damn Potter, We still can't get our girl's to do it with us, and yet, 3 DAYS after you meet her, she wants in your pants, You work fast!" Hermione went "EEEEEEEEP" and was very red, Ann & Ali hit the twins on the back of their heads, Ron, Draco, and Harry just laughed,

"That's not what I meant, I need to take you in the Trophy room," the boys started giggling, "That's not what I meant either…it's just that, in there is a Quidditch Trophy, and it's your dad's trophy!" everyone was quiet, "Quidditch is in your blood Harry, your mum was on the team too."

"OK, when I'm done here we'll 'cum' with you." Harry said to her raising both his eyebrows suggestively, causing her to blush even more, while she was inwardly, glad that he thought of her that way, she also vowed to think out EVERY WORD she spoke before speaking to ANYONE especially a boy!

**(25 minutes later)**

When they were done they got up and went to the door with the team, Oliver was there too, and when they got to the door Kane stopped them,

"I demand a wizard's duel Potter, tonight at midnight, wands only… No contact." He spat,

"You want to duel with me at MIDNIGHT, you must be out of your mind, for 1; Wizard's Duels have been banned in Hogwarts, since I somehow KILLED Lord MoldyFart, I mean Voldemort, 2; It's against school rules to be out of your House Common Room after 8:01 p.m. and 3; I have NOTHING to prove to you, you shit faced Ferret, Now step aside." Harry said loud enough for all to hear,

Kane didn't move, so Harry and his friends pushed passed him and made their way to the trophy room,

….

**(Hogwarts 5th Floor: Room 550–Trophy Room; Saturday. September, 3rd 2011, 1:35p.m.)**

"Here it is Harry!" Hermione said once they arrived, He looked at it, and then read it to the others

"_James Charlus Potter: Age; 19, Seeker/Captain, _

_Sirius Orion Black: Age; 20, 1st Beater,  
_

_Remus John Lupin: Age; 20, 2nd Beater, _

_Lily Rose Evens: Age; 20, 1st Chaser, _

_Velvet Minerva Watson: Age; 20, 2nd Chaser, _

_Alice Samantha Lupin: Age; 20, 3rd Chaser, and _

_Frank Julius Longbottom: Age; 20, Keeper." _

"_The Gryffindor Quidditch Team of 1993-1994!" _

"_In the final Game of the year on April 3rd 1994, Gryffindor beat Slytherin 2150 to 1350, it was recorded as the longest game played at Hogwarts in 50 years. The game lasted for 13 hours 35 minutes and 57 seconds."_

"Did you know about this?" Ron asked,

"I knew that they were on the house team from mum's Dairy, but not this, no." Harry said,

The entire Quidditch Team just said "Wicked!"

Internally both Harry and Hermione were trying to find out the connection between 'the 19 year old 2nd Chaser: Velvet Minerva Watson' and 'the 36 year old, Velma Miranda Radcliffe aka Vel Granger', were they sisters, cousins, what was their relationship? And did Eric and Velma know that little Harry, was in reality "Harry Potter: The-Boy-Who-Lived!" the one who had saved the Wizarding world from a Dark Lord? and if they did, that meant that the two young Teens would have a great many more questions, that would more than likely lead to more questions than answers.

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Courtyard, East Quad, Near the Forbidden Forest– Care of Magical Creatures; Tuesday. September, 6th 2011, 2:20p.m.)**

It was time for their first CoMC class, and it was being taught by an old man, he had claw marks all over the visible parts of his body, his left arm, was just gone, and the right side of his face was missing _**(think of Two-Face in Batman the Dark Knight)**_, his right leg from the knee down was gone, in his right hand instead of a wand, there was a Mage Staff, to the man's left was a Unicorn,

"G'Day class, sit down on the camp logs and I shall begin the class…" he said and they obeyed,

Harry and Hermione were already sitting down with an "Brown Note-Book" on the front of this one was a silver shield on the right side of the shield facing to the right was a Unicorn and on the left facing to the left was a Hungarian Horntail, in the middle facing forward was a tropical mermaid, on the spine of this book were the words _'Care of Magical Creatures',_

.….

**(A/N of Think "Disney's; The Little Mermaid" for the Tropical 'Hot Water' Mermaids, the Normal 'Warm and Cool Water' Mermaids are like the ones in "Harry Potter", while the Arctic 'Cold Water' Mermaids look like the one on "Family Guy" and Swamp Water Mermaids look like 'Swamp-thing')**

.….

"I am Professor Silvanus Kettleburn, and I will teach you all I know about the creatures of our world and how to care for them, for as long as I'm physically able," He waited for them to digest that piece of info before continuing,

"This beauty beside me is Snow, she is a Unicorn; she one of the three most purest, and Holiest, of creatures you will ever meet in this class, let alone, and if at all, in real life, the first thing you should know about them is that unless you are pure evil, or wish to harm her foal, you are safe from her temper, Unicorns have a very Dangerous temper," he stopped again to let them think things over,

"All Unicorns are Female; they mate with Nightmares, Pegasus's, Hippogriffs and Thestrals, A Unicorn's horn is said to have the ability to destroy creatures of pure darkness such as a Dementor or a Lithifold, the Hare of a Unicorn is used in Wands, they are also among the fastest creatures known to our kind," he stopped again for his students to process the info,

"The final thing that I can tell you about Unicorns, is that 98 percent of them distrust all males, of all races, and mostly only show themselves to other females of other races, this one has been my friend for 60 years and she has grown use to the company of most males, thou she is still sometimes a bit skittish around others," He paused and watched as they soaked up the info,

"Now for the rest of our class, you may, if Snow allows you to, you can pet her, but nothing else," to no-one's surprise Snow let all the girls pet her, the only male that she allowed to pet her was Harry Potter, all the others could only get within 5 feet of her, before she would snarl at them, the only male that got worse than a snarl was Kane, and that was because Snow had come close to ramming her horn right thru his 'Family Jules',

After class Prof. Kettleburn told them to read Chapter 1. Unicorns and Me, in their book 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them!' and then do a 2 scroll Essay on Unicorns.

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: a class room next to the Hospital Wing– Health; Tuesday. September, 6th 2011, 3:30p.m.)**

Now it was time for their first Health class with Madam Pomfrey, everyone was sitting at their desks, they were made for 2 students per desk, Harry and Hermione were of course sitting together with a "White Note-book" on the front of this one was a Giant 'Red-Cross' within the cross was a big blue poll with 2 winged snakes intertwined around it, on the spine were the words _'Healing the Magical Maladies'_

When Poppy came in she said, "Good afternoon class, I am Registered Nurse: Healer; Madam Poppy Pomfrey, and this is a new course it is also mandatory for you to get an 'A' in this class until your 4th year, an 'E' in your O.W.L.'s to pass out of this class and an 'O' in your N.E.W.T.'s, if you want to be a Healer like myself." she paused for a moment to let that sink in and so she could sit down,

"From today, and until you graduate, you will be paired up with a partner, hopefully of the opposite sex, …in order to pass this class, both of you must pass with an 'A' at the least, your partner in this class CANNOT be changed for any reason, apart from death or expulsion, once your partner is picked it is permanent," she stopped again to let that sink in,

"If I hear any perverted or sexist remarks from anyone of you, I will deduct 50 pts from you, and your detention will be to clean all the bedpans… with your tongue… for a month," She smiled at the look of terrified disgust on their faces,

"Now pair up, I will give you 5 minutes, if you don't have a partner by that time I will pick your partner for you." She finished with an 'EVIL' grin,

.….

Harry and Hermione were the only 2 to stay in their seats, all the guys realized that there were more guys in the class then girls, and so there was a mad dash to get a female partner, the girls also realizing this just stayed in their seats, in the end it was,

. Harry Potter "GRYFFINDOR!" with Hermione Granger "GRYFFINDOR!"

. Zacharias 'Zack' Smith "HUFFLEPUFF!" with Hannah Abbott "HUFFLEPUFF!"

. Blaise Zabini "SLYTHERIN!" with Susan Bones "HUFFLEPUFF!"

. Anthony 'Tony' Goldstein "RAVENCLAW!" with Miranda 'Mandy' Brocklehurst "RAVENCLAW!"

. Herman Hector Dagworth "GRYFFINDOR!" with Lavender Brown "GRYFFINDOR!"

. Vincent Crabbe "SLYTHERIN!" with Millicent Bulstrode "SLYTHERIN!"

. Marcus Montague "SLYTHERIN!" with Alexia Carrow "SLYTHERIN!"

. Theodore 'Theo' Nott "SLYTHERIN!" with Tracey Davis "SLYTHERIN!"

. Seamus Finnigan "GRYFFINDOR!" with Fay Dunbar "GRYFFINDOR!"

. Kevin Entwhistle "RAVENCLAW!" with Sara Fawcett "RAVENCLAW!"

. Draco Malfoy "GRYFFINDOR!" with Daphne Greengrass "SLYTHERIN!"

. Wayne Hopkins "HUFFLEPUFF!" with Megan Jones "HUFFLEPUFF!"

. Terrance 'Tarry' Boot "RAVENCLAW!" with Su Li "RAVENCLAW!"

. Edward 'Eddie' Carichal "RAVENCLAW!" with Katherine MacDougal "RAVENCLAW!"

. Michael Corner "RAVENCLAW!" with Isabel-Morag MacDougal "HUFFLEPUFF!"

. Gregory Goyle "SLYTHERIN!" with Libra Moon "SLYTHERIN!"

. Kane Malfoy "SLYTHERIN!" with Pansy Parkinson "SLYTHERIN!"

. Neville Longbottom "GRYFFINDOR!" with Padma Patil "RAVENCLAW!"

. Ronald 'Ron' Weasley "GRYFFINDOR!" with Parvati Patil "GRYFFINDOR!"

. Dean Thomas "GRYFFINDOR!" with Sally-Anne Perks "GRYFFINDOR!"

. Benjamin 'Bem' Thorn "GRYFFINDOR!" with Alice Tolipan "GRYFFINDOR!"

. Stephen Cornfoot "RAVENCLAW!" with Lisa Turpin "RAVENCLAW!"

Needless to say most of the guys were happy with this, though most of the girls were trying to burn a hole in Hermione's head, that of coarse left, Justin Finch-Fletchley "HUFFLEPUFF!", Raymond 'Ray' Peters "HUFFLEPUFF!", and Ernest 'Ernie' MacMillan "HUFFLEPUFF!" to be paired up by Madam Pomfrey, who randomly paired Raymond 'Ray' Peters with Ernest 'Ernie' MacMillan, before saying "Well Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley, it looks like _I'll_ just have to be _your_ partner during this class." Justin paled, and everyone else just laughed at him, at least until Poppy started to glare at them,

After that the class was instructed to copy the notes on the board, then practice the Healing Charm designed to heal small cuts such as Paper-cuts, pip-pricks, Cat scratches, etc.

.….

After the class finished it's lesson, Madam Pomfrey gave ALL of the girls a potion, and ordered them to drink it, they did as they were told, and then Poppy told the ENTIRE class what they took,

"The potion that the ladies took just now, is called _'the Potion of Yearly Contraception!'_..." everyone's eyes went wide at that, and their jaws dropped to the ground, all of the girls had a blush on their faces that was so red, that a ruby would be jealous of the pure redness of their red faces, "I give this potion to all of the girls in every year, for one sole purpose, so that I won't have to deal with girls getting pregnant on my watch, the potion will last for one year, this class is, for you ladies, a 7 year course, so you will always take this potion once a year, and if I must I will make you boys take something similar…You are all dismissed."

And with that they all ran out of the class and as far away from the 'Evil-Doctor-Lady-From-HELL' as they could.

**(Hogwarts Castle – the Astronomy Tower: Astrology, & Astronomy; Wednesday. September, 7th 2011, 10:59p.m.)**

The class sat on cushions that were provided for them, after setting up their equipment, and then they waited for their teacher to appear, at the stroke of . she did, Prof. Aurora Sinistra, was a 27 year old woman who was a Slytherin Alumni, and like most female Slytherin's she had the body of a porn-star, she had long silky black hair that extended to her knees, her eyes shined like silver stars in the night, and her voice was as sweet as honey,

"Good evening students, or rather good morning, I am Prof. Aurora Sinistra, I'll be your teacher for Astrology & Astronomy, I will be teaching you Astrology on the 1st and 3rd Wednesday of the month, & Astronomy on on the 2nd and 4th Wednesday of the month, if any month has a 5th Wednesday don't come to class, okay, now Astrology is the study of divining based on the influence upon human, or Earthly events… say for instance you were born in late November to early December then that means that Sagittarius is you birth constellation, if so, then when it is aligned with the earth at that time you may receive a boost in your magical power, Astronomy on the other hand is the study of objects and matter beyond our planet, such as the moon, other planets, the sun, asteroids , comets, meteorites, Black or White Wholes or anything else that could be out there."

Harry and Hermione listened to her speech as they took notes in a "Purple Note-Book" both books had _'Astrology & Astronomy'_ written on the Spines, however, Harry's book had the Planet Saturn in the middle of the front cover, with the constellation of 'Canis Major' in the very center of the Planet, while Hermione's book had the Planet Mercury in the middle of the front cover, with the constellation of 'Orion' in the very center of the Planet,

Harry also had his telescope out as well, however it wasn't a telescope, it was a Mega-scope that he'd bought from N.A.S.A. it had many charms on it, unbreakable, feather-light, shrinking, and a charm that allowed him to take Hi-Definition quality pictures and print them in 3 seconds,

As this was the first class of the year Sinistra asked each of them to acquaint themselves with their equipment and with the stars themselves, she then asked each to pick a star as their "Guardian Star" and she would tell them something about it,

Draco of coarse picked a star in the Constellation of Draco, Neville picked the North Star 'Polaris', while Ron chose the middle star in Orion's Belt, Harry and Hermione picked the same star and when the Professor looked at it she almost fainted, but told them about it anyways, "That is 'Sirius' it is known as 'The Dog Star' it is the brightest star in the Constellation of 'Canis Major' and…Mr. Potter... your 'Godfather' Sirius Black… was named after it." After that the class became eerily quiet, and was quickly dismissed shortly thereafter.

_**TBC!**_


	9. B1: C7, Halloween!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Court! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 7: Hello Fluffy and Happy Halloween Mr. Troll!**

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "T to M" rated shit!**

**Note: I have reworded and added to Ch. 0, 1, 3, 5, and 6,**

**Main Pair-** HPxHG, - **Secondary Pair-** DMxGinW, - **Miner Pairings-** FWxAS, GeWxAJ, and OWxKB, - **Later Pairings-** RWxLL, NLxGD & others still to come.

Story, "Speech",_ Scroll Text,_ _"Telepathy",_ _'Thought', §Parseltongue§,_ "Spell",

***Harry talking to Animals*** (More to come)

**(Hogwarts 2nd Floor: Right side Corridor; Friday. October, 7th 2011, 8:45p.m.)**

It has been just about a month since Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, had chosen 'Sirius' as their 'Guardian star' and they have refused to change their minds on the subject, all anyone would talk about was how crazy Harry was for picking a star that a 'Mass Murderer' was named after and about how mental Hermione was, for doing the same thing,

Today however was Friday October 7th, Harry, Ron, Draco, & Hermione were heading back to their Common Room **(A/N. G.C.R. from now on), **once it was passed 8:30p.m. Madam Pince, the Librarian wrote them a Hall Pass stating that they were doing school/Dormwork in the Library,

They (mostly Hermione) had been studying everything that had connected Harry, James, and Sirius, and had found that a 15 years old Sirius Black had taken a 'Magical Oath of Loyalty' to Charlus and Dorea Potter and to 'the House of Potter' as a whole, James and Sirius had furthered that by undergoing 'The Brothers By Blood' Ritual at age 17, at the age of 21 Sirius had increased his loyalty to the potter clan by Swearing the 'Best Man's Magical Oath!' to James Potter & Lily Evans the day before the two lovers got married, as was custom, and law in the Wizarding World, and then at the age of 23, both James and Sirius had sworn the 'Magical Oath of Life and Magic' to be the 'Magical Godfather' of each others children,

The gang had tried and failed to find out who Sirius' kid was, but all that they could find, was that he had a daughter that had vanished, sometime before the Potter's were killed,

"I'm telling you man, it's spooky." Ron complained to Harry,

"I agree… it's like she knows more about you, then you do." Draco added firmly,

"I'm right here you know?" Hermione stated in annoyance,

"Ron, Draco, I lived with MUGGLES, WHO HATED ME AND ALL THINGS **MAGIC!"** Harry stated, "Mione lives with Muggles that love magic, after that I lived with the Goblins until I went to DeerHounds with you guys, it can't be helped that it seems like Mione knows more about my Parents, than I do, and besides I do know more about my Family History, then she does, I just don't flaunt my knowledge like she…" Just then the stairs started moving,

"What in Hell's name, is going on with the stairs?" Ron asked,

"Ravenclaw made it so that the staircases change directions randomly; she was a prankster 10 times worse than the twins…and 100 times smarter than Mione, oh and um, Godric and Salazar, spoke like the twins as well, It got on her nerves, so that's why she cursed the stairs." Harry said, everyone felt a chill go down their spines at that, and then the stairs stopped moving,

"Right, well… hurry up, before the stairs move again!" Ron said as they ran up the stairs and thru the door on the right,

"Do you three get the feeling that we shouldn't be here?" Harry asked as they were walking down a dark hall,

"That's because we're not, this is the right side of the 3rd floor corridor." Hermione said, and then they turned around and saw…

"Oh no, it's Mrs. Norris, Filch is near-by, we gotta run" Draco said, and they did run right down a hall and into Peeves,

He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves — please — you'll get us thrown out." Hermione said,

"Wandering around at night, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty." Peeves cackled,

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." Draco said,

"Should tell Filch, I should," Peeves said in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know." The poltergeist, seemingly in a bad mood, smirked evilly at them "STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door — and it was locked,

"Oh, Move over!" Harry & Hermione said as one, they then cast, "Alohomora!" at the same time and the door unlocked itself, the four went in and they shut the door just as Filch rounded the corner,

They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves' shouts.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please.'" Peeves sang,

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now _where did they go_?" He demanded,

"Shan't say nothing, if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice,

"All right —_please_." Filch stressed out,

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you, I wouldn't say nothing, if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And then they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage,

"Alohomora…?" Ron asked indignantly,

"Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1; Chapter 7, by Miranda Goshawk." The 'Lovers' said once again in unison,

Draco looked at them "You two really were born for each other!"

'_You don't know the half of it my friend.'_ Harry thought, but then he started growling,

***Down Boy!* **Harry said, the dog did as he was told recognizing Harry as a Beast King, ***Good Boy!* **

On the other side of the door Hermione, Draco, & Ron heard "Anyone here my sweet …oh, you can smell that big bad beast of Hagrid's can't you, you don't have to fret about it, that THING is safely looked up behind that door, well come on then, let's go." Filch said, as he left the three friends turned to Harry,

"Harry, I think there's something in…" Ron stopped talking as he saw Harry petting the middle and right heads of a Cerberus, while growling at it or with it, non of the kids knew which, Hermione fainted on the spot, Ron fell on his ass, & Draco, well he was looking right at the left head, frozen in place, "Harry?"

"Oh, hey Ron, meet Fluffy." Harry said, ***Fluffy meet Ron the Red-Head on his ass, Draco the Blond-Boy standing stiff as a board, and MY Alpha-Mate, Hermione the Sleeping Beauty, they are friends, so… DON'T EAT THEM, and umm… could you bring her to me?* **

Fluffy yipped like the happy 10 foot tall puppy, that he was, then reached out with his right paw and brought Hermione to Harry, the left head that had been looking at Draco, licked Draco's face, waking him out of his trance,

"Umm… Potter, we still have to do our Dormwork, so I think I'll be leaving now, Later." Draco said,

"Umm… yeah… Dormwork, 4 scroll essay form Prof. Snape, Bye." Ron said,

"OK, Okay, I get it." Harry Said, ***I'll talk to you later, Fluffy, Good Night.* **Fluffy nodded both of **His** 2 Side heads and _Her_ Middle head, Harry then picked Hermione up Bridal style, and followed Draco and Ron out the door, locking it as they left.

**(Hogwarts Gryffindor Tower: the Common Room; Friday. October, 7th 2011, 9:00p.m.)**

By now they were all safely back inside of the G.C.R. it was 10p.m., "What do you think they're doing… keeping a thing like that locked up in a SCHOOL?" Ron said,

"Fluffy told me that he was guarding a door." Harry said,

"And that's another thing," Draco said "I want answers Potter."

"Tomorrow, I'll tell you all then, but first I must put Hermione to bed." Harry said as he started walking to the girl's dorm,

"Stop Harry," Draco said,

"Yeah boys aren't allowed up there." Ron said,

"Fine, get out of my way." Harry said as he went to his dorm room, Harry took off Hermione's shoes and nylon stockings, unhooked her bra, and removed her over-robe, then he tucked her into his bed, after that he took off all but his pants and boxers,

"Harry what are you doing, she can't sleep here, the Rumor-mill will have a field-day with it and just where are YOU sleeping?" Draco asked,

"Why Draco, I'm sleeping in my bed too!" Harry said, Draco and Ron were shocked, "You two really are too easy, you know that, and besides, this isn't the first time that she's slept in here ether." Harry said reaching into the 7th compartment of his 12 compartment trunk, he pulled out a red and gold sleeping-bag, and 3 pillows, he laid them out on right side of his bed next to the window, then he closed the red curtains of his bed, muttered a "Colloportus!" aka, the locking spell, and after that he crawled into the bag to visit Dreamland, the others soon followed his lead, and went to bed themselves, keeping their pants on for the night.

**(Hogwarts Gryffindor Tower: Boys Dorm- First Years Room; Saturday. October, 8th 2011, 6:15a.m.)**

The next morning Hermione awoke to RED curtains instead of GOLD, so she did what any reasonable 13 year old teenage girl would do, she screamed at the top of her lungs, luckily Harry had cast a "Silencio!" spell on the door and windows, as such she only woke Dean, Seamus, Bem, Ron, Draco, Herman, and Neville, instead of the whole Tower,

Harry was already awake, and had been for an hour, in which time he had fed Baroness, Nemesis, Serpentor, Scabbers, Hedwig, Archimedes, Trevor, and Salomon, (Draco's Screech Owl), He had gotten dressed for the day, and he finished ALL of his Dormwork,

"Well, Good Morning to you too Mione, do you like my bed?" Harry mocked,

"There's a girl in Harry's bed!" Dean yelled in shock,

"Harry scored with a girl last night!" Bem yelled in Aw,

"There's a girl in me room!" Seamus yelled in amazement,

"Damn, I owe Lavender 20 Galleon's!" Herman cursed in defeat,

"There's a girl in here!" Neville yelled in fear,

"Shut the hell/fuck up I'm sleeping here you bloody moron/BASTARD!" Ron & Draco said and went right back to sleep,

Harry spoke up "Herman, Dean, Seamus, Ben, Nev, ...just listen for a moment OK…Hermione passed out on the way back to the G.C.R. last night, and Boy's aren't allowed in the girl's dorms, so I brought her up here, I refused to leave my girl down there, all alone, and let her sleep on a cold couch for the entire night, so she slept on my bed, I slept on the floor, nothing improper happened…Merlin be damned, I'm only _**'13'**_ I'm not ready for that, maybe just the SLEEPING and holding each other part to that equation, but nothing else, …now boys… Get Dressed, and Get Out!"

"So...I don't owe Lavender 20 Galleon's, because you didn't bone Granger last night?" Herman asked,

"NO!" the young lovers yelled in unison,

"Oh...Ok, that's cool then." Herman replied, afterwards he Dean, Seamus, Bem, and Neville got dressed in no time flat and were heading out the door when Harry said, "Nev wait a moment, OK." Neville nodded, "Neville do you want to know about all the weird things that I've done here so far," again Neville nodded,

Hermione, who was finally able to open the curtains with a quick "Alohomora!" charm, poked her head out and said "I would like to hear this too… and No, I don't 'like' your bed… I 'love' it," then very sexily she said "Can I sleep here EVERY night? …like we use too!"

"If you don't mind sleeping with a nude boy, of course you can." Harry replied,

"You think I care about that, we use to sleep in the nude all the time Love, so why would I mind now, the only thing I want to know is if YOU, can still sleep with ME, while I'm in the nude?" she said back,

"Stop it! You two are giving me a boner talking like that," Draco said to them "Granger…this WILL NOT happen again, if it does you WILL wake up on the couch with or without Potter, understood." All he got was a "No." as his answer,

"Anyways I believe, you agreed to tell the 4 of us something?" Ron said,

"Yeah I did and I will, but you cannot interrupt me, or tell anyone, Living OR DEAD, about this, understand." They all nodded their heads; Harry muttered "Colloportus Maximus!" on the room, and then he began his story,

….

"To put it simply my father was related to Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Morgan La' Fay and Merlin, as well as the Black, Pendragon and Peverell Clans and a few others," Harry began,

Harry's 3 male friends had their mouths opened mimicking a fish, with their eyes practically popped out of their skulls,

Hermione had stars in her eyes, her face was pink, and she said something that vaguely sounded like 'Merlin's Tomes' and 'Morgan's Record's',

"Next thing you need to know, is that, my mum wasn't a Muggle-born like many believe, it is true that her parents couldn't use magic, but the thing is, they were both Squibs,my Mum was a Pure-blood witch, who was related to Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and somewhere way back Queen Maeve." Harry continued, the guys were floored, Hermione had hearts in her eyes thinking of all the books, that her boyfriend had access too, yes Hermione was a Bibliophile, what you gunna do about it, or rather What will Harry do about it,

"Even though I'm only about 96 percent Wizard, I'm still a "Pure-Blood" because of WHO I'm related to, And so there you have it, that is my "Great Family Legacy" I'm related to at least 2 Grand Wizards, 2 Great Witches, 1 Omni-Magus, 1 Enchantress, 1 Supreme Mystic, a Dark Lord, a Dark Lady, the Greatest King of England and the King of Darkness, Most of them had "Blood-Powers" that only their children & Direct Descendants, can harness, and use at will, that is… once they can control them, I currently posses 16 or 18 of my 32 "Blood Powers", the "Blood Powers" are what truly started the 'Blood Wars' 3,000 years ago which resulted in the Pure, Mix, Half, and Mud-Blood terms for the Witches and Wizards of today."

Now the guys were drooling wishing they were Harry, however it was Hermione who spoke first realizing what it all meant, "No, I won't let them, I just won't!"

"I see you understand my dilemma, allot better then my friends do, huh, Mione." Harry said,

The 3 boys said "What Dilemma?"

"If the M.o.M. learns of this, not only will I be The-Boy-Who-Lived, I'll also become a Sperm bank, for the 'Pure-blood' bastardized Magical Government, they will ether demand that I take a Harem or Donate my seeds to Pure-blood bitches, I mean witches, and I don't like those ideas, I _plan_ on only dating the 2 girls that I have been dating since I was 9, and besides my morals say that me impregnating a Pure-blood witch, one that I don't even want to know, well it's just wrong, to me it would be as if…oh…let's say…Ron got Ginny Pregnant…" here Harry was interrupted, by Ron,

"Dude, Man that's disgusting, I would NEVER do that to my little sister…unless of course we were the LAST TWO LIVING HUMANS ON EARTH!" he said,

"So you all see my point and why you can't say anything, to anyone…at least not until I'm 17!" Harry asked/stated/demanded, they all nodded their heads, "Now any Questions, and one at a time please?"

"That thing you did with the ghost?" Draco asked,

Harry answered "As the Lord of Hogwarts Castle, I can banish a Hogwarts Ghost, to the after-life."

"Why are your Spells so Powerful?" Neville asked,

Harry answered, "That would take 3 hours to explain, but the short story is that it's because of Godric & Merlin's "Blood-Powers", however, I need to gain more control over them." Then he thought _'I hate this pathetic little body of mine, it just doesn't have the Strength, skill, dexterity, or fortitude for my full powers…Yet.' _

"How do you know so much already?" Hermione asked,

Harry answered, "Well I've read 'Ravenclaw's Diary', 'Merlin's Tomes', 'Morgan's Record's', 'Slytherin's Logs', 'The Chronicle's of Gryffindor', 'Hufflepuff's Memoir's', my mum's Diary, and my dad's Journal!, almost half of my family Library…You tell me how I know so much?" they all nodded,

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT…THING…YOU DID WITH THAT…THING LAST NIGHT!" Ron asked/yelled,

"I'm descended from Gryffindor, he was a Beast King, Witches and Wizards capable of speaking to, And holding conversions with animals are called Beast King's, that creature last night was called a Cerberus, His name is Fluffy, He's only a year old and he's one of Hagrid's pets, as I said last night, He said he's guarding a door, that's all he knows, my best bet, is that the door he's guarding leads to whatever Hagrid got at Gringotts!",

"Um, Harry…?" Draco said, Harry looked at him, "You're the heir of more than 9 Wizarding clans; You do know that the Goblins will demand 3 wives to better increase the chances of having at least 6 sons, don't you?"

"Yes I do, and I know that I will one day have to marry more than once, I mean if I make the wrong move and save or fail to save the life of a witch, I could land myself in a Life-Bond with a girl that would want to KILL me while I sleep, it has happened to a great many Powerful Men; also I was raised by the Goblins for the last 2 years or so, so I know their laws, just like I like the back of my own hand, and besides I already told them that 2 was my limit." Harry said calmly,

Harry then got up, grabbed is Nimbus 3000, another gift From P.F.B., and headed out the door, "Well come on you guys, breakfast is being served right now, and you can't fly on an empty belly." They all got up and ran to the Great Hall.

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: The Quidditch Pitch; Saturday. October, 8th 2011, 9:45a.m.)**

It was now 9:45a.m. The Gryffindor Quidditch Team **(G.Q.T.)** were training high in the sky, The 3 beauties were passing the Quaffle back and forth, The twins were using their beat-sticks **(or Ugly-sticks whichever you want to call them),** in order to bat the 2 iron Bludgers at each other, Wood was staying near the 3 Golden Hoops, doing nothing of importance, at the moment anyways, And Harry was sitting on his broom, grabbing the Silver Practice Snitch, then letting it go, letting it get a little farther away for him each time, before grabbing it again, and then doing a rep of pull-ups and Crunches, every now and then, while still on the broom, 40 feet up in the air,

While all of this was going on in the skies, most of Gryffindor House, were all watching it from the stands, in the teacher's box sat Dumbledore, Pomfrey, McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid, Draco, Ron, Neville, and Hermione, the kids were sitting on the edge of their seats, they all watched in excitement, just WISHING it was a real match, that they were watching, after practice they all went down to the locker room,

….

"Harry, Give me your broom, for a moment." Snape said,

Almost everyone said "What?"

"OK." Harry said as he gave the Nimbus 3000 to Snape, who then Cast 2 spells on it, "Repello Hexia and Salvio Hexia!"

"I will not have Lily's Son fall off of a Hexed broom to his Doom, if you fall off of that Nimbus in a match, you will have 2 week's worth of detentions with me, that's 336 hours total." He then left, but before he did he gave Harry 2 books, 1st was _'Quidditch: Threw the Ages'_ and 2nd was _'Meditation: the Key to Mental Magic A-Z'_

"That was weird." Everyone said, Harry just nodded his head,

"Hay, Oli, I have an idea." Harry said, and all of them listened in,

"What is it Potter?" Wood asked,

"Well you told me that the pro's have sub's, that they use during long games," they all nodded, "Well, I was thinking, that we should have a full stand-by team, it will serve a few purposes, 1; if one or more of our main team is injured, or somehow unable to play 3 minutes before or during a game, then we won't have to forfeit, or find another player who may not be a very good player at all, 2; when a Main-Player graduates, we'll have someone to take that players place, the following year, 3; we could use the Secondary Team, in a thing called a tag-in, this will allow our team to switch-out our players, so as to confuse the enemy, and 4; we will be able to practice as a team, against the reserves, so as to better, both of the teams overall skills." Harry stated,

"Potter… you're after me job, aren't you, 'cause THAT is bloody brilliant," Wood then turned to the Professors, "Prof. Dumbledore, sir, Prof. McGonagall, ma'am, with your permeation may I make a reserve team for Gryffindor?" Wood asked, they both nodded their heads thinking it was a good idea.

...

**(Hogwarts 1st Floor: Room 101- Transfiguration; Monday. October, 31st 2011, 7:20a.m)**

Today was Monday, October 31st and it was Halloween, this morning at breakfast Prof. Dumbledore said to come to "dinner dressed for the occasion", now the kids were in McGonagall's Class once again,

She was teaching them a nice Halloween trick, first they had to draw a bat or a cat, color it in, cut them out, and then cast the spell to make them walk around for 5 or so minutes.

**(Hogwarts Dungeons: Room 666- Potions; Monday. October, 31st 2011, 8:30a.m)**

Snape's class that day dealt with the Fire-Proof Potions, and Ron mocked Hermione again, when she told him not to add the FireRoot first, but rather the SeaWeed, needless to say, she was barely holding in her tears by the time the School bell rang,

Ron of course lost 30 pts for his piss-poor-potion, and disrupting the class, while Harry and Hermione won 70 pts for their Perfect-Potions and for being "Outstanding Students".

**(Hogwarts 2nd Floor: Room 222- Charms; Monday. October, 31st 2011, 9:40p.m)**

"Today class, I will teach you the levitation charm Wingradium Leviosa, now do you all have your feathers?" Flitwick asked,

Harry and Hermione raised theirs, Ron scowled at them, they were ALWAYS the first to do everything, "Good, Now remember just swish and flick." As expected Harry's went straight to the roof, while Hermione's only went halfway to the roof,

"I wish they were in Ravenclaw we'd win the Cup for sure!" Flitwick commented, indeed together within the 2 months they had been at Hogwarts they had won over 300 pts, and lost none,

"Wingarrdum Levosar," Ron chanted as he waved his wand erratically,

Hermione chose that moment to stop him, "No, no, no, Stop it, You have to take some of the 'r' out of that, it's Wingradium Leviosa, not "Wingarrdum Levosar,"

"You do it then, if you're so clever." Ron said, and she did, this time he watched her, and the feather went to the roof, Ron glared at her, crossed his arms and tried to hide his head in the desk, Seamus tried to mimic her, but SOMEHOW the feather BLEW-UP right in his face.

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Center Quad- Between the Charms and Transfiguration Corridor's; Monday. October, 31st 2011, 10:50p.m)**

Charms had ended and it was now Free Time for the 1st years, Harry was walking between Ron, & Draco, Neville was walking on the left side of Ron, Dean and Seamus were behind them, and Bem & Herman were in front of Harry,

And Ron was complaining, "…it's Wingradium Leviosa, not Wingarrdum Levosar, She's a Nightmare… Honesty Harry how can you put up with her…" before Harry could say anything a sobbing Hermione ran passed them,

Harry turned around to face Ron, and pretty much acted like an 'Evil Slytherin', He grabbed Ron by the throat, his now Shining Silver & Emerald **(the Whites and the Irises)** 'Snake-Like' eyes BURNED into Ron's Harry spoke loud enough for all to hear, and it sent a cold chill down their spines, **(Arctic to the Slytherin's),**

"If I find out that it wasss you who made her cry, I'll break both of your armsss, do you undersssand me Weasssley!" He Hissed out, Ron just nodded, "Good! Now I'm going to go and find her, good-…" Harry stopped, as Draco put a hand on his shoulder,

"That's not a good idea Harry, you might just scare her right now, when my mum gets like this she goes to the bathroom to clear her head, and we're not allowed in the girls bathrooms anyways." Draco said,

Harry narrowed his eyes "Fine, but if ssshe doesssn't ssshow up at dinner I'm going after her, then I'll break your legsss for making me wait! While ssshe sssuffered!" and with that he stormed off and headed over to sit at the base of his favorite tree, the Wamping Willow.

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Great Hall- Dinner; Monday. October, 31st 2001, 7:15p.m)**

That night, at dinner, everyone was in a costume, but Harry's was the best; from head to toe, he was battle ready,

He had a Black crown atop his head, on the front of it, in a 4-gem, diamond formation, was a Red Ruby on the top, below that on the left was a Yellow Topaz, on the right was a Blue Sapphire, and beneath them was an Green Emerald,

Harry had a pair of Pitch Black sunglasses, (Terminator Style),

His Black Shirt and socks were made of Acromantula Silk,

His Pants, Boots, 2 belts, and Gloves were all made of Dragon Hide and so was his Black Trench Coat,

The coat went down to his feet, it had a 'Dracula type Collar', the coats inner-lining was made of red Acromantula Silk, the coats Zip-Up zipper, began just above his waist and ended, just in the middle of his chest,

Lastly he had a 6 foot long 'Silver Katana' with a Snake embroidered on the Blade, the hilt and handle were both green, it was resting on the left side of his waist,

He didn't even LOOK like he was in a costume, at least not one that you'd buy at the market, but rather something more like what you'd get at Orion Darkmen's: the Finest Wares for Warrior Wizards!

All the girls were drooling, all the guys were mimicking fish, while thinking _'Damn!'_, Harry just sat at the end of the table, waiting for Hermione to arrive,

"So, where is she?" Harry asked evenly,

"Lavender told me, that Parvati told her, that Fay told her, that Alice said that, 'Hermione won't even come out of the bathroom', she said that 'she'd been in their all afternoon, crying!' she's on the 1st floor." Neville replied,

Harry gave Draco and Ron, 'the Gendo Ikari Death Glare®', they felt it of course, but they didn't see it, because at that moment, the doors to the Great Hall, were busted wide open and Prof. Quirrell ran in yelling, _**"TROLLS…TrOlLs in the Dungeons! …Trolls in the Dungeons… 7 of them!"**_ He'd already reached the middle of the Great Hall, "I thought…you…ought…to…know." Then he passed out... falling on his face... and everyone panicked,

Harry glared at the man, almost 10 years with the Dursley's had taught him to KNOW, when people where just acting in a 'Role', and fainting forwards, was DEFINITELY an ACT! But Harry had little to no proof of that, with one last glance Harry vanished, already running to Hermione,

"Silence…!" Dumbledore called "Will everyone please, calm down and not panic," when all was quiet he continued, "Now Prefects, will you please escort your houses back to your Common Rooms, Teachers will come with me to the dungeons, Slytherin House will stay here, in the Great Hall, until we return from the Dungeons." Everyone did as they were told,

On the way back Draco asked "Ron where's Harry?" realization dawned on the 3 friends, and they bolted up to the 1st floor Girls bathrooms, as fast as they could.

**(2 minutes earlier)**

**(Hogwarts 1st Floor: Girl's Restroom; Monday. October, 31st 2011, 7:25p.m.)**

Harry ran into the girl's restroom, just as Hermione came out of the stall, "Hermione! hurry up, we have to go, NOW!" he said,

"Harry! What are you doing in here? This is the…" her eyes went wide, "TROLL!" She said, pointing at it,

"Damn, I really didn't want to do this," Harry said, then thought _'Again.' _Harry turned around, and pushed Hermione behind him, "Stay back Mione, I'll _Deal_ with him!" she nodded as the troll swung its club,

Harry yelled out "Locomotor Club" and the club flew into the air, out the window, into the forest, and crushed a 3 foot tall spider, Harry then used 10 percent of his 'Raw' magic, pushing it into his legs, then he jumped into the air, drew his Katana in mid-leap, after that he focused a good 60 percent of his magic into his arms, and then finally, he rammed his Katana into the damn troll's Skull, lobotomizing it's near-useless brain and killing the bastard,

Then he flicked the Purple Blood off of his Blade and banished the Sword back into his trunk, then he went over to Hermione and hugged her, they sat in a corner of the ruined bathroom, with Hermione sitting in Harry's lap, and they snogged each other senseless for the next 6 minutes… they didn't even notice the golden glow that surrounded them for a moment, and they also barely registered, that they felt what the other felt at that very moment in time,

They were interrupted from their snuggling and snogging by Ron, Draco, and Neville, "Well Damn man, and here we are, worried over you and you're…" Ron started but was interrupted by McGonagall,

"Oh, Good Lord," she said raising a hand over her mouth when she saw the dead Troll, "E-ex-explain yourselves, the lot of you."

Hermione was about to say something, but Harry stopped her with another kiss,

"Hermione has been a bit sick, since Charms Class, and has been in here, emptying her stomach since then, I came here as soon as Prof. Quirrell said Trolls in the Dungeons, it was my hope to get to her, before one of the trolls could, I did, but then the troll came in here, before we could get out, I told Mione to stay behind me, then I Killed the beast, about 5 minutes later you 6 came in, now if you all don't mind I'm taking Mione to my room, she has asked me and I quote 'Harry please don't leave me alone, PLEASE stay with me, please Harry?' And I intend to stay with her, ma'am, sirs… oh hello Headmaster, may I please be excused?" Harry said all this in one breath, all anyone could do was nod their heads,

Pulling a Moody by being 'Constantly Vigilant', Harry saw that Quirrell's leg was bleeding… _'That's interesting?' _he thought_,_

Snape just smiled and said "100 pts to Mr. Potter for single-handedly taking out a fully grown Mountain Troll, while protecting Miss. Granger at the same time, that is no easy feat something I know from experience, but…BUT, I'm telling you this now My Nephew, you Will! tell us Exactly! HOW!? you did this… later, after Granger is… Stable enough to sleep in HER bed, also Draco... if ANYTHING _funny_ happens …tell me." With that they all left, as Harry left, he looked at Quirrell, the man had a VERY disappointed, VERY evil, and VERY pissed off look on his face, as he looked down upon the troll.

_**TBC!**_


	10. B1: C8, Quidditch!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Court! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 8: Talks, Try-outs, Quidditch and Founders Day!**

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "T to M" rated shit!**

**Main Pair-** HPxHG, - **Secondary Pair-** DMxGinW, - **Miner Pairings-** FWxAS, GeWxAJ, and OWxKB, - **Later Pairings-** RWxLL, NLxGD and others still to come.

Story, "Speech", Singing _Scroll Text,_ _"Telepathy",_ _'Thought', §Parseltongue§,_ "Spell",

***Harry talking to Animals*** (More to come)

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Hagrid's Hut; Tuesday. November, 1st 2011, Noon!)**

Today was November 1st, it was currently sometime around 12 noon and the 5 young friends had gone down to see Hagrid about a few things, Ron, Draco, and Neville were on the couch, Hagrid was in his chair, and Harry & Hermione were on the love-seat,

"…So anyways, we ran up the stairs, and right into Mrs. Norris, so we ran right to the closest door we could find…" Harry was saying,

"Aye, that cat, I'd lov' ter introduce her ta Fang sometime, D' yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere I go? Jus' can't get rid of her…Filch puts her up to it." Hagrid said,

"I'd love to lock her up with Fluffy!" Harry said,

"How do ya know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked,

"We ran from the Kneezel and right into the Cerberus." Hermione said, she was sitting in Harry's lap by now, her head was resting just above his heart, and her arms were around his waist with his arms around hers,

Hagrid nodded "How did ya get out alive, Fluffy must have been sleeping, or you played him a bit o' music…I should not've said that."

"Nether Hagrid, I'm a Beast King." Harry stated,

"Oh!" Hagrid murmered,

"Hagrid," said Harry, "I noticed in the _Daily Profit_ that Gringotts had been broken into on my birthday, that was the day you came in, and the vault they broke into was the same one you took that package from…What was in that package?"

Hagrid gave Harry a shifty look and quickly replied. "I told you Harry, that's Hogwarts business and it's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel, as in my Granddad Nick?" asked Harry,

"I shouldn't have said that, ferget I said that…" Hagrid said,

"Well anyways, Last night… Harry saved my life form that Troll, all on his own," Hermione said changing the topic, then told everyone there exactly what happened all the way to every single TEENY-TINY DETAIL,

Finally Harry told them about Quirrell's bloody leg, the VERY Out-Of-Character look on his face, and a weird Skull-like tattoo on Quirrell's left arm that he had seen once, then he switched gears to another topic of PROFOUND interest, and that topic was Archimedes the Azarath Owl, Harry's 4th Familiar, Hagrid went into 'teacher mode' for this little speech,

"Well firs' off let me tell the lot of ya that, that owl, Archimedes; He is an Azarath owl, also known as a Demon Bird, or Death's Messenger, Those who oppose the Azarath Owl, Die a most gruesome death, they can bond with 1 Wizard, AND at least 7 Witches, they obey the Wizard and the Alpha Witch of the 7, I'm sure you've heard of the Cult of Darkness or other such t'ings in History class, well the Demon Bird and the Hell Katz were the Icons of those cults that's why an 'Evil Witch' is always associated with Black Owls and cats," He stopped to take a swig of his FireWhiskey then continued,

"They can physically Melt into the shadows, Their tears are Blood, yes Blood, and it is even more deadly then Basilisk Venom, it will turn your blood Black, your skin deathly Green, and your Hair White," He stopped for another swig,

"On a positive note, those tears, if the bonded Witch or Wizard Dies, the tears can revive them once and only once, also Mr. Borgen, in Knockturn Alley, would pay 200 Galleons for just an ounce of those tears, they can be used in many Potions, um ask Prof. Snape about that he would know more then me, the only problem is that selling Demon Owl Tears is illegal to everyone but Potions Masters," taking another swig of ale he continued,

"They're almost as strong as a Phoenix, even stronger then them after 50 or 60 years of being bounded to a Wizard, they are also telepathic, and they know when their masters are in pain, extreme Danger, Near Death or even dead," He stopped to re-fill their mugs with Pumpkin Juice, then continued,

"Their Eyes are magnificent, they can tell just by looking into the eyes of others jus' who is trustworthy and who isn't, also their Ruby horns can not be seen by Muggles, so the Muggles think it's jus' a black owl, the Horns themselves can absorb at minimum 500 spells that are fired at ether it or their master, they can store the spells for YEARS on end, or immediately return it back at the caster, or someone else with 10 times the original strength," he stopped again for another drink of ale,

"Lastly the Azarath Owl is a male only species, and they only mate with White feathered Owls, ether the Snow, Athenian, or Angle owls will work in their mating, so Harry, Hedwig might be expecting some hatch-lings in about 3 to 5 years." When Hagrid was done they finished their drinks and left Hagrid's hut…well more like ran from his hut.

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Great Hall- Breakfast; Saturday. November, 5th 2011, 7:20p.m.)**

Now it was just after 7 in the morning, and by now it's been 2 months since school had first started, Harry and Hermione were the talk of the School, neither of them had openly shown that they were dating but they had said that they were, not even the Gryffindor girls believed that they were really dating though, the only people to SEE them kiss were the Professors, the Headmaster, Harry's dorm mates, and the G-Q Team, all of whom would not tell a soul,

The Professors, and the Headmaster, wouldn't tell anyone because, and quoting Snape, "It is none of your business WHO my nephew SNOGS TO DEATH! YOU BLOODY TROLLOPS/BASTARDS!"

Snape also took 50 pts from ANYONE who asked him about Harry's love life, 10 if they were in Slytherin, for 'Sticking their Noses where it doesn't belong!'

The other Teachers were of course gentler and kinder with just how they said that, but they didn't Deny or confirm it either,

Harry's dorm-mates and Team-mates didn't tell anyone because Harry had given them each 10 Galleons to keep them quiet,

….

Today however their love for each other would become 'Official' to the student populous, as a gang of Slytherin Bitches… I mean Witches lead by Pansy Parkinson approached Hermione as she excused herself from lunch to use the loo,

"Hello Granger, I think it's time we let you know that Harry's just using you to keep the other girls away, after all he could have ANY girl at Hogwarts, very girl here is just waiting for him to say the word and they would pleasure 'Harry Potter' better than your dirty body ever could even hope to dream about!," Pansy stated with cold venom lacing her voice and words,

"And there really is only one way a Mud-Blood Know-it-all Whore like You! Could ever hope to snag someone of 'Harry Potter's' caliber… that's right you'd have to be using a Love Potion on him or even a spell, After all a little tramp like you will NEVER be grouped or fondled, by ANY man let alone by 'Harry Potter' without being under the influence of something, and 'Harry Potter' would Never willingly KISS something like you, not even to save his own life, you dirty little Mud-Blood Slut!" Pansy stated in the 'I'm better the thou because I'm a Pure-blood and you're not' tone of voice,

The things Pansy said caused Hermione to cry a little bit, and the way Pansy said Harry's name made Hermione's body tremble in anger, she was so pissed-off that she was 2 seconds away from putting the 'Pug-Faced Bint' in her place when… Harry who had heard all of this got up and went straight to them, calmly and with out even the smallest bit of a HINT of anger, he spoke loud and clear enough that even the teachers heard him,

"Mione Love, I was hoping that you would come with me to 'our' broom-closet, on the 3rd floor, like… right now, I got a 'Fluffy' love-seat in there, that we can snog on until lunch or the try-outs?" he said kindly, Harry then winked at her, hugged her, kissed her forehead, AND GROUPED HER ASS, which made her squeak, and nod her head,

Then Harry turned to Pansy, the power coming off of him scared all but Albus and Mione, yes it even scared Snape who had felt the rage of Voldemort quite a few times, it was at this point, that his eyes glowed Green and Silver once again,

"If I ever hear you sssay anything…to MY beloved that isss not a compliment…thisss will ssseem like a bee sssting…you ssstupid INBRED-ED bitch of a witch!" Harry declared and then he slapped her with the back of his hand, and she went FLYING from the Great Hall Doors, all the way to the Head Table, "That warning goesss to ALL Housssesss, and ALL Yearsss!"

Harry then wrapped his right arm around Hermione's waist and they left the Great Hall & all of its stunned occupants, who were now Gossiping about 'Harry Potter the Heroic Knight' **(Lions, Ravens, And Badgers)** or 'Harry Potter the Woman Beater' **(Snakes only)**

The teachers didn't care what Harry DID! But rather it was more of what he SAID! As they turned their attention to Hagrid for info, they thought on Harry's words,

"Their Broom-Closet on the 3rd Floor, AND **Fluffy**!" it gave them enough info to KNOW, that the beast and Harry got along just fine and that the two 1st years had been going there to snog for only MERLIN KNEW how long, Oh Yeah, this was bad, REALLY BAD!

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Quidditch Pitch- Gryffindor Reserve Team Try-outs; Saturday. November, 5th 2011, 1:20p.m.)**

Out of the 150 Gryffindor student, besides the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, of course being that it was a Hogsmeade Saturday only 24 of them showed up,

Seeker Try-outs were held first, as it was the easiest job to fill up, Wood had Draco Black, Brian Grenderford, a 3rd year, Timothy Blenkinsopp, a 2nd year, and Mark Crandle, also a 2nd year, to all get on their brooms, then he gave them each a blindfold, after all 4 of the kids put them on, Harry released the Snitch, once Harry couldn't see it anymore Wood told them that they had 30 minutes to find the snitch, before they were disqualified,

After 5 minutes both Harry and Draco saw it and made a brake for the little golden ass-bite of a ball, the others (Tim, Mark and Brian) still couldn't see the snitch and ignored the racing duo, thinking it was just another one of their 'Macho-Man Games' to bad for them that it wasn't the case this time, now isn't it,

In the end Harry caught the snitch but Draco was the only one that even saw the thing, Wood was in "Happy-Happy Joy-Joy Land" because of the two first years who were capable of finding the Snitch in 5 minutes, and then there was their speed and broom-work on top of that, which was amazing to-boot, yeah Wood was a happy man, now if only the other 3 teams could do just as well then he'd be in Heaven!

.….

Keeper tryouts were next Cormac McLaggen a 2nd year, Andrew Ketterly a 6th year, Alfred Cattermole a 5th year, and Drake Manning a 5th year, each had to defend the 3 Goal-posts against Ali, Kat, and Ann, the winner of this test had to have a best in ten defends,

Andrew turned out to be to slow with his hand/eye co-ordination, and only save 3 balls,

Drake had some sort of obsession with only guarding the center post meaning he only saved 1 ball without ever moving,

Alfred saved 5 balls but he was more focused on the chasers then the Quaffle, needless to say Gred, Forge, and Oli were going to kill him,

Cormac also saved 5 balls but he lacked any broom skills,

In the end Wood had to decide if he wanted the voyeur, or the skill-less wonder to be his back-up, it was a hard, yet at the same time, very easy choice to make,

.….

Beater Tryouts came next, this task was also easy, the first team to hit Harry or one of the girls out of the sky would win, the group a 8 picked their own partner grabbed a broom and a bat and flew into the air, once that was done Wood released 4 bludgers, the team 1 was Ian Claverdon a 7th year, and Chavez Spinet a 7th year, Team 2 was Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom, Team 3 was Gary Oldmen a 7th year, and Kitty Towler a 4th year, & Team 4 was Elaine Ketteridge a 6th year, and Nagus McClivert a 6th year,

Ron and Nev worked well together almost as well as the twins which was rather scary, they did have problems thou, 1; they were clumsy in the air, 2; they hit the bludger at Team 4 knocking them out of the sky instead of their real target, thou who would blame them, hit Harry; Hermione kills you, Hit the Girls; the team kills you, but at least they hit something, right? Right! Anyways in about a year or so, and with practice, they'd be great!

Elaine and Nagus were K.O.'d by Ron and Nev, 3 minutes in to the test and were sent to Poppy, so they were out,

Gary was mostly just flirting with the Girls, while Kitty was hounding Harry, begging to have either a date with him or at the very least a 'One-night-Stand' Harry was just happy he had the faster broom,

Ian and Chavez had excellent teamwork not as good as the twins but still good, their broom-skills were impeccable, but their aim was slightly off target, one thing of note was that Chavez avoided his little sister as if she had the black-plague, smart man, smart man indeed,

In the end however no-one was able to hit Harry at all, although since Wood had seen Harry train to avoid 12 bludgers at the same time that was no surprise, the girls had almost been hit a few times and from what He'd seen of Harry's reaction each time, he was confident that if one of the girls were hit and fell to the ground, then Harry would catch them before they made it half-way there,

Now Wood was left to decide if Team 1 or 2 was better than the other and it was a really close call too,

.….

Chaser tryouts were last, this one was the hardest test of all, mostly because the Chasers had to have a perfect sync with each other, in order to pull off the moves that were required of them, not only that but they had to have a good hand/eye co-ordination and excellent aim, the people trying out for this position were Adrian Johnson a 6th year, Kenneth Bell a 6th year, Jesus Spinet a 6th year, Wood smiled at that, then continued down the list, Mia Conners a 7th year, Victor Blaze a 4th year, Benjamin Kirke a 4th year, Kobe Shacklebolt a 4th year, the last name was... Wood swallowed a lump that formed at the name on the paper and looked up to find her and sure enough there she was…Hermione Granger,

The 1st test was also a best in ten, the top 6 would move on to round two, Wood flew up to the Goal-post to get into position, then one by one they came and did their best,

Adrian, Kenneth, and Jesus all scored 7 points each; Mia scored 4 points, Victor won 5, Benjamin, got 4 as well, Kobe got 6, and although she took the longest to finish up, Hermione got all 10 points, and so Ben & Mia were out of the running,

Part 2 took 3 hours to finish as they tried to see who had the best teamwork, Wood learned that Adrian, Kenneth, and Jesus all worked very well together, just like their little sisters, Kobe was OK, but was more of a show-man than a sports-man, Victor was a Ball-hog no if's, and's or but's about it, he just wasn't a team-player, Hermione should really be called Harmony, because that's what she was, total harmony on the field, she worked well, or at least tried to work well with every one so long as they weren't Ball-Hogs or Show-Offs,

At the end Wood had 4 prospects but only 3 open slots this was going to keep him up all night, looking back on it now Wood realized that by hoping everything would be as easy as the Seeker tryouts he had jinxed himself, oh well at least try-outs were over and done with, for now at least!

**(Hogwarts Gryffindor Tower: Common room; Sunday. November, 6th 2011, 5:20a.m.)**

Today was November 6th It was 6:a.m. and everyone who had tried out for the Reserve Team for Gryffindor had gathered around the bulletin-board in the G.C.R. it read…

_Main Team!_

_The Seeker Is: Harry Potter; 1Y,_

_The Keeper Is: Oliver Wood; 5Y,_

_The Beaters Are: Fred Weasly; 3Y and George Weasly; 3Y,_

_The Chasers Are: Katie Bell; 2Y, Angelina Johnson; 3Y, and Alicia Spinet; 3Y._

_Reserve Team!_

_The Seeker Is: Draco Black; 1Y,_

_The Keeper Is: Cormac McLaggen; 2Y,_

_The Beaters Are: Ian Claverdon; 7Y and Chavez Spinet; 7Y,_

_The Chasers Are: Adrian Johnson; 6Y, Kenneth Bell; 6Y, and Hermione Granger; 1Y._

_Games and Dates; 1__st__ Sunday of every month!_

_G=Gryffindor, S=Slytherin, R=Ravenclaw, H=Hufflepuff, and F=Finals_

_GvS Nov. 6th(Today!), RvH Dec. 4th, SvR Jan. 8th, GvH Feb. 5th, SvH March 5th, GvR April 2nd, F, N/AvN/A May 28th._

_. ... .  
_

When Hermione saw this, she went straight up to the boys dorms, and ran directly into the 1st years room, next she jumped onto Harry's bed waking up everyone in the room as she proceeded to SNOG "poor" little Harry to death, after all of that she told Harry, Ron, Draco, Nev, and the other 1st year boys the results of the tryouts yesterday,

The Boys who WERE pissed at her for waking them were now in full party mode for their friends, and talking about Quidditch, they had also forgotten "poor" Harry, who was being drowned by Hermione's lips smothering his, not that he'd ever complain,

Hermione meanwhile was thanking ALL the Gods known to man-kind for the lack of brains-cells and short attention-span in the species known as 'teenage boys', all they thought about were the girls they liked, food money or sports, luckily for her NONE of the Boys at Hogwarts thought of her in "that' way except for Harry, that is if they knew what was good for them and wanted kids when they were older or at least 'use IT before they lost IT.'

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Great Hall- Breakfast; Sunday. November, 6th 2011, 6:00a.m.)**

Sunday November 6th 6a.m. was the first Quidditch Match of the year, it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, and Harry was a ball of jumping nerves,

Every Ravenclaw informed him that he had a 98.9 percent chance of falling off his broom to his doom and ending up D.E.A.D. dead, The Hufflepuff's just said "Good luck, you're going to need it!" The Slytherin's took pleasure in telling him that their team would crush and or kill him, and the Gryffindor's pressured him by saying "You had better win Potter or else…!"

As such he refused to eat a thing, not even Dumbledore could force him to eat, and when Hermione heard that from Dean & Seamus, she RAN to the Great Hall breaking 7 school rules in the process, finally reaching the Great Hall she calmly sat next to Harry and said, "You need to eat Harry, if you don't you could fall off your broom!"

Everyone who was watching this take place where thinking… "_If 'The Albus_ _Dumbledore' couldn't get 'the Harry Potter' to eat anything, what makes her think that she can?"_

"I'm not hungry love, so please stop…" Harry said as Hermione tapped his shoulder,

When Harry turned to face Hermione, she immediately kissed him senseless, everyone was shocked, Hermione 'Plain Jane the Bookworm' Granger was 'Taking Charge' and Harry… well Harry was in 'Happy Happy Land', that is until the kiss ended and he heard "Harry James Daniel Potter; EAT YOUR DAMN BREAKFAST **NOW**_**!**_" Hermione stated,

Hermione had down-right ORDERED him to eat, before he had to leave for the preparations with the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, which he replied to with a "Yes Ma'am!" and he filled up his plate with eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, and Belgium Chocolate-Chip Waffles... and an apple or two, it just wouldn't do to piss off his girl by not eating right,

Hermione leaned into his side, rested her head on his shoulder then took some ham off his plate, and yet Harry did NOTHING about it, the Gryffindor's were amazed, the last person to do that was Ron Weasley on Friday September 2nd, the first day of school, it was during dinner, and had Harry RAMMED his Fork into the back of Ron's hand, afterwords Harry had claimed that it was a reflex that he'd picked up while living with the Goblins,

All throughout breakfast Hermione either, eat off of Harry's plate, or nibbled on the pulse-point on his neck, when they were done sharing food, they left the Great Hall to go and snog in the Gryffindor Locker Rooms for awhile.

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Quidditch Pitch- Game Time; Sunday. November, 6th 2011, 8:20a.m.)**

Up in the 'Top-Box' surrounded by tons of students was Prof. McGonagall, and sitting next to her was a brown-skinned Jamaican boy with dreadlocks, this boy was a Gryffindor that was often seen with the Weasly Twins, and on this shoulder was a pitch black Tarantula, the boy started speaking into a microphone so the whole pitch could hear him as he started to do the announcing for the match,

"**Good mornin' Hogwarts! Dis is Lee Jordon; 3rd year GRYFFINDOR! and ya Commentator for de year, first up de Red Team…GRYFFINDOR!"** at that the audience cheered loudly, **"Number 1: Keeper and Captain; 5th year, Oliver Wood, Numbers 2 and 3: the Bad-ass Beaters; 3rd years, Fred and George Weasley, Numbers 4, 5, and 6: the Sexy Chasers;…"**

"Jordon…!" McGonagall yelled,

"**Sorry Professor, anyways dey are… 2nd year, Katie Bell, 3rd year, Angelina Johnson, and 3rd year, Alicia Spinet, And Finally, Number 7: De Youngest Seeker in a Century; 1st year, Harry Potter" **and the crowd went wild,

"**Next up de Green Team…Slytherin!" **three/fourths of the school was Booing them, **"Number 1: Chaser and Captain; 4th year, Marcus 'De Brute' Flint, Numbers 2 and 3: the other Chasers; 5th year, Adrian 'De Pussy' Pusey…"**

"Jordon…!" McGonagall yelled once more,

"**Sorry! And 3rd year, Derek 'De dick…I mean Quick' Montague, Number 4: de Keeper; 2nd year, Miles Bletchley, sorry da guy's new so no nickname, man dat's must be embarrassing in and of itself, Numbers 5, and 6: de bastard Beaters; 6th year, Ezek Derrick and 6th year Garry Bole, And Finally, Number 7: de Sneaky Snaky Seeker; 7th year, Terence Higgs!"** this was meet with even more Booing from the stands,

.….

Down on the field the players were lining up in the center of the pitch with Madam Hooch as the Ref. for the first match.

"Now I want a good CLEAN and FAIR match, from BOTH teams!" Madam Hooch said to Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint, the two team captains nodded and shook hands, then both teams were in the air followed by the Bludgers, the Snitch, and the Quaffle, with the balls in-air Madam Hooch blew her Horn and the Game began,

Harry was 30 feet above the tallest Gryffindor Goalpost, and 20 feet behind it, the worst thing was he was hanging upside-down doing crunches in the air, every 3 crunches he would stop look around then he continued his in-game work-out, this went on for about 2 hours and by this time Gryffindor had 280 pts and Slytherin had 100 pts, oh by the way Slytherin also had the Quaffle, and Quirrell for some reason fell off his seat and onto his skinny ass,

Lee Jordan had been yelled at by McGonagall 300 times for **A.** 'Favoritism', **B.** Talking about the girls more then the game, and **C.** Saying that Harry Potter was suicidal for 'exercising' 60 feet above the ground, though no-one refuted those claims,

It was at this time when Harry made a sudden movement that for a moment it looked like he was gonna fall to his doom and die, Hermione who was sitting between Snape and Dumbledore buried her head in Snape's chest, while she started crying, Snape looked a little freaked-out at this and patted Hermione's head rather awkwardly... very awkwardly actually, Hell he'd only been this this kind of situation ONCE before with Lily and even that had been awkward, she immediately stopped when Lee Jordan yelled out…

"**Harry Potter has done it, He's caught De Snitch…GRYFFINDOR WINS! 350 TO 210!"**

The crowd went WILD, the Professors clapped, Snape included, while Hermione RAN to Harry, hugged him, then kissed him, then slapped him on the back of his head, and then kissed him again,

What was said between to two teens no one will ever know, BUT if Harry's red face and stuttering had ANYTHING to say about it, Lets just say Harry had a nice night, but not THAT NICE YOU PERVERTS they're only 13! But maybe later on…in a FEW years…when they're older…it just might happen, however that's later this is now, and on this night Gryffindor Tower was full of Cauldron-Cake, Butter-Beer, and Extremely loud music, all provided by the Weasly Twins, all of Gryffindor were having a PARTY in Harry's name, for him beating Slytherin's 5 year winning streak.

**(Hogwarts Gryffindor Tower: Common Room- after the Post-Game Victory Party; Monday. November, 7th 2011, 12:05a.m.)**

Harry and Hermione were now sitting in Gryffindor Common Room, on the love-seat in front of the fireplace, and the party ended at midnight; it was now 12:05 a.m.

"Hermione…?" Harry asked once everyone but them had gone and went to bed to sleep the night away,

"Yes, what is it Harry?" she asked, her head on his left leg, her eyes closed with a blissful smile on her lips as Harry played with her hair,

"Do you want to know why I've been exercising all the time?" He asked her seriously,

"Yes, I would like to know why we've been doing this, thou I do have my own suspicions." Hermione replied softly

"Well you see, do you remember when I told you of my 'Once a Year Dreams' I think their 'Visions' of what could or might be, like the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, but on a far larger scale, I've told Draco of them and he agrees that we should prepare, thou for 'Who' I still don't know, I've also done A LOT of studying, even before I came to Hogwarts, and found that just about every 10 to 15 years a new even more powerful 'Dark Lord' rises from the pits of nowhere and wreaks havoc, also on a more personal note…I would like to be like my parents…both of them and so I need to…" after an hour of telling Hermione all of the things he had been planning to do, she was amazed at all the rules and LAWS he planed to either brake, bend, or ignore, but found a thrill in his plan and wanted to help him complete his goals, as well as being a part of them, even if it could take YEARS to accomplish, and maybe she could get her sister to do it too, she immediately wrote a letter to Emma telling her of magical exercises that could increase her magical power, then sent it off with Hedwig.

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Great Hall- Dinner; Thursday. November, 24th 2011, 6:00p.m.)**

It had been quite a few weeks since the Quidditch match between the Lions and the Snakes, today there were all kinds of games to be played like 'bobbing-for-apples', 'pin-the-tail-on-the-Griffin' and many others, there was 'magical mistletoe' everywhere so it looked like Christmas had come early, there were couples kissing hugging and dancing pretty much everywhere you looked, however all good things thing always come to an end sooner or later, and today's 'end' was at the evening feast,

"Good Evening students I hope you all had a wonderful time today, let me explain to you first years, why the whole school was celebrating something today," Dumbledore announced, as he looked out across the Great Hall he saw the expectant looks on the faces of many children,

"Long ago at least 391 years ago our cousins traveled to 'the New World' now known as the U.S.A. in its early times the colonists had nothing, however one day they decided to celebrate about the things that they did have, the things that they were grateful or thankful for, they called it 'Thanksgiving' it is held on the 4 Thursday of November, 379 years ago, we here at Hogwarts have borrowed that idea, and created 'Founders Day' for without them, Hogwarts would never have existed, on this day we give our thanks, gratitude, respect and gratefulness to the memory of the Founders Four, who gave to us the chance to get to know each other, to learn magic in a safe and controlled environment, for making their dream into a reality that still stands strong today nearly 1200 years after their death, and so we celebrate the Life, Death, Ideals, and Dreams of Godric, Salazar, Rowena and Helga, this 24th of November in the year 2011, it is my honor to raise my goblet on this the 379th Annual 'Founders Day Feast', To the Founders Four!" Albus preached as he raised his wine goblet into the air,

"To the Founders Four!" all the staff called out as they too raised their goblets,

"To the Founders Four!" Harry called out as he stood with his goblet raised high in the air,

"To the Founders Four!" the rest of the students of Hogwarts called out as they too raised their goblets into the air before the entire school started downing their drinks,

"Now let the 'Founders Day Feast' begin!" Albus said as the tables began to fill up with party foods.

_**TBC!**_


	11. End of 1st Poll! and Results!

**The results of my poll for… **

**" In the Harry Potter Stories WHO should die? Note, I WILL NOT KILL ANIMALS OR STUDENTS UNLESS THEY ARE DEATH EATERS! "  
**

**Also Please Not that Tom Riddle is already a D.M.W. aka he's a Dead Man Walking (at least as much as a Wraith can walk.)**

Voting tally is as followed. Number - Name - Total # of Votes - Percentage of Readers Hoping to Kill someone!

The Top 5 Will die as soon as I find it convenient for my fic!

1 Dolores Umbridge 105 » 9%

2 The Death Eaters (ANYONE with a Dark Mark) 98 » 8%

3 Cornelius Fudge 91 » 8%

4 The Dursley's 86 » 7%

5 Gilderoy Lockhart 80 » 7%

The next 5 May just end up in St. Mungo's for the rest of their lives!

6 Rufus Scrimgeour 61 » 5%

7 Albus Dumbledore 58 » 5%

8 Mundungus Fletcher 58 » 5%

9 Argus Filch 55 » 5%

10 Severus Snape 54 » 4%

The Following 10 Might just survive!

11 Molly Weasly 53 » 4%

12 Kreacher 48 » 4%

13 Horace Slughorn 44 » 4%

14 Sybill Trelawney 43 » 3%

15 Arabella Figg 19 » 1%

16 Aberforth Dumbledore 17 » 1%

17 Dedalus Diggle (Member of the OotP) 14 » 1%

18 Grawp 14 » 1%

19 Arthur Weasly 11 » 1%

20 Elphias Doge (Member of the OotP) 10 » 0%

The Next 10 are Relatively Safe!

21 Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank (Sub in CoMC Class) 7 » 0%

22 Charity Burbage (Muggle Studies Class) 7 » 0%

23 Remus Lupin 6 » 0%

24 Winky 6 » 0%

25 Septima Vector (Arithmancy Class) 5 » 0%

26 Professor Tofty (M.o.M High Examiner of the O.W.L.'s And N.E.W.T.'s) 5 » 0%

27 Alaster Moody 4 » 0%

28 Rubeus Hagrid 4 » 0%

29 Kingsley Shacklebolt 4 » 0%

30 Fleur Delacour 4 » 0%

The Up Coming 13 are Totally Safe!

31 Firenze 3 » 0%

32 Dobby 3 » 0%

33 Hestia Jones (Member of the OotP) 3 » 0%

34 Minerva McGonagall 2 » 0%

35 Bathsheda Babbling (Ancient Runes Class) 2 » 0%

36 Olympe Maxime 2 » 0%

37 Pomona Sprout 2 » 0%

38 Nymphadora Tonks 2 » 0%

39 Ted Tonks (Member of the OotP) 2 » 0%

40 Emmeline Vance (Member of the OotP) 2 » 0%

41 Aurora Sinistra (Astronomy Class) 1 » 0%

42 Ronalda Hooch 1 » 0%

43 Andromeda Tonks (Member of the OotP) 1 » 0%

The Last 2! Damn Look at THAT! No Votes At ALL! They Will _**LIVE!**_

44 Filius Flitwick 0 » 0%

45 Sirius Black 0 » 0%

**Thanks to all of you that Voted, I'll have a new Chap. up Soon!**

**Again Thank you!**

**Later!**

**Primus2021**


	12. B1: C9, Christmas!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Court! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 9: Getting Together, Dreams, Gifts, Christmas Brake and News!**

**Note: To my Little Celestial Moon Goddess-Hime this one's for you my dear! **

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, "T to M" rated shit! And _attempted_ Rape!**

**Main Pair-** HPxHG, - **Secondary Pair-** DMxGinW, and CDxDG, - **Miner Pairings-** FWxAS, GeWxAJ, and OWxKB, - **Later Pairings-** RWxLL, NLxGD and others still to come.

Story, "Speech", Singing _ Scroll Text,_ _"Telepathy",_ _'Thought', §Parseltongue§,_ "Spell",

***Harry talking to Animals*** (More to come)

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: The Black Lake Beach- Lunch; Saturday. December, 3rd**** 2011, 12:15p.m.)**

As today was Saturday, and everyone had the rest day off, Harry was once again 'teaching' another class on 'self-defense', over the last 3 months or so, Harry Potter and Draco Black, had gotten 3 new 'Rivals' Cedric 'Cid' Diggory from Hufflepuff, Anthony 'Tony' Goldstein of Ravenclaw, and Blaise 'Blaze' Zabini a Slytherin, the 5 boys were currently on the 8th mile of their 13 mile run around the Black Lake, while the other boys were on the 5th and final lap, the girls at this time were mostly resting from their 3 mile lap and providing 'Eye-Candy' for the boys,

"So Harry I here you have two girlfriends is that true?" Cid asked as they passed the 9th mile mark,

"Yeah, It's true, her names Emma Granger, she's Mione's younger sister." Harry replied,

"DAMN! You are ONE lucky Bastard!" Tony stated,

"So…Any of you got any prospects in mind?" Cid asked the others,

"No, I mean who would want to be with me! My dad disowned AND disinherited me, aside from that 'Draco Malfoy' is the son of a Bigoted ass-whole, so no girl would want him, and 'Draco Black' is the Nephew of a 'Mass Murderer' and He is just about as wanted a Dementors' kiss, so as I said No!" Dray replied,

"Two words boys," Harry said and they looked at him "Ginny Weasley." at that Draco glared at him but no one said anything, there was no need too,

"I'm not looking right now I'm more focused on my Studies." Tony stated,

"I don't know really, I mean I like a girl, I really do…But her aunt is the Head of the DMLE, AND the woman to put my 'Death Eater Daddy' in Azkaban! I can see it now 'Hi Madam Bones I'm Blaise Zabini Jr. and I'm in love with your Niece' next thing I know I'll be in a cell next to my dad's! …so I don't know what to really do here." Blaze said sadly as they reached the 10th mile marker,

"As for me my dad is trying to set up an arranged marriage with Cho Chang of the New yet Noble House of Zen, I love the girl sure but I've known her ALL my LIFE as if we're siblings! I don't love her that way, but I do have my eye on a certain Slytherin Ice-Queen-n…" Cid stated before seeing something he DID NOT LIKE! "Guys! What's that over there!" Cid asked as he pointed at a tree.

**(5 minutes earlier)**

Daphne Venus Greengrass had decided to take a swim after Potter's Yoga class, she was warring a silver bikini with heating charms cast upon her by Granger, she had been swimming for an hour and a half and was exhausted beyond reason, so she swam to shore to rest and dry-off, once on land she rested herself up against a large tree, then realized that her bikini was practically see-thru! She ignored it thou as she thought about her life since 'That Day!"

As a Pure-Blood, Yoga was a new concept, at least when she and her friends had first started at it, none of them could believe that a human body could bend 'that way' without first having all your bones in you back being removed, the sight they saw was Potter and Granger binding-over backwards, so far back that their heads were between their legs, they were capable of kissing their own asses good-bye in THAT position,

The way her body could bind, twist, turn, and stretch now had her dreaming of 'Other ways' to bind, twist, turn, and stretch her body, with a certain tall 'Light' and handsomely Sexy Hufflepuff Seeker, which lead to many embarrassing wake-up-calls at 4 in the morning, which of course lead to her becoming 'The Ice-Queen of Slytherin House', after all why would the Heir of a 'Light' family want to be with a Slytherin, her musing was interrupted by a smug male voice that Daphne detested,

"Well, well, well, What have we here? Daphne Greengrass, alone, nearly naked, sopping 'wet', and from the looks of it wandless and too tired to move…" Kane stated with a perverse since of pleasure,

"What do you want ass-hole?" Daphne stated with as much spite as she could manage,

"What I want? You ask…I already told you, I want YOU! You are the best breed female of Slytherin House, who's in our year, thus it is only logical that you and that tight virgin cunt of yours, all belongs to me! And I always get what I want, so make this easy on yourself and spread those slutty legs for me" Kane stated as he moved closer to her,

Daphne was scared now, she stood up against the tree and looked for an escape, there was none, but in the distance she saw salvation, if she could only stall this pig for a few minutes, she'd be safe,

"And why the hell would I do that, you fucking slime-ball, I'd rather give my virginity to Hagrid's Boar-Hound; Fang, than give it to an ass-whole like you!" Daphne stated with an air of defiance, then she felt the sting on her left cheek as he slapped her across the face, they were nose to nose now and she didn't like it one bit,

"You Bitch! Do you have ANY Idea who MY father WAS! NO! I don't suppose you would; My Father was the greatest Sorcerer in the world since Salazar Slytherin, The Greatest of the Hogwarts Four, Himself!" Kane yelled at her as he tore away her one-piece bikini, leaving her bare to the world, he then pushed her to the ground, just as he released his 'wand' from his pants and hovered over her,

"No…Please no! Please go way, please, just please LEAVE ME ALONE!" Daphne begged/screamed as she backed away from the 'thing' that planed to rape her,

"Now we can do this the Easy way, or MY way…" he never finished that sentence as a large fist hit him across the face,

….

Cedric and the boys had just arrived to hear Daphne Greengrass scream "…LEAVE ME ALONE!" to who appeared to be Kane Malfoy, her state of dress or rather undress had enraged Cid and Harry, Cid acted first and punched the 'fuck-turd' in the face with a great right hook, one that sent the ass-whole into the Black Lake,

Harry removed his 'Goblin Trunk-Watch' and re-seized it before opening it to the Apartment Box, by that time Cid was holding Daphne to his chest 'bridal-style' and Kane had re-emerged from the lake to find 4 wands drawn on him, and an enraged Hufflepuff glaring at him with a look of murder in him eyes,

"Kane Malfoy! I am Cedric Diggory, and if you so much as LOOK at My Daphne again, I'll kill you! Do you understand me!" Cid said coldly, he didn't even realize that he said 'His Daphne', but the others sure did,

Kane could only nod his head before 4 curses flew his way forcing him to make a 'Tactical Retreat' to save his own ass from being fried,

"Cid take her in my trunk she'll be safe in there until we can get to Pomfrey's, Blaze go find Ms. Davis, tell her there was an 'accident' with Kane and that Ms. Greengrass needs some new clothes, Tony, take those ruined things to Hermione, she'll be able to fix them, Dray go tell Uncle Sever about what has happened here… NOW!" Harry stated and the boys did what they were told.

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Hospital Wing; Saturday. December, 3rd**** 2011, 12:47p.m.)**

Harry had just made it to Poppy's office when Draco and Severus entered the Wing,

"What's going on in my hospital" Poppy demanded when she saw the three men,

It was Snape that answered her, "Draco, and Harry's 'advanced' group came upon Kane 'Sexually Assaulting' Daphne Greengrass, during their noon run, Mr. Diggory is with her now inside that trunk…" Snape said as he pointed to the now open trunk, "Draco came to inform me of the encounter, while young Mr. Goldstein proceeded to get Miss. Greengrass' clothes repaired, and Blaise went to inform Ms. Davis about her friend, and Harry here…" Snape said, then he noticed that Harry was gone, "…anyways Harry believed that Daphne might need your help with something and so he…" Snape stopped as he saw his nephew exit his trunk looking like a ghost, "Harry what's wrong?" Snape asked,

"I now know why you should always knock on a door before entering a closed off room, even in your own property!" Harry was red in the face as he said that causing Snape to ask,

"What is it Harry?" he said in concern,

"Cid and Daph and doing the Horizontal limbo in my trunk…." Harry stated at that both Poppy and Snape jumped into the trunk to stop the two new lovers before things got too far out of hand, thou both were glad that the potion Poppy gave the girls lasted a whole year and not a few weeks or a few months.

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Great Hall- Breakfast; Saturday. December, 17****th**** 2011, 8:07p.m.)**

All Classes had been canceled for today so as to allow Students to pack up and get ready for the Winter Break, last Wednesday they had learned something very shocking, in History of Magic, Binns also taught Wizarding Law and Customs,

"Hermione! I…Please tell me how, or Why you're OK with this!" Harry demanded,

"Harry you said that you lived with the Goblins after you vanished, right?" She asked, and he nodded, "So then you Know of The Foundation, right…Good, well then this should be easy, you see when a Muggle-Born like myself, enters the Wizarding World we must sign a Contract, in exchange for the Money to go to School in the Wizarding World, and the Patronage of the House of Potter, we; the Muggle-Born or Raised, the Half or Pure-bloods, who are too poor to pay their own way through school, swear their Loyalty to the Potter Head of House, you," she explained,

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Consorts, Concubines, Live Auctions to sell women of all ages into servitude, as SEX-slaves! Men being allowed to do whatever they damn well please to whoever they damn well please, Women having to spread their legs just to get anywhere in this society! This is worse than that Pure-blood Crap that I read on the Train! And you're accepting it just like that!" Harry demanded,

"Harry, When was the last time a Muggle-born was Auctioned off?" she asked,

"Not since The Foundation was started, but…" Harry started but she interrupted him,

"When was the last time a Half-Blood was Auctioned off, the reason and the Buyer?" she asked again,

"2 years ago, the Family went into debt, and it was Prof. Dumbledore using his role as Proxy Position to the House of Potter, he used the Money from the Foundation to buy her, and she is currently the Head-Girl of Hogwarts, but…" Again she interrupted him,

"And when was the Last time a Pure-blood was sold, the reason, and the buyer?" she asked,

"Last October, Again Dumbledore bought them, err, most of them anyways, There were 16 witches sold on the Block in Diagon, 2 were McGonagall's age, reasons unknown, 8 were between 15 and 28, they were to be either Political Wives, or Concubines, 5 were between 6 and 13, for the same reasons, the last 1 was only 3 months old, and she was sold because the family already had twice the number of kids then Ron's mom! They couldn't afford her…but…" once more she interrupted him,

"Harry, as Head of the House of Potter, it is your right to sell off any female of your House, as I am now a member of your House, that includes me, Would you ever sell me... or any of the other girls?" she asked looking very hurt,

"No! Never! I would never do that to you! You Are Not Property to be bought or Sold! I Love You!" he stated, she smiled at that,

"And I know that, and that by the way we were raised, that this is wrong, but this, to a lesser extent, was how it was 400 to 500 years ago, the Wizarding World is still in the Dark Ages, and no matter what anyone thinks or does, the Pure-blood males are the Rulers of this World, for the most part, for every 3 wizards born - 10 witches are born, things have been getting better in the past decade or so, what with the Dark Lords Grindie, and Voldie not to far after him, every 20 to 40 years a new Dark Lord pops up, spouting about Pure-blood Agendas, and the More they come, the less Pure-bloods there are at the end of the War," she paused for a moment then continued,

"Here let me give you some facts, first we will class the Half-bloods as Muggle-Borns too,…Now in 1940 there were over 400,000 Pure-bloods, and 7 million Muggle-Borns, by 1960 there were 30,000 PB's and 80 million MB's, Today there are a little over 2,000 PB's and almost 900, million MB's, the Pure-bloods either die, produce Squibs who are cast out of society, bare 1 or 2 children per-generation, or they are barren and sterile, while the Muggle-Borns thrive, they continue to reproduce like a Horny Energizer-Bunny on Steroids, Ecstasy, and Viagra!" She stopped again then looked into his eyes,

"Now do you see the pattern here, Harry, why I'm fine with it, we will live to see at least 120 and at most 400, we will see, in our life time, the fall of the Wizarding Dark Ages, and I plan to be one of the ones to help bring the Wizarding World to the 20th or the 21st Century!" She told him, Harry saw that she was right, and that he wanted to help her with that goal, and so he smiled at her and nodded his head telling her that he understood what she was saying.

**[A/N. Read The Harem War it's an odd but 'Good' Fic, written by Radaslab also read his other fics they're really great.]**

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Great Hall- Lunch; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2011, 12:15p.m.)**

Classes went on, all well and good, the only odd thing that happened since the "Kane" incident by the lake, was that Prof. Quirrell seamed quite agitated for the first few weeks after the last Gryffindor Quidditch Game, and now it was close to Christmas, the Great Hall was as White as Snow all over, their were 12 BIG trees all around, 8 along the side walls, 2 at the door, 1 in the center of the hall, and 1 behind Santa Claws, I mean Dumbledore,

Harry had no plans for the Holiday's, Draco had no place to go, Arther and Molly Weasley along with Ginny, were visiting Charley and Bill in Romania, so the younger Weasley's stayed at school also, Eric, Val, and Emma Granger had been in America since before Thanksgiving visiting Eric's Mother and Father, so Hermione stayed too, Neville however had gone home to visit his Gram for the Holiday's and would be gone for 3 weeks,

Tony had gone to France to see his Aunt, Anna Silverstone,

Susan Bones had "Confiscated" Blaise, so she could introduce him to her Auntie, Cid had told Susan that Blaise liked her, but was too afraid of her aunt to tell her, so she had stalked him then cornered him in a broom-closet, they weren't seen again until early the next morning,

Cid and Daph were spending the first part of the Holiday at Diggory Manor, and the second part at Greengrass Palace,

Almost everyone had left; Dean, Seamus, Lavender, and the Patil twins had left with the rest of the Gryffindor's, Harry had invited Hermione to Bunk in his dorm for the Holiday's so that she wouldn't wake up alone in a cold & empty room, and she happily agreed,

They were currently eating lunch when Harry's Profit arrived, on the front cover was the image of the Night Sky emblazoned with the mark of the Legendary Holy Court, (they had read about it during their 4th History Class),

The mark was of A Celtic Cross, with a White Chinese Dragon and a Black Basilisk coiling around the Giant Silver Celtic Cross, it lit up the sky with its light, the article read thusly…

**Mass Death of Ministry Officials, the Truth Reviled!**

**Daily Profit!**

_By Reeta Skeeter, Special Correspondence!_

_^12 years ago Harry James Potter killed the Dark Lord 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! On Halloween night, on this night the Boy-Who-Lived was Born, and Young Mister Potter lost his parents to the Evil Dark Lord, 9 of His most loyal were Tried, Convicted, and Locked away forever in the Island Prison of Azkaban Asylum, few of his Death Eaters were actually killed in the 13__th__ Great Wizarding War, It was also discovered the Many of the DE's had been placed under the Imperious Curse including Lucius Malfoy the_ _Adviser to the M.O.M. Cornelius Oswald Fudge and the Head of the Hogwarts Board of Governors, _

_On December 23__rd__ of this year, 23 Ministry Officials, as well as the Head of St. Mungo's, were found dead either in their Place of Work or in in their Homes, and the Head of the Werewolf; Finrir Loki Grayback was found at the front steps of the Ministry, with a note stating to deliver the reward for his death to Vault # 666, at Gringotts,_

_Each Ministry Official had been at one time accused of being a DE, but had stated that they were put under the Imperious Curse, however, on examination of each body, they were all found to hold the dark mark, the only man to state to being a DE while being under the Imperious Curse and is still alive today is Lucius Malfoy, _

_With this in mind I, Reeta Skeeter, must ask, was this the work of a Vigilante Witch or Wizard seeking vengeance for a dead loved one, a new Dark Lord who didn't want to be opposed by his or her predecessors, or was it simply that the Dark Lord You-Know-Who, set a curse on all those that betray him after his death to be killed off in various different ways as punishment for their betrayal, I must further ask why these men, were given such High Ranking Seats in our Government, is our world really so corrupted that we blindly allowed, Murderers, Rapists, and Thieves', to run it instead of the good witches and wizards of our Great Country?_

_And lastly I must ask what was the Mark that hovered over each sight, is it the Mark of a Hero come to liberate us from the darkness, or a new Villain come to kill us all?_

_More on Harry James Potter, Page 2._

_More on the __Dark Lord 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named__, Page 4._

_More on __the M.O.M. Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Page 8._

_More on Lord James and Lady Lily Potter, Page 10._

_For a list of those that were killed yesterday, Page 12._

_For information on those still in Azkaban, Page 13._

_More on__ Lucius Malfoy the_ _Adviser to the M.O.M. and the Head of the Hogwarts Board of Governors,__ Page 14._

_More on the __Werewolf Finrir Loki Grayback, Page 15._

_Information on Wizarding Business, Page 16._

_Information on Wizarding Sports, Page 20._

_Information on the Unforgivable Curses, Page 24.^_

**(Hogwarts Gryffindor Tower: Boys Dorm- First Years Room; Saturday. December, 24****th**** 2011, 11:05p.m.)**

On Christmas Eve Filch told Santa, I mean Dumbledore, that one of the closets had gone missing, Dumbledore didn't seem to care, I mean after all he'd lost a whole room of chamber-pots about 5 years ago and hadn't seen it since,

That night Harry, Hermione and Emma all drank a potion and instantly fell into a peaceful slumber while the Wizarding World was being visited by an emissary of death.

.….

_Harry's Dream _

_**\ **__Harry was in a field of dead plants and trees, there was blood on everything, standing, and sitting around him were 7 Black beings, The first; was a HUGE Shadow Lion, the second; was a 13 foot tall very Muscular Werewolf, the third; was a Dark Phoenix, the forth; was a King Basilisk the, fifth; was a Vampire Bat, the sixth; was a pitch black Stag, and the Last was a Gigantic Imperial Spartan Knight Dragon, as he finished looking at the Dragon, all 7 of the beings' jumped INSIDE OF HIM! And he passed out,_

…_._

_He awoke on a mountain cliff overlooking the Pride-Lands of Africa, as he stood up he realized that he was on 4 powerful legs, he looked at them as well as his Lion-like body, his fur was coal black, he was about 7 feet tall, and 9 feet long, from shoulder to shoulder he was 4 feet wide, his hunches were 3 feet apart, and he was roughly 2,000 pounds, his tail was that of a Hungarian Horntail, his front paws were really coal black Talons, he had silky black feathers, and a 20 foot wingspan, after seeing that Harry got an idea, he started running and flapping his wings, when he reached the edge he jumped off and flew away, _

_As he was souring threw the air he saw something strange, he was the only living beast around, he shrugged it off after all the Full Moon was high in the night sky and it was Blood Red too, so he kept flying until he got thirsty, he then glided down to the watering hole, and when he landed he saw 2 BEAUTIFUL pussy-cats, _

_The first; was a female Griffin, she had white fur, crimson red wings, a lionesses head and rich brown eyes, she had a rose shape design on her neck, where the _'Adams apple'_ would be that is if females or felines had them of course, she was about 6 feet tall, and 8 feet long, her shoulders were 3 feet apart, her hunches were 2 feet apart, and she was roughly 1,800 pounds, and her wingspan was 18 feet wide, she was sunbathing on a huge rock, in the center of the watering hole, '_**Hermione_.'_**___ Harry thought as he saw her Knowledgeable Brown Eyes,_**_  
_**

_The other was a white tigress, with red stripes, and two tails, she had silky Silver eyes, she had a heart shape design on her neck in the same place as her _'sister'_ Harry didn't even know why he thought that but it seemed to fit the occasion, she was 5 feet tall, and 7 feet long, her shoulders were 3 feet apart, her hunches were 2 feet apart, and was roughly 1,600 pounds, and she was sunbathing in a tree, next to the watering hole, __'_**_Emma.'_**___ Harry thought as he saw her Expressive Silver Eyes,_**_  
_**

…_._

_Harry nodded to both of them as if recognizing them as the owners of the watering hole and the _'Queens'_ of the lands that he was _'visiting'_, as he approached the waters surface, as he bent down to lap up some water, he saw his face for the first time in this _'world'_, on the top of his head were the antlers of a Stag that looked like they were made of pure GOLD, his main was made of pitch black fire, his ears were wolf-like, his Scar was Red and stretched all the way down to the bottom of his snout, his top fangs, the Eye fangs were a foot long while his bottom fangs, the K-9 fangs were 8 inches long, the rest of his fangs were each 4 inches long, he had a lion-like head to complement his body and hind legs, the whites of his eyes were pitch black, his irises were blood red, but the strangest thing was his pupils they were black 4-point stars, _'**So I'm a Shadow Griffin, amazing.'**_ Harry thought as he bent down a little farther, when his tongue touched the water everything went Black. __**/**_

**(Hogwarts Gryffindor Tower: Boys Dorm- First Years Room; Sunday. December, 25****th**** 2011, 6:05a.m.)**

Today was Christmas Day, or rather morning, and Harry was in for a NICE surprise, Hermione rolled out of Harry's bed, smiled, then bent down to awaken Harry from his slumber on the floor,

"Wake up Harry its Christmas Morning," She then kissed him until he kissed back, then she immediately left him there saying "Get dressed love, its time to find out what P.F.B. has sent us." That got him up… FAST,

As they walked out Fred and George pointed up, they both looked up and saw… Mistletoe, they smiled and kissed again, Fred and George looked a bit pale as Harry and Hermione glowed not white like they had planed but gold,

While the lovers kissed they heard each-others thoughts,

"_Mione tastes like Cherries today, I like it."_ Harry thought, he was really enjoying the kiss,

Hermione's thoughts replied to his with, _"Thank you love, you taste good too."_

As soon as they realized what was going on they jumped apart, turned to the pale twins, and then they yelled in unison "What the HELL did you do to US!"

"It was a prank…" Fred said,

"…to keep you 2…" George continued

"…touching each other…" F,

"…for 24 hours…" G.

"…and if you're not touching…" F.

"…You get sick…" G.

"…you were supposed…" F.

"…to glow white…" G.

"…but instead you…" F.

"… Were Glowing gold, we…" G.

"…don't know what…" F.

"…happened to you…" G.

"…could you tell…?" F.

"…us what happened…?" G.

"…that way maybe we…" F.

"…can fix it if…" G.

"…you want us to." F.

"We heard each others thoughts… and it felt amazing." Hermione said smiling at Harry,

"Let's just go down stairs for now, and figure this out later, after all its Christmas morning." Harry said grinning at Hermione, and as soon as he said it the twins ran down the stairs, Harry and Hermione followed them down arm-in-arm and hand-in-hand.

**(Hogwarts Gryffindor Tower: Common Room; Sunday. December, 25****th**** 2001, 6:25a.m.)**

When they reached the bottom of the staircase they saw the pile of presents and sat down in front of their piles in front of the fireplace,

Molly had given EVERYONE a Weasly sweater even Draco, Harry, and Hermione, although Harry's looked the best,

Arther had given them Rubber Ducks,

Bill had gotten them all Egyptian Crosses also called Ankhs,

Charley gave them each a Dragon Claw Necklaces,

Fred & George had gotten everyone Zanko's stuff, they gave their girlfriends candy, and their mom a report card saying how bad they were,

Percy gave everyone a book called 'Rules & Laws by Khan Artist',

Ron gave EVERYONE Chudly Cannons Shirts, and Chocolate Frogs, Harry got a Dumbledore Card, and after he read the back out loud… Ron, Draco, and Hermione shared a look that said "We got him now!"

Ginny sent everyone Quidditch things,

She also gave Draco a VERY naughty "Wizard Picture" of her, initially it was of Ginny in a kitchen warring a black dress with a green dragon on it, by tapping it with a wand Ginny was now in a bathroom in a white, SEE-THROUGH nightgown, with no bra, and black lace panties that said "Property of My Dragon!" with an arrow pointing at her "core" the writing was in red, there was also a golden dragon on the backside of her panties, with a 2nd tap of his wand Draco vowed to NEVER let the Weasley boys see this picture, why you may ask well that's simple Ginny was now on her bed… Nude… and masturbating with a stuffed Dragon that looked like it had Draco's face on it's head,

Draco felt uncomfortable for a moment Ron's sister was H.O.T. HOT! Draco had gotten her some Jewelry, a gold neck-less with 7 Rubies embedded into it,

Draco gave Harry a sword as he knew that Harry was a collector, he gave Percy ₭12, the twins got a ₲5 Zanko's voucher, each, and Hermione, Ron, and Neville each ₲5 and a note saying to get what they wanted, he also sent his mother and his younger cousin Luna candy, and Christmas cards,

Neville had given Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ron a plant to care for,

Hermione gave everyone a book, she gave her parents a "Wizards Chess Set", she got her sister a box of Cauldron Cakes, and gave Harry a set of Books called "Magical Love and their 'Benefits' Volume 001 to 007! By James Bond", this made Harry smile at her and whisper the word "Later" in her ear,

Harry received a set of "Wizarding Photo Albums", from a guy called Moony, Harry's first thought has 'What kind of parent names their son Moony!', but it was a gift to him and he didn't really care,

Harry gave Fred & George a box, and when they opened them Fred's forehead was magically branded with a large "**F**", and George's forehead was also magically branded with a large "**G**", everyone laughed at the prank, that is until Harry said that the brands were permanent, then the twins paled, Percy and Ron laughed harder, while Harry, Hermione, and Draco just looked amused,

Harry then gave Draco one Hell of a gift… a Key, but not any old key it was a key to a house in Diagon Alley, Harry also gave Draco a card, it read

_^To: Draco Black!_

_I realize that you have no place to call home, not anymore… so I took it upon myself to make you my room-mate at my Flat in Diagon Alley, the address is: 93a Diagon Alley, London, it is a block away from Gringotts, and across the street from Flourish & Blots, _

_And no you CAN'T give back the key… at least not until you get your own home, _

_Looking forward to a summer with a friend nearby,_

_Sincerely: Cousin Harry!_

_P.S. this card will self detonate right…about…NOW!^_

Draco had just enough time to toss the card into the fireplace before green fire incinerated it to ash; Draco glared at Harry for a moment then nodded his head and put the key in his pocket, as he did everyone started to laugh at him just like they did to the twins,

Harry then gave Hermione a 9 compartment trunk and 2 books they were both FIRST additions, the ones written by the author not an edited copy, the first was 'Hogwarts: a History by the Founders Four' she gave him a bone crunching hug, the other book was 'The Fate of Camelot by Myrddin Emrys' THIS made Hermione tackle Harry to the floor as she snogged him for a good 15 minutes, those two books were a part of Harry's Family history, and yet he gave them to her; she was IMMENSELY HAPPY,

….

Harry had given Mr. & Mrs. Granger a deck of Exploding Snaps along with a rule book, and gave Emma a box of Pumpkin Pastries,

Harry and Hermione sent a late birthday gift to Emma; it was 'The Lord of the Ring Trilogy by J.R.R. Tolkien.' The Wizard that made the first written account of that period of Wizarding History,

Harry gave Ron a document stating that he 'Ronald Bilious Weasly' was the new owner of the Chudly Cannons, but his parents controlled it until he was 16 years old, Ron Siriusly considered kissing Harry for that but he was not nor ever would be gay for Any Man, he liked women Very Much, Thank You!

Harry gave everyone else ₲5, after opening the gifts Percy stormed off,

Mr. & Mrs. Granger gave Harry a Black Cell Pone with a white circle on the back, and Hermione got a Red Cell Phone with a Gold Lion on the back,

Emma had sent Harry a White iPod with a black circle on the back, and got Hermione a Gold iPod with a Red Lion on the back,,

**(A/N. Harry got Yin & Yang, and Hermione got Gryffindor, the Cell Phones are AT&T Cingular LG's)**

Harry got a Masters Potions Maker Kit from Snape, a hand made wooden Flute from Hagrid, a book _'Alchemists and Alchemy by Edward A. Elrick'_ from Dumbledore, and a Red and Gold 'Customized "Gryffindor Style" Wizards Chess Set' from McGonagall,

The Red (White Side) King and Queen were Harry and Hermione, the Bishops were Draco, the Knights were Ron sitting on a Griffin, the Rooks were Neville, and the Kings side Pawns were Archimedes, while the Queens side Pawns were Hedwig,

The Gold (Black Side) King and Queen were Profs. Dumbledore and McGonagall,

The Kings side Bishop was Snape, the Knight was Hagrid sitting on Fluffy, the Rook was Flitwick, and the Pawns were Goats,

The Queens side Bishop was Poppy Pomfrey, the Knight was Aurora Sinistra on a Broom, the Rook was Pomona Sprout, and the Pawns were tabby cats,

The Board itself was 17" long, by 17" wide, and 5" High (each square was 2"x2"), the Chess-Squares were made of either 24k Gold or really large Rubies, and so too are the Pieces,

Harry also got a dead mouse from Hedwig, and an equally dead lizard from Archimedes,

….

The next gift wasn't really a gift at all… it was to Harry from Gringotts,

The first envelope contained his Parents Will, as well as his Emancipation papers,

The second was a request from Griphook, that only Harry could read,

The third was a huge Goblin Made Ledger; that detailed EVERYTHING he currently owned…Money, Homes, and Businesses, etc.

The last thing was a small black box with the Gringotts Crest on the top, the card attached to it said to ONLY open it either ALONE, or with someone he would trust with his LIFE!

Harry would later drag a VERY willing Hermione to Fluffy's room for a NICE long Snog, and then to look in to the box to find the Signet Rings to the Houses of Potter, Black, Pendragon, La' Fay, Emrys, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, they would also find the Mirror of EriseD on their way back to the Tower,

….

The last gift was addressed to both Harry and Hermione; there was also a letter…

_^Dear Harry and my Dearest Harmony_

_I Solemnly Swear I'm up to no Good!_

_It's me again; P.F.B. this may every well be my last letter to you, and as promised I have delivered Very important magical items to you both,_

_However Harry… I hope you don't mind sharing some of these things with Harmony, now before you open the box, that is assuming your reading this first, I will tell you everything contained within the box, _

_1. A liquid silver cloak- it's an Invisibility Cloak, and it was at one time your fathers, and you grandfathers as well,_

_2. Erwydd: The Staff of Myrddin Emrys, it will ONLY work for an Heir of "Pure-Heart" from the Potter Clan,_

_3. The Legendary Blade Excalibur! It too will also only work for someone that's Pure of Heart, from your family,_

_4. A Scarlet Snitch with Gold wings- Your mum Lily gave it to James for his birthday in 4__th__ year,_

_5. James' Gryffindor Seeker Goggles- Birthday gift from Lily in 3__rd__ Year, _(they are made of black elastic bands, with Gold rims and frames, and has Ruby lenses that are weather-resistant.)

_6. Your parents Wands and Wand-Holders, Harry, You take your dads wand its 9 inches; Teak wood, with a Black Phoenix Wing Feather core, in the hilt is a Ruby, _

_7. Harmony, you may, if Harry allows you to, you take Lily's old wand, its 7 inches; Red wood, with the Heart-String of a Pixie-Dragon for its core, in the hilt of this wand is a Sapphire,_

_8. Next up the "Compact" Mirrors of Prongs and White-Rose, Harry you take Prongs' Mirror, Harmony you take Roses' Mirror, they are like a Muggle Celly-ur-Fone_** (A/N. he meant Cellular-phone) **_ but you can SEE each other with them too,^_

_...  
_

At the mention of the name "Prongs" the twins went as still as statues, as they looked at Harry, they already KNEW where "their" map went, it was returning to its "Rightful" owner,

...

_^9. The Marauders' Journal- this is a Pensieve that your mum and dad transfigured into a book, you activate it just like a Pensieve, you will learn ALL about our 7 years at Hogwarts, and HOW to UTILIZE ALL of these gifts,_

_10. Next is The Marauders' Map- it was MADE by your parents, Moony, and… Padfoot,_

_11. Prongs' Watch- it's a family "Time-Peace",_

_12. A Red Choker with a White Rose craved from a Pearl, James made this for Lily in 6__th__ year when Wormtail let it slip that they were dating, Please Harry give this to Harmony, _

_13. __Harmony this is the only thing I can give to you, _A black ring, with a black pearl in it, it goes on your right middle finger- it's a Port-Key and it goes from Black-Lily Island to 93a Diagon Alley, London, the building and Island were bought by myself and James in 2_nd__ year, we used it to 'entertain' some 'lady-friends' of ours so wash the sheets, the dining-room table, the kitchen floor and… um… you know what… just make sure to clean the whole place… top to bottom…. _

_14. The Marauders' Medallion there is ONLY 1 of these, it's really a Port-Key, again the book WILL show you ALL there is to know about these tools, and a little bit more as well, _

_15. My Self updating Motorbike, it is currently a Harley Davidson 2010 CVO: Ultra Classic; Electra Glide, the paint Job is done in a Crimson Mist and Black/Dark Slate w/Flame Graphics, the Wheels are a Contrast Chrome Roulette/Roulette style,_

_Now the only reason why I know that is because I get a monthly subscription, to a magazine, the Bike has over 2000 safety charms, if it didn't Lily and the other Girls would have killed us men, I have also provided 2 Helmets and Dragon-Hide Jackets _(Both of which has the same protections as the bike)_, the Helmets also are charmed with a 2-way communicator, and a few other tricks, the book will tell you all about the charms, Harry, yours are the Black ones with the Gold Horntail designs, and Harmony, yours are the white ones with the Sliver Phoenix Designs,  
_

_Now I know that it will become extremely obvious WHO I am, so I beg you now to NOT jump to conclusions and think things thru carefully, Merlin knows I never did,_

_I love you both; keep each other safe, together you two can be... unbeatable!_

_With all the love in my heart,_

_PFB!_

_P.S. Use them well!_

_P.P.S. Don't Trust Wormtail!_

_P.P.P.S. Mischief Managed!^_

Harry and Hermione resolved to do as told and share the items with each other, and maybe their friends too,

….

Harry then wrapped his dads wand holster and Watch on his left arm, he put the snitch, Map, phone, iPod, and mirror in his pockets, then hung the Medallion and Dragon necklace around his neck, lastly he enlarged his trunk and put the I.C., the staff, the Book and the Goggles in the 8th compartment, and then put the rest of the stuff in there as well, at least until he could sort them out later on, then he shrunk it again,

Hermione did the same thing with the things she got, while the others went upstairs to put their things away, Harry pulled Hermione out of G.R.C. to talk and experiment, when they sat at the bench next to the Fat Lady also known as Queen Splendora Agatha Cromwell of Halloweentown, the Daughter of Marvin Emrys, and Niece of Merlin Emrys,

Harry kissed Hermione again and she did NOT complain,

"_Mione, Love… can you hear me?" _Harry asked in her mind,

"_Yes, Love…I…can hear you… Why?" _Hermione's voice said in his head,

"_Every letter we have received from PFB has a few consistencies, one of which I noticed is that He or She has been trying in vain to get you and I together, when we already are, what I would like to know, is why that is?"_

"_You're right he is, maybe the book can tell us why… I think only you and I should go into the book, OK Harry?"_

"_Fine, that sounds good, now I think we should try this without touching."_

"_Yes it could prove beneficial to us both… if we could speak to each other mentally, while physically we're miles away from each other, with out anyone knowing what we can do…" _

It was at this point that Ron interrupted them…AGAIN!

"Hey guys we're heading down to breakfast…you 2 coming or not." His response was a "yeah" from them both as they stood up and followed the others down to eat.

_**TBC!**_


	13. B1: C10, The King's Quest!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Court! - Book 1: the Sorcerer's Stone!**

**Chapter 10: The Quest of the Gray King! **

**Main Pair –** HPxHG! - **Secondary Pairs –** RWxLL, DMxGinW and CDxDG! - **Miner Pairings -** FWxAS, GeWxAJ, and OWxKB! - **Later Pairings –** NLxGD, & others still to come!

**Warning 1: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "M to R" rated shit!**

**Warning 2: Lots of Gore, Lots of Sickness, and Tones of Death Eater, Death! Beware! You Have Been Warned, if your mind is forever scarred…. IT IS YOUR FAULT!**

**Warning 3: to My Little Moon Goddess-Hime, I'm sorry in advance, please don't hate me, one scene in this YOU will NOT like, skip or not it's your choice.**

**Note 1- The DE Foot Solders serve the DE Lt.'s, the DE Lt.'s serve the DE Capt.'s, and the DE Capt.'s serve Voldemort, **

**Note 2- Blood-line Tree!**

_**Pure-Blood=PB, Mix-Blood=MX, Half-Blood=HB, Muggle-Born=MB, Squib=S and Muggle=M,**_

_**PB+PB=PB, PB+MX=PB, PB+HP=MX, PB+MB=HB, PB+S=MX, PB+M=HB, all breading could =S.**_

_**MX+MX=PB, MX+HB=PB, MX+MB=HB, MX+S=MX, MX+M=HB, all breading could =S.**_

_**HB+HB=PB, HB+MB=HB, HB+S=HB, HB+M=HB, all breading could =S.**_

_**MB+MB=HB, MB+S=HB, MB+M=MB, all breading could =S.**_

_**S+S=HB, S+M=MB, all breading could =S.**_

_**M+M=MB, all breading mostly =M.**_

Story, "Speech", _'Thought', "Parseltongue",_ "Spell" (More to come)

**(Hogwarts 7****th**** Floor: Southern Corridor- Room of Requirements; Friday. December, 23****th**** 2001, 10:35a.m.)**

Crones Leon King; the 5th White King of the Legion of the White Court… while he could never use his real name, while in this outfit or form, his new name was one he had fashioned for himself… it was just a name to any other man, except for those within the 'White Court', their names were coded, first name "God": Kronos (Cronus); the God of Time! Second name "Animal": Leon; a name that means Lion! And last name "Rank": King; the highest rank in the Legion of the White Court!

As the 5th King he had to reawaken his soldiers to battle the current Dark Dork, add something unique to the Legion, and either Kill or imprison the current Dark Dork and his little Flying Ass-Monkeys,

In the Legion of the White Court, there were 5 'divisions' within the Court itself, they were the Gray, Red, Blue Green, and Yellow Courts, within the divisions there were where 6 ranks King, Queen, Bishop, Knight, Rook, and Pawn, although the Pawns called themselves "Squires", being a 'Pawn' meant being 'Cannon-Fodder' and they were not 'Cannon-Fodder',

The Gray Soul Court were the 'Leaders' they held unique traits that made them better for their rolls within the Court, the main trait was the ability to hear the "Oracle of Time", and they could master any form of magic they so chose,

The Red Phoenix Court were the Bravest amongst them, they held the power of fire, they were the first to battle & they were "War Arts" Masters,

The Blue Dragon Court were the Historians, the wisest of their numbers, they were masters of the wind and Sky, as well as being the Tacticians of the Legion, and "Gray Arts" Masters,

The Green Kraken Court were the most Cunning and determined members, they are the Gods of Water in all its forms, whether they be Liquid, Gas, or Solid, these men and women were the Spies, Stealth Killers, and 'Dark Arts' Masters,

The Yellow Unicorn Court were the most Loyal, and helpful of the entire Legion, they controlled the Earth whether it be stone, sand, mountains, Trees or flowers, they were its master, they were also the Healers, Potion masters and cooks of the order, and they were "Light Arts" Masters,

There was only one King, and 2 Queens; the Black and White Queens, there were 10 Bishop's, 10 Knight's, and 10 Rook's, 2 for each Court Division, and 40 Squires/Pawns, 8 for each Court Division,

Currently many of the Court were 'Sleeping' meaning that they didn't even remember ever being a member of the Court, but they will soon,

. … .

Albus Dumbledore believed that he was the new 'King' in other words Albus believes that he was Godric's reincarnation, in truth that was Arthur Gryff Potter, although Albus did defeat the Duo of Dark lords; Gillert Grindewald, and Adolf Hitler in 1945,

Arthur Gryff Potter, was the 4th King and the wizard who created the rank of 'Queen' allowing women to join the Legion, and was the first to wield Merlin's Staff: Erwydd **(Stave or the Musical Stave)**, and Arthur's Sword: Excalibur, as they are very temperamental sentient tools, he also introduced 'Muggle Hand-to-Hand Fighting Methods' to the Legion, he was Godric's reincarnation, He was responsible for defeating the 'Shadow Triad': the Dark Lords; Loxias, Arcus, and Livius,

Godric Griffin Gryffindor was the 3rd King and the Wizard who created the 5 Court Divisions of the Legion; he was also Merlin's reincarnation, the White King of the Light: Godric Gryffindor, with the help of his 'brother' the Black King of Darkness: Salazar Slytherin, Killed Merwyn the Malicious, Emeric the Evil, and Egbert the Egregious, although Egbert was the one to kill his brother Emeric with a stray curse originally aimed at Salazar,

Myrddin Dewin Emrys **(Welsh to English translation= Merlin Mage Ambrose)** was the 2nd King and the wizard who initiated the 'Ranks' of the Court; he was also the reincarnation of Gandalf the White, He 'defeated' the Shadow Empress: Lady Morgana Circe 'y Cyfriniol **(the Mystic)**, and her father "The ArchMage", as well as the Maternal Great-Great-Great-Grandfather of Salazar Serpentor Slytherin: Herpeton Basilisk Slytherin; aka the Dark Lord, Herpo the Foul!

Gandalf the White was the 1st King, and the Founder of the Legion of the White Court,

The 13 Sisters of Magic; the Goddesses of Hope, Chance, Fate, Destiny, Past, Present, Future, Order, Chaos, Birth, Life, Death, and Love, had commanded Gandalf to create a group of warriors that would forever defend the planet of Gaia; their mother, from 'True Evil',

Gandalf was the first 'Leader of the Light' and on his Death-bed, he made the 1st Unbreakable Vow; it was so that only his Heir AND Reincarnation would ever be able to restart the Legion, and that 'bad things' would happen to 'False Prophets', He defeated the Dark Lords: Sauron and Saruman,

. … .

Many 'Orders' have risen since his Death, such as "The Order of the Phoenix", and "The Magisterium", but they were just cheep knock-offs of the real protectors,

As it stood only 2 members knew 'Who' they really were, Crones himself, and his Cousin the Gray Bishop: Hades Dragunov Bishop the 2nd Black King of Darkness, as of this moment in time Crones was working solo as it were, but there were things at Hogwarts that just couldn't wait any longer to be dealt with,

He'd already dealt with the Vanishing Cabinet, Replaced the Sorcerer's Stone with a fake that could produce 'the Element of life' aka Water, and turn other metals into sand, the Horcrux that was Tom Marvolo Riddle's 5th year Trophy: for services to Hogwarts; was now no more than a heap of ash, and in his hand now was the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, he'd had to purify it, before he could touch the damn thing, but he wasn't just going to leave it in there for someone else to find it, it was after all, a family heirloom.

**(Hogwarts Dungeons: Room 666- Brunch; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 10:56a.m.)**

Crones had stealthily made his way from the 7th floor to the dungeons, without anybody seeing him, his potential target was Severus Tobias Prince-Snape, the man would either live or die today, it was his choice alter all, chose Albus or Tom and die, Chose Harry and live, Hopefully Harry was able to convince the Greasy old Git, that he was Lily's son too, there's really nothing like having a level 7 Grand Potion Maker Master on your side, nor against you either,

As he entered the room he placed a full body and Magic Bind on his first Victim of the day, he then pointed his stave at the man in black, and spoke,

"I. Am. Crones Leon King; the 5th King of the Legion of the White Court…"

Snape was stunned into a stupefied silence, he was sure that he was a dead man, the members of THAT Order did not play kids games like Albus did, with them you either fought for the 'Right' reasons even if you used 'Dark' or 'Gray' methods, or you were dead, a corpse, 6 to 10 feet under, ashes, dust, you get the drift,

"You have only ONE way to save yourself from the sweet embrace of her Highness, the Lady of Death, do you wish to hear of it…" Snape nodded,

"Very well, the 13 Sisters of Magic have chosen your nephew as their champion, and you have been foretold to bring about his success, and his failure, your only hope to live passed this day is to revoke all passed commitments except, for that of to a fiance or a wife, next swear your loyalty to young Mister Potter, soon to be Lord Potter, do you understand?" Crones stated,

Snape nodded again, this man was at the very least, as powerful if not more so, than Albus, Snape withdrew not only his wand but a vile of Veritaserum, he placed 3 drops on his tongue then spoke,

"I; Severus Tobias Prince-Snape, do so hereby swear, in the Names of the 13 Sisters of Magic, to relinquish any, every, and all, claims or bonds of Loyalty, or servitude to Tom Marvolo Riddle, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and the Wizarding World as a Whole, So Mote it Be!" there was a flash of white light then Snape was in pain as his Dark mark ate away at his arm, luckily for him Crones amputated it with a little spell, the Snape spoke once more,

"I; Severus Tobias Prince-Snape, do so hereby Swear, in the Names of the 13 Sisters of Magic, and before the 5th King of the Legion of the White Court: Lord-King Crones Leon King; to forever Swear my undying Loyalty and Eternal Service to my Honorary Nephew; Lord Harold James Daniel Potter…And those that he loves and cares for more than Life itself, to never betray him in any way, shape or form, My mind, Magic, and Life is his to command, until the day I die or He releases me from this Oath! So mote it Be!" there was another flash of light then all Snape knew was darkness,

Crones smiled as he "re-grew" Snape's arm, then he left, he had one last stop to make a Hogwarts before hitting the road and going on a Killing spree, yes life was good, when you worked for the 13 sisters, "The Greater Good" held no Higher calling then what they deemed to be "the True Greater Good" for all involved, be they Light, Dark, or someplace in-between.

**(Hogwarts Central Tower: Headmasters Office; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 10:56a.m.)**

King once again quietly made his way through the silent Halls of Hogwarts, this time to the Headmaster's Office, once there the Griffin Gargoyle moved aside without even being given a password, then he made his way up the Spiraling staircase, after he got to the top he made his way inside, and heard a thrill,

"Hello Noble Phoenix, how are you on this fine Burning Day?" King asked, and released a song of happiness, "Would you mind too much if I gathered your ashes, please?" He asked and Fawkes nodded his head, and King placed the ashes into a moke-skin pouch, afterwords he backed up into a corner and waiter for his next pray, 5 minutes later Albus barged in wand drawn, and then he was paralyzed from the neck down,

"Come to me Eldar, the Heir of Death, your Magical, Lawful, Divine, and Rightful owner!" King incanted, and the Elder Wand flew into his hand, then he turned to leave,

"Wait! Please wait!" Albus called out,

"What do you want 'Old Man' I'm very busy." King replied,

"What…What did you mean, when you claimed the Elder Wand?" Albus Asked,

"Magically: I own this wand for beating you. Lawfully: I own this wand because, Death gave it to my ancestor; Antonitch Peverell. Divinely: the 'Goddess' or 'Angel' of Death gave Eldar; the Elder Wand, to her eldest son, thus it is mine, as it is a family gift of the Gods. All of these reasons make this wand Rightfully Mine, as it should have been! I must thank you though as it was you that brought it back to the side of the 'Light' so thanks!" King explained,

"Please, I must know…What do you intend to do with…ah…your family…um…heirloom?" Albus pleaded,

"Get rid of it of course. 'Mother' does not like what her creation has done to you mortals, so I will rid this world of 'the Elder Wand' forever!" King stated,

"I…I see…very well…I…"whatever Albus was going to say died in his throat as the man vanished into nothingness.

**(Ministry of Magic! London, England: Department of Mysteries; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 12:13p.m.)**

Crones Leon King had appeared next to a Phone Booth, he stepped in and was asked for him name a reason for visiting the M.O.M. "I am Lord Crones Leon King! The 5th King of the Legion of the White Court! I am here because 'the 13 Sisters of Magic' ordered me to be here!" he was given his pass which read 'Crones King: Family Business!' and was let into the Ministry without another word from the Phone-Booth,

Mr. King wandered around the DoM for a few hours, he had destroyed the 'Veil of Death', in the 'Death Chamber', killed off all of the Brains in the 'Think-Tank' that was held within 'the Mind Chamber', he had stolen all of the 'Time-Artifacts' inside the 'Room of Time' then he destroyed the room itself, he made his way to the 'Hall of Love' and proceeded to obliterate the 'Fountain of Love' and evaporated all of the Amortintia, he left the 'Room of Space' alone as it didn't need to be bothered, next he went to 'the Hall of Prophecies' and brought the whole house down, breaking all of the 'Prophecy orbs', 'the Prophecy Recorder' and 'the Orb Creator',

Each time he made his way to the next room he knocked out each and every single Unspeakable, only one died and that was, the 8th Capt. Of the Death Eaters, a 76 year old Pure-Blood, Aglanon Algerron Rookwood: Head of the DoM & Unspeakables Corps as well as the Father of 55 year old Pure-Blood, Augustus Octavius Rookwood, who was currently in Azkaban for supplying Voldemort with info on the DoM, and the Ministry itself, Aglanon was crushed beneath the Prophecy Shelves, and left for dead,

**(Ministry of Magic! London, England: Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 2:02p.m.)**

The 2nd Cpt. Of the DE's, 42 year old Pure-Blood, Walden Michel McNair, Head of the DRCMC & Executioner of Dangerous Magical Beasts, was going over a list of 'things' to be disposed of this month, and was grinning like a mad-man at the number of vermin he was going to legally murder as he got up to once again sharpen his axe, he soon found in embedded into his own head, the that thing he ever saw was a flash of white then darkness, and that was the end of him,

**(Ministry of Magic! London, England: Department** **Magical Law Enforcement Detection & Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects**** Office; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 2:24p.m.)**

The 9th Cpt. Of the DE's 59 year old Pure-Blood, Theodore Phillip Nott Sr. 2nd in command of the DMLE-DCCDSPOO, was sleeping in his office and never saw the 'White Specter' that slit his throat, and killed him, nor did he even know he was dead until he was in Deaths loving arms,

**(Ministry of Magic! London, England: Department** **Magical Law Enforcement Auror Office****; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 2:35p.m.)**

The 2nd Lt. of the DE's was 57 year old Pure-Blood Markus Maximus Mulciber, the 3rd in command of the Auror's of the DMLE-AO, was currently 'waving off' yet another 'transgression' against a Muggle by one of his old comrades-in-arms, as he finished signing his name he felt a sharp object pierce into his back then heart, he looked down and saw the last thing he'd ever see, a sword retreating from his chest,

**(Ministry of Magic! London, England: Department** **Magical Law Enforcement the Improper Use of Magic Office****; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 2:46p.m.)**

The 6th Lt. of the DE's 43 year old pure-Blood, Albert Alphonse Runcorn, the 4th in command of the DMLE-IUMO, was sitting in his cubical waiting for the Alarm to sound, so he could make a Mud-Bloods life a Living Hell, a really hoped it was a Mud-Blood Whore, his wife hadn't spread her legs for him in 10 years, the bitch, and so any time a Whore used magic, he and John, would go to her home rape her (It didn't matter how old she was she was still a whore in their eyes) then John would Obliviate the little bint and anyone else that was there, before telling them not to use magic outside of school again,

Just as the alarm sounded and Al got up, his head was hit with a "Reducto" by a Man in white and he knew no more, after King killed Al, he made his way around the Department and destroyed almost all of the magic Detectors, then he left to find his next victim,

**(Ministry of Magic! London, England: Department** **Magical Law Enforcement Obliviator's Headquarters****; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 2:57p.m.)**

The 5th Lt. of the DE's was 32 year old Pure-Blood, John Booth Wilkes, the cousin of John Wilkes Booth, the Wizard that killed Abraham Lincoln, who was a Wizard that had rejected his origins and chose to live as a Muggle, John was the 2nd in command of the Obliviator's, and always went with Al of the DMLE-IUMO, when the alarms went off, Al preferred teens but John liked them younger, the younger, the better in his mind his favorite was that one 3 year old whore that was using magic every 2 or 3 days, as the alarm sounded he stood from his desk and found a man in white before him, the man was bringing a large sword down on his head, John didn't even have the time to scream, as he was cut clean in half, from head to um…well…head! If you know what I mean,

**(Ministry of Magic! London, England: Department** **Magical Law Enforcement, Magical Law Enforcement Patrol/Squad Office****; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 3:08p.m.)**

The 7th Lt. of the DE's was 41 year old Pure-Blood, Matthew George Bancroft, the 7th in command of the DMLE-MLEPSO, the man's cubical was a disaster zone, and to top of the mess, this guy was sleeping on a stack of papers, King conjured a 4 foot long nail then banished it right threw the man's head, the stack of papers and his desk, then he left,

**(Ministry of Magic! London, England: Department** **Magical Law Enforcement Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office****; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 3:19p.m.)**

The 3rd Lt. of the DE's was 32 year old Half-Blood, Thorfinn Eric Rowle, the Head of the DMLE-MMAO, he was the only Dept. Head that was less than a Mixed-Blooded Magical witch or wizard, and the only Half-Blood that was in the top 30 seating, no Mud-Blood was above a 50th seat in any Dept. Hell they were lucky to even get a secretarial, or janitorial position in the Ministry, if a Mud-Blood was a sectary it meant only two things, 1. She was a damn good shag, or 2. She married the right Wizard, Thorfinn had just bit into a sandwich when he discovered he couldn't breathe, a man in white stood there as he died one of the most horrible death of all, once he was still for a minute or so King left to kill his next target,

**(Ministry of Magic! London, England: Department** **Magical Law Enforcement Hit Wizards Corps. Office****; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 3:28p.m.)**

The 5th Cpt. of the DE's was 43 year old Pure-Blood, Jigger John Jugson, he was the current Head of the DMLE-HWCO, He had just finished his training and sat down in the hot-tub in his private Office when he saw a flash of white cloth and the red light of a "Stupefy" then he passed out and slid into the tub completely, by the time his 2nd found him, it would be to late as the man would be dead, drowned to death by falling asleep in his Hot-Tub, with that done King, left the DMLE to kill more DE's in other Dept.'s,

**(Ministry of Magic! London, England: Department** **of Magical Transportation****; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 3:37p.m.)**

The first; 1st Lt. of the DE's was 46 year old Pure-Blood, Vincent Victor Crabbe Sr. the 5th in command of the DMT, he was about the same size as Vernon Dursley, and he hated Muggles just as much as Vernon hated Magic, King had the unfortunate timing to walk-in on the man as he was jerking off to a picture of a blond in 'Teen Play-Witch' King noted that Daphne Greengrass really did have a nice body, but he was here for a reason, and so he flicked his hand, which did three things, 1. Bound and silenced the bastard, 2. Cut off his dick, and 3. Rammed Crabbe Sr.'s cock down his own throat, after that King left the demented Cock-sucker chocking on his own dick, and bleeding to death from the man's now dickless crotch,

**(Ministry of Magic! London, England: Department** **of Magical Transportation Floo Network Authority Office****; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 3:46p.m.)**

The 6th Cpt. of the DE's was a 48 year old Pure-Blood, Simon Samson Selwyn was currently the Head of the DMT-FNAO, he had just finished writing up a permission form for a minor Pure-Blood family to re-connect their Floo Network when all the bones in his body suddenly vanished, the weight of gravity forced all of his organs to crash down upon each other killing his slowly,

**(Ministry of Magic! London, England: Department** **of Magical Transportation Broom Regulation and Control Office****; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 3:55p.m.)**

The 10th Lt. of the DE's was a 42 year old Mixed-Blood, Nickolas Roger Scabior, was the 4th in command of the DMT-BRCO, and he was working on a new Law that would prevent Mud-Bloods from riding let alone learning to ride a broom, the next thing he knew something long, and hard was being rammed up his Ass-whole and out his mouth, the pain was so intense that he blacked out and a few moments later was in Deaths welcoming embrace, when his body was found many wonder how he managed to get a Nimbus Broom that far into himself, and what 'Team' he was really on, especially his wife!

**(Ministry of Magic! London, England: Department** **of Magical Transportation Port-Key Regulation and Control Office****; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 4:04 p.m.)**

The 11th Lt. of the DE's was a 38 year old Mixed-Blood, Chase Keith Armitage he was the 3rd in command of the DMT-PRCO, the sleaze-ball was trying to get a Law passed that would only allow Pure-Bloods the right to make and use Port-Keys, it was as he stood up, to go off and try and get his Law passed again, that his life was ended as 7 vipers bit into his flesh, the combined venom killed him,

**(Ministry of Magic! London, England: Department** **of Magical Transportation Apparation Regulation and Testing Control Center****; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 4:13p.m.)**

The 13th Lt. of the DE's was a 46 year old Pure-Blood, Kenneth Heath Bulstrode, he was 5th in command of the DMT-ARATCC, he was currently working on a Law that would only allow Pure-Bloods to Apparate and Violators would be sent threw the Vail in the DoM, the last thing he remembered, was signing his name before a 4 foot long pole was lodged into his neck,

**(Ministry of Magic! London, England: Department** **of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee****; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 4:22p.m.)**

The second, 1st Lt. of the DE's was a 46 year old Pure-Blood, Gregory Gary Goyle Sr. was the Head of the DMAC-MWEC, and wasn't very good at his job, but because he was a Pure-Blood, he kept it, the man was 3 times the size of Vernon Dursley, and Hated Muggles 5 times more than Vernon hated Magic, he had just returned to his office and saw a man in white cast a spell at him that left him as literally NOTHING more than SKIN and BONES! No Organs, No Blood, No Meat, No Nerves, Tendons, or Veins, nothing but skin and bones,

**(Ministry of Magic! London, England: Department** **of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes****; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 4:31p.m.)**

The 4th Cpt. of the DE's was a 45 year old Pure-Blood, Amycus Martin Carrow, he was the Head of the DMAC, and married to his Twin Sister, the 4th Lt. of the DE's, Alecto Maria Carrow, she was the Head of the Wizengamont Administration Services Office, together they had 4 kids 1 was 13 and in her 1st year at Hogwarts, 2 more girls were 11, and the youngest and only boy was 8,

Currently Amycus was Banging his sister into Orgasmic Oblivion, 'Doggy Style' and into the top of his desk, King came into the room just as Amycus came into his wife and sister, and Alecto came all over her Brother and Husband,

'_What a disgustingly perverted Pure-Blooded corruption of Love!" _King almost lost his lunch at the sight and just shoot off 2 "AK's" at the incest loving Pure-Blooded Twins, killing them both, then getting the hell away from them, I mean sure he was married to a pair of sisters, but that, what he just saw, was nasty!

**(Ministry of Magic! London, England: Department** **of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Accidental Magic reversal Squad****; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 4:40p.m.)**

The 9th Lt. of the DE's was a 46 year old Pure-blood, Patrick Plato Parkinson, was the New Head of the DMAC-AMRS, the man was sick in the head, why? Well because he too was jacking of to a 'Teen Play-Witch' but he was jerking to the image of his own daughter, King was pissed-off at that, so he cast a few spells like before, he may hate Pansy Parkinson, but that was just plain sick, Patrick was bound and silenced, his eyes and nuts were removed and relocated to the man's throat, and his dick was cut off and found its new home in his own ass, the man bleed and chocked to death,

**(Ministry of Magic! London, England: Department** **of International Magical Co-Operation****; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 4:59p.m.)**

The 7th Cpt. of the DE's was a 109 year old Pure-Blood, Gabriel Dean Gibbon, the 2nd in Command of the DIMC, and had a beard that was as long, if not longer than Dumbledore's, and it was this beard that would be the instrument of his death as King animated the beard and ordered it to strangle its owner, after a few minutes Gab was dead, killed by his own beard,

**(Ministry of Magic! London, England: Department** **of International Magical Co-Operation International Magical Office of Law****; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 5:10p.m.)**

The 10th Cpt. of the DE's was a 48 year old Pure-Blood, Alexander Arthur Yaxley, he was the Head of the DIMC-IMOL, the man was a perfect politician, no matter how you looked at him, and he was rotten to the core, King came into this man's office and cast a few spells, the man was bound and silenced, and his hands were slit at the wrist, by the time he was found he would be bled to death,

**(Ministry of Magic! London, England: Department** **of International Magical Co-Operation International Magical Trading Standards Body****; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 5:29p.m.)**

The 6th Lt. of the DE's was a 48 year old Pure-Blood, Monty Malek Montague was the Head of the DICM-IMTSB, the man only cared about the standards of the Sex and Slave Trade Markets, by the time King left him to die, Monty looked like the whole right side of his body had been through a meat-grinder,

**(Ministry of Magic! London, England: Department** **of Magical Games and Sports****; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 5:38p.m.)**

The 4th Lt. of the DE's was a 65 year old Pure-Blood, Ludovitch Larry Bagman, was the Head of the DMGS, he had extremely bad luck and was in serious debt to practically everyone, which is why he was slightly happy that a man in white had killed him, at least now the people he owed money too couldn't get him, although having a 5 pound rock of gold rammed down his throat wasn't all that fun,

**(Ministry of Magic! London, England: Department of Records and Public Affairs and Other Matters; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 5:47p.m.)**

The third, 1st Lt. of the DE's was a 50 year old Pure-Blood, Marcus William Flint Sr. he was the Wizengamont's Head Court Scribe, and the Head of the DRPAOM, the man was a right ass about everything, and no-one liked him, so when King came a calling, Flint didn't even see him open the door, and set all but his left forearm ablaze, the man was burned to death, and with that death, King left the Ministry in a flash of light,

**(St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Illnesses! London, England: Head Healers Office; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 5:56p.m.)**

The 12th Cpt. and Privet Healer (Hr.) of the DE's and Lord Voldemort was a 89 year old Pure-Blood, Dr./Hr. Terrance Taurus Travers was the Head of St. Mungo's and had been since that fool Pomfrey gave up the spot to heal worthless kids! Today Dr./Hr. Travers found himself hung from the ceiling by his large intestine as all of his blood, guts, and innards pooled on the ground beneath his feet, as a man in white watched, the Healers last thought before death claimed him was _'What a artful way to die, I wish I'd thought of doing this to my own patients, it would have been so beautiful...'_

**(The Highlands of Scotland: a Cave; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 6:05p.m.)**

The Half-moon was just now rising as the only free 0 Lt. of the DE's looked over his Pack, he was 80 years old and a Werewolf, his name was Finrir Loki Greyback, he was faced in Mortal Combat with a creature that he knew he could never beat, let alone kill, as he lunged one last time at HIS Hunter, he not only lost the duel but his head and limbs too, King the removed Finrir's Heart the old fashioned way…with his hand!

Afterwords he turned to face the Werewolves and spoke, "The curse that was Alpha Male Greyback is over! I am your new Alpha, follow me, and I will make all of you into true Lycans! Follow me into a better, and brighter Future or You can Follow Greyback strait to the Gates of the Grand Abyss!" as he finished his little speech the Werewolves howled in approval,

**(London, England: Crouch House; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2001, 6:14p.m.)**

King made his way into the Home of the Head of the DIMC and stunned everyone in his way, Finally he found his last pray, the 11th Cpt. of the DE's Bartimus Brian Crouch Jr. he was 42 years old and a Pure-Blood, the man was under an Invisibility Cloak, tied to the bed, and under the Imperious Curse, King cast a spell that liquefied all of his innards; bones, organs and all! King left the Home with a new Cloak to boot, after placing a call to the DMLE, he left to start Negotiations with the Goblins, which would take the rest of the day, at around 11:56p.m. King left the Head of Finrir Greyback and a note on the M.O.M.'s front Door step!

_**TBC!**_


	14. B1: C11, Day with the King!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Court! - Book 1: the Sorcerer's Stone!**

**Chapter 11: Gringotts Again, and A Day With The King! **

**Main Pair –** HPxHG! - **Secondary Pairs –** RWxLL, DMxGinW and CDxDG! - **Miner Pairings -** FWxAS, GeWxAJ, and OWxKB! - **Later Pairings –** NLxGD, & others still to come!

**Warning 1: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "M to R" rated shit!**

**Note 1- Sorry for the long wait but there have been 12+ deaths in my family and I was too 'down' to write or type, so yeah, sorry about that.**

Story, "Speech", _'Thought', "Parseltongue",_ "Spell" (More to come)

**(London, England. Diagon Alley: Gringotts; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2011, 6:30p.m.)**

Lord Crones Leon King entered the Goblin Bank; Gringotts and demanded in Goblish to speak with Overlord Ragnok, after 10 minutes, while the Goblins scurried about to set up the meeting room, he was taken to a lavish looking office and had to wait another 20 minutes for Ragnok to arrive, once he sat in his throne he asked…

"Wizard. What do you want?"

"I am here to represent young Harold James Daniel Potter, the House of Black, and to state My 'Rights of Conquest' over a short list of Wizards." Crones stated, Ragnok nodded and motioned for the man to continue, Crones pulled out a vile filled with silver liquid,

"First off, in this vile are a string of memories for you to look over, you will find that all the Magical's in the memories are Death Eaters, and it is in their deaths that I Claim my 'Right of Conquest' and here is the Penseive for you to view them in…" with that said Crones set the Stone-Basin down upon the desk and passed the vile to the Goblin King,

Ragnok performed countless Goblin spells before finally smiling in satisfaction that the memories were genuine, next he poured the vile into the empty basin and proceeded to watch the memories as they unfolded.

**(London, England. Diagon Alley: Gringotts; Friday. December, 23****rd**** 2011, 10:00p.m.)**

Three hours later Ragnok re-emerged from the Penseive and nodded to the man, he then called in a Goblin to 'fix' the accounts of the 'dearly departed' and set up an account in the name of 'Crones Leon King' the goblin nodded and left to do his job,

"So, Mr. King what is next on your agenda for today?" the Goblin King asked after a few minutes of silence,

"Secondly, as the Representative of young Mr. Potter, I, Crones Leon King, do so hereby request that, my 'cousin' Harry J. D. Potter, be emancipated, effective at Midnight tonight." King requested,

"Do you have the consent of Mr. Potter, to ask such a thing?" Ragnok growled,

All Mr. King did was to produce a letter and then he handed it over to the old Goblin King, and Ragnok read it, the letter was written in Gob-rune, the written form of Goblish, the Goblin Language, the letter was signed by young Harry Potter, and so Ragnok nodded and then produced a piece of parchment, he handed it to Crones to sign it, once he did it vanished,

"The last bit of business I have tonight is for the House of Black, First; I want the annulment of the Marriage for Bellatrix Black-LaStrange and Rodolphus LaStrange, I want the entire Bride-Price plus 5 times the normal interest, and if you can completely bankrupt the House of LaStrange I will gift you with 5% of the LaStrange Fortune, I call this in as they pair have failed to produce an Hair and a Spear for both the Houses of LeStrange and Black…" Crones paused at that to let the Goblin King think it over,

"Show me the Ring." Ragnok said, King lifted his right hand, Ragnok saw what he wanted and nodded his head,

"Second; I want the annulment of the Marriage for Narcissa Black-Malfoy and Lucius Abraxis Malfoy, also I want the entire Bride-Price plus 3 times the normal interest, If Lucius turns up dead with the Dark Mark on his arm, I offer the same deal, as I did with the LaStrange Fortune…" King stopped and Ragnok nodded his head,

"Third; Andromeda Black-Tonks is to be re-instated into the Clan of Black as well as her Husband Ted, and their daughter Nymphadora, Draco Lucius Malfoy is now, also a member of the Clan of Black, as Draco Hydra Black…" King looked at the Goblin King who nodded his head,

"Lastly; By July 1st of 2012, I want to know why Sirius Orion Black is still in Azkaban, still waiting on a Trial, and if there is anything that can be done about it?" King said and Ragnok nodded once more,

"Is there anything else Gringotts can help you with?" Ragnok asked,

"Yes, one last thing on this list, is a series of Items that I need to recover from my new vault, these Items contain the 'Soul-Fragments' of Voldemort, it is my job to destroy the souls, without harming the items, could you take me to my Vault to proceed with my business for tonight?" King stated, Ragnok nodded and stood, followed by Crones, and proceeded to the new vault.

**(London, England. Diagon Alley: The Daily Profit; Saturday. December, 24****th**** 2011, 6:00a.m.)**

It had taken him most of the night to finish purifying the items that contained parts of Voldemort's Soul, he had gotten 2 hours of sleep in the Leaky Cauldron, and now he had just barged into the main office of 'The Daily Profit' which gained everyone's attention especially a 'buggy' Blond-haired reporter,

"My name is Crones Leon King, I am here to inform all of you that Lord Harry Potter owns this establishment, and I will be acting in Lord Potters place, until the coming summer, now This 'News-Paper' in my opinion is naught but a gossip-rag, and for that, I blame the Manager, Editor, and the Senior Employees, and so, all of them are... FIRED! Now, Get Out!" as he finished their were small pops and all he old Pure-Blooded Men were gone before they could even protest,

"Now then, you there, the red-head with the DD bust you're in charge now, I want the positions filled by New-Bloods… err, um Muggle-Borns, do you understand?" the girl severely red in the face, nodded her red-head,

"Next, here's a 'Rule-Book' in it you will find a 'Code-of-Conduct' and other such things that ALL of you MUST obey, otherwise YOU'RE FIRED! One last thing 'The Daily Profit' is History from now on it will be called 'Potters Papers' Now if you will excuse me, I'm a very busy man today, things to do, Ass-bites to fire, and all that crap." With that he dropped a book on a desk turned around and left, with Rita Skeeter on his robe-tails, asking him all kinds of questions which he answered,

King then went to every shop owned by young Harry to inspect them, and then he Fired all the unworthy old men, and hired replacements almost minutes later,

Crones started off with Diagon Alley, then went on to Fay Alley, which is a witches paradise, at each Apothecary they went to, King purchased 7 barrels of EACH Potion Ingredient that, that store sold and had a house elf named Zeus take them home, at each place he put a Witch or Squib in charge,

"Mr. King, so far you have fired old Pure-Blood Males, and hired Witches and Squibs, my question is, On the Record of course, why have you done so?" Rita asked,

"Women are more trustworthy then men and the Squibs have a lot more to lose by betraying their employer than a wizard, according to the Wizarding Workers and Employment Laws: Chapter 20: Page 10; Section 5, Paragraph 1. If a Squib betrays his or her Employer in any way, shape, and/or form, said Squib can only await their own DEATH! So as you can see, it is, to me, more beneficial to hire a witch or a Squib." King stated, Rita nodded as she wrote down his response,

**(London, England. Knockturn Alley: Borgen & Berks; Saturday. December, 24****th**** 2011, 2:00p.m.)**

It was after noon when the two entered Knockturn Alley, that's when things got a little strange, most notably at Borgen and Berks,

King first bought a closet, it was originally ₲40, King got it for ₲5, a Black necklace that was originally ₲180, which he got for ₲12, and 'The Hand of Glory' for ₲30 which was the asking price, he also got a few 'Dark' books,

"Now, Mr. Borgen, I must inform you, that the current Lord Potter owns 66.6% of his shop." King said and Borgen's jaw dropped, they then discussed some business, one of the major details was the prices of the merchandise being sold, in the end everything got a price cut,

"On the Record, Mr. King, Why don't you just dismantle Knockturn entirely?" Rita asked,

"That wouldn't be fair to those that live here, just like the pore Muggles live in the "Slums" pore Magicals live in Knockturn Alley." he replied…

"On the Record, Why did you buy those dark books?" She asked,

"There is NO SUCH THING as 'Dark Magic' only 'Dark Hearted People' if you can call them people, Lord Vomit-Wart used the 3 'Unforgivables' for 'Evil' I can use them for 'Good' the Imperious for a start can be used by a Healer for MANY uses, the Cruciatus to punish those who are 'Evil' or as a form of 'Electro-Shock Therapy' to re-start a heart, or even to 'Sexually Stimulate a Witches Pleasure Centers' and I myself have used the AK to hunt and kill Deer, Bear, and other animals, I can then use the cutting curse to skin them, and the blood removal curse to drain the blood from the animal before cooking it, likewise I could kill you using a Reducto to your head or heart, or by the Rictusempra hex; to make you laugh yourself to death, or I could rape you, by casting Petrificus Totalus, and after I finished cast Oblivious to make you forget the whole thing, it has happened before to others in the past, so you see; it is not the Magic, but the Caster that is 'Dark' in nature." He explained,

What he told her was soon proven true as they entered the last shop in Knockturn Alley, Mr. King fired the shop keeper Mr. Higgs, and replaced, with a Muggle-born witch; who was mopping the floor of the shop, the man was enraged and shot an AK at King, it hit him in the face; but he didn't die, instead his glasses were incinerated, and Rita saw his eyes for the first time that day, the whites were Black, his irises were BLOOD RED, and his Cat-like Pupils were Gold, he just looked at the then scared man with a pissed-off look,

"You…tried…to…Kill…ME…" he said incredulously, and then in a deadly tone he spoke again "Hey! Those were my favorite ₲40 shades, you ass-mite!"

Mr. King cast a Reducto to the man's head and blew it up, then he summoned a large barrel to his side, after that he cast the blood removal curse, and then placed all the blood in the barrel, before it vanished, as it did Mr. Higgs fell to the ground… he was defiantly DEAD, then the body itself was gone… "Well, the wolves will have a nice dinner…" he muttered,

**(London, England. Fay Alley: ****The Witches Goblet****; Saturday. December, 24****th**** 2011, 5:00p.m.)**

The next thing they did was dinner at _'The Witches Goblet!'_, as they ate Rita continued to ask him questions which he answered, at 6:30 p.m. as dinner and the Q&A's ended he paid for the meal and then "Phased" right out of existence, just like a ghost goes through a wall, he too was gone, after he was gone Rita went to Gringotts.

**(London, England:****# 12 Grimmwauld Place****; Saturday. December, 24****th**** 2011, 6:35p.m.)**

Crones reappeared in the entrance of the House of Black, and was confronted with Kreacher the Black Families Head House-Elf,

"Who is you? You haves entered 'the Home of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of the Black Clan' Kreacher demands to knows who's is here!" the ugly old elf stated in its most formal tone of voice he could muster,

"I am the Interim Head of the Clan of Black…" King then showed the elf his ring, "Now Kreacher, are you ready to serve your family once more!" King asked and Kreacher nodded,

"Very well Kreacher, First off: Cousin Regulus hid a locket in this house, its contents were meant to be destroyed, bring it to me, so that I can get rid of it!" King stated and Kreacher was gone but he soon returned with the locket in question 8 minutes later Voldemort's Soul was exercised from the locket, and Kreacher swore his loyalty to his new lord and master,

"Now that that's done we can get this place fixed up, so, First: I want this place spotless, Second: ALL pictures of the Noble Blacks are to be placed in an empty room accessible ONLY to the Head of the Black Clan, so that they are not disturbed by morons and fools, Third: I want all House-Elf Heads in a room similar to the Portrait room, Fourth: I want All Dark and or Dangerous Objects minus the Books to be placed in a Room like the last two, Fifth: I want ALL things In the House of Black that is made of Silver to be replaced with Gold, and all things that have a Snake-like look to them to be replaced with Dragons, get to it Kreacher then return here!" King demanded and Kreacher was off to work,

As he was a House-Elf it only took him 10 minutes to return to his new master, "I is done Master."

"Good job Kreacher, now Sixth: the Library is to be sectioned off, 1st by difficulty of the subject to learn, the easiest stuff in the front the hardest in the back, 2nd by Subject, 3rd by Name of the Author, and 4th by the title of the book, I want all books on the 'Dark Arts, and Gray Arts' in the Masters Study so that only I can accesses them, Next the Library must have barriers keyed by Age, for example Pre-Hogwarts Books are open to everyone who can read, then 1st year to 7th year Books, each sectioned off from each other, Followed by Bachelors to Masters Books also sectioned off from each other, that will make 13 sectioned off Barriers, and 21 different subjects, also the Head of the Black Clan can have access to ANY book in the house, do you understand Kreacher?" King said to the Elf,

"Kreacher is an Old Elf, May Kreacher ask other, Younger, Black Elves to help him?" Kreacher asked and King nodded, 2 hours later it was done, and King went to inspect their work, once it was all checked it was about 10p.m. and King had two more stops before going back to the castle.

**(Middle of the Northern Atlantic Ocean:**** Azkaban Asylum****; Saturday. December, 24****th**** 2011, 10:15p.m.)**

In the middle of the Northern Atlantic Ocean sat 7 Islands all owned by the Potter Clan, on one of these Islands was the Triangle-Shaped Prison Fortress of Azkaban Asylum, it was Created by the Dark Lord Archmage, it was also where he was killed, it was here that the Dementors' made their home, it was here that the Wizards of today sent their most deadliest criminals, and it was here that Mr. King reappeared,

….

Worden, Andrew Malenkov was a very low ranking DE he was 49 years old, and had never taken the Dark Mark, he was quite happy with his job, all he had to do was sit in his office and let the Dementors do their job, his favorite perk was fucking that bitch in front of everyone of the prisoners, really it was the life of any man that heated women, as a matter of fact he was horny again, and so he got up only to fall to the floor dead, the last thing he saw was a 'White Dementor as his soul was sucked out, the next day when he would be found, his death would declared a 'Freak Accident',

King then made his way to room 13, on level 7(the top floor), within cell-block 3(the Point that pointed North), as he made his way there he KO'ed all the guards and sent the Dementors into hiding as they realized that a being capable of killing them was in their home, soon he had arrived to his destination,

….

The inmates of Cell-Block 3; on Level 7, soon realized that the Dementors were gone, it was past bath time, and feeding time, and so it could only mean one thing!

'_I'm going to get raped again!' _Bellatrix thought with despair, as the temperature got warmer,

'_So, it's time to watch my pitiful wife spread her legs again, too bad for her!_' Rodolphus LaStrange thought as he prepared to jack-off,

'_That Pig's wants to rape my sister again; I swear, I'll kill him.' _Sirius Black thought,

'_Bella's gonna get it again!'_ many men thought and prepared for a show, and then….

"Sirius Black!" a voice called out shocking everyone, "My name is…. Hold a moment, Why are all of them jerking-off?"

"Be-Bec-Because the, the Warden routinely rapes m-me!" Bella cried, "and nobody bu-but Siri cares, not even my bastard of a husband!" by now the witch was a mess of tears,

"I see, well then, Good bye," and with that King raised his hands and all the souls of the perverted Prisoners left their bodies, and the bodies fell to the floor, dead, just like the Warden, as the souls were sucked out and exercised, "Now as I was saying I am Crones Leon King; the 5th King of the Legion of the White Court…"

Sirius and Bella were stunned into a stupefied silence much like Snape, they knew that the members of THAT Order did not play kids games like Albus or Voldemort did, and so Sirius spoke first, "What do you want?"

"First: do either of you have the dark mark?" he asked, he received a 'No!' as his answered from both Blacks, "Second: What would you do if I could get the both of you out of here?"

"I'd kill the Rat that put me here, and then take care of my Godson." Sirius said,

"I don't know; anything is better than this!" Bella muttered, she was willing to do ANYTHING to leave this hell hole,

"Then swear your loyalty to young Lord Potter, do you understand?" King said and like Snape they did as they were told, the next thing they knew was darkness, as King Phased them away.

**(Little Hangleton, Wales: Graveyard; Saturday. December, 24****th**** 2011, 11:48p.m.)**

After dropping the 2 Black siblings off at # 12, King reappeared in a Graveyard, the Graveyard of the Riddle Family to be more accurate, he had 4 things to do in this little Town, and this was the first,

King stood before a Tombstone that read Tom Riddle Sr. King glared at it, then started summoning all the bones and ashes to him, as he conjured a Black Cauldron, all the bones and ashes fell into the pot, which was then filled with water, after 10 minutes the Bones, Water and Ash, all came together in an old looking cane with dragon-like designs,

He then removed a bag with a rats skeleton in it, and transfigured it into that of a male humans skeleton, then he placed it in Tom Sr.'s grave, after that he then 'fixed' the graveyard and turned to the mansion on the hill, he then summoned some Hell-Fyre and burned the mansion to the ground, and then he moved on to his next destination,

….

King appeared in front of the Gaunt House, and after 30 minutes of 'Curse-Breaking' he made his way inside after 5 more minutes of searching King found the Gaunt Family Ring, once again he exercised Tom's Soul and moved on, but not before packing the ring and burning the house down with Hell-Fyre,

….

King found himself in an abandoned Orphanage he made his way up to Tom's old room and found the next piece of Tom's Soul, it was held in the Gauntlet of the Founders, he once more exercised Tom's Soul, donned the Gauntlet burned the place down, and left to his last stop of the night,

…..

King reappeared at the entrance of a cave, he made his way in and came to a stone wall, he then removed a vial of blood and tossed it at the wall, and it opened, he looked inside and saw a green glow in the center of what looked like a lake, King stretched out both of his arms and summoned up both Hell-Fyre, and Fiend-Fyre, he the phased out of there as the door closed and the Twin Flames of Tartarus incinerated everything within.

**(Hogwarts Gryffindor Tower: Boys Dorm- First Years Room; Sunday. December, 25****th**** 2011****, 3:15****a.m.)**

Lord Crones Leon King reappeared in a familiar Dorm-room, he looked around and saw Harry Potter Sleeping on the floor, Hermione Granger sleeping on Potter's Bed, while Draco Black and Ron Weasley were sleeping in their own beds, and after one look at Ron's bed he found his last target,

"Hello Peter!" King said, and then after summoning the Rat to him, King stunned it, then placed it under a stasis charm, after looking around once more King looked at Harry Potters Trunk, he then proceeded to open it and went inside the 11th compartment and let it close in on him, after setting the rat down, King then smirked as he looked at the 'Time-Piece' on his wrist, and then Lord Crones Leon King 'melted' into…

Lord Harry James Daniel Potter!

_**TBC!**_


	15. B1: C12, The Mirror of Erised!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Court! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 12: More Christmas, EriseD, News and New-Years!**

**Note: To my Little Crystal Moon Goddess-Hime this one's for you my dear! **

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, "T to M" rated shit! And attempted Rape!**

**Main Pair-** HPxHG, - **Secondary Pair-** DMxGinW, and CDxDG, BZxSB - **Miner Pairings-** FWxAS, GeWxAJ, and OWxKB, - **Later Pairings-** RWxLL, NLxGD and others still to come.

Story, "Speech", Singing _ Scroll Text,_ _"Telepathy",_ _'Thought', §Parseltongue§,_ "Spell",

***Harry talking to Animals*** (More to come)

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Great Hall- Brunch; Sunday. December, 25****th**** 2001, 10:35a.m.)**

As the Christmas Morning meal ended, the owls came in with Christmas Cards, the News Papers and for a few boys (Harry James Potter) many offers to marry someone's daughter, Niece, Sister, cousin, Granddaughter, etc. but all Harry cared about was the morning paper, and saw something that he recognized but thought impossible…

On the front of the paper was a man walking down the street with a Blond woman in a red dress, the man was the one that caught Harry's attention, he was warring a white Druids' robe but its Gray hood was down, in the center of his chest was a medallion of the "Celtic Cross" hanging from the chain around his neck, on the back of his robes was an inscription, written in Red 'Gaelic-Runes' that read: The Gray King of the White Court!,

He had dragon-hide boots and gloves, and black sun-glasses covering his eyes, he also had 2 things hanging from his ears, they looked like they were Chess Pieces', hanging from his left ear was a White King, and hanging from the right was the Black King, **[Think of the Kings in Prof. McGonagall's Giant Chess Set but much smaller.]**

He was 7' 7", and 285 lbs of pure steel, he had long silk-like black hair, a pointed goatee, his skin was even paler then a Vampires, and his smile showed enlarged Eye, and K-9 fangs,

In his right hand was a white staff that was about 7 feet long, with a dragon head design on the top, and on his back was a Katana it was BLACK from the base of the Handle to the tip of the blade except for the "Red" dragon that was embedded into the base of the blade,

The title of the paper read…

**HOTTEST Topic in our World TO-DATE!**

**Daily Profit to Potter's Papers!**

_By Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondence!_

_^At midnight December 24__th__ Harry Potter was emancipated by a man from America, who goes by the name of _**"Crones Leon King_"_**_ the man seen above is Mr. King, he said that he was related to Mr. Potter, now Lord Potter, and the Goblins confirmed this as being 100% true,_

_Mr. King then _**"went to town"**_ on EVERY store or place of business in Diagon Alley starting with this reporters place of employment, and as he called it "acted in the place of Lord Potter", as he FIRED the Manager, Editor, and many Senior employees all of which were OLD Pure-Blooded Wizards, he then replaced them with Muggle-Borns, it was then, that I took it upon myself to follow him, as it turns out Lord Potter OWNS 98 percent of Diagon Alley, 87 percent of Knockturn Alley, and to my Extreme surprise 79 percent of Fay Alley,_

_Lord Potter's Girlfriend; that is, if he has one, is going to have a real field-day, very soon, at least in this reporters mind!_

_But back to the story at hand, Mr. King _"Visited"_ Every shop Lord Potter owns, to _"inspect them"_ and then Fired the _"Unworthy"_ and hired replacements almost minutes later, he started with Diagon then went on to Fay, whenever we were at an Apothecary he would by 7 barrels of EACH Potion Ingredient that that store sold and had a house elf named Zeus take them to his home, at each place he put a Witch or Squib in charge, and I quote Mr. King's words_

"Women are more trustworthy then men and the Squibs have a lot more to lose by betraying their employer than a wizard, according to the Wizarding Workers and Employment Laws: Chapter 20: Page 10; Section 5, Paragraph 1. If a Squib betrays his or her Employer in any way, shape, and/or form, said Squib can only await their own DEATH!"

_It was when we got to Knockturn that things got a little strange, most notably at Borgen and Berks, Mr. King bought a closet it was originally 40 Galleons, King got it for 5, he also got a few other books, and that was before informing Mr. Borgen that Lord Potter owned 66.6 percent of his shop, they then discussed some business… one major detail was prices, everything got a price cut, when I asked him why he didn't dismantle the Alley entirely he replied…_

"That wouldn't be fair to those that live there, just like the pore Muggles live in the "Slums" pore Magicals live in Knockturn Alley."

_I then asked him about the dark books he bought and he said,_

"There is NO SUCH THING as 'Dark Magic' only 'Dark Hearted People' if you can call them people, Lord Vomit-Wart used the 3 Unforgivable for 'Evil' I can use them for 'Good' the Imperious for a start can be used by a Healer for MANY uses, the Cruciatus to punish those who are 'Evil' or as a form of 'Electro-Shock Therapy' to re-start a heart or even to 'Sexually Stimulate a Witches Pleasure Centers' and I myself have used the AK to hunt and kill Deer, Bear, and other animals, I can then use the cutting curse to skin them, and the blood removal curse to drain the blood from the animal before cooking it, likewise I could kill you using a Reducto to your head or heart, or by the Rictusempra hex; to make you laugh yourself to death, or I could rape you, by casting Petrificus Totalus, and after I finished cast Obliviate to make you forget the whole thing, it has happened before to others in the past, so you see; it is not the Magic, but the Caster that is 'Dark' in nature."

_What he told me was soon proven true as we entered the last shop in Knockturn Alley, Mr. King fired the shop keeper, and replaced Mr. Higgs, with a Muggle-born witch; who was mopping the floor of the shop, the man was enraged and shot an AK at Mr. King, it hit King in the face; but he didn't die, instead his glasses were incinerated, and I saw his eyes for the first time that day, the whites were Black, his irises were BLOOD RED, and his Cat-like Pupils were Gold, he just looked at the then scared man with a pissed-off look and said,_

"You…tried…to…Kill…ME… Hey! Those were my favorite ₲40 shades, you ass-mite!"

_Mr. King cast a Reducto to the man's head and blew it up, then he summoned a large barrel to his side, after that he cast the blood removal curse, and then placed all the blood in the barrel, before it vanished, as it did Mr. Higgs fell to the ground… he was defiantly DEAD, then the body itself was gone… I could vaguely here Mr. King as he said something about _"Wolfs"_ and _"Dinner"_,_

_Which was the next thing we did, I swear it felt like I was 15 again and on a date, I spent all day with the man watching him work, asking him questions and then he buys me dinner at _'The Witches Goblet!'_, I asked him if he was single, but as it always turns out the good ones are ALWAYS married,_

_Mr. King's wife is a Muggle-born or as the U.S. calls them a first Generation Witch or a New-Blood Witch, by the name of Mrs. Athena Nala King formally Miss. Athena Nala Queen, it is rather ironic that a man named Mr. King married a woman called Miss. Queen, but that's how the world turns I suppose,_

_At 6:30 p.m. as my dinner with Mr. King ended he paid for the meal and then he _"Phased"_ right out of existence, just like a ghost goes through a wall, he too was gone,_

_In conclusion I don't think we have heard the last of Mr. Crones Leon King, or of Lord Potter his employer!_

_More on Lord Harry James Potter, Page 2._

_More on Mr. Borgen, Page 8._

_More on Mr. Higgs, Page 10._

_For a list of those that were fired yesterday, Page 12._

_For information on those newly promoted, Page 13_

_More on the_ 'Wizarding Workers and Employment Laws'_, Page 14_

_Information on Wizarding Business, Page 16._

_Information on Wizarding Sports, Page 20.^_

.….

Albus Dumbledore was NOT happy, because A) some upstart no-good low-down Son-of-a-Bitching Bastard had claimed to be Harry relative, and emancipated him, that was NOT in his plans; His 'Grandson' HAD TO STAY SAFE, B) what was worse was that the Goblins had CONFIRMED that Mr. King was telling the truth, and C) That Mr. King had taken the Elder Wand, and Fawkes' ashes!

No; Albus was not having a good day, and now he had another obstacle in his way, or a means to a better end with the War that was soon to come,

Albus had to think about his new Chess peace, which he had dubbed, "The King of Kings!" **[I don't own Triple H, or the WWE.]**

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Quidditch Pitch; Sunday. December, 25****th**** 2001, 11:48a.m.)**

After breakfast everyone but Percy who was going to meet his girlfriend Penny, headed down to the Quidditch Pitch,

They were ALL glad that Hermione had forced them to do all three weeks of their Homework in one week…even Ron was happy because now they had 2 weeks to sit back and have fun,

They played a 3 on 3 game of Quidditch with Fred as chaser, George as beater, and Ron as Keeper, Vs. Hermione as Chaser, Harry as Keeper, and Draco as Beater, they played all day and drew a big crowd, (everyone that was still there)

The final score was 6000 to 5940, Harry's team had won by 60 pts, and the only reason why they stopped was because Dumbledore, who REALLY LOOKED LIKE SANTA by now, said that it was time for dinner.

**(Hogwarts 3****rd**** Floor: Forbidden Corridor- Fluffy's Room; Sunday. December, 25****th**** 2001, 7:15p.m.)**

After dinner Harry took Hermione to Fluffy's room for a GOOD 3 hour-French-Christmas-Snog, in other words… Harry slipped his tongue in Hermione's mouth so it could play with hers while sitting under some mistletoe for 3 hours,

After they stopped kissing, Harry opened the Gringotts box, took out all the rings and placed them all on his right Middle finger as he put them on one by one they fused into one ring, when he was done the Potter Family Signet ring was the only one that was visible,

After that Harry took out 'the Book', they opened it and were absorbed into it, 10 minutes later they reappeared with the knowledge of the 10 years of the Marauders lives starting with their first train ride to Hogwarts in First Year, to the Evening of the Death of James and Lily Potter,

They learned that there were REALLY 6 Marauders!

James Charlus Potter: Prongs; an 8 foot tall, 'Dalish Elf, Halla Stag' (from Dragon Age) with Sapphire Blue eyes, Silver Fur, and Golden Antlers and Hooves,

Remus John Lupin: Moony; a 9 foot tall, Light Brown Werewolf(from Underworld) with Black eyes (most have Red or Silver eyes), and Silver Claws,

Peter Paul Pettigrew: Wormtail; a Black Rat with Hazel Eyes, Yellow teeth, and a Dark-Gray "6-Point Star" design on his head,

Sirius Orion Black: PadFoot; a 4 foot tall, Black Dog(he looked like a "Grim") with Silky Silver Eyes, and Ruby Claws & Fangs,

Severus Tobias Snape: Fangs; a 3 foot tall, Black Hell-Bat, with glowing Red-Eyes, and had a 10 foot wing-span,

The last was Lily Rose Evens: White-Rose; an 8 foot tall, 'Dalish Elf, Halla Doe' (from Dragon Age) with Emerald Green eyes, Silver Fur, Golden Hooves, and a "White Rose" design on her neck,

They also learned _WHO_ PFB _WAS_ and _IS_ to this day, How _HE_ was related to Hermione or as he called her Harmony, and _WHY_ he wanted them to be in a romantic relationship, one thing was for sure, they would be Having a talk with the Granger's as soon as humanly Possible,

They looked at each other and kissed again just to see if ANYTHING felt different…after 30 minutes they stopped, and it did… it felt a lot better, they smiled at each other, then Harry looked at his watch it was 5 minutes until midnight, they petted Fluffy said good-night, then ran to the tower.

**(Hogwarts 6****th**** Floor: East/Right Wing; Monday. December, 26****th**** 2001, 12:15a.m.)**

Half way there they came across Mrs. Norris and ducked into the closest door, and then locked it, as they looked around the round room they saw a large full-length mirror in the center of the room, they went over to it and as they came to a stop Harry read the inscription,

"I am the Mirror of EriseD:_ EriseD stra eHru oYt uBe caFru oYt oN wohSI." _As he looked in the mirror he saw himself, Hermione and Emma, they were older about 25 and the girls were a lot um… bigger… Harry looked closer and realized that they were pregnant, They Were Pregnant with HIS kids… and their parents were smiling at them, "Um…Mione Love… Tell me truthfully… What do YOU see in this Mirror?"

Hermione looked at him then at the mirror, her eyes went wide, she looked back at him, then back to the mirror, and then she spoke, "I see us and Emma, as well as my family and our friends… its our wedding day, Dumbledore is performing the Bounding, You look so handsome in that black Tuxedo, and I'm standing to your left warring a Beautiful Wedding Gown, and so is Emma, but she's on your right, and Dumbledore just told you to kiss me, which your doing expertly I might add."

**(A/N I have only been to ONE Wedding, I only know some of the things involved so For you Ladies Hermione is Warring YOUR dream Dress, and For you Men Hermione is warring whatever you want your dream wife to ware, for example nothing but a White Veil, Strappy-High-Heels, and a bouquet of white roses, as for me it's a skin-tight Silky White dress that shows off her back, legs, and cleavage, with-out a bloody veil, but with 12 white and 1 red rose bouquet, with nothing underneath, and Strappy-High-Heels.) **

Harry looked at her, grabbed her, sat down with her in his lap and snogged her until they both fell asleep, both hoping the mirror told the future, and both pondering the meaning behind "_EriseD stra eHru oYt uBe caFru oYt oN wohSI",_ when sleep did take them Harry was laying with his back on the floor and Hermione's front was flat against his, their lips still connected,

When they awoke it was to an old man clearing his throat.

**(Hogwarts 6****th**** Floor: East/Right Wing- Room 639; Monday. December, 26****th**** 2001, 5:55a.m.)**

It was a very wide-eyed and PISSED-OFF Dumbledore that opened the door to the room that contained the Mirror of EriseD, the sight that greeted him as he came into the room was Hermione unconsciously grinding herself against Harry, he was also sleeping but also responding to her body,

Dumbledore was relieved that they still had clothes on, and was even more delighted that, even while they were still asleep, that their bodies recognized each other, and could prove the love that they both shared, but he was upset for 2 reasons

1: that they found THAT mirror, Merlin only knows what they saw in it, Harry was NEVER suppose to KNOW about THAT mirror! and 2: the more important reason, was that if their sleeping bodies were doing THAT, their waking bodies were doing 1 of 2 things, 1; Wanting to do what their sleeping bodies were doing, or 2; already doing it,

Dumbledore just PRAYED it was the first, or hopefully NEITHER, poor Albus didn't think he would stay sane if Harry got Hermione Pregnant in their first year, a cold chill went down his spine at the thought of Minerva McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Some other people YELLING at him for not watching them close enough, after all he was THE Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: the Headmaster of Hogwarts; He was suppose to know EVERYTHING that went on in the castle, and now he was POSITIVE he had overlooked or misunderstood SOMETHING,

I mean sure Slytherin's most likely either lost their virginity before they got here or the first night here,

Ravenclaw's lost it in 5th year although that was mostly because of the O.W.L.'s,

Hufflepuff's either never lost it at school or in 7th year because of the N.E.W.T's,

But Gryffindor's usually lost it in 3rd or 4th year, normally at home too since Minnie became their Head of House,

Finally he cleared his throat to awaken the 2 sleeping teens, "Good morning you two, did you sleep well on the floor?" Albus asked once they were fully awake,

"Good Morning sir, and um... no not really; the floor IS made of STONE." They replied looking between each other, Albus and EriseD,

"I see the two of you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of EriseD."

"Yes sir, we have, and I understand the meaning inscribed on it." Harry said,

"Really what do you think it says?" Albus asked, to which they replied in unison,

"I Show Not Your Face, But Your Hearts DesirE!" when they finished Albus' eyes were wide and his mouth hung open a bit,

"What did you see?"

"I saw myself and Emma getting married to Harry, and you were the High Priest." Hermione said,

"I see a very possible desire, if Harry wanted to marry you two, too? Although I may be gone by that time…Don't give me that look young lady, I'm over 117 years old…but if I live that long I'd be honored…Harry?"

"I would have too, to fulfill my desire." Harry said,

"What did you see…Harry?" Albus asked

"Hermione, Emma and I are standing next to each other and they were pregnant with my kids." He replied,

Hermione let out a sharp "EEEEEP", while Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock, then he nodded,

"Harry, Hermione, the mirror will not be here tonight and I don't want either of you to go off looking for it ether, am I clear?" they replied with a "yes sir" Albus nodded "Both of your desires coincide it is very likely that they will become a reality!" Albus stated and then all three of them left the room,

Hermione left to the Library,

Dumbledore left to his office,

And Harry left to take care of some business, with the help of his dads 'Time-Piece'.

**(Hogwarts Gryffindor Tower: Common Room; Saturday. December, 31****st**** 2001, 11:59p.m.)**

On New Year's Eve, Harry and Hermione, as well as the others, stayed up until midnight, Harry and Hermione 'kissed-in' the New Year, after that Fred passed out some Butter-Beer, at 1 in the morning McGonagall entered the G.C.R. and told everyone to go to bed or they would get a detention, then she saw Hermione head up to the boys dorms,

"Miss Granger where are you going?" she asked, but Harry answered,

"I invited Hermione to sleep in my dorm so that she would not wake up alone in a cold room."

"Oh…and just where IS she sleeping?"

"In my bed of course!" as soon as he said it her eyes widened,

"And just WHERE are YOU sleeping?"

"I'm sleeping on the floor of course." He shrugged,

"Oh…ok…fine, but next week Miss Granger goes back to her dorm understand!" her reply was a "yes ma'am!" before everyone went to bed.

**(Hogwarts Gryffindor Tower: Common Room; Saturday. January, 7****th**** 2002, 11:59a.m.)**

On Saturday January 7th the students returned to Hogwarts, it was on this day that Harry told the others as they sat around the fire in the G.C.R.,

"My some-odd great-Grand-father was Nicholas Flamel he's the Alchemist that created the Sorcerer's Stone, the stone that can turn any metal into 100 percent pure GOLD, it can also produce "The Elixir of Life" which will make the drinker Immortal, Nicholas celebrated his 665th birthday in 2010, and he currently lives with his 658 year old wife Perenelle, in Devon…Fluffy's guarding the stone, and Quirrell is after it, but the question is…Why?"

After that they tossed out ideas left and right, until they went down to the Great Hall to go get lunch.

_**TBC!**_


	16. B1: C13, Valentines Day!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Court! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 13: More Quidditch, Nickelback, and Valentine's Day!**

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "T to M" rated shit!**

**Main Pair-** HPxHG, - **Secondary Pair-** DMxGinW, and CDxDG, - **Miner Pairings-** FWxAS, GeWxAJ, and OWxKB, - **Later Pairings-** RWxLL, NLxGD and others still to come.

Story, "Speech", _ϟ __Singing_ _ϟ _^Scroll Text^, _"Telepathy",_ _'Thought', §Parseltongue§,_ "Spell",

***Harry talking to Animals*** (More to come)

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Quidditch Pitch- Play Time; Sunday. February, 5****th**** 2002, 8:20a.m)**

It was almost a month later, and the day of the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch playoff match,

"**Good morning Hogwarts! This is Lee Jordon; 3****rd**** year, and your Commentator for the year, first up the Red Team…GRYFFINDOR!"** at that half of the audience cheered loudly, **"Number 1: Keeper and Captain; 5****th**** year, Oliver Wood, Numbers 2 and 3: the Bad-ass Beaters; 3****rd**** years, Fred and George Weasley, Numbers 4, 5, and 6: the Sexy Chasers;…"** Jordon crowed,

"Jordon…!" McGonagall yelled,

"**Sorry Professor, anyways they are… 2****nd**** year, Katie Bell, 3****rd**** year, Angelina Johnson, and 3****rd**** year, Alicia Spinet, And Finally, Number 7: the Youngest Seeker in a Century; 1****st**** year, Harry Potter" **and the crowd went wild,

"**Next up the Yellow Team…Hufflepuff!" **three/fourths of the school was cheering for them, **"Number 1: Seeker, and Captain; 4****th**** year, Cedric Diggory, Numbers 2, 3 and 4: the Chasers; 4****th**** year, Malcolm Preece, Sexy 4****th**** year, Heidi MacAvoy, and the equally sexy 2****nd**** year. Tamsin Applebee, Number 5: the Keeper; 3****rd**** year, Herbert Fleet, Numbers 6, and 7: the Beaters; the always lovely 3****rd**** year, Maxine O'Flaherty, and 2****nd**** year Anthony Rickett!"** this was meet with even more Booing and Cheers from the stands, and a…"JORDON…!" from McGonagall,

The game was over 5 minutes after it started; Harry saw the snitch and grabbed it before ANYONE other then himself could score any pts,

The game ended with Gryffindor winning a skunk game of 150 to 0, it was recorded as THE shortest game in History, at Hogwarts at least.

**(Hogwarts Gryffindor Tower: Common Room; Tuesday. February, 14****th**** 2002, 4:00a.m.)**

Harry awoke at 4a.m. that day and had Hedwig and Archimedes get some things for him, for the next hour he planed out what he was going to do for Hermione at breakfast,

When Hermione awoke at 6:05 she got dressed, and went to Harry's room but he was already gone, so she headed down to eat, when she got there and saw Harry, so she sat down next to him, 5 minutes later Hedwig and Archimedes flew in and gave Hermione her gifts, a dozen Red Roses, and a book called _'Vincent Valentine: Who he was and what he did!_'

Harry then stood up and walked up to Dumbledore, they talked for a minute, then Albus nodded, stood up and told everyone that Harry had requested to perform some entertainment, everyone looked at Harry, while Hermione was blushing, and he spoke,

"I plan to sing a few of my favorite songs too My Love, Hermione." After he said that he set up a Boom Box and a mike, and tuned-up his dad's old Guitar, and then the music started and Harry began singing,

_ϟ This Time, This Place, ϟ_  
_ϟ Misused, Mistakes, ϟ_  
_ϟ Too Long, Too Late, ϟ_  
_ϟ Who was I to make you wait? ϟ_  
_ϟ Just one Chance, ϟ_  
_ϟ Just one Breath, ϟ_  
_ϟ Just in case there's just one left, ϟ_  
_ϟ 'Cause you know, ϟ_  
_ϟ You know, YOU Know! ϟ_  
_ϟ That I Love you, ϟ_  
_ϟ I have loved you all along, ϟ_  
_ϟ And I missed you, ϟ_  
_ϟ Been Far away, for far too long, ϟ_  
_ϟ I keep dreaming, you'll be with me, ϟ_  
_ϟ And you'll never go! ϟ_  
_ϟ I'll Stop breathing if, ϟ_  
_ϟ I don't see you Anymore… ϟ _

_ϟ _

Harry started walking to Hermione as the background music played, as he strummed his guitar, and flowed with the beat, then he knelt on both knees and sung again,

_ ϟ On my knees, I'll ask, ϟ  
ϟ Last chance for one last Dance, ϟ  
ϟ 'Cause with you, I'll withstand, ϟ  
ϟ All of Hell, to hold your hand, ϟ  
ϟ I'll give it ALL, ϟ  
ϟ I'll give for us, ϟ  
ϟ I'll give anything, but I won't give up, ϟ  
ϟ 'Cause you know, ϟ  
ϟ You know, YOU Know! ϟ  
ϟ That I Love You, ϟ  
ϟ I have loved you all along, ϟ  
ϟ And I missed you, ϟ  
ϟ Been Far away, for far too long, ϟ_

_______ϟ _

Harry stood up and continued his way to her, he was now starring into her eyes, as the music played,

_ϟ I keep dreaming, you'll be with me, ϟ _  
_ϟ And you'll never go! ϟ _  
_ϟ I'll stop breathing, ϟ _  
_ϟ If I don't see you anymore, ϟ _  
_ϟ So Far away, ϟ _  
_ϟ Been so far away, for far too long, ϟ _  
_ϟ So far away, ϟ _  
_ϟ Been so far away, for far too long, ϟ _  
_ϟ But you know, you know, you Know! ϟ_

_____________________ϟ _

Harry had reached her by now and he gave her an Eskimo Nose Kiss, much to her embarrassment,

_ϟ I wanted, ϟ _  
_ϟ I wanted you to stay, ϟ _  
_ϟ 'Cause I needed, ϟ _  
_ϟ I need to hear you say, ϟ _  
_ϟ That I Love you, ϟ _  
_ϟ I have loved you all along, ϟ _  
_ϟ And I forgive you, ϟ _  
_ϟ For being away for far too long, ϟ _  
_ϟ So keep Breathing, ϟ _  
_ϟ 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore, ϟ _  
_ϟ Believe It, ϟ _  
_ϟ Hold on to me and never let me go, ϟ _  
_ϟ Keep breathing, ϟ _  
_ϟ 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore, ϟ _  
_ϟ Hold on to me, ϟ _  
_ϟ And never let me go! ϟ _

_______________________ϟ _

**(A/N that was 'Far Away' by Nickelback)**

….

As the first song ended Harry reached Hermione, her face made Cherries Jealous, she was also tearing up a bit,

All the ladies were wishing they were Hermione right now,

All the guys were just glad that Harry only wanted Hermione, and no one else, because if he did, he would win them ALL,

The teaches were clapping and asking for more,

Harry kissed Hermione's forehead, then went back to the Boom Box to get the next song rolling, then he turned around and started again, sending "Death Glares" at random boys,

_ϟ I judge by what she's warring, ϟ _  
_ϟ Just how many heads I'm tarring, ϟ _  
_ϟ Off of those Assholes coming on to her, ϟ _  
_ϟ Each night it seems like its getting worse, ϟ _  
_ϟ And I wish she'd take the night off, ϟ _  
_ϟ So I don't have to fight off, ϟ _  
_ϟ Every Asshole coming on to her, ϟ _  
_ϟ It happens every night she works, ϟ _  
_ϟ They'll go and ask the DJ, ϟ _  
_ϟ Find out just what would she say, ϟ _  
_ϟ If they all tried coming on to her, ϟ _  
_ϟ Don't they know it's never gonna work, ϟ _  
_ϟ They think they'll get inside her, ϟ _  
_ϟ With every drink they buy her, ϟ _  
_ϟ As they all try coming on ta her, ϟ _  
_ϟ But this time somebody's getting hurt, ϟ _  
_ϟ Here comes the "Next Contestant" ϟ _  
_ϟ Is that, Your Hand, On My, Girlfriend? ϟ _  
_ϟ Is that, Your Hand? ϟ _  
_ϟ I wish you do it again, ϟ _  
_ϟ I'll watch you leave here limping, ϟ _  
_ϟ Oh I wish you do it again, ϟ _  
_ϟ I'll watch you leaving limping, ϟ _  
ϟ There goes the "Next Contestant" ϟ

_ϟ _

Harry again started walking to Hermione, smiling at her magnified blush, soon he was shooting "Death Glares" at random girls,

_ϟ I even fear the ladies, ϟ _  
_ϟ Their cool but twice as crazy, ϟ _  
_ϟ Just as bad for coming on ta her, ϟ _  
_ϟ Don't they know it's never gonna work, ϟ _  
_ϟ Each time she bats an eyelash, ϟ _  
_ϟ Somebody's grabbing her ass, ϟ _  
_ϟ Everyone keeps coming on ta her, ϟ _  
_ϟ This time, somebody's getting hurt, ϟ _  
_ϟ Here comes the "Next Contestant" ϟ _  
_ϟ Is that, Your Hand, On My, Girlfriend? ϟ _  
_ϟ Is that, Your Hand? ϟ _  
_ϟ I wish you do it again, ϟ _  
_ϟ I'll watch you leave here limping, ϟ _  
_ϟ Oh I wish you do it again, ϟ _  
_ϟ I'll watch you leaving limping, ϟ _  
_ϟ There goes the "Next Contestant" ϟ_

___ϟ  
_

The background music kept playing as Harry reached Hermione again, he reached out his hand and helped her up, he smiled as he kissed her hand, he stared into her eyes and he started singing again,

_ϟ I'm hating, what she's warring, ϟ _  
_ϟ Everybody here keeps starring, ϟ _  
_ϟ I can't wait 'til they get what they deserve, ϟ _  
_ϟ This time, somebody's getting hurt, ϟ _  
_ϟ Here comes the "Next Contestant" ϟ _  
_ϟ Is that, Your Hand, On My, Girlfriend? ϟ _  
_ϟ Is that, Your Hand? ϟ _  
_ϟ I wish you do it again, ϟ _  
_ϟ I'll watch you leave here limping, ϟ _  
_ϟ Oh I wish you do it again, ϟ _  
_ϟ I'll watch you leaving limping, ϟ _  
_ϟ I wish you do it again, ϟ _  
_ϟ Each night it seems like its getting worse, ϟ _  
_ϟ I wish you do it again, ϟ _  
_ϟ This time, somebody's getting hurt, ϟ _  
_ϟ And there goes the "Next Contestant!" ϟ_

_____ϟ _

**(A/N that was 'Next Contestant' by Nickelback)**

….

When this song ended Harry kissed her on the lips, and that all too familiar Golden Glow enveloped them both again… this time allowing them to feel each others pain, as well as their pleasure,

All the Pure-bloods recognized it, but refused to believe that they saw it, Albus, Minerva, Snape, and Hagrid smiled at the two as they kissed, when the kiss ended Harry said, "One more, then I'm done." And with that he started up the last song,

_ϟ Like a gift from the heavens, ϟ _  
_ϟ It was easy to tell, ϟ _  
_ϟ It was love from above that could save me from hell, ϟ _  
_ϟ She had a fire in her soul, ϟ _  
_ϟ It was easy to see, ϟ _  
_ϟ How the Devil himself could be pulled out of me, ϟ _  
_ϟ There were drums in the air and she started to dance, ϟ _  
_ϟ Every Soul in the room kept time with their hands and we sang, ϟ _  
_ϟ A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a, ϟ _  
_ϟ And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing, ϟ _  
_ϟ A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a, ϟ _  
_ϟ And we danced on into the night, ϟ _  
_ϟ A-yo-a, ϟ _  
_ϟ And we danced on into the night, ϟ_

_______ϟ _

Harry started walking to Hermione as the background music played, nodding his head to the sound of the music,

_ϟ Like peaces to a puzzle that falls into place, ϟ _  
_ϟ You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces, ϟ _  
_ϟ We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes, ϟ _  
_ϟ No room left to move in-between you and I, ϟ _  
_ϟ We forgot where we were and we lost track of time, ϟ _  
_ϟ And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night as we sang, ϟ _  
_ϟ A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a, ϟ _  
_ϟ And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing, ϟ _  
_ϟ A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a, ϟ _  
_ϟ And we danced on into the night, ϟ _  
_ϟ A-yo-a, ϟ _  
_ϟ And we danced on into the night, ϟ _  
_ϟ A-yo-a, ϟ _  
_ϟ And we danced on into the night! ϟ_

_________ϟ _

Harry had reached her again and she was smiling, and they sang the last verse together,

_ϟ Like a gift from the heavens, ϟ _  
_ϟ It was easy to tell, ϟ _  
_ϟ It was love from above that could save me from hell, ϟ _  
_ϟ She had a fire in her soul, ϟ _  
_ϟ It was easy to see, ϟ _  
_ϟ How the Devil himself could be pulled out of me, ϟ _  
_ϟ There were drums in the air and she started to dance, ϟ _  
_ϟ Every Soul in the room kept time with their hands and we sang, ϟ _  
_ϟ A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a, ϟ _  
_ϟ And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing, ϟ _  
_ϟ A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a, ϟ _  
_ϟ And we danced on into the night, ϟ _  
_ϟ A-yo-a, ϟ _  
_ϟ A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a, ϟ _  
_ϟ A-yo-a, ϟ _  
_ϟ Singing, ϟ _  
_ϟ A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a, ϟ _  
_ϟ A-yo-a, ϟ _  
_ϟ A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a, ϟ _  
_ϟ A-yo-a, ϟ _  
_ϟ And we danced on into the night! ϟ_

_________ϟ _

_**(A/N that was 'Into the Night' by Nickelback and Santana)**_

"Happy Valentines Day; Mione," he looked into her eyes and whispered, "Mi-Love." And he kissed her again.

**(Hogwarts Dungeons: Room 666- Potions; Tuesday. February, 14****th**** 2002, 8:00a.m)**

Snape held a "Special" Potions class for the 1st Years, and he was late again, so while everyone was talking or goofing off, Harry and Hermione were writing down the notes that were on the blackboard as they always did,

At 8:15, Snape walked in and as always he was looking like the Vampire that he IS,

"Today class I will be teaching you about love potions, Lust potions, Passion potions and their antidotes!" Snape said, at this Hermione stopped writing and nudged Harry's arm with her elbow, causing him to look up,

"Harry…Tell me…Why do I need to teach this lesson, today of all days…After all it is my One day off This week as it is Every Week, I don't even need to see my own Houses Students today, so please, tell me, why am I Up here today, on A Tuesday, Harry?"

Harry smiled and answered. "Because it is Valentines Day, and for Wizards like you, Draco, and I; it is a day we are VERY cautious about."

Snape smirked, "Why is that?"

Harry answered, "The day of "Love" is the most prominent and most popular day, for witches to slip one of the previously mentioned potions into a rich, powerful or famous wizard's, food or drink." There were several blushes and giggles at that comment,

Snape grinned at Harry, "And…Why would they do that?"

"Simply put, to seduce us, then… A. make us get them pregnant, that way we would have to take care of them, or B. Force us to Marry them," Harry answered again, and then he continued. "And because of the archaic LAWS of the Backwards, Sorry-Ass, Wizarding World… the Wizard has no way out of that kind of crap, because this world simply doesn't have a system for Wizards to get a DIVORCE like the Muggles can."

Snape was pleased by now, and he turned to the other students. "WELL, why aren't you all copying this down? Oh…and Mr. Potter you've earned another 30 pts for Gryffindor."

"Thank you, Uncle Sever!" Harry said,

Snape turned around and said "Get to work, the assignment is on the blackboards, at 11:50 I will return and ALL of you had better have the my Potions Complete, and bottled, if done properly I will award you 20 pts Per-Proper-Potion, Draco, Kane, Harry, again if you 3, have ONE, even ONE mistake in your potion I will deduct 150 pts from your house and I will give you 2 months of Detentions with me Alphabetizing the potions ingredients in the dungeons!" and with that he walked over to his office, and closed his door,

At exactly 11:50, Snape came out of his office, and everyone was done with their potions, "I expect to see a thick red liquid, 2 creamy pink liquids, and 3 watery white liquids in your vials." He said to them,

After the inspection Snape gave 360 pts to Gryffindor, 120 pts to Slytherin, 240 pts to Ravenclaw, and -120 pts to Hufflepuff because Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley's potions were all coal black and could have KILLED someone if they drank them, then he dismissed the class.

_**TBC!**_


	17. B1: C14, Norbert and The Forest!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Court! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 14: Hello Norbert, and Detention in the Forest.**

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "T to M" rated shit!**

**Main Pair-** HPxHG, - **Secondary Pair-** DMxGinW, and CDxDG, - **Miner Pairings-** FWxAS, GeWxAJ, and OWxKB, - **Later Pairings-** RWxLL, NLxGD and others still to come.

Story, "Speech", _ϟ __Singing_ _ϟ _^Scroll Text^, _"Telepathy",_ _'Thought', §Parseltongue§,_ "Spell",

***Harry talking to Animals*** (More to come)

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Hagrid's Hut; Saturday. March, 18****th**** 2002, 6:30p.m)**

On Saturday March 18th was Hagrid's birthday, Harry and Hermione went down to Hagrid's, at 6:30 in the evening, when they got there Hagrid was a bouncing ball of happy fur, he invited them in and served them some Green Tea, as they sat down in the love-seat they saw a huge brown EGG?

"Um…Hagrid…What exactly is that?" Hermione asked,

"That…That is a Dragons egg, that is." He answered,

"Hagrid… How did you get a Dragon egg?" Harry asked,

"Well, ya see I won it off o' a bloke down at the pub, seamed quiet glad to be rid o' it matter o' fact," Hagrid said as the egg started moving, and soon enough it hatched, revealing the little green dragon, it was a Norwegian Ridgeback, as it looked at Hagrid, he said "Isn't he Beautiful?" the little Dragon looked up at Hagrid, "…oh look he knows his mummy, God Bless him." As Hagrid scratched the dragon's neck he said "Hello Norbert…"

"Norbert?" Harry asked,

"Well yes, he gotta have a name don't he?" Hagrid replied, as he said it little Norbert burped up some fire onto Hagrid's beard; he soon put it out, "He'll have ta be trained a bit o' course."

"Hey…um…Hagrid can I have the shell?" Harry asked, Hagrid nodded an ok, just looking at Norbert,

"Um Hagrid you live in a wooden hut!" Hermione said,

"I can fix that." Harry said, before turning the hut into stone, and the door into steel,

"Well what about the furniture?" she asked, Harry cast a powerful fire-proof charm on everything,

"Well what happens when he gets bigger smart-ass?" she asked again,

"The mountain range that surrounds Hogwarts was once a breading ground for Dragons, Hagrid can take Norbert up there when the time comes, and still take care of him." Harry said,

"Well what about now, it can poison, or even burn a student?" she said,

"That is also easily fixed." He said,

"How?" they both asked, but instead of answering them he spoke to Norbert, they both looked at him,

***Norbert, listen to me, you are NOT to bite or burn ANYONE… do you understand!* **Harry asked, Norbert nodded, Hagrid's eyes went wide, and Hermione looked at Harry with new-found love for his new singing voice, it sounded like something only Angel's possessed, ***Good, now the big guy is your dad, the girl is your sister, and I'm now your brother, ok…* **Norbert nodded again, and Harry looked at Hagrid and Hermione, "Norbert said he'll be a good boy for his family…What was that?"

Everyone looked out the window and saw Kane's face, Hagrid said "That's not good, and its already late you have to go, now."

"Don't Worry Hagrid everything will be fine you'll see… Later." Harry said,

"Yeah, Good-night, both o' ya, now get ta bed." Hagrid said,

"Ok come on Mi-Love." Harry said, as they left she snuggled into his side,

….

**(Hogwarts 1****st**** Floor: McGonagall's Office; Saturday. March, 18****th**** 2002, 8:20p.m)**

When they got back to the castle McGonagall was there, with Kane right behind her,

"Good evening you two, out for a moon-light walk?" she asked as she led them into her office, then she spoke again, "Nothing… and I mean nothing gives a student the right to be out of their dorms after 8:00p.m., therefore…"

"Ma'am here, this is an invitation to Hagrid's Birthday dinner, for myself and a guest, wile we were there Hagrid let us see a ONCE in a life-time event, as well as taught us a few things, we lost track of time during the dinner party, and we are sorry…" Harry interrupted,

McGonagall had just now remembered that it was Hagrid's 66th birthday and felt bad that she missed it and was about to punish students for going to a dinner party,

"Very well the three of you will have a detention with Hagrid next week for being out of bed and letting time run away from you, you must always remember to be punctual in all things that you may do in the future, and you Mr. Malfoy you will also lose 70 pts for being out of bed with/out staff permeation." Kane was dumbfounded, "You are dismissed!"

.1

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Near Hagrid's Hut; Saturday. March, 25****th**** 2002, 7:45p.m)**

It was Saturday March 25th at 7:45 in the evening and there was a Full Moon out on this night, Harry, Hermione, and Kane were being led down to Hagrid's hut by Filch; he was mumbling something about old punishments and hanging somebody from the ceiling from their balls,

When they reached Hagrid's hut, he was already outside waiting on them, Filch left as soon as he dropped them off,

"Ok kids I'm takin ya in ter da Fores', a few weeks ago I found a unicorn…dead, we are going to find out what or who is doin' it!" Hagrid said,

"But students aren't allowed in there, it's forbidden and…" suddenly a Werewolf howled, "…And there's Werewolves in there!" Kane said,

"There is a lot o' thing's besides Werewolves it tha' fores'." Hagrid replied, "Now let's go."

And go they did right into the forest, after 30 minutes of walking Hagrid stopped in front of a puddle of silver liquid, and dipped 2 of his fingers in it,

"Hagrid…What is that?" Harry asked,

"This is what we're here fer," Hagrid said as he raised his hand to eye level, "See this, this is unicorn blood, and this unicorn has been hurt bad by somethin', so our job is ta find the poor beast, Harry, Hermione you two take Fang and go that way, Malfoy you'll come with me." Everyone nodded then Hagrid spoke again "Now if any o' yer find s the unicorn send up Green Sparks, now practice that for a bit… Good that's it, …Now if any o' yer gets in ta trouble, send up Red sparks, an' I'll come an'' find ya, now be careful, an' lets go…" Hagrid was interrupted by Harry,

"Um Hagrid could a werewolf have done this?" that had the other 2 a bit worried,

"No, their not fast enough," Hagrid said, "It is not easy ter catch and kill a unicorn, they're powerfully magical creatures. An' I have never known them ter be hurt before." Hagrid stated,

Harry spoke up, "Hagrid… can I clean that up?" he asked pointing at the blood, Hagrid nodded, and Harry summoned a Diamond-Jug, then gently placed the blood in it and vanished it, then they went their own separate ways,

….

Harry and Hermione walked side by side for another 30 minutes before they saw something feasting on a baby unicorn, Fang ran from the sight of the THING, Hermione fainted at the sight of the almost-dead unicorn, And Harry's Scar started to burn,

When the thing looked up, it saw Harry, and it slithered to him, half way there it stood up, it looked like a Dementor,

Harry looked at it then yelled…

"STAY OUT OF MY FOREST!" the force of the magic in his words shot the thing right out of the forest like a missal, and it was never allowed to enter the Dark Forest ever again,

Harry then ran over to the foal and did his best to save it, and once he did it bounded with him, and Harry named her Polaris, after that he picked up Hermione bridal style, and carried her away with Polaris following him,

….

When Hermione woke up she was in Harry's arms he was carrying her bridle style, threw the forest, at least until he stopped in front of something, she looked up at it and saw 3 Centaurs, and fainted again,

"Harry Potter you must leave here, you are known to many creatures in this forest it is not safe for you to be here, the thing that has been killing the unicorns' will be after you," the White-Blond centaur; Firenze said,

"Remember Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the Heavens, have we not read what is to come in the movements of the Planets? And that aside Mars is bright tonight!" the Black one; Bane growled,

The red one; Ronan pawed the ground, "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," he said gloomily,

Bane kicked his hind legs in anger and said "For the best! What has that to do with us? We Centaurs are only concerned with what has been foretold, it is not our business to run around and HELP the HUMANS!"

"Do you not SEE the unicorns'?" Firenze bellowed at Bane, "Do you not understand why they are being killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what was lurking in this HUMANS forest," he was referring to Harry, "Bane have you forgotten, we live in his forest and therefore serve him, so yes Bane, with THIS human alongside me if I must!" with that Bane stormed off,

A few minutes later Harry spoke "Yes Firenze, I think I know who that thing was." Harry said, "And I also know that Saturn has aligned itself with Minerva and Venus…"

The 2 centaurs' eyes' widened "You know of our ways? …How?" Ronan said, "Do you know what's in hidden in the castle at this very moment?" the centaur asked,

"Yes I do, it was a Greek Centaur named Chiron that taught me your ways, and I think it's The Sorcerer's Stone that's up there!" Harry said, the 2 Centaur's felt their jaws hit the dirt at their hooves,

Ronan turned to Firenze and said "Escort them out of here, Good night Lord Potter!" and he too stormed off,

….

After 15 minutes of walking Hermione woke up again just as Hagrid, Kane, and…Fang came from around a tree,

"Hello Firenze, I see you've meet the lovely 'Golden Couple', you two alright?" Hagrid said, Harry nodded as he sat Hermione down on her feet,

"Um…Firenze… may I, may I have a tuff of your tail…" Harry asked,

Firenze looked at him for a moment before cutting off a small portion of his tail and giving it to Harry,

"Good luck, Harry Potter." Firenze said, "The planets have been wrong before now, let us hope this is one of those times." and he galloped away,

Harry told Hagrid almost everything that happened & asked him to look after Polaris for him for a wile… at least until he knew how to do it himself, and Hagrid nodded then sent them back to the castle, before he went off to put the unicorn in the Stables.

...

Back in the G.C.R. Harry stood in front of the fireplace, with his 4 friends sitting around him, Harry had just told them EVERYTHING that happened in the Forest,

"You mean _he_ is out there right now!" Ron asked,

"He is…but he's very weak and living off of the Unicorns." Harry said, "Don't you see… we had it wrong, Quirrell's not after the stone to get rich, but rather…for Voldemort, who was waiting in the Forest," here Harry started pacing, "With the 'Elixir of Life' Voldemort will be strong again," Harry sat down and continued, "He'…He'll come back…"

"And to think, we been worried about our First Year Finals…"Neville said lamely,

"Yes, and lets not forget, Bane…He was pissed, kept talking about interfering with what the planets say are going to Happen…They must KNOW that Voldemort is coming back, and soon…Bane also thinks that Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me…I suppose that's written in the stars as well, some where."

"If, if he comes back…you don't think he'll try to…kill you…again?" Draco asked,

"I think if he had the chance…he might have tried tonight…" Harry replied, "So all we have to do is wait for now is for Quirrell to try to steal the stone, then Voldemort will return to finish me off…Well, I suppose Bane will be happy."

Hermione was a bit frightened for Harry, but she had a few words of comfort,

"Hang on, you _BOYS,_ are forgetting ONE thing," Hermione started, "Who is the 1 Wizard, that Voldemort ALWAYS feared?" she asked,

The boys just shrugged their shoulders, "Dumbledore, as long as Dumbledore's around Harry, you're safe, as long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched." She said, and they smiled at each other before she stood up and sat in his lap, "And anyways, who says the centaurs' are right anyhow? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Prof. McGonagall says that is a VERY imprecise branch of magic anyways." Then they hugged and kissed 'til they fell asleep,

As soon as Hermione kissed Harry… Ron, Draco, and Neville RAN to their dorm to give them some privacy and get to sleep themselves.

_**TBC!**_


	18. B1: C15, Finals!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Court! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 15: More Quidditch, and the Final Exams!**

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "T to M" rated shit!**

**Main Pair-** HPxHG, - **Secondary Pair-** DMxGinW, and CDxDG, - **Miner Pairings-** FWxAS, GeWxAJ, and OWxKB, - **Later Pairings-** RWxLL, NLxGD and others still to come.

Story, "Speech", _ϟ __Singing_ _ϟ _^Scroll Text^, _"Telepathy",_ _'Thought', §Parseltongue§,_ "Spell",

***Harry talking to Animals*** (More to come)

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Quidditch Pitch- Game Time; Sunday. April, 2nd 2012, 8:20a.m.)**

April 2nd came quickly, and with it Gryffindor's 3rd Match; it was against Ravenclaw,

"**Good morning Hogwarts! This is Lee Jordon; 3****rd**** year, and your Commentator for the year, first up the Red Team…GRYFFINDOR!"** at that half of the audience cheered loudly, **"Number 1: Keeper and Captain; 5****th**** year, Oliver Wood, Numbers 2 and 3: the Bad-ass Beaters; 3****rd**** years, Fred and George Weasley, Numbers 4, 5, and 6: the always Sexy Chasers;…"**

"Jordon…!" McGonagall yelled,

"**Sorry Professor, anyways they are… 2****nd**** year, Katie Bell, 3****rd**** year, Angelina Johnson, and 3****rd**** year, Alicia Spinet, And Finally, Number 7: the Youngest Seeker in a Century; 1****st**** year, Harry Potter" **and the crowd went wild,

"**Next up the Blue Team…Ravenclaw!" **three/fourths of the school was cheering for them, **"Number 1: Chaser and Captain; 3****rd**** year, Roger Davis, Numbers 2 and 3: the Gorgeous Chasers; 5****th**** year, Jennifer Stretton, and 5****th**** year, René Burrow, Number 4: the lovely Keeper; 3****rd**** year, Page Grant, Numbers 5, and 6: the Beaters; the pretty 2****nd**** year, Delilah Inglebee, and 2****nd**** year Jason Samuels, And Finally, Number 7: the Sexy Seeker; 2****nd**** year, Cho Chang!" **this was meet with even more Booing and Cheers from the stands, and a…

"_**JORDON!"**_

All throughout the match Cho Chang the Ravenclaw seeker, and the other 4 hotties of "The Blue Team" flirted with Harry, who was unaffected by their Exotic charms, and the other 3 men on "The Red Team" who were mildly affected, but Gryffindor still won when Harry got the Snitch, it was very close, it ended with Gryffindor leading by 35 pts,

….

Madam Hooch was depressed for 2 weeks after the match, the teachers also started to crack down on the students, especially the 5th, 6th, and 7th, year students; by dishing out 2 to 3 times as much Dormwork, which ironically was still less then half of what Harry and Hermione normally do,

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Quidditch Pitch- Game Time; Sunday. May, 28th 2012, 8:20a.m.)**

A month's time passed quickly at Hogwarts and it was time for the final Quidditch match of the year, it also brought the Start of the End of Year Final Exams,

Right now Harry and Higgs, the Slytherin Seeker, were neck-n-neck in a race to the Snitch, Gryffindor and Slytherin each had 3,000 pts, Katie Bell had the Quaffle, and the Twins had just double clubbed both Bludgers, and hit Higgs as Bell scored another 10 pts and Harry grabbed the Snitch leading Gryffindor winning the game at 3,160 pts to 3,000.

….

After the match Snape… who was the Ref. for the Final Match… presented Harry with the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup, Harry raised it above his head showing it to everyone, four/fifths of the school was cheering for Harry, while the last one/fifth booed his name,

Once all the cheering was done Harry gave the cup to McGonagall and told her to place it in her office, she smiled at him and gave him a hug then took the cup gratefully, to do as he said,

….

That night the Gryffindor's had another party that lasted until 1 in the morning when all of Harry's male friends and teammates patted his back and shook his hands, while Ann kissed his left cheek, Ali kissed his right cheek, Kat kissed his forehead all 3 gave him a sisterly hug, and of coarse Hermione gave him a nice, long, French-kiss, before they all finally went to bed.

**(Hogwarts Ground Floor: Somewhere? ; Tuesday. June, 27th 2012, 4:00p.m.)**

For the next 28 days, or 4 weeks, All the students at Hogwarts had the same foe, "FINAL EXAMS!" everywhere you looked the students were stressing over the amount of work they had to do, all that is except for 2 lovers who found Finals to be a breeze, because they STUDIED 2 months in advanced,

Who are these crazy kids you ask, why, they're the only 2 in the library making out, their names if you want to know are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger; 'the Golden Couple of Gryffindor!'

They had many tests each different then the last,

Flitwick had them make a Frog/Toad tap-dance across his desk,

McGonagall had them turn a mouse into a snuffbox, a.k.a. a box of tissues,

Hagrid had them point out the 15 key differences between a Unicorn, a Pegasus, a Nightmare, and a Hippagriff,

Sprout gave them a task in which they had to pick 1 plant out of 5 that was edible and non-poisonous,

The rest of the classes had 3-foot essays,

They had finished all but 1 class and that was Potions; all they had to do for that class was to turn in their Forgetfulness potion; that they did together, their finished essays, and then they were done for the year, and Finals would be over, the best part was Potions was in 15 minutes,

The only thing that they were worried about was if they would still be at Hogwarts to stop Quirrell from getting the stone.

.3

**(Hogwarts Black Lake shore: Under an Old Oak Tree; Thursday. June, 29th 2012, Noon.)**

Today was Thursday the 29 of June, Hermione was blowing on Harry's flute, NOT LIKE THAT…you pervert's, and Harry was strumming on his Guitar,

Finals were over, Harry and Hermione had decided to relax, and everyone was listening as they played around, playing anything from Ballads to Scream-O, it was amazing to hear them play their music, even the Pure-blood's of Slytherin loved Hermione's voice; she sounded like an angle or a sexy syren, thou non of them would admit it, or else Potter would kill them,

After about 20 some-odd songs, McGonagall and Snape stood up and applauded the performance, they couldn't help but see Lily and James over-lapping the two kids, and then they told everyone that it was lunchtime and to head on in to eat,

At Lunch Harry and the gang noticed that Dumbledore was MIA, and thought it might be time, to get prepared, if 'he' knew how to get past Fluffy it would happen tonight,

….

**(Hogwarts** **Center Quad****:** **Hagrid's****; Thursday. June, 29th 201**2**, 2:00p.m.)**

The 5 of them were now walking through the Center Quad of Hogwarts, heading to Hagrid's Stone Hut,

"I always heard that the 'Hogwarts End of Year Exams', were Frightful, but I found them rather enjoyable." Hermione said, Harry nodded his head in agreement while holding his head,

"Oh speak for yourselves, they were bloody murder." Ron said, with Draco and Neville agreeing with him,

"You alright there, Potter!" Draco asked,

"My Scar…it's burning," Harry said,

"Well it has happened before." Hermione said,

"Yes but not like this…" he replied,

"Well, perhaps you should go see the nurse." Neville said,

"But I'm not sick, I think it's a warning." He said "I think it means that dangers coming." By now they were 50 feet from Hagrid's hut, when Harry said, "Of course, why didn't I see it before…"

"See what before Love?" Hermione asked,

"Well Hagrid has always wanted a dragon, he told me so himself in the bowls of Gringotts, when he saw one of the dragon's breath fire, now don't you 4 find it odd that the one thing Hagrid wants most is a dragon, and a stranger just happens to have one, I mean how many wizards carry around a dragon egg when they're illegal to have unless you're a "Ministry Approved Dragon Breeder", and selling and giving them away is also illegal!" as Harry spook, the lights went on in his friends heads as understanding dawned on them,

They rushed to Hagrid's hut, and after a quick conversation with the gentle giant the 5 kids were running back to the castle with ashen faces while Hagrid kept muttering…

"I shouldn't've sai' tha'" over and over again.

_**TBC!**_


	19. B1: C16, Down the TrapDoor!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Court! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 16: Through the Trap Door, Devils-Snare, Flying Keys, Chess, A Troll, and Potions, Oh My!**

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "T to M" rated shit!**

**Main Pair-** HPxHG, - **Secondary Pair-** DMxGinW, and CDxDG, - **Miner Pairings-** FWxAS, GeWxAJ, and OWxKB, - **Later Pairings-** RWxLL, NLxGD and others still to come.

Story, "Speech",_ϟ __Singing_ _ϟ, _^_Scroll Text^,_ _"Telepathy",_ _'Thought', §Parseltongue§,_ "Spell",

***Harry talking to Animals*** (More to come)

**(Hogwarts****:** **McGonagall's Office****; Thursday. June, 29th 2012****, 3:05p.m.)**

Harry and the Gang, ran all the way to McGonagall's Classroom before heading into her office, she was grading 4th year papers to see who was worthy of being Prefects come September, when she heard... "We have to see Professor Dumbledore immediately!"

McGonagall looked at the 5 of them slightly surprise at what she heard, it was as though she was surprised that any first year students would ever really need to see the headmaster for no apparent reason,

"Well children, I am afraid to tell you that Headmaster Dumbledore is not here, right now," she said simply before continuing "He received an urgent owl from the Wizengamot at Ministry of Magic, and he left immediately for London."

"He's _gone_?" Draco said, staring at her in horror,

"But this is important!" Ron stated,

"Well is anything you have to say more important than the Ministry of Magic, Mr Weasley?" McGonagall rebuffed,

"Look," Harry said, Knowing that the direct approach was now their only hope right to get threw to her, "this is about the Sorcerer's Stone!" Harry was pleased to see that this, at the very least, had the desired effect that he'd been hoping for: McGonagall's eyes widened in absolute shock and then she almost dropped the Paper she was grading,

"How did you know-?" she began, but Harry interrupted her with..."Someone's going to try to steal the Stone." For a moment, McGonagall eyed him with shock and suspicion, and then seemed to quickly make up her mind as her face became neutral once more,

"Now look here you five, I don't know how you found out about that Stone...," she stated, as she looked at them with an expression that made it clear that she still thought they were only wasting her time, "...but I can assure you here and now that it is perfectly well protected. Now would you all please go back to your common room?"

After exchanging concerned glances the 5 of them realized that McGonagall clearly _wasn't _going to listen to their warnings right now, the three of them turned around and walked back into the common room,

**(Hogwarts****:** **Gryffindor Tower, Common Room; Thursday. June, 29th 2012, 4:15p.m.)**

Flumping down dejectedly into the empty chairs as they looked at each other, after a moment of silence, Neville broke it with,

"We're in big trouble," he said simply, as he looked over at his friends. "Quirille knows how to get past Fluffy… that probably means he knows how to get past _everything _the other teachers have done too."

"And with Dumbledore gone…" Hermione put in, a faint look of fear was clearly on her face as she stared briefly up at the ceiling, as though trying to look for some kind of hope,

"Yeah…" Harry said, nodding grimly as he looked at his Girl, neither of them needed to speak aloud, they both knew that the same thought was currently running around both of their minds,

With Dumbledore - the only person that Voldemort had ever actually _feared _- now gone from Hogwarts Castle, it seemed a safe bet that Quirille and/or Voldemort would be going after the Stone this very night, and, since they still had absolutely _no bloody _evidence that there was anything wrong, there was only one thing for them to really do, looking once more at his 4 best-friends, just to make sure that they knew what he was about to say, Harry made his decision...

"We're going down the trapdoor," Harry said resolutely, looking between Hermione and the Boys, grateful to see no sign of disagreement from any of them.

It was a truly frightening thing to think about, but of course, Harry knew that as well as anybody else could, given what all he had lost the last time the Dark Lord Voldemort was in Full-Power, however when the alternative was doing what was easy and allowing Voldemort to regain power, or doing what was right well then the choice was simple, they'd just have to risk it,

**(Hogwarts****:** **Gryffindor Tower, Common Room; Thursday. June, 29th 2012, 8:15p.m.)**

Late that night, when all the rest of Gryffindor House had gone to bed, Harry, Draco, Neville, and Ron both had gone up to their dorms to avoid suspicion, but none had even bothered to change out of their School-robes and into their pajamas, they just got into bed as early as they could without anybody noticing them, and soon crept out of the dorms and down the stairs, each of them holding their wands in their hands, Harry also had his invisibility cloak slung over his shoulder, With Harry's power to talk to Fluffy they'd get by him easily, As soon as they had reached the bottom,they found was Hermione already waiting for them behind a chair, Harry wasn't surprised to see her there, he quickly tossed the cloak over the 5 of them, Ron as the tallest was in the middle, as he and Hermione positioned themselves on either side of him, with Draco in front and Neville behind them,

"We will need to move very carefully from here on out," Harry whispered, looking anxiously at his friends. "If anybody spots even a _foot _outside of the cloak, it'll give us all away; but we have to move as fast as possible, and try to _not _to freak out at every little thing, got me? Keep an eye out for Filch and Mrs Norris, and we have to stay away from them; but we _have _to get to the corridor as soon as possible, I don't know when Quirille's going after the Stone, but the sooner the better."

Nodding in agreement, they quickly started walking towards the door, and out the portrait hole, as soon as they were outside the portrait hole, the 5 of them began to hurry towards the third floor corridor as rapidly as they could, each of them anxiously scanning their surroundings, In the dark, it was easy enough for every shadow they passed by to be mistaken for Mr. Filch, while every breath of wind could be easily mistaken as Peeves passing by them before he alerted somebody else to their presence, They did briefly pass by Mrs Norris as she prowled the first-floor corridors, but apart from Ron's request to kick her, a request that was quickly shushed by Harry and Hermione, that went by without incident.

**(Hogwarts****:** **Forbidden 3rd Floor Corridor****; Thursday. June, 29th 2012****, 8:45p.m.)**

Eventually, the three of them found themselves standing outside the door to the third floor corridor, after looking anxiously at one-another as they shrugged the cloak off their shoulders and Harry packed the cloak back into his bag, taking a deep breath, he turned to look at the door before him, grasping the handle before he turned back to look at his friends, "Are you both _sure _you want to do this with me?" he asked them, looking anxiously between the four of them,

"Well…" Hermione said, a hesitant expression on her face for a brief moment, before she shrugged it off and looked intently at her lover, "As you probably guessed, I'm not 100% _certain_, but if I let my Man go off alone after all this, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"Hermione…" Harry smiled, "...Thanks." Then he reached over and gave her a brief, grateful squeeze on the shoulder, more grateful than he could even bring himself to say, and at the same time knowing that Hermione didn't need words to know how much he appreciated what she was prepared to risk for him, after a quick glance at the others and receiving 3 equally confident-yet-shaky nods, and Harry reached out to open the door with one hand, As they opened the door, Harry instantly began talking to Fluffy and asking for permission to go down below to trap-door, Fluffy growled in acceptance while begging for a large Doggy-Bone,

They slowly crept towards the trapdoor that 'Fluffy' had been guarding, and gingerly, Ron had taken a grip of the iron ring in the door and pulled it open, after Glancing briefly down the hole, Ron sighed and looked back at the others.

"Nothings down there...," he said, evidently understanding their curious looks, "It's just dark inky blackness, I can't even see any stairs, so we'll probably have to jump." a brief glance was exchanged between them all, and Harry pointed to himself after a moment's pause, "You want to go first?" Ron asked uncertainly. "I don't know… it seems pretty deep..."

Rolling his eyes, Harry glanced over at Hermione, she was looking at him apprehensively, evidently aware of what he was about to do, but seemed prepared to let him take the first 'step' nevertheless, with that dealt with, Harry walked over to stand beside the trapdoor, and looked briefly at Ron,

"If there really _is _something dangerous down there, I'd prefer to be the one to face it first," Harry told to his friend, in a tone that clearly broke for no argument. "If something goes wrong, you 4 go and send a message to Dumbledore, OK?"

"OK…" Ron said, nodding uncertainly,

"Good," Harry replied simply, and with that, he jumped into the hole before him, briefly feeling overwhelmed by the rush of cold, dark air flying past his head, and then… Squish...

**(Hogwarts****:** **Forbidden 3rd Floor Corridor, Herbology Test****; Thursday. June, 29th 2012****, 9:00p.m.)**

That was the only way Harry could describe the sound that was made when he landed; a kind of muffled 'thump', as he hit something that felt like a large plant; the light made it difficult to see it clearly, but it definitely _felt _like he was on a giant vine of some kind, "It's OK!" he yelled up to the light in the roof that was the only thing that indicated the presence of the trapdoor he'd entered by. "It's a soft landing; you can jump down now!" and soon enough Ron dropped through the portal than he suddenly realized that snakelike tendrils were starting to wind themselves around his legs, he was flowed by Draco then Neville,

"What the _hell_…?" Harry muttered, staring incredulously at the tendrils gathering around his legs. "This is _not _happening…"

Then the 3 boys landed, prompting tendrils to start sneaking along their own legs, and Harry had to act.

"_Hermione_!" he yelled thru their link, and up at the trapdoor, "_Take care when you come down; we've got a moving plant down here_!" Harry wasn't disappointed; even as he pulled out his wand to try a couple of quick spells that sent the tendrils briefly recoiling from his legs, The Boys were still trying to just crawl away from them and was only succeeding in attracting more of the things- he heard the soft _flump_ as Hermione hit the plant, followed by her swiftly rolling off to the side, pressing herself up against a damp wall where the plant couldn't get to her,

"This is a Devil's Snare!" she yelled, staring in desperation at the plant that held her lover and her friends.

"Oh, I'm _so _glad we know what it's called," Ron muttered sarcastically as he strained at his bonds, which were rapidly tightening around his legs.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to _kill _it!" Hermione yelled over at her friend.

"Well, could you remember a little _faster_; I can't do this _forever_, you know!" Harry yelled over at her, as he desperately crawled along the plant while launching spells at the tendrils aiming for his legs, cursing as he failed to actually make any significant impact on this bizarre giant 'flytrap'.

"Devil's Snare…? Devil's Snare…!" Neville yelled "It likes the dark and damp but wilts in the Sun!"

"_Got it_!" Harry yelled, and after aiming his wand down, he yelled out "Lumos Solum!" as loudly as he could, and sighed in relief as the plant began to wriggle in agony as the flames spread; waterproof fires may be Hermione's specialty, but Harry could still cast a decent charm if the need arose, as the plant flailed about desperately in pain, it unraveled back from the four young wizards it had been holding trapped, letting them rapidly dash over to Hermione, who was quickly engulfed with a hug from Harry.

"Thanks," he said, looking at Neville. "I'm Glad you're such a Herbology nut Nev'."

"And we're all lucky that you always keep a clear head in a crisis," Draco retorted, grinning back at his cousin. "I don't know what I would have done in your place...Probably die..." For a moment, the two of them chuckled slightly, but then they all looked towards a stone passageway leading away from the plants,

"Come on," Ron said, as he turned and started to walk down the passage. "We'd better get moving; the sooner we're out of here, the better, as far as I'm concerned."

**(Hogwarts****:** **Forbidden 3rd Floor Corridor, Charms Test****; Thursday. June, 29th 2012****, 9:13p.m.)**

Nodding in agreement, Harry & the others followed Ron down the passageway, none of them trying to think too much about how much the passageway reminded them of a Horror Film/story, Ron suddenly paused in his trek along the passageway, "Can you hear something?" he whispered, glancing over curiously at his friends, now that Ron mentioned it, Harry _could _hear something; a faint Fluttering and clinking, almost like a bunch of birds had started flying around in a room full of wind chimes,

"Look," Hermione whispered, pointing at the faint gleam of light at the end of the passage before the three of them. "There's light up ahead; I think I can see something moving up there…"

"Keep going, but be careful all of you," Harry added, pulling out his wand once more as he and his friends continued to advance. As they reached the end of the passage, they found themselves in a brilliantly-lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them, Apart from the heavy wooden door on the other side of the room, the only thing Harry could see from the passageway was a couple of broomsticks scattered around the chamber, and a large number of small, jewel-bright birds flapping around above them, evidently the source of the sound they'd heard earlier.

_Wait a minute_… Harry muttered to himself, as he looked at the birds more carefully for a moment.

"Those aren't _birds_," he said, staring at them in surprise as he looked over at the others. "They're _keys_!"

"Really?" Hermione asked, looking up at the winged keys for a moment before she smiled slightly and looked back at her brother. "Well, that's a relief; I was worried that the challenge here was that we'd have to get the door open before being pecked to death by the birds."

"Yeah; instead, all we need to do is find _one _key amid all _those _things," Draco muttered grimly as he stared up at the ceiling, the top of the chamber practically invisible behind all the wings. "So any ideas on how we can even work out which one _might _be the right key, short of just grabbing all of them one at a time?"

"Well, since we're pretty sure that Quirille's has _already _gone through, it would seem like a decent guess that whichever key opens that door will have some sign of damage done to it, more then likely to it's wings, I doubt you could grab one of those things and not leave _some _sign of damage," Hermione explained, as she looked over at her friends. "All we have to do is find the key that looks like it's already been used, and it should be easy to go on from there."

"And what if he used _several _of them?" Ron pointed out critically. "How are we meant to pick the right one _then_?"

Harry shrugged as he picked up a broom, So too did Draco, "Given that Quirille helped set up the defenses for this thing, it seems likely that he knew what at least _some _of the other teachers were doing; it seems like a pretty safe guess that he'd have a pretty good idea what key he'd have been looking for here, if nothing else."

"Makes… sense, I suppose," Hermione muttered, slightly uncertain as she looked uncertainly at one of the brooms. "Um… Harry? Do _I _have to… y'know… _fly _on this?"

Despite the seriousness of the situation they currently faced, Harry allowed himself a small smile as he looked at his Girl, "Don't worry about it; Ron Draco, and I will attend to this bit," he said, patting her reassuringly on the shoulder as Ron walked over to grab the last broom, He glanced over at where Ron and Draco was setting themselves up on the brooms and smiled reassuringly at his friends, "You ready?" he asked casually,

"As I'll ever be," they replied, nodding to him, with that, the three of them slung their legs over the broomsticks and flew up into the air, leaving Hermione and Neville to stand on the ground and wait for them to find the key, the boys had only been flying for a couple of minutes, Ron and Draco were actually rather good at this, Harry noted, when Harry's eyes finally fell on a large silver key with a bent wing that was flying slightly slower than the others, Harry didn't even stop to think, he knew what he was capable of, and so he had no doubts about his ability to pull this off, He'd caught the golden snitch and the snitch alone moved far faster and was significantly more agile than these keys, Turning the broom to face the key, he surged forward, one hand outstretched, and then he swiftly had it in his hand, it's wings beating forlornly as Harry smiled back at his friends, after taking a firm grip of the key, Harry flew back down to the floor, closely followed by Ron & Draco and a lot of keys as they chased after him he passed the key to Mione, and she opened the door before him, then she releasing the key to fly back up to join its fellows, as they all ran thru the now open door.

**(Hogwarts****:** **Forbidden 3rd Floor Corridor, Transfiguration Test****; Thursday. June, 29th 2012****, 9:25p.m.)**

"Well, that wasn't all that bad," Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders, looking curiously over at her Harry as they walked through the door. "Where was the challenge in _that_, I ask you, I mean, they actually _give _you the opportunity to find a way out…"

"I Know what you mean, that one, was Pa-The-Tic," Harry mused, as he glanced back at the door as it shut. "However you have to admire Prof. Flitwick, really that was some impressive charms-work back there…"

"Flitwick?" The other Boys asked, looking over in confusion at their friend,

"What does He have to do with... oh yeah, he was one of the teachers who helped set this thing up, wasn't he?" Ron stated,

"Exactly," Hermione said, nodding in confirmation. "Sprout must have provided the Devil's Snare, Flitwick did the keys, it seems like a safe bet that Snape's will involve potions in some manner, so the only real mysteries down here are going to be McGonagall's, Quirrell's, and Dumbledore's, and Maybe Sinestra's as well..."

"No need to worry about Dumbledore's for the moment; knowing him, it'll probably be the last one of the lot," Harry said, shrugging nonchalantly as the three of them entered the next chamber, which was almost totally dark. "All we need to do is… is…"

Harry's voice trailed off somewhat as he took in the sight before them. It was a giant chessboard, filled with various giant-sized stone wizard chessmen, all of which were taller than they were, even the Pawns, They were currently at the Black end of the chessboard, facing the tall White chessmen on the other side, with the wizard 'pawns' holding their weapons between the spaces on the board and preventing anybody from just walking across,

"Ah," Hermione said, swallowing slightly as she looked at the board. "_This _would be McGonagall's, I'd assume…"

"Most likely, But you know what they say about Assuming," Harry sighed, as he studied the board. "Looks like we'll have to _play _our way across…"

"Right then," Ron said, stepping forward with a slight smile on his face as he looked at his friends. "No offense, but chess is my forte; I'll do this one, OK?"

"Fair enough," Harry said, smiling reassuringly, at his friend; after all, he and Neville had already cracked one test each with _their _talents, so it was only fair that Ron have a chance to shine himself. "Chess is your game, Ron; make your call."

"Right then," Ron said, nodding with renewed confidence as he turned his attention back to the board before him. "We'll probably have to take the place of the pieces for this to work; Harry, you take the place of the King we'll need you later, Hermione, you be the Queen...It's a Female after all, Draco, you take the place of the Queen's Bishop, and Nev', you take the King's Rook."

"And you?" Hermione asked, looking over at Ron with a slight smile on her face; it made a change to see him be willing to take charge for once, rather than almost always waiting for Harry or Hermione to take the lead.

"I'm going to be the King's Knight," Ron said, nodding resolutely, his confidence evident as five chessmen, apparently having 'heard' them, moved off the board to allow them to take position.

_'You have to admit_,' Hermione mused to herself, smiling slightly as the 5 of them took up their positions, and Ron began to issue out his orders to the other pieces, '_he's definitely a different person when he's in _his _element_.'

Ron knew that his friends never _intended_ to make him feel stupid or anything like that, but the fact of the matter remained that they were significantly better at their schoolwork than he was, even if they didn't make it obvious, Right now, however, he was doing something that he _knew _he was good at, tackling a problem that he _knew _how to deal with, and his confidence showed, In an almost calm voice, Ron directed the pieces around the board, directing Neville to take a bishop and moving Draco to evade an 'attack' by a castle.

Then, of course, Ron paused for a few moments, looking anxiously around himself, and Hermione found herself suddenly worried.

This was _not _good…

"Uh… Ron?" she asked, looking anxiously at the red-haired boy standing near the middle of the chessboard. "What's wrong?"

"Yes…" Ron mused softly, almost to himself. "It's the only way… I've got to be taken…"

"NO!" Everyone yelled, looking over in shock at their friend. "You _can't _do-"

"That's chess!" Ron shouted back over at the two of them. "You've got to make _some _sacrifices! I take one step forward and the Queen'll take me; that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Draco!"

"But-" Hermione protested as she looked at her friend.

"Look, do you _want _to stop Quirille or not?" Ron said, looking critically over at her. "If you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone and have handed it over to Voldemort!"

For a moment, there was silence, but then Harry looked over at Hermione and sighed in a dejected, resigned manner, Hermione knew what her Man was saying even without him saying it, '_There's nothing else we can do_.' As much as Hermione hated the idea of Ron having to… sacrifice himself… for them to succeed, there was nothing else they could do right now,

"Ready?" Ron asked, his face pale but determined as he looked ahead of himself. "Here I go… don't hang around once you've won…"

As Ron stepped forward, Harry could only cross his fingers, praying that the queen's attack wouldn't be powerful enough to do any _permanent _damage to Ron… then the queen moved towards Ron, striking Ron around the head with her stone arm and sending him crumbling to the ground.

"NO!" Hermione yelled, as she raised a foot to walk towards her friend-

"_Don't_," Harry ordered, holding out a hand firmly to stop her. "We're still in play; you move now, and _you're_ the next move in the game." after a moment's pause to make sure Hermione was doing what he'd asked her to, Harry nodded to Draco who in turn moved three spaces to the left, halting as he stared up at the White King before him.

"Checkmate," Harry called out, and with that, the White king released his grip on his sword, sending it crashing down to the ground before Draco, as the chessmen stepped away, leaving the path ahead clear, Harry and Hermione exchanged a brief glance before walking hastily towards the door, sparing only brief glances at Ron as they walked, Draco and Neville already taking Ron back through the Charms Door.

**(Hogwarts****:** **Forbidden 3rd Floor Corridor, DADA Test****; Thursday. June, 29th 2012****, 9:59p.m.)**

"What if he's-" Hermione began,

"He'll be fine," Harry stated grimly as he walked onwards, Harry refused to contemplate anything else; he'd survived multiple beatings when he was only five, so Ron _had _to be able to survive _one _blow at over twice that age. "OK, so that's three down; we've only got Quirrell's and Snape's left to get through…".

He paused for a moment as he raised his nose and sniffed uncertainly. "What the hell is _that_?"

"It's coming from behind here…" Hermione muttered, looking uncertainly at the door before them, pulling out their wands, Mione and Harry exchanged another brief glance with each other before they opened the door before them, each tensed they were ready for anything… then they found their eyes almost watering as they saw a disgusting-smelling, decapitated troll, this one was larger than even the one they'd fought on Halloween, lying on the ground in a large pool of purple blood, "Oh my _god_…" Hermione whispered, a hand over her mouth as she stared over at the dead body in shock. "Somebody _fought and killed _that thing…"

"Defeating a troll and defeating a wizard are totally different things; we shouldn't start worrying that we won't be able to handle whatever's waiting for us at the other end just because they killed it, don't forget I killed mine too," Harry said grimly as he indicated the door. "Come on, let's get out of here; I can hardly _breathe_ in this place."

**(Hogwarts****:** **Forbidden 3rd Floor Corridor, Potions Test****; Thursday. June, 29th 2012****, 10:05p.m.)**

As they hurried through the next door, Harry was relieved to see that this one led directly to the next room, which at least seemed simpler than the last few 'tests' they had, had to face, there were only seven bottles on the table in the center of the room, all of different shapes, sizes, and colors,

"Uncle Sever's at last, huh?" Harry sighed, as he shook his head while staring at the potions before him. "So, what- WHOA!" he yelled; he and Hermione had no sooner walked through the door than purple flames, Harry had to look twice, but they were _definitely _purple flames, had flared up behind them, while black flames appeared in front of them,

"Ummm," Hermione said, looking back at the flames with a dejected expression, "Well, that's going to make this whole thing _very _awkward."

"Hn, Tell me about it…" Harry muttered, as he studied the room around them, maybe there was some kind of button he could use to turn the flames off with…

"Hey… what's that?" he said, pausing in his examination of the room as he noticed a roll of paper lying on the table beside the bottles, walking over to the table, he picked it up and studied the words written on it then read it to Hermione,

_^Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you will find,_

_One among us seven will help you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting: hidden, in the line._

_Choose Now, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, I give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different in size,_

_Neither Dwarf nor Giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left, and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight?^_

"Okay, obviously, only one bottle will take us forward, and one will take us back," she said, mostly to herself, "two are wine, and three are poison, Great!…no pressure."

Time drug on as Hermione and Harry considered the carefully thought-out puzzle. After what seemed like an eternity, they figured it out. "I got it!" they exclaimed, Hermione was jumping up and down excitedly,

She grabbed an end bottle. "This one will take us back."

Then Harry grabbed the smallest bottle in the row. "And this one will take us forward." Then they saw the amount of potion in the bottle, only a mouthful. "There's enough for both of us, though only barely."

Harry gently took the bottle out of her hands and put that one in his pocket. Hermione looked up at Harry, tears welling up in her eyes. "Be careful, Harry. You are of my first friend, and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me love." Harry said as he pulled her into a hug, he took the first sip, then passed it back and she did the same, they each took 2 more sips each, Hermione slipped on Harry's Invisibility Cloak to give them the element of surprise, and then they ran forward through the fire, to face Voldemort.

**(Hogwarts****:** **Forbidden 3rd Floor Corridor, Dumbledore;s Test****; Thursday. June, 29th 2012****, 10:30p.m.)**

Harry pulled out his wand, and then they were out and on the other side, standing in a small stone room with only two objects in it,

One was the Mirror of Erisid, the other was a person, "Prof. Quirrell..What a Surprise...Not." he said, unable to stop himself at seeing the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher standing in the stone chamber before him, he had after all already known who would be down here anyways.

"Yes Me, Potter.," the man replied, smiling maliciously at Harry,

Then he casually raised his fingers, clicked them once, and Harry suddenly found himself bound on all sides by thick ropes that came from out of nowhere, staring at the Turbaned-Man before him, Harry was Glad Hermione knew too Hide and get herself into a better position for the battle that was to Come.

_**TBC!**_

_**P.S. ** _In an earlier Chap I said that Harry Wrote an "English - Parseltongue Translation Book", Here is my interpretation of the language...

Harry James Potter - RettoP SemaJ YrraH

Hermione Jane Granger - RegnarG EnaJ EnoimreH

Daniel Jacob Radcliffe - EffilcdaR BocaJ LeinaD

Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson - NostaW ErreuD EttolrahC AmmE

I Love You - UoY EvoL I

I'll Kill You - UoY LliK Ll'I

I'm a Wizard? - ?DraziW A M'I

I think you get my Interpretation, yes?


	20. B1: C17, Qurrillmort and Going Home!

**Story plot by: Me; Primus2021 - Beta Reader: NickWoLF-007**

**Harry Potter: and the Legion of the White Court! - Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**

**Chapter 17: Lord Qurrillmort Vs. Harry, House & Quidditch Cups, and Going 'Home', and a Death in the Family!**

**Warning: AU, ATL, OC's, OOCness, and "T to M" rated shit!**

**Main Pair-** HPxHG, - **Secondary Pair-** DMxGinW, and CDxDG, - **Miner Pairings-** FWxAS, GeWxAJ, and OWxKB, - **Later Pairings-** RWxLL, NLxGD and others still to come.

Story, "Speech", Singing ^_Scroll Text^,_ _"Telepathy",_ _'Thought', §Parseltongue§,_ "Spell",

***Harry talking to Animals*** (More to come)

**(Hogwarts****:** **Forbidden 3rd Floor Corridor, Dumbledore's Test****; Thursday. June, 29th 2012****, 10:30p.m.)**

Hermione Jane Granger grabbed an end bottle and said "This one will take us back."

Then Harry grabbed the smallest bottle in the row. "And this one will take us forward." Then they saw the amount of potion in the bottle, only a mouthful. "There's enough for both of us, though only barely."

Harry gently took the bottle out of her hands and put that one in his pocket. Hermione looked up at Harry, tears welling up in her eyes. "Be careful, Harry. You are of my first friend, and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me love." Harry said as he pulled her into a hug, he took the first sip, then passed it back and she did the same, they each took 2 more sips each, Hermione slipped on Harry's Invisibility Cloak to give them the element of surprise, and then they ran forward through the fire, to face Voldemort,

Harry pulled out his wand, and then they were out and on the other side, standing in a small stone room with only two objects in it,

One was the Mirror of Erisid, the other was a person, "Prof. Quirrell..What a Surprise...Not." he said, unable to stop himself at seeing the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher standing in the stone chamber before him, he had after all already known who would be down here anyways,

"Yes Me, Potter.," the man replied, smiling maliciously at Harry,

Then he casually raised his fingers, clicked them once, and Harry suddenly found himself bound on all sides by thick ropes that came from out of nowhere, staring at the Turbaned-Man before him, Harry was Glad Hermione knew too Hide and get herself into a better position for the battle that was to Come,

"I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."

"Yeah-yeah, whatever, How about we just get this battle over and done with, so I can go back to bed?" Harry asked sarcastically as he snapped his own fingers, and ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around the evil man, as the ones around him vanished,

"How did you...?" Qurrille asked stupidly,

Harry just gave a 'Malfoy smirk' and Quirrell stopped talking & began glaring at him,

"Easy, You. Are. Predictable. Of course Living with Actors like the Dursley's, I saw you for who you truly were, from the beginning, A pathetic Waist Of Space, one that serves the Bastard stuck to your Skull, Mage Sight Helped with that, but You really made it easy for me." Harry said as he walked around the struggling and tied up wizard on the stone floor,

"Now as for the Mirror of Erised, and why it won't give you the Stone, it's because only those who wish to find it, and not use it, can actually get it, Albus does have his own moments of brilliance, But then again, you "Prof. Q." You want the stone for rather greedy reasons, Get Rich, Become Immortal, Revive the Parasite Living on the back of you head, so that is way you can't get the stone." Harry smirked in a very Slytherin-like way.

"Let me go free now, Potter." Quirrell hissed at him,

"How about No, What I will do, is this." Harry clapped his hands, and Quirrell found himself now bound to a chair facing the Mirror,

"Feel free to look at the mirror, I really doubt that you'll ever find the stone." Harry said grinned as the older wizard who was glaring at him,

"Oh and BTW, while you're looking at that mirror, Would you mind removing that pain in the Eyes you call a turban? I'd like to have a little chat with the Dick-Lard Vomit-Wort."

"How dare you..." Both men raged,

"_Accio: Qurrille's Turban_!" Harry incanted and the purple cloth that surrounded Prof. Qurrille's head was flying towards young Harry Potter, and he ducked to avoid being hit by it, And Hermione had started moving towards the mirror, A look total shock came onto the wizards face when he realized what had just happened,

"Master...I-I-I..." Qurrille stuttered,

"Let me speak to the Boy!"Ol' Tommy said,

"But master..." Qurrille began but was interrupted,

"But Nothing Fool!" Voldie said,

"Yeah Quirrell, let me speak to the old Snake-Faced Bastard." Harry grinned smugly as both men glared at him,

Harry glared at the face that was now looking at him and stared icily into the red eyes of Voldemort,

"Harry James Potter..." Ol' Tom whispered and Harry nodded, "See what I have become?" the face asked, "I'm but a mere shadow of my former self... I have form, yes, but only when I can share another Wizard's body... but there have always been those... willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past few weeks..."

"Yeah-yeah-yeah... bla-bla-bla! Are you quite done yet?" Harry asked as he walked up to the mirror, and stood next to his prisoner,

He saw himself staring back at him, Grinning back at himself, his reflection reached into his pocket, and pulled out a blood-red stone, It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket, and as it did so, Harry felt the stone drop into his real pocket,

"Give me that stone, the one in your pocket, Potter." Voldemort hissed.

"This Stone?" Harry asked, "It's a Fake, Did you really think that Grandad Nick would really part with his stone after he killed so many People to make it?" Harry asked he then saw Tom's and Qurrille's eyes go wide, "Oh you didn't know? Yes Ol' Granddad Nick Killed Every living Soul in the Town of Ishvala, that's 6.5, Million Lives that were use to make The Blood Stone, The Immortality Stone, The Sorcerer's Stone, The Philosophers Stone, Of 'Course, He had to draw the proper Alchemy Circles before hand, but he did it, all for Immortality, Sad thing is, no-one else, not even Albus, knows how it was made, Sad thing is, is that the Muggle's do, They have Myth's about the dame thing." Harry said sarcastically as Quirrell glared angrily, but both men and Hermione were in shock,

"Seize him!" Tom yelled when he came back to his senses, Quirrell snapped his fingers and the ropes vanished, Harry herd screaming, but soon realized that it was Quirrell who was screaming his head off ,as he tried to pull his hands away from Harry himself, Harry noticed that Qurrille's hands were burnt and bleeding,

"Wh-What is this magic! Master, I cannot hold him...my hands...my hands, Master!" Qurrille cried out,

"Then kill him, you pathetic fool, and be done with it all!" Voldemort yelled back, Quirrell raised his hand once more to perform a deadly dark curse, however Harry as if by some sort of natural instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face...

"AAAARGH!" Quirrell screamed in absolute pain as he fell to the ground in writhing in agony, his face blistering, yet Harry didn't let up, no, he grabbed Quirrell's arm and held on tight as the evil Wizard continued to scream in pain and make many attempts to pull himself away from to thing the was burning him to death, Harry finally felt Quirrell's arm and face disintegrating beneath his grasp, and slowly the rest of him followed, after that Voldemort's wraith left the pile of ash on the floor and tried to attack Harry but that failed too so he fled,

"Hey, Mione, Think you can get me out of here, I only have enough..." And Harry passed out hearing Hermione scream "HARRY!", before blackness consumed him.

**(Hogwarts****:** **Hospital Wing, Harry's Personal Bed****; Friday. June, 30th 2012****, 9:30a.m.)**

Something shiny was glinting just above him... Harry blinked a about 5 times, and then realized it was the Smiling/Twinkling Eyed-face of Albus Dumbledore,

"Good morning, Harry," Dumbledore spoke,

"Hello, Professor." Harry yawned as he sat up, next to him on the bed-table was piled high with what looked like half a candy-shop,

"Tokens of thanks from your friends and admirers," Dumbledore beamed,

"Great, Just Bloody Great. Listen, Professor, I..." Harry said but he was cut off,

"Harry, I must thank you..." Dumbledore said,

"Why, I killed a man, Turned him to Ash...?" he asked in confusion.

"And in doing so you stopped Voldemort from coming back to power, and not only that, you saved the Sorcerer's Stone..." Dumbledore stopped for a moment, and stared into Harry's eyes,

"Yeah, sure. Listen Professor, I was just wondering, could you tell me What happened to the Stone? Why Voldemort came after me all those years ago? Why He killed my Parents?" Harry asked the man that looked like Santa Claus in red and white,

"Alas, the first thing you ask me is the one thing I can't tell you, what I can tell you is this...the Stone has been destroyed, Nicholas and I believe that it was much too powerful to exist and besides if you live forever then you will never get to experience 'The Next Great Adventure,', Quirrell as you may have guessed by now is dead, a pile of ash and dust really, and you shouldn't dwell on the death of a man that has been dead since last summer, but as for why Lord Voldemort attacked you…I will tell you when you're older." The old man said,

"When will I be old enough?" Harry asked,

"I will tell you on your 17th birthday." The old one said, Harry just nodded and as the old man stood up,

"The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... ... And the Dark Lord will mark Him as his equal, but He will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... ... And one must die at the hand of the other for neither can live if the other is Survives ... ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ... ..." Harry said, Albus' eyes widened as he spun around,

"How...?" he asked,

"It doesn't Matter, Just know, that I know, and that I have known for many a long years..." Harry said, and Dumbledore just nodded,

"I see then...Then why did you ask me if I knew, if you already knew?" Albus asked back,

"It's simple, I wanted to know your answer, I got it, and I was NOT, impressed." Harry stated.

"I see, and what would you do in my place Harry?" Albus asked again,

"That too is simple, I'd tell the Truth, The Whole Truth, and Nothing but the Truth, to the Chosen One in Question, and then I'd offer to train the kid personally, Make the kid my Apprentice, and teach 'em Everything that I know, And refer the kid to someone who could help 'em If I could Not." Harry said,

Albus let out a great big sigh, he and Harry had two totally different approaches to a "Prophecized One", but he had to admit Harry's way would build up more trust between Teacher & Student,

"Well, Harry, I am not sure I could do that, I am far too set in my ways...But if that is what you want, I'll make you a deal, you return here, to Hogwarts, after a summer of fun with your friends, and If you still feel the same way by the 30th of August, send me an owl, and I'll arrange things for you to be my Apprentice under the Guise that I'm getting too old not to pass on my 117 years worth of Knowledge to someone of a much younger generation, How does that sound to you?" Albus asked, and Harry agreed, Albus smiled and got ready to leave when he heard...

"Would you like a bean, sir?" Harry offered as he picked up a box of Bertie-Bott's Every Flavor Beans Box and held it out to the old Professor who smiled in re-turn, "I'd suggest the nice toffee one..." Harry grinned as Dumbledore took it and then popped it into his mouth before scrunching up his nose,

"Alas! Earwax!" Dumbledore said with a grin before he turned around and left the hospital wing.

**(Hogwarts****:** **Hospital Wing, Harry's Personal Bed****; Friday. June, 30th 2012****, 11:30a.m.)**

After an hour of rest, Madam Pomfrey came in and said "You've got another visitor." Madam Pomfrey and Harry just grinned,

"Oh good, who is it?" Harry asked just as Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke, and sat down next to Harry, took one look at him and the old Giant burst into tears,

"It's...all...my...ruddy...faul'!" he sobbed, his face buried in his hands, "I tol' the evil git how ter get righ' past Fluffy! I tol' him! It was the only thin' he didn't know an' I tol' him! Yeh could've died 'arry! Ana all fer a ruddy dragon egg too! I'll ne'er drink again, i swear! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"

"Wow, Hagrid! Just calm down, please! He would've found out somehow, There's probably loads of stuff about three headed dogs in books!" Harry said, and Hagrid stopped his unneeded crying,

"Thanks 'arry... Oh, I've got yeh a presen'." Hagrid said as he pulled a thick, leather-bound book out of his coat, and gave it to him,

"Aye sen' ou' some owls off ter all yer parents' ol' school friends, I was askin' 'em fer some photos... Knew yeh didn' hav' any... so... D'yeh like it?" Hagrid asked him,

Harry could only stare at the pictures, and with a small smile on his face he silently nodded, and Hagrid smiled in understanding.

**(Hogwarts****:** **Great Hall****; Friday. June, 30th 2012****, 6:30p.m.)**

The Great Hall was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row, Uncle Sever had still managed to cut dozens of points from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, despite the fact that He, Hermione, and Draco won points in Potions for Gryffindor, they were the Only ones,

When Harry walked in, there was a sudden quietness and then everybody started talking loudly all at once, He slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione and across from Draco and Neville, at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him,

"Harry! You're alright!" Hermione said as she gave him a hug and a snog extremely happily,

"Yup, Oh, Great job down there with the chess board Ron." Harry smiled as Ron grinned back,

Dumbledore stood at the Podium moments later, and the talking in the great hall died down,

"Another year has come and gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Many of you will return in a few months time, but Some of you will not return to these Hallowed-Halls of Learning, to you the Graduating Class of 2011-2012 I wish you all the best in your chosen fields of employment, or added learning, No matter what it is you do in life, Always remember that Hogwarts, 'Always Helps those Who ask for it,' And now I must trouble you all with an old man's wheezing dribble before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast, And what a year it's been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were from September... you have the whole summer ahead of you to get them nice and empty again before next year starts...Now, 1st off Congratulations Gryffindor for winning the Quidditch Cup, And now as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding and the points stand thusly: in fourth place, Gryffindor, with 262 points; in third, Hufflepuff with 352; 2nd, Ravenclaw who has 426; and in 1st place is Slytherin, at 472."

A roar of cheering voices and stamping feet broke out from the Slytherin table, Harry could see Kane Malfoy banging his goblet on the table, It was a truly sickening sight,

"Yes-yes, well done, Slytherin, well done," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account as well." The room went very still, the Slytherin's smiles faded a little bit, "Ahem," Dumbledore said "I have a few last-minute points to dish out, Let me see... Yes... First, to Mr Ronald Weasley;..." Ron went red in the face for being singled out like that, "...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." (312)

The Gryffindor's cheers' nearly raised the bewitched ceiling, the stars overhead seemed to quiver and shake, Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "That's My Baby brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!" At last, there was silence again,

"Second, to Mr. Neville Longbottom; for his Instinctive Knowledge of Herbology, during a dire need to help his friends, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Albus said and now Neville was red just like Ron, (362) "Third to Mr. Draco Black; For getting an injured friend the medical attention that he needed in a time of Crises, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Albus said, (412) and Draco like his 2 friends was red in the face, "Forth to Miss Hermione Granger; for her use of cool logic in the face of fire and extreme danger, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." (462) Hermione buried her face in her Harry's chest from embarrassment, and Harry place his arms around her and gave her a hug to calm her down, Gryffindor's up and down the table were beside themselves, they were up 2 hundred points, "And Lastly to Mr Harry Potter;..." Dumbledore said the room went deadly quiet. "... for pure daring nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." (522)

The sound in the Great Hall was deafening, those who could add up all the points were yelling themselves hoarse as they knew that Gryffindor now had five hundred and Twenty-two points, They had won the house cup, the storm of applause erupted for Gryffindor House, even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin's 7 year winning streak, Dumbledore raised his hand, and the whole room fell silent,

"Which means," Dumbledore called out, "we need a little change of decoration." He clapped his hands once and in an instant, the Green Banners became Scarlet and the Silver Linings became gold; the huge Slytherin Serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor Lion took its place, Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horribly forced smile,

Snape caught Harry's eye and Harry knew at once that his Uncle Sever was disappointed that Slytherin had lost, but was also Happy that it had been Harry Himself that had won the Cup for Gryffindor, He smirked back at his Uncle, and then decided to turn his attention somewhere else, aka to Hermione, he looked at her sexy brown eyes and kissed her with as much passion as he could give her.

**(Hogwarts****:** **Great Hall****; Saturday. July, 1st 2012****, 5:30a.m.)**

Harry and his friends had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, and to their great surprise, Ron passed with all A's Draco passed with all O's and Neville passed with all E's, Harry and Hermione were tied with the best marks in the year (O++),

They had hoped that Crabbe and Goyle, who were almost as stupid as they were mean, might be thrown out, but they had passed too. It was a shame, but as the saying goes you can't have everything,

Soon enough their trunks were packs, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the Girls toilets, they had never found Ron's Rat which they had all just now realized had gone missing around X-Mas, Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the Black Lake, they were boarding the Hogwarts Express and going home,

They pulled off their wizard robes on the train and put on jackets and coats just as the train pulled into platform nine and three quarters at King's Cross Station many hours later at 3:30p.m.

It took a little while for them to all get off the platform, but soon enough all the kids were vanishing intro the Floo-Network going home, or to the Leaky Cauldron,

"You guys just gotta come and stay at my new place later this summer," Harry said, "All of you, I'll send you Hedwig or Archimedes with a letter, ok."

"Thanks," Neville said, "I'll probably come after I pay a visit to my Parents."

"I'll have to ask mum, but I'm sure she'll agree." Ron said,

""I'm Already living with you Potter, Don't know why you're asking me, you know I'll be there." Draco said,

"I for one can't wait, but um Harry what about Emma..." Hermione asked,

"I made a promise to the both of you didn't I, I still love her, Just as much as I love you, and I can't wait to see your family again." Harry said this made Hermione smile brightly and whisper something into Harry's ear, "HERMIONE!" Harry squawked, she just smirked as the group headed through the Barrier,

Draco, Neville, Ron, Harry and Hermione passed through the gateway together,

"There he is, Mum, there he is, look!"

It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron,

"Be quiet Ginny, and it's rude to point." Mrs Weasley said as she smiled down at them, "Busy year?" she asked,

"You have NO Idea!" Harry said,

"Harry-Bear!" a new voice squalled as a Brown haired, Silver-Blue eyed missile was launched at Harry, said Missile Hugged him and then Kissed him on the lips, this resulted in a Silver glow forming around them and a golden glow around Hermione, luckily it was only seen by the Magical people on the platform, soon after the kiss ended and Harry said...

"I missed you too Em' How are you and where are Vel and Eric?" at this Velma Granger made here appearance,

"Harry, Hermione, I-I have some, ah sad news for you, I didn't exactly want to tell you here but, I think It's best if I tell you now, since you're both here right now, You see, You see Eric, Eric was k-ki-killed last week, he died in a drive-by, the Cops say that he was just an unlucky by-stander and..." Velma couldn't continue her story as she broke down into tears and so too did the other Granger Girls, Harry was now being hugged by 3 very curvy, very upset females, and Harry himself didn't know how to react, he wanted to cry but knew that he had to stay strong for the 3 most important women in his life,

Harry turned to the Weasley's and the Longbottom's and told them he get in touch at a later date, and then led the Granger's and Draco to a very dark Alley, once Everyone was holding on to him he nodded and with a quick "93a; Diagon Alley, London." Harry and his family were Port-Keyed away!

_**The End of Book 1: the Sorcerers Stone!**_

_**P.S. ** _In an earlier Chap is said that Harry Wrote an English - Parseltongue Book, Here is my interpretation of the language...

Harry James Potter - RettoP SemaJ YrraH

Hermione Jane Granger - RegnarG EnaJ EnoimreH

Daniel Jacob Radcliffe - EffilcdaR BocaJ LeinaD

Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson - NostaW ErreuD EttolrahC AmmE

I Love You Hermione! - !EnoimreH UoY EvoL I

I Will Kill You Voldemort! - !TromedloV UoY LliK LliW I

I'm a Wizard? - ?DraziW A M'I

I think you get my Interpretation, yes?


	21. 2nd Poll Results & Review Responces!

**Here are the Poll results for! **

"It's to determine when Harry and his girls start to get sexually active, and its intensity, Sorry no Lemon until the Yule Ball."

_**{These WILL happen}**_

2. Lime (No Shirts, Skirts, Bras or Pants, Foreplay, Blow-jobs and Pussy-licking and titty-fucking anything that doesn't involve dicks in cunts so yes anal-sex too), 32 » 13%

I. Book 4 Chapter ? Before the First Task, 23 » 9%

G. Book 4 Chapter ? At the Quidditch World Cup, 22 » 9%

**_{These MIGHT happen}_**

F. Book 3 Chapter ? Before they go back Home, 21 » 8%

B. Book 2 Chapter ? Sometime between First day back and Christmas, 20 » 8%

C. Book 2 Chapter ? Before they go back Home, 19 » 8%

1. Kiwi (All clothes stay on, Hands Only Foreplay, finger-fucking and hand-jobs), 18 » 7%

H. Book 4 Chapter ? Halloween, 18 » 7%

_**{These COULD still happen}**_

3. Citrus (Full-blown non-graphic sex with mandatory condoms), 17 » 7%

A. Book 2 Prologue "Vacation in France" 17 » 7%

D. Book 3 Prologue "Vacation in Italy" 16 » 6%

E. Book 3 Chapter ? Sometime between First day back and New Years Day/Valentines, 13 » 5%

Unique Voters:44

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

P.S. I Need sum help, Please send me some things I could put in to the **_"Vacation's to France and Italy"_** I have never been there, nor anywhere else outside of the U.S.A. I Thank you All for Reading this fic so far, again Thank You All.

_**Review Response Corner:**_

KingHuffman 4/16/10 . chapter 1

I was already think that. Voldemort's allies...Orcs, Ogres, Trolls (The WarCraft versions anyway), Minotaurs, Dark Elves, Dark Dragons and Hobgoblins. [Nice]  
Harry's allies...Knights Templar's, Elves, Dwarves, Centaurs, Giants, Fauns, Golems, Silver Dragons and Apaches. [Nice but No KnTs]

solitare 5/1/10 . chapter 4

Is Harry also a descendant of the dark lord Sauron or Tom Bombadil? How long did it take you to think up this crazy messed up history? If this isn't God!Harry I don't know what is. {I could do that as well but who is Tom Bombadil? It took 3 weeks...}

azphxbrd 6/12/10 . chapter 4

I came across your story so far. I have enjoyed reading Harry's family history. I wish Harry would remembered Hermione's mothers name. I think she was engaged to Sirius Black when he was imprisoned and left the dangers of the wizarding world for her children's safety with Hermione and pregnant with Emma, up the good work.

{You are...Right.}

KingHuffman 5/7/10 . chapter 5

The Golden Lab Puppy named Zeus {I might do that}

wiccan believer 9/11/10 . chapter 5

I don't like the fact that Hagrid said she looks like the type to love books...I don't see how you can see that someone loves books just by their looks.

{It's a Part of Hagrid's Giant Blood Powers: He can kinda 'see' what a person is really like.}

... CH 6. (Thanks for the Votes, And I Can Not Believe NO ONE got the Beetlejuice Ref.)

Arkenstone007 5/28/10 . chapter 8

How could anyone be older than 18 when they graduate Hogwarts. N.E.W.T.s are Jr. and Sr. Year of High School. It runs like my high school did from grades 6-12.

{In this AU of HP universe. Kids start at Hogwarts at the age of 13/14 not 11/12 years old, In my Story, Hogwarts is a bit different: Middle School Years are years 1-2**{Age 13-14 or 14-15}**, High School Years are years 3-5**{Age 15-17 or 16-18}**,(O.W.L.'s are = to a High School Diploma) And the University Years are years 6-7**{18-19 or 19-20}**, (N.E.W.T.'s Bachelors Degree) To get a Masters Degree you spend 2 to 5 extra years under a Master, Snape[Potions], McGonagall[Transfiguration's], Flitwick[Charms], Sprout[Herbiology], Moody[DADA], etc. So you see, It's Not that Your finishing High School at the age of 19 or 20, but Uni and with a Bachelors Degree ta'boot.}

azphxbrd 6/17/10 . chapter 12

Good chapter,I wonder with the killing of 23 high officials will Kane Malfoy calm down a bit knowing he has less support for his actions? What am I thinking, we know he wont. I bet that Lucius Malfoy is nervously looking over his shoulder knowing what the loss of 23, ex-brothers in cause, will change life as it is. I am glad that Draco and Harry are becoming close as next update.

{Thanks, No he won't, Yes, Yes he is, And Yes they are, Just like James and Sirius.}

ROBERT-19588 9/28/10 . chapter 12

1. As Harry was considered an adult by the Goblins, ANYTHING DumbleDORK or any others did in the Potter name should be Null an Void.

2. Once Harry's & Hermione's sole Bond was formed they both are adults by Magic, even if no one knows about their Bond.  
3. Harry & Hermione need to DUMP RON or tell him to leave them alone when they are together, or both.  
4. I hope Dobby shows up soon.  
5. All the children at ALL the Magical schools that are Muggle-Born or the Half or Pure-bloods, who are too poor to pay their own way through school, swear their Loyalty to the Potter Head of House, All the children that swear their Loyalty to the Potter Head of House, MUST be Loyal to Harry Potter, and should not be able to harm him in any way.  
If Harry's classmates had to take the Loyalty Oath to the Potter Head of House, how far back did this practice in Christianity go, IE: 5, 10, 15, 25, 50, , 75, 100, years or more, If children 50 years ago or earlier had to swear their Loyalty to the Potter Head of House, how did Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. harm James Potter or or any of Tom's Death Eathers harm the Potters, what about Peter Pettigrew's betrayal of the Potters go with out them that BETRAYED the Potter head of House NOT DIE because of their BETRAYAL?

6. I wish King had killed both Dolores Umbridge & Lucius Malfoy and freed both Dobby & Winky.

{1. Not so, You must be 21 to sit on the Wizengamot, Yes Harry is an adult, But he is still 13 and No adult will listen to him. 2. True. 3. Ron is GOOD IN THIS. 4. He will. 5. Yes that is true, It started in Maybe 1300a.d. Give or Take 100 years or so, The Loyalty ONLY lasts UNTIL they Get a Bachelors Degree, Tom used the Slytherin Vault. Peter Is from the Old and Minorly Noble House of Pettigrew and so he was rich enough to go on his Families Trust Vault. Again the Loyalty Oath, Only Lasted until they were 20/21 years old. I have something planed for those 2, and Winky is Owned by Mr. Crouch Sr.}

...{And Yes, P.F.B. Is Pad. Foot. Black. aka Sirius Orion Black, Hermione's and Emma's Real Father.}

TsukiyoTenshi 6/25/10 . chapter 13

Good heavens, all that scene changing was literally beginning to make me dizzy! But seriously? Albus defeated Adolf Hitler? Hitler was a wizard?  
UPDATE!

{Sorry, Yes He Did, and Yes, Yes he was.}

Celestial Moon Goddess 6/26/10 . chapter 13

Now which part wasn't I going to like? Did you mean the part that was mentioned about him being married to 2 sisters? Cause if so I ignored that part really. I was to busy laughing and crying.  
I laughed so hard that I cried on the part about Vincent Victor Crabbe Sr. -Death by Cock Strangulation and Loss of blood. I even fell out my chair. The even more funny thing is I only got up just to fall out again crying while laughing about these:  
Nickolas Roger Scabior -Death by broom up his ass, Chase Keath Armitage -Death by 7 Vipers (that one was a tad extreme. He only needed one in the perfect place), Amycus Martin Carrow and Twin Sister/Wife Alecto Maria Carrow -Death by Double AK's (they deserved that true. But I thought it should have been worse. They made their kids their own as well as each others cousins. The bastards), Patrick Plato Parkinson -Death by eyes and nuts strangulation as well as loss of blood, Gabriel Dean Gibbon -Death by Beard (One word: hilarious!), and Finrir Loki Greyback -Death by Beheadment, Dismemberment, and Heart Removal.  
Hehe. Harry sure showed all of them. And he did it all 2 days before Christmas as well as a week before my birthday. He made good timing. Hehe.

{No Not that Part, That Mr. Parkinson Part. Vince: EWWW, Nick: OW, Chase: Yeah, his Balls, The Carrow's: Yes Pure-Blood's are Sick, Pat: Again EWWW, Gab: Yes, I Know, Fin: Oh well, Marry X-Mas And Happy B-Day.}

TsukiyoTenshi 9/11/10 . chapter 14

HELLO! This was quite unexpected, though not entirely unwelcome. I was wondering about something, though; When Bellatrix went to Azkaban, she already had the Dark Mark, seeing as she was already a Death Eater when she tortured Neville's Parents into insanity. How do you explain her not having the Dark Mark? I'm really getting confused now!  
UPDATE AGAIN WHENEVER!

{Easy, Tom is a Sexiest Bastard and did not let her take it, aside from that, In This AU Bella's Dad wrote a Marriage Contract that basically made her a slave to the House of LeStrange, She's not in control of her own Actions, Rodolf, and Rabit are or were.}

nightwing27 9/20/10 . chapter 14

I bet snake face won't be the only bad guy in the story I got a feeling there's more to the story

{As Unco, from 'The Jacky Chan Adventures' would say "One More Thing: When You kill a Great Evil, It Leaves a Void, A Void that Must be filled by an Even Greater Evil!"}

Elvin Master Assassin 2/24/12 . chapter 16

You don't like Justin Finch-Fletchley do you?

nightwing27 10/3/10 . chapter 16

really cool so it is a soul bond then with that light happening

Cassandra30 10/1/10 . chapter 16

Very romantic.

{1. No I Don't, 2. It is a Tri-Soul-Bond Fic, and 3. Thanks I Tried.}

Celestial Moon Goddess 3/2/12 . chapter 20

great. u gonna start on 2 now? Didn't see the Hermione's dad dead thing coming. Drive by gang shooting? that was both random and left field. hehe. Anyway. Looking forward to Book 2. Ok who am I kidding? I'm edgy for Book 4. lol. ~Moon Goddess-Hime.

{Thanks, I'll try, but I need help for the Summer Break Can you help me My Little Moon-Goddess-Hime, He had to go anyways, he was a filler character, and her real dad is Sirius anyways, Yes Drive By Gang Shooting, I had a Brain fart on how he died and went with that, Of course you are, We make an appearance in it, Are you still Sure you don't want to be the Daughter of Reg?;D}


End file.
